


La vérité est la plus grande douleur du monde

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brotherhood, Isolation, M/M, Mpreg, Odin's A+ Parenting, Psychological Torture, Rape, Temporary Character Death
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 97,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki a été punit pour ses crimes mais ne peut pas rester prisonnier plus longtemps sans risquer sa vie et celle de l'enfant qu'il porte0 Il a été honnete mais le père ne veut rien entendre et l'abandonne. Il parvient à fuir et à trouver de l'aide et protéger son petit d'Odin et sans doute de Thor. Thor X Loki, Clint / Loki, Tony X Loki, TONY X LOKI X THOR</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Il n'y avait même pas eut de procès

Pas comme si Loki en avait attendu un de toute façon.

Non, on l'avait arraché des mains de Thor puis jeté au pied du trône d'Odin.

Un collier inhibiteur avait été attaché autour de son cou pour empêcher sa magie de s'exprimer puis Odin avait tapé sur le sol avec Gungir.

La sentence avait été à la fois inattendue, cruelle et pourtant presque…. Clémente.  
Tout au moins dans l'esprit des imbéciles d'Asgard.

Mais Loki savait mieux.

Il avait vu la pure satisfaction presque sadique dans les yeux de celui qu'il avait appelé "père" pendant si longtemps.

Il n'avait été qu'une expérience.

Est-ce qu'un géant des glaces dans un environnement "normal" pouvait être éduqué comme un individu fonctionnel et non comme un monstre qui finirait de toute façon par se retourner contre ceux qui l'avaient élevé ?

Il était la preuve parfaite que non.

L'expérience était finie.  
On pouvait se débarrasser du rat de laboratoire.

Loki ne s'était même pas débattu lorsqu'il avait été conduit à ce qui serait sa prison pour l'éternité.

Une simple grotte avec un petit ru qui courrait au fond.

L'entrée de la cave avait été murée et seule une petite fenêtre fermée par des barreaux épais avait été ménagée.

Il avait été condamné à être emmuré vivant.

Il lui avait fallu trois jours pour parvenir à retirer sa muselière et cinq de plus pour parvenir à retirer ses menottes.

Pendant quelques semaines, Loki avait espéré que son frère viendrait le voir et Thor ne l'avait pas déçut.

Ses questions par contre.

Pourquoi… Toujours pourquoi.  
Et Loki répondait sans se lasser, sans même plus de colère, calmement, tranquillement, avec juste une profonde tristesse.

Mais si Thor entendait, il n'écoutait pas.

Comme ce soir.

"- Thor."

Le grand blond sursauta presque.

Il était rare que Loki entame une quelconque conversation.

Il répondait quand on lui posait des questions, mais c'était tout.

"- Te souviens-tu de la nuit juste avant ton couronnement raté ?"

Le prince couronné fronça les sourcils.  
Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec…..

"- T'en souviens-tu ?"

Thor haussa les épaules.

Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait.

L'un des plus beaux banquets de son existence.

"- Bien sur ! Le banquet était somptueux !"

"- …Et après le banquet ?"

Thor pencha la tête sur le côté.

La fenêtre qui leur permettait de se voir était si petite et si basse que tous les deux devaient être assis par terre pour communiquer.

"- Après le banquet ?"

Loki eut un sourire triste et résigné.

"- Je serais mort dans quelques années mon frère…. Quatre maximum…"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes."

Loki passa une main sur son ventre.

"- Tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de la fin de la soirée n'est ce pas ? Quand tu m'as entrainé dans ta chambre… Quand tu m'as…"

"- LOKI ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces mensonges encore !"

"- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges Thor. Je porte ton enfant…."

Le blond se redressa d'un bon, le visage brulé par la rage.

"- Père avait raison à ton égard, Loki. Tu es irrécupérable. Allez jusqu'à…. Comment OSES-TU !"

Le jeune Jotun eut un sourire sans joie que ne vit pas Thor à présent qu'il était debout.

"- C'est drôle Thor, tu sais… On me croit toujours quand je mens, mais jamais quand je dis la vérité. Sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce que mes mensonges sont du miel aux oreilles de ceux qui les écoutent. Alors que la vérité fait mal et est infiniment plus triste."

Thor jeta un regard dégouté à Loki.

"- Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu irais jusqu'à m'accuser de….de…."

"- Je ne t'accuse de rien, Thor. J'étais tout à fait consentant."

"- Tu es répugnant."

Le géant des glaces haussa les épaules.

"- Je serais mort dans quatre, cinq ans maximum…Et cet enfant ne naitra que pour mourir… Si je survis à sa naissance ce qui est quasi impossible sans ma magie."

"- Adieu Loki. Je ne reviendrais pas."

Loki eut un petit rire sans joie, résigné, qui fit frémir Thor.

"- Ho si. Tu reviendras. D'ici quatre ou cinq ans. Parce que tu voudras savoir… Et quand tu trouveras nos cadavres, tu culpabiliseras, tu pleureras, mais il sera trop tard."

Thor tourna les talons et partit.

Loki le regarda partir, le cœur en miettes.

Si son corps survivait jusqu'à la naissance, son enfant et lui mourraient ensembles.

"- Je suis désolé mon petit… J'aurais voulu que ça ne se passe pas comme ça." Souffla le jotun en caressant son ventre encore plat pour un an environ.


	2. Chapter 2

Quatre ans plus tard

Loki passa une main sur son ventre proéminent.

Il sentait le bébé bouger depuis quelques mois à présent.

Chaque mouvement amenait sur ses lèvres un sourire d'une tristesse infinie.

Avec les mois, les années même, le Jotun était devenu un sac d'os sur pattes.

La nourriture qui apparaissait chaque jour dans sa cellule était à peine suffisante pour un individu seul, alors pour une mère gestante…

La moindre particule d'énergie qu'il consommait était utilisée par le fœtus pour se développer.

Au début, Loki avait cru, et même espéré faire une fausse couche.

Il n'aurait pas pu expulser l'embryon et serait mort de septicémie en quelques jours.

Mais le rejeton s'était accroché, borné comme sa mère et fort comme son père.

Loki avait dû trouver un moyen d'améliorer son ordinaire.

Très vite, avec la fatigue engendrée par la grossesse, il n'avait plus eut la force de maintenir son glamour, seule partie de sa magie qu'il contrôlait encore vaguement.

Cela avait été une bénédiction quelque part.  
Les jotuns vivaient dans un monde de crépuscule. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'ils soient nyctalopes.

Loki avait pu explorer sa grotte.

Elle était plus grande qu'il ne l'avait cru. Une fissure au fond qui permettait à l'eau de s'échapper avait même pu être élargie à la main après quelque semaines de travail, suffisamment pour qu'il puisse se glisser dans une caverne secondaire, plus grande. Un véritable lac s'y étendait et disparaissait par un siphon quelconque très bas sous l'eau.

Mais surtout, le lac était habité.

Loki n'avait pas mis longtemps avant de se fabriquer une ligne avec une attache de son armure et un lien de cuir pour pécher un des poissons aveugles qui grandissait dans l'eau.

Avec un peu de travail, toujours avec les restes de son armure et les algues d'eau douce qui poussaient sur le bord du lac, il avait pu fabriquer deux nasses et prendre des espèces de crabes blancs et aveugles en utilisant comme appâts les entrailles des poissons qu'il avait péché.

Faire du feu avait été plus dur sans combustible de départ.

Mais malgré sa résignation, Loki avait un instinct maternel extrêmement fort. Il ferait tout pour survivre aussi longtemps que possible et donner une chance à son petit, aussi misérable soit cet espoir.

Il avait fait sécher des algues pour servir de combustible ainsi que ses propres excréments. C'était répugnant mais il pouvait ainsi profiter d'un peu de chaleur quand l'hiver tombait sur Asgard.

Il avait très vite apprit à être économe de tout.

Loki refusait de se laisser vivre. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas devenir fou.

Tenter de conserver autant de forces que possible ainsi que préparer l'arrivée du bébé comme s'ils avaient la moindre chance de survie était tout ce qui l'empêchait de s'ouvrir les veines avec une des pierres qu'il avait passé des heures à aiguiser.

Il aurait dû pourtant.

Ça aurait été si simple…

Peut-être aurait-il dû le faire.

Peut-être était-ce qu'Odin attendait de lui…  
Et rien que cette pensée lui remettait du baume et de la rage au cœur.

Il vivrait aussi longtemps que possible.

Il s'ouvrirait le ventre avec les ongles s'il le fallait pour permettre à son bébé de naitre et mourrait vidé de son sang devant la fenêtre de sa cellule, son petit serré contre lui.

Mais son cadavre… leurs cadavres seraient là lorsque Thor reviendrait.  
Parce qu'il reviendrait bien sûr.

Thor reviendrait.  
Il revenait toujours….

Loki retint un sanglot.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et s'entoura de ses bras.

Il avait si froid… un froid intérieur qui ne devait rien à la température.

Il se sentait si affreusement seul… Loki était une créature de contact.

Ho, il avait l'habitude de la solitude bien sûr. Il avait commencé à flatter cette grande amie dès la fin de son enfance, lorsque Thor avait commencé son apprentissage des armes.

Le prince couronné s'était petit à petit éloigné de lui, entrainé au loin par ses amis.

Il n'avait pas fallu vingt ans pour que les deux frères inséparables ne soient plus qu'un prince avec ses amis qui toléraient la présence du cadet par affection pour l'ainé.

Loki avait pris l'habitude d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse avant d'avoir mille deux cents ans. Thor en avait mille cinq cent à l'époque.

Un coup de pied dans son ventre le sortit de ses souvenirs.

"- Hé, du calme bébé. Je sais que tu dois t'ennuyer, mais je n'y peux pas grand-chose hein."

Loki caressa l'endroit où le petit pied avait exprimé son déplaisir.  
Allongé sur l'étroite couchette de cuir tressée qui lui avait été fournie comme seul meuble, le prince remonta sa cape sur son épaule.

Le dîner ne tarderait pas à être matérialisé dans sa cellule.

D'une voix douce, il se mit à chanter une berceuse qui avait déjà accompagné les rêves de ses autres enfants jusqu'à ce qu'on les lui arrache ou qu'on les lui tue.

Le plateau se matérialisa sur le sol, devant la fenêtre qui… disparue une seconde.

Loki se redressa.

Qu'avait-il vu ?

Il ferma les yeux et inspira.

Oui, c'était bien une faible odeur de magie. Mais sa magie était étouffée par le collier et….

Comment ?  
Il se livra à une introspection interne comme tout sorcier devait en faire régulièrement mais qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années.

Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il visualisa son Centre.

Il était là, aussi brûlant et puissant que jamais, mais étouffé par la magie du collier.

Et pourtant…. Pourtant….

Oui, son Centre avait grandi. Il débordait à présent très légèrement des restrictions du collier.

Loki partit d'un petit rire à la fois consterné et désolé.  
S'il avait eu du temps….

Odin n'avait donc vraiment pas comprit sa nature ? Ho le divin imbécile…

Il n'était pas un magicien hermétique qui obtient son pouvoir en apprenant dans ses livres des sortilèges.

Il était un sorcier né.

Sa magie croissait avec lui et grandirait jusqu'à sa mort.

Comme tous les sorciers nés, il mourrait de sa magie comme il vivait d'elle. Enfin…Si on lui en laissait le temps.

Il n'était pas le Dieu du feu et de la destruction pour rien en plus du reste.

Lorsqu'il ne serait plus assez fort pour contrôler son pouvoir, il volerait tout simplement en éclat comme une super nova, dispersant la magie qu'il avait engendré dans les neufs royaumes et augmentant la masse magique générale, comme tous les autres sorciers avant lui.  
Mais si ce n'était pas grave lorsque c'était un sorcier mortel qui ne pouvait cumuler sa magie que pendant quelques années, un siècle ou deux maximums, que dire d'un sorcier de plusieurs milliers d'années ? Lorsqu'il mourrait de sa magie, il consumerait probablement le royaume où il serait à ce moment-là.

Mais ce n'était plus une option.  
Il mourrait de la naissance de son petit et sa magie mourrait avec lui, inutile et inutilisable.

Loki se força à se redresser malgré le poids qui l'alourdissait

Les grossesses d'immortels étaient logiquement plus longues que celles des mortels. Les siennes duraient un peu plus de cinq années de Midgar.

Il attrapa le plateau avec le pain bis, la coupe de vin coupé d'eau et les quelques légumes rabougris.

Une fois de plus, il remercia les Norns de lui avoir donné accès au petit lac et à sa source de protéine qu'étaient les poissons et les crabes.

Il faisait bien attention à ne pas en manger trop, pas plus qu'à trop arracher d'algues.

Lentement, il avala le contenu du plateau puis le remis à sa place.

La fenêtre disparue encore un instant, le temps que le plateau disparaisse à son tour.

Loki eut un sourire sans joie

C'était ça…  
Le magicien qui s'occupait de son ravitaillement était une faignasse qui ne se cassait même pas la tête à téléporter proprement le plateau.  
Il l'envoyait simplement par les courants porteurs de la magie. Et pour qu'il ne s'écrase pas contre la pierre, il la rendait poreuse le temps du passage.

Un flémard…

Peut-être….  
Oui, s'il calculait bien son coup, il pourrait peut-être passer….

Une infime lueur d'espoir flamboya dans ses yeux rouges.

Il avait une chance.

Une seule.  
Mais c'était suffisant.

Son bébé aurait une chance de vivre.

######################

Odin était satisfait.

Lorsqu'il avait condamné Loki à la prison à vie, il avait craint que Thor ne passe son temps près du jotun et ne tente de faire casser sa condamnation auprès de lui.

Thor l'avait fait.  
Quelques temps.  
Puis quelque chose s'était passé entre Thor et Loki et le prince couronné n'avait plus jamais remit les pieds près de la prison du jotun.

Depuis il n'avait pas prononcé son nom une seule fois ni fait référence à lui. Si quelqu'un parlait de Loki près de lui, il s'en allait.  
Odin n'aurait pu être plus content.

La rupture était consommée entre les deux frères.

Ne restait plus à Loki qu'à mourir et tout serait parfait.

Le magicien qui s'occupait de nourrir Loki arrivait à la fin de son contrat de toute façon, il suffirait de ne pas le renouveler.

Loki mourrait de faim en quelques semaines.

C'était absolument parfait.

#######################

Loki avait passé les deux dernières semaines à vider son lac de toute sa nourriture pour reprendre un maximum de forces.

Il n'était guère plus qu'un squelette sur pattes, mais il se sentait mieux.  
Il avait aussi passé les deux dernières semaines à stocker chaque fraction de pouvoir qui pouvait déborder de l'anneau de contrainte qui l'oppressait.

Ce serait une tentative unique.

Soit il réussissait, soit il mourrait.

S'il parvenait à sortir de sa prison, il n'aurait qu'une issue.  
Se trainer au Bifrost réparé et parvenir à convaincre Heimdall de la laisser partir.

Un frisson parcourut le dos du jeune prince.  
Il ne devait pas se concentrer là-dessus pour l'instant.

Consciencieux, il s'habilla de tout ce qui était encore portable, remit ses bottes puis passa une main sur son ventre.

"- Ca ne va pas être agréable, mon trésor." Prévint-il le fœtus avant de se coller presque à la fenêtre.

Ça allait être le moment.

Il concentra derrière lui toute la faible magie qu'il avait pu concentrer. Lorsque la fenêtre disparaitrait, la magie agirait comme un ressort et le propulserait dehors.  
En tout ça, c'était ce qu'il avait prévu.

Il n'avait que trois possibilités. Soit il passait, soit il se crashait sur la pierre, soit il restait prisonnier entre les deux.

Soit il vivait, soit il mourrait en quelques jours, soit il mourrait instantanément.

Heureusement qu'il avait le choix !

Une infime oscillation agita la pierre.

Il restait une seconde et… MAINTENANT !

Loki ferma les yeux.

La magie le propulsa avec une rare violence vers la pierre.

Loki lâcha un glapissement de douleur lorsqu'il chuta lourdement dans les hautes herbes.

Il était passé !

Une seconde, il eut envie de rire à gorge déployée mais se retint.

Sa chute lui avait râpé toute une moitié du visage mais c'était sans importance.

Il était sorti de son tombeau.  
C'était un premier pas vers la liberté de son bébé.

Le jotun roula sur le dos.

Les herbes étaient si hautes… Personne n'était passé là depuis des mois et des mois !

Sa dernière visite remontait à celle de Thor, près de quatre ans avant.  
Personne n'avait dû passer là depuis.

Tant mieux !

Il resta immobile de longues minutes à simplement se repaitre du vent sur son visage, du soleil sur sa peau et de la vision du ciel.

Un pigeon se posa non loin de lui, sans la moindre peur.

Il était probablement le seul deux pattes à des lieux à la ronde. Pourquoi le volatile aurait-il eu peur d'une créature immobile dans l'herbe ?  
L'avien se rapprocha encore un peu. Avec la détente d'un serpent, Loki l'attrapa par une aile juste avant que le pigeon s'envole.

Il ne perdit par le temps pour lui tordre le cou pas plus qu'à faire du feu.

Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit, il enfonça ses dents aigues de carnassier dans la chair encore palpitante de l'animal.

Il cracha quelques plumes et os quand ils tombaient sur sa langue mais avala tout le reste.  
De son repas, il ne resta que les pattes, la tête vide et le bec.

La moindre calorie lui était nécessaire.

Loki se traina à l'écart de la prison pour se terrer sous un buisson.

Il ramena sur lui une masse épaisse de feuilles mortes et s'endormit, les bras étroitement serrés autours de son ventre gravide.

######################

Heimdall observait la fuite de Loki depuis près d'une semaine à présent.  
Personne à part lui ne savait qu'il était parvenu à quitter sa cellule.

Il aurait dû prévenir quelqu'un.  
Probablement.  
Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.  
Son rôle de Gardien était de protéger Asgard de toute menace.  
Loki n'en était plus une.  
Même s'il avait eu sa magie accessible dans sa totalité, le jeune prince n'était plus un risque.

Le jotun était mourant ou peu s'en fallait et uniquement concentré sur la survie de son enfant.

Aussi froid et détaché Heimdall pouvait-il être, il restait un homme.

Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mère et son enfant à naitre si Loki ne faisait rien de mal.

Le Gardien ne savait pas qui était le père du bébé mais l'enfant était à demi Aesir, c'était une certitude.

Et totalement "normal" pouvait-on dire.  
Sans doute le collier de contrôle que portait Loki y était pour quelque chose.  
La magie n'avait pu que marginalement polluer l'enfant encore à naitre.

A présent et depuis trois heures, Heimdall attendait que la nuit tombe.  
Loki s'était caché près du Bifrost, prêt à l'emprunter dès que la nuit serait assez noire.

Le Gardien rentra dans l'observatoire et attendit.

"- Bonsoir, jeune prince."' Salua-t-il le jotun lorsque Loki s'appuya sur le chambranle de l'entrée.

Loki ne tressaillit même pas.

Il savait qu'Heimdall l'avait vu.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

"- Bonsoir, Gardien."

"- Pensez-vous parvenir à me convaincre de vous laisser partir ?"

"- Je ne supplie pas pour moi, Heimdall…."

"- Vous allez mourir dans peu de temps."

"- Je sais."

"- Et votre enfant aussi si vous ne trouvez pas d'aide."

"- Je sais."

"- Que voulez-vous."

"- Juste un endroit où mourir tranquille et où mon bébé pourra vivre en paix. Loin d'Asgard."

Heimdall s'approcha du jeune prince.  
Presque gentiment, il prit son visage entre ses mains.

Loki se laissa faire.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas la force de lutter.

Pour la première fois en plusieurs millénaires, le regard d'or et celui de chrysoprase se rencontrèrent pour de bon.

Loki sentit la présence du Gardien envahir son esprit.

Il aurait pu peut-être le repousser mais n'en fit rien.  
Au contraire.

Une à une, ses barrières mentales se levèrent délibérément, laissant Heimdall visualiser l'intégralité de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs.

Petit à petit, la peau noire du Gardien prit une teinte presque crayeuse.

"- Je me fiche d'où je vais, Heimdall." Finit par murmurer Loki. "Du moment que mon enfant sera pris en charge et vivra heureux…"

"- Thor…"

"- N'a pas voulu me croire et je ne veux pas que mon bébé soit un outil de plus entre les mains d'Odin. Je l'étranglerai moi-même avant ça."

Heimdall hocha lentement la tête.

La seule chose qui concernait à présent le jeune jotun était la survie de son petit. Sa propre vie n'avait plus la moindre importance à ses yeux. Loki avait été brisé à un point que le Gardien n'aurait jamais imaginé possible et depuis si longtemps qu'il en ressentait de la honte.  
Il aurait dû voir… Mais il avait fermé les yeux parce que cela l'arrangeait.

C'était plus simple de voir en Loki un simple élément de chaos perturbateur qu'il était facile de blâmer.

L'asgardien aida le jeune prince à s'avancer dans l'observatoire puis à s'asseoir sur les marches qui menait au Bifrost en lui-même puis il braqua son regard sur chaque Royaume à la recherche du meilleur endroit pour Loki.

Il le trouva avec surprise au dernier endroit qu'il attendait.  
Et pourtant…  
C'était logique.

"- Il est l'heure pour vous de partir. Ce sera dans tous les cas et quoi qu'il se passe un voyage sans retour."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Que pourrait-il me rester ici de toute façon ?"

Le Gardien hocha la tête avant de poser une main sur le ventre élargi.

"- Bonne chance à vous deux."

Puis il activa le Bifrost.

##############################

Clint Barton s'était installé un petit nid très confortable tout en haut de la tour radio de la tour Stark.

Lorsqu'il ne supportait plus l'agitation de ses collègues Avengers, il se réfugiait là, dans le petit espace technique de la tour radio.  
Ce n'était pas grand, mais un nid n'avait pas besoin de l'être.

Il y avait entassé un arc de rechange, des munitions, un peu de nourriture sèche, à boire et un tapis confortable trouvé dans une animalerie.  
Ses collègues se seraient sans doute fichus de lui, mais ce n'était pas grave. Le tapis était épais, chaud et confortable. Que demander de plus ?

Avec une couverture, le nid était assez agréable pour qu'il puisse y passer une nuit d'hiver lorsque Tony et Pepper se crêpaient le chignon au point que tout le monde se terrait dans la Tour sans oser sortir de sa chambre comme c'était le cas ce soir.

Tony avait "encore" fait une infidélité à la jeune femme qui s'en était aperçue, encore.

L'archer ne comprenait pas comment le couple faisait pour durer.  
Il semblait en permanence au bord de l'implosion mais tenait depuis près de cinq ans.

L'agent était persuadé que c'était uniquement dû au fait que Pepper n'était en contact avec Tony que moins de huit heures  
Par semaines.

Et encore, sur ces huit heures, ils en passaient trois à se grimper dessus, trois à dormir et deux… à s'engueuler.

Il grimaça lorsqu'un hurlement particulièrement strident le fit grimacer.

"- Mais ils peuvent pas…"

Une brusque lumière venue du ciel l'éblouit une seconde.

Thor ? Déjà ?  
Mais il n'était pas repartit depuis une semaine.

Clint descendit de son nid avec l'agilité d'un écureuil.

Les Avengers avaient à présent tellement l'habitude des allées et retours du dieu du tonnerre qu'ils ne se dérangeaient même plus pour l'accueillir

"- Hé ! Thor !" Lança Clint avant même que la lumière ne soit dissipée.

Son sourire mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas le grand corps musclé de Thor qui venait d'apparaître, mais celui, fin et presque squelettique de son petit frère.

Et surtout, tout bleu…  
Sans même réfléchir, il se précipita vers le vilain pour l'empêcher de tomber.

"- Loki…."

Le regard légèrement vitreux mit un instant avant de refaire le point.

"- Clint…."

Barton frémit.

Ses rêves et cauchemars étaient encore peuplés de la voix douce et bien éduquée qui lui donnait des ordres et lui parlait.

Une partie de lui avait envie de planter une flèche dans l'œil du dieu et de le laisser crever sur le sol tandis que l'autre…

Il posa par accident une main sur le ventre du jotun pour l'aider à maintenir son équilibre.

Sa bouche s'assécha à mesure que des conversations à sens unique lui remontaient à l'esprit.  
Il avait la preuve sous sa main qu'elles étaient…vraies…

Sans plus réfléchir, il souleva Loki sans ses bras.

"- JARVIS ! J'ai besoin de tout le monde dans l'infirmerie. Et pas un mot au SHIELD !"

L'IA fit passer le message pendant que Barton portait Loki jusqu'à l'aile médicale.

Il le posa prudemment sur un lit puis attrapa un bécher propre pour lui donner à boire.

Loki avala le liquide clair avec une évidente reconnaissance.

"- Merci…."

Clint resta silencieux un instant.

Ses sentiments étaient de plus en plus partagés et violents.

Il haïssait Loki pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. Et en même temps, il était probablement la personne qui en savait le plus sur lui, Thor comprit !  
L'envie de le protéger était extrêmement forte.

"- Clint…"

L'archer se rapprocha du lit.  
Loki avait reposé une main sur son ventre et le caressait d'un geste machinal.

"- Je suis désolé… Je ne te demande pas ton pardon mais…. Je suis désolé."

Barton hochait sèchement la tête lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit au vol.

Bruce entra le premier.

"- Clint ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu es bles…. Qu'est-ce que?"

Barton se mit immédiatement entre les Avengers et le dieu.

"- Du calme ! C'est Loki, il vient d'arriver, il est dans un sale état et…"

"- Clint, C'est LOKI ?"

Loki se redressa difficilement.

"- Je vous demande humblement asile, Avengers. Pas pour moi, mais pour mon bébé."

Cela jeta un froid sur l'ambiance de plus en plus brulante de la pièce.

"- … Bébé ?" S'enquit Steve, immédiatement en mode de protection de l'orphelin.

Clint s'écarta et tous purent voir l'état…Intéressant, du jotun.

"- Ho ben merde alors ! Ça c'est pas banal !" Fut le commentaire hautement constructif de Tony qui en finit son verre de scotch cul sec.

####################

Le magicien récupéra une énième assiette pleine.

Normalement, elles étaient totalement récurées quand il les récupérait.

Ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose mais le magicien ne voulait pas en entendre parler.

Son contrat courait encore pour deux lunaisons et il était hors de questions qu'il cesse un marché aussi lucratif pour aussi peu de boulot pour la simple mort d'un prince.

Il fit disparaître le contenu de l'assiette puis la porta à la cuisine pour qu'elle soit nettoyée comme il le faisait chaque jour.

Lui continuerait à faire comme si le prince déchut était encore en vie aussi longtemps que possible.  
De toute, façon, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un lui posait des questions.

###################

Rogers se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Je résume. Tu as été condamné à la prison à vie et emmuré vivant dans une grotte." Loki hocha la tête. "Mais tu étais déjà heu… avec un bébé avant même le bannissement de Thor et tout ce qui en a découlé. "Loki hocha encore la tête. "Et là, tu arrives à la fin de ta grossesse." Encore une fois, Loki hocha la tête. "Mais pourquoi tu nous demandes de l'aide ? Si tu as pu te sauver… Je comprends pas."

Loki baissa le nez, comment expliquer ?

"- Parce que l'enfant est de Thor." Lâcha froidement Clint, assit près du lit, à surveiller que Loki avalait docilement tout ce qui remplissait son assiette.

Banner avait posé deux perfusions sur la main du dieu pour remonter un peu son état mais toute calorie ingérée était importante.

L'information de Clint tomba entre les Avengers avec la délicatesse d'un poids de trente tonnes lancé d'un B52 en piqué sur une assiette en porcelaine.

"- ….Pardon ?"

"- Thor est le père." Confirma Loki en soupirant.

"- Heu… Pardon de notifier l'évidence mais… Quand il a été conçu, vous ne saviez pas que vous n'étiez pas frère si j'ai bien suivit la chronologie des événements." Hasarda Tony.

"- En effet."

"- Et… C'est courant à Asgard ce genre de trucs ? Non parce que vous êtes déjà bizarre mais ça en prime."

"- ….C'était juste avant le couronnement raté de Thor. Il avait bu et…"

Cette fois les Avengers passèrent un peu au gris.

"- Ha…"

"- Je ne me suis pas débattu non plus." Avoua quand même Loki. "C'est Thor. Comment aurais-je pu lui refuser quoique ce soit ? Il n'a pas réalisé ce qu'il faisait et le lendemain, il avait totalement oublié. Sur le moment, ca n'avait pas d'importance finalement. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on ne me demandait pas mon avis." Et quoi qu'il en dise, il aimait profondément son frère même s'il n'était pas amoureux de lui. Alors lui refuser ca ? Pour Loki c'était un détail sur le moment.

Loki serra la couverture d'hôpital dans ses mains.

Il fallait qu'il se calme s'il ne voulait pas que le bébé s'énerve lui aussi.

Tony se leva soudain.

Il détestait voir le museau du dieu aussi malheureux. Sans compter que cela présentait Thor sous un jour que les Avengers ne voulaient pas envisager.

Il donnait l'impression d'être un gamin dont on avait tué le chiot.

"- Tu voudrais voir ton bébé ?"

Cela fit relever immédiatement le nez à Loki.

"- Quoi?"

"- Ouaip ! Tu veux le voir maintenant ?"

Confus, Loki hésita.  
Etait-ce une plaisanterie ?

"- Je le verrais quand il naitra… Enfin, si je survis quelques minutes."

"- …Comment ça si tu survis ?"

"- Ma magie est bloquée. J'ai utilisé tout ce qui me restait pour fuir. Je n'en ai pas pour me changer en femme ou même modifier assez mon corps pour créer un canal naturel pour la naissance."

"-….Et alors ?"

Les humains étaient perplexes. Déjà, ils oblitéraient sagement le coup du changement de sexe.

C'était trop d'informations bizarres pour eux.

"- Et bien soit il utilisera ses griffes pour sortir s'il tient de moi et de ma lignée, soit il faudra que je m'ouvre le ventre pour le faire sortir. Et je n'ai pas assez de force pour me soigner. Je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir. C'est pour ça qu'Heimdall m'a laissé partir. Je veux juste que quelqu'un puisse s'occuper de mon bébé quand je serais mort et surtout le protège d'Odin. Qu'il ne le détruise pas comme il a détruit mes autres enfants."

Banner s'approcha pour tapoter doucement sur la main du vilain.

"- Loki… Je me doute que la terre doit être pas mal en retard sur beaucoup de choses par rapport à Asgard, mais niveau médecine, je crois que nous sommes bien plus en avance. Nous pratiquons ce qu'on appelle une césarienne. Il s'agit d'ouvrir le ventre d'une femme qui n'arrive pas à accoucher pour sortir le bébé puis refermer sans le moindre risque. Environ la moitié des bébés des Etats-Unis naissent comme ça de nos jours. Te faire accoucher par césarienne ne posera aucun problème."

Les lèvres du jotun frémirent alors qu'il peinait à assimiler ce que lui disait le scientifique.

"- Que… Quoi ? C'est… C'est vrai ? Mon bébé pourra naitre sans risque pour lui ?"

Rogers eut un soupir désolé. Une fois encore, Loki se fichait comme une guigne de lui-même. Seul son petit comptait.

"- Oui Loki. Et toi aussi tu t'en sortiras sans problème. Enfin à la condition qu'on arrive à remettre un peu de chair sur tes os." Critiqua doucement Banner. "Il va te falloir suivre un régime très sévère pour t'engraisser un brin et contrer toutes les carences que tu as."

Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux du jotun.

Son bébé pourrait naitre sans risque. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Tony s'approcha avec une machine bizarre.

"- Allez ! Arrête de chialer tu ressembles à un cocker. Pour l'instant, on va plutôt voir à quoi ressemble junior."

Comme les autres Avengers, l'ingénieur était passé en mode "protection de la veuve et de l'orphelin".

Loki n'était pas une menace mais une victime pour l'instant.

"- Remonte ta chemise, Loki."

Le dieu hésita mais se laissa faire lorsque Clint retira l'oreiller dans son dos pour le faire s'allonger avant de dénuder son ventre.

"- Je vais passer un gel sur ton ventre. Ça va être froid." Prévint le milliardaire.

Loki hocha la tête.  
Clint s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sa présence semblait rassurer le dieu.

Rogers et Natasha échangèrent un regard.

Il y avait une discussion à venir de ce côté-là.

Tony passa le gel sur le ventre de Loki puis lui expliqua le principe.

"- La tête de lecture envoie des ondes sonores qui sont renvoyées vers la tête qui les enregistre, les analysent et…"

"- Comme une chauve-souris recrée une image mentale de son environnement avec son clic ?" Coupa Loki.

Impressionné, Tony hocha la tête.

"- C'est ça. Je pensais pas qu'Asgard se penchait sur ce genre de choses."

"- Asgard non. Mais j'étais curieux quand j'étais jeune. Et comme personne ne pouvait m'expliquer comment ces animaux se déplaçaient la nuit sans se faire mal, j'ai changé de forme pour essayer moi-même. Les chauves-souris avec qui j'ai passé quelques jours ont été charmantes ! Elles m'ont appris tout ce qu'il me fallait pour me déplacer sans me prendre un arbre en utilisant le clic ainsi qu'a chasser les insectes. J'ai toujours préféré les sauterelles aux moustiques d'ailleurs."

Cela fit rire Stark.

"- C'est en effet un moyen rapide d'avoir une réponse !"

Le milliardaire posa la tête de lecture sur le ventre gravide puis alluma l'appareil qu'il avait lui-même fabriqué et était donc un poil plus pointu que ceux qu'on trouvait normalement dans le commerce.

Il alluma aussi le micro.  
Immédiatement, un rythme cardiaque se fit entendre.

"- C'est…"

"- C'est le cœur de ton bébé." Confirma Banner.

Même Rogers en avait les larmes aux yeux. De son temps, il n'y avait pas ce genre de choses.

Loki posa ses mains sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots.

Il entendait le cœur de son bébé.

"- Il… C'est normal qu'il soit aussi rapide ?"

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Les rythme normal pour un bébé de ce développement est de 120 pulsations minutes. Il est à 125 ce qui est tout à fait dans le delta normal."

"- JARVIS, tu détectes quelque chose d'hors norme ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment, le temps de traiter toutes les données qu'il avait sur la question. JARVIS avait beau être une IA extrêmement avancée, elle commençait à peiner un peu sur la multiplicité des taches qui lui étaient demandées simultanément. Il commençait à manquer de puissance de calcul pour gérer l'infirmerie en plus du reste.

"- Aucune souffrance fœtale de détectée, tous les rythmes sont normaux. Il n'y a que l'activité cérébrale qui est extrêmement élevée mais à la vue de celle de la mère j'estime qu'elle est également normale." Informa tranquillement JARVIS. "Mes félicitations Monsieur Loki. Vous êtes la maman d'un enfant tout à faire normal et plein de vie."

Tony renifla.

"- JARVIS ! C'est pas à toi de dire ça !"

"- Pardonnez-moi monsieur. C'est mon premier bébé et je m'en sent un peu possessif." S'excusa l'IA.

Bruce gloussa.

"- Tony, je crois qu'il faudra vraiment que tu vérifies le code source de JARVIS."

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules.

Il le pourrait mais ne le ferait pas. Au contraire. Il était heureux de voir son bébé grandir tout seul.

"- Bon, on peut le voir ?" Supplia Natasha qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.

"- JARVIS ?"

Un faisceau de lumière concentrée apparue juste au dessus du ventre de Loki petit à petit, elle esquissa une forme qui se détailla de plus en plus, changea légèrement de couleur, puis se stabilisa jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient devant eux une représentation holographique presque parfaite d'un fœtus de forme humaine d'environ huit mois et demi.

"- C'est…"

"- C'est un garçon monsieur Loki…"

"- Il est magnifique !"

Cette fois, Loki ne pouvait que pleurer.

Sous leurs yeux, le bébé bougea un peu, avec juste une seconde de retard sur l'enfant à l'intérieur du ventre de Loki.

Il s'étira un peu puis se recroquevilla à nouveau en prenant son pouce dans sa bouche.

Clint posa une main sur l'épaule de Loki.

"- Il est réellement superbe…"

Les Avengers ne purent que confirmer.

Comment ne pas s'attendrir devant un tout petit comme celui-là ?

Tony imprima une photo du bébé, enregistra la vidéo puis bricola à l'arrache une ceinture abdominale en quelques minutes où il installa plusieurs capteurs discrets.

"- Voila. Tu vas dormir là pour cette nuit. Demain, on va t'installer dans une vraie chambre. Et tu vas porter ça jusqu'à la naissance."

Loki hésita.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"- Ce sont des capteurs. Ca enregistrera les battements cardiaques du bébé, ses mouvements, tes mouvements musculaires pour savoir quand le travail va commencer… Tout en temps réel."

Le dieu hésita.

Il était épuisé et tout allait trop vite pour lui.

Trop d'évènements, trop d'émotions, trop, beaucoup trop de choses…

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Avengers accepteraient sa présence aussi vite et aussi facilement ni même qu'ils l'aideraient.

Clint prit la ceinture et l'installa autours de la taille de Loki

"- Dors maintenant. On verra pour le reste plus tard."

Loki obéit docilement.

Il ne protesta même pas quand Banner lui injecta un léger décontractant. Il était si épuisé qu'il s'endormit comme on souffle une bougie.

Une fois sûr que Loki était endormit, les Avengers se renfrognèrent immédiatement.

"- JARVIS, surveille Loki et préviens nous dès qu'il bouge." Ordonna Tony.

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Tout le monde. Salon. Conseil de guerre." Ordonna à son tour Steve.

"- Coulson ?"

"- Coulson…"

#########################

L'agent n'aimait pas être réveillé au milieu de la nuit.

Pourtant, depuis qu'il travaillait presque exclusivement avec les Avengers, il en avait pris son parti.

Au début, ils l'avaient appelé pour tout et n'importe quoi. Après quelques réglages, ils avaient tous apprit à travailler en bonne intelligence.  
Et lui ordonner de rappliquer fissa à 4h du mat à la tour n'était pas travailler en bonne intelligence.  
Pour que les Avengers le convoquent aussi cavalièrement et sans lui donner la moindre explication ne signifiait qu'une seule chose : une catastrophe que le SHIELD ne devait pas connaître.

Au début, Coulson aurait immédiatement prévenu Fury que quelque chose se préparait.  
Avec les années, ses allégeances s'étaient un peu modifiées.  
Il se sentait plus lié aux Avengers qu'au SHIELD.

Sans doute était-ce aussi dû au fait qu'il s'était réveillé trois mois après avoir été frappé à mort par Loki entouré des six Avengers qui lui souriaient et par aucun Agent. Fury avait mis trois semaines avant de venir le voir en coup de vent.

C'était par hasard que Phil avait appris qu'il ne devait la vie qu'à la transfusion de sang que Steve avait poussé pour lui donner. Le sang du super soldat avait eu un effet presque magique sur sa blessure.

Les médecins le donnaient pour mort mais il s'était accroché et était revenu.

Et l'échange de sang avait eu quelques autres petits effets qui n'étaient pas désagréables. Phil n'avait plus d'arthrite dans les genoux par exemple.

D'après Thor, avoir partagé son sang avec Steve faisaient d'eux des frères de sang, un lien plus étroit encore, surtout entre deux guerriers, que pouvait l'être le lien entre des frères biologiques.

Cela avait fait rougir l'agent.

Ha ! Comme il aurait adoré faire marner sa sœur en lui expliquant qu'il était le frère de sang de Captain America. Sa sœur avait toujours méprisé ses réactions de fanboy (oui bon) et surtout son engagement auprès de son pays à cause de ça.

"- Bonjour Agent Coulson."

"- Bonjour JARVIS. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Conseil de guerre dans le salon, monsieur."

Phil fit la grimace.

Le seul autre conseil de guerre des Avengers qu'il avait connu était lors de la tentative de destruction de l'Europe de l'Est par le Docteur Doom et la passivité coupable du SHIELD qui y avait vu un moyen facile de faire le ménage, sans se soucier des millions de morts que cela entrainerait.

"- Bonjour Phil. Désolé pour l'heure." Sourit Steve avec tendresse pour l'agent. "Mais c'est un cas de force majeure."

Steve aimait "beaucoup" l'agent, même s'il n'avait jamais osé faire un pas vers lui. De son temps, deux garçons ne pouvaient pas être ensembles après tout. Il en gardait une pudeur et une crainte qu'il ne parvenait pas à dépasser malgré ses efforts. Et puis… Phil avait sa violoncelliste non ?

"- J'ai cru comprendre. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent avant que ce soit finalement Natasha qui ne lâche la bombe une fois Coulson assit.

L'agent n'avait pas raté Steve qui s'était installé derrière lui.

"- Loki est à l'infirmerie."

Le corps entier de l'agent se raidit.

Il sentit les mains douces mais solides de Steve se poser sur ses épaules pour le maintenir dans son siège.

L'agent ferma les yeux. Il prit plusieurs longues inspirations.

"- Ca va… Je suis calme…. Explications !" Exigea-t-il.

Steve le lâcha immédiatement pour s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Clint commença puisque c'était lui qui avait assisté à l'arrivée de Loki. Puis Banner prit le relais pour son état physique et enfin Tony qui ne put s'empêcher de montrer à l'agent la vidéo du bébé et celle de Loki suppliant pour qu'on protège son petit tout en se fichant éperdument de sa vie.

Coulson resta silencieux un long moment après avoir vu les vidéos.

"- Clint…"

L'archer resta silencieux.

"- Comment savais-tu que Thor était le père ? Et tu as l'air bien à l'aise avec Loki. La dernière fois qu'on en a parlé, tu comptais surtout lui envoyer une flèche dans l'œil." Fit remarquer l'agent.

Barton soupira.  
Il savait qu'on en viendrait là.

"- Tu aurais les yeux encore bleus, je me poserai des questions." Continua Phil.

"- Ca c'est bas."

"- Tes réactions sont bizarres."

"- … Disons que je dois en savoir plus sur Loki que n'importe qui dans les neufs royaumes, Thor inclus."

"- …. Et comment cette connaissance divine t'est-elle tombée dessus ?"

"- …. Il m'a parlé. C'est tout."

"- …. Clint…."

"- Je n'ai pas été très honnête dans mes rapports sur ce qui s'est passé pendant que j'étais sous le contrôle de Loki. Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne l'a été." Finit par avouer Hawkeyes en englobant tous ceux qui s'étaient retrouvé sous le contrôle de Loki lorsqu'il avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de la planète.

Il grimaça.  
C'était encore dur d'y repenser malgré tout.

"- Tout le monde est partit du principe que Loki a été un monstre avec nous. Ce n'est… pas tout à fait vrai."

Les Avengers attendirent.

Ils voyaient bien à quel point c'était difficile pour Clint.

"- Être sous le contrôle de quelqu'un d'autre n'est pas agréable ni drôle et il nous a fait faire des choses qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aurait fait normalement. Mais il ne nous a jamais traités comme des drones décérébrés ou des robots. Pendant tout le temps où nous sommes restés sous ses ordres, il nous a tous traités avec une grande considération finalement. Et même de la douceur je pourrais dire. Il n'avait finalement qu'à donner ses ordres et c'est tout. Mais il a toujours veillé sur nous."

"- Clint… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire."

"- Avec le sceptre, la volonté s'efface. Mais à l'intérieur, tu restes toi-même, Steve. Je voyais mon corps agir de lui-même. Ou pas. "

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Sans ordre direct, nous ne pouvions rien faire. Et quand je dis : rien, c'est : rien. Il n'a jamais oublié un seul d'entre nous pour nous faire manger, dormir et à même soigné lui-même nos blessures. C'est sans doute paradoxal face aux ordres qu'il nous donnait, mais il a pris à chaque mission le temps de nous expliquer ce que nous devions faire, pourquoi et nous rappeler que quoi qu'il se passe, ce n'était pas notre faute et qu'il nous utilisait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement."

"- Ha ben ça…."

"- Le SHIELD a moins de considérations pour ses opératives que Loki nous en a montré pendant quatre jours alors que nous étions ses esclaves." Finit Clint, un peu amer.

Phil hésita.

Il avait du mal à entendre que Loki puisse être quelqu'un qui prenait soin des siens.

"- Pourquoi aucun de vous ne l'a mis dans son rapport ?"

"- Pour être épinglé automatiquement comme danger potentiel parce qu'on ne montrait pas la haine suffisance envers notre preneur d'otage ? Ne sois pas ridicule…"

Phil fit la grimace.  
S'ils avaient en effet noté ça, il était quasi sûr qu'ils auraient tous eut un… Accident.

"- Ca n'explique pas pourquoi tu en sais autant sur Loki." Finit par insister Tasha, très mal à l'aise.

Elle avait vu Clint se débattre avec les effets de la prise de contrôle sur lui et elle savait les cauchemars qu'il faisait encore. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il faisait des cauchemars sur ce qu'il avait dû faire. Pas sur le fait d'avoir été contrôlé en lui-même.

Clint baissa le nez, encore plus mal à l'aise.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas noté sur ton rapport…"

"- Mon rapport n'est que de la merde."

"- J'avais cru comprendre." Soupira Phil.

"- Je sens les révélations croustillantes." Ronronna Tony pour détendre l'atmosphère. La brusque rougeur sur les joues de Barton lui amena un sourire purement lupin sur les lèvres. "Dois-je dire "oups" ? "

Hawkeyes foudroya l'ingénieur du regard.

"- Tony… La ferme." Gronda Bruce en donnant une petite tape sur le bras de son frère de labo.

Clint se frotta le visage dans ses mains.

"- La première nuit où nous avons été un minimum au calme, Loki nous a à tous ordonné de manger. Il avait préparé le diner lui-même… Il cuisine bien d'ailleurs !" Cela fit renifler les Avengers. "Bref, puis il nous a envoyé nous coucher pour quelques heures. Comme il n'y avait rien de prévu, il a utilisé sa magie pour nous fournir à tous des chambres individuelles avec des lits confortables… Sa magie est infiniment plus puissante que ce qu'il nous a montré au combat. Là, il n'a utilisé que le sceptre, je sais pas pourquoi. Mais il a été capable de créer des bâtiments de toute pièce d'un claquement de doigt."

Phil nota l'information précieusement. Si Loki était si puissant, pourquoi n'avait-il pas utilisé cette ressource ? Ca faisait partie des questions qu'il faudrait poser.

"- Je devais être allongé depuis… une heure ? Quand il s'est glissé dans ma chambre." Une étincelle de rage brilla immédiatement dans tous les regards. Si Loki avait… "Et calmez-vous un peu, il n'a rien fait de mal !" Les rassura de suite l'archer. "Il s'est juste glissé dans mes bras et m'a ordonné de le serrer contre moi. C'est tout."

Les Avengers restèrent stupéfait un moment avant que Tony n'éclate de rire.

"- Non ? Sérieux ? Tu plaisantes ? Loki t'as transformé en doudou géant !"

"- Je préfèrerais." Soupira Clint, lugubre.

"- Vous croyez que ça existe des peluches d'oiseau de proie ?" Insista Tony, déjà décidé à en trouver et à en offrir à Junior.

Comment voulez-vous haïr quelqu'un que vous avez vu dans un tel état de détresse ?

"- Et donc ?" Insista Coulson.

"- Monsieur Stark ? Monsieur Loki est dans un état de grand détresse." Coupa soudain JARVIS.

Le groupe entier se propulsa vers l'infirmerie.

############################

Loki s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Il était sur un lit, dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Quelque chose lui entrait dans la main.  
Il avait froid, affreusement froid.

"- Calmez-vous Monsieur Loki. De l'aide arrive. Votre respiration est trop rapide et engendre une détresse fœtale. Vous devez vous calmer." Prévint JARVIS de sa voix toujours infiniment tranquille.

Loki ferma les yeux.  
Le bébé…Son bébé…  
Il porta ses mains à son ventre.

Il était bien là. Il n'était pas mort.

Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

Odin ne l'avait pas retrouvé pour arracher son enfant à naitre de son ventre et l'égorger sous ses yeux avant de le jeter sur lui pour le laisser mourir sur le sol.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa.

Les lumières de l'infirmerie s'allumèrent et le dieu se retrouva très vite pressé contre le torse de Hawkeyes.

"- Tout va bien…" Le rassura l'Avenger. "Tout va bien. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, comme d'habitude."

Loki s'accrocha à la chemise de l'archer jusqu'à ce que les tremblements se calment un peu.

"- Désolé."

Clint soupira avant de le lâcher puis se s'asseoir près de lui.

Loki enfouit son nez dans l'épaule de l'archer. Machinalement, Barton lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce que le dieu ai repris contenance.

Phil avait observé toute la scène avec un mélange d'intérêt et de stupeur.

Il ne reconnaissait pas dans la petite créature blessée et terrifiée le vilain totalement fou qu'il avait affronté.

Il y avait quelque chose de profond qui avait été cassé en lui.

"- Je crois qu'il faut avertir Fury." Finit par décider l'agent.

"- Je ne sais pas si c'est bien utile." Protesta Tony, protecteur.

Il n'aimait pas Fury.

"- S'il n'y avait que Loki, je serais d'accord." Confirma Phil. "Mais il faut penser à son enfant. Il va naitre ici, sur le territoire des Etats-Unis. Bien que la législation comporte un large trou sur le sujet des immigrants interplanétaires, tout enfant né sur le sol américain devient américain. Même si sa mère est une immigrante clandestine. Hors nous avons un dieu monsieur-dame immigrant clandestin qui va accoucher ici. Donc ce petit sera un citoyen américain avec les droits qui vont avec."

"- … Mais c'est vrai en plus ! Phil, tu es un génie !" Sourit largement Tony.

"- Loki peut donc demander l'asile puisqu'il risque visiblement la santé de son enfant et la sienne s'il retourne chez lui. Le problème étant qu'il faut qu'il puisse offrir quelque chose pour demander la nationalité."

Loki suivait la conversation avec stupeur.

"- … Agent…."

Coulson jeta un regard glacé à Loki qui tressaillit.

"- Déjà… Je vous présente mes excuses pour avoir tenté de vous tuer… Les circonstances… " Loki soupira mais Clint l'encouragea à continuer. "Sachez aussi que je suis Roi de Jotunheim…"

"- Ce qui rajoute une couche diplomatique à l'affaire."

"- Et pour ce que je peux vous apporter… Est-ce que les descriptions de près de quatre milles races extra-terrestres avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses militaires et magiques ainsi qu'un rapide exposé de leurs systèmes politiques, économiques et religieux pourrait vous suffire ?"

Coulson hocha la tête.

Là, ils parlaient la même langue.

"- Ce sera parfait."

Il décrocha son téléphone.

"- Directeur Fury ? On a une situation. Pouvez-vous venir à la tour Avengers ?... Non, rien de dangereux mais c'est important… Important comme une encyclopédie vivante à pattes sur environ quatre mille races extra-terrestres… En échange ? Immunité, asile et citoyenneté pour cette personne et son enfant... Nous vous attendons."

Tony tendit la main pour tapoter le pied de Loki à travers la couverture.

Voir le dieu aussi fragile et pourtant tellement déterminé remuait quelque chose en lui.

"- Tout va bien se passer Loki."

Tout au moins, tant que Thor ne pointait pas le bout de son nez.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick Fury n'était pas un homme tendre.

Il n'était pas non plus du genre à faire confiance.  
De fait, il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique personne au monde qui avait réellement sa confiance aveugle.

Il savait pourtant que l'homme lui faisait des cachoteries mais comme lui-même lui en faisait ce n'était pas très grave.  
Du moment où personne n'était blessé ou qu'aucune opération n'en souffrait.

Comme aucun grain de sable ne s'était jamais glissé entre eux à cause de ça, Nick Fury pouvait donc affirmer que Phil Coulson était son ami.

Le seul qu'il avait, tout simplement.

Non que la chose manque au Directeur du SHIELD.

Nick Fury était marié à son travail.

Il dormait SHIELD, il mangeait SHIELD, il rêvait SHIELD, et parfois même, il copulait SHIELD.

Lorsque le SHIELD avait été créé, l'agent n'était encore qu'un gamin. Il avait vu l'organisation grandir sous la coupe d'Howard Stark, avait été modelé par le génie et les instances militaires de l'époque pour en devenir le directeur, puis s'était plus ou moins débarrassé de papa et maman pour faire de son agence quelque chose d'indépendant.

Ho, il y avait bien le conseil, mais il savait jouer avec depuis qu'il avait l'âge de porter une arme.

Il avait été bien formé.  
Sans doute mieux que ses professeurs ne l'avaient imaginé.

Il était donc rare que Nick Fury soit surpris de quoique ce soit.

Même l'arrivée des Chitauris n'avait pas été une surprise.

Le Directeur attendait une pénétration extraterrestre d'une année sur l'autre depuis une décennie environ.

C'était pour ca que les Avengers avaient été créés après tout.

Entre autre.

Pourtant, pour une fois, là, tout de suite, Nick Fury observait son écran avec l'œil rond.

A côté de lui, Phil attendait en silence que le Directeur éclate de colère.  
C'était toujours la première réaction du Colonel face à une situation, quel qu'elle soit.

Coulson était à peu près sûr que si une pauvre folle le demandait en mariage un jour, le premier geste de Fury serait de lui hurler dessus avant de répondre (probablement non, d'ailleurs, à moins que la donzelle ne soit un drapeau du SHIELD).

Une fois les vidéos terminées, les Avengers observèrent en silence les réactions de Fury.

Comme Phil, ils attendaient ses hurlements.

Qui ne venaient pas.

Finalement, Fury se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Je ne vais pas hurler, je ne vais pas crier, je vais rester calme…"

"- Colonel…"

"- Coulson, la ferme."

Phil la boucla immédiatement.

"- Vous vous rendez bien compte de QUI est à l'infirmerie ?"

Les Avengers hochèrent la tête en cœur.

"- Et vous me demandez de lui offrir l'immunité avec ce qu'il à fait ?"

A nouveau six têtes qui s'agitaient de haut en bas.

"- Vous vous fichez de moi ?"

Tony soupira avec agacement.

"- Fury, vous avez vu les vidéos non ?"

"- Il a tué des dizaines de personnes !"

"- Et alors ? Moi aussi ! Et Tasha, et Clint et Steve… On a tous tué des gens !"

"- Vous l'avez fait pour sauver des vies !"

"- Je crois pas non." Contra Tony. "Les missiles que j'ai fabriqué n'ont jamais servis à sauver des gens. Les personnes qu'a assassiné Tasha n'étaient pas forcément des vilains….Je pourrais continuer comme ca pendant des heures."

"- Stark."

"- On a eut notre seconde chance, Fury. Et Loki n'en demande même pas une. Il demande juste qu'on protège son petit. Si vous lui demandez, il sera ravit de vous laisser le tuer avec une cuillère à café si ca vous chante à condition que vous protégiez son enfant. "

"- Et il le mériterai !"

"- Vraiment ?" La voix de Natasha était très douce. "Je ne vois pas de différence entre ce que lui a fait et ce que j'ai fait à part que nous avons gagné et que lui à perdu."

Coulson insista.

"- Allez juste lui parler, Fury. Vous prendrez votre décision après."

Le Directeur du SHIELD grommela mais finit par accepter.

####################

Thor avait arrêté son cheval à quelques mètres de la prison de pierre de son frère.

Depuis quatre ans, il ne l'avait pas vu.  
Depuis quatre ans, il se posait des questions, encore et encore.  
Son frère avait-il dit la vérité ?

Un long frisson d'angoisse remonta le long du dos du dieu du tonnerre.

Plus d'une fois il s'était torturé la mémoire pour tenter de se souvenir de cette fameuse nuit.

Il ne se rappelait rien. Rien du tout…

Il se souvenait du banquet.

Il se souvenait s'être réveillé avec son frère contre lui.  
Et c'était tout.

Ils étaient habillés mais ca ne voulait rien dire. Il suffisait d'un geste de la main à son frère pour les couvrir tous les deux en un instant.

Loki avait été roulé en boule contre son flanc, étroitement serré contre lui.  
Thor se rappelait confusément qu'il en avait été étonné.

Loki n'aimait pas en général dormir avec quelqu'un, pas plus qu'il n'aimait qu'on le touche ce qui était paradoxal avec sa fertilité.

Loki avait eut de très nombreux enfants. Il en avait mit au monde presque autant qu'il en avait engendré.  
Et il les avait tous aimés. Sans exception.

Et lui, le puissant Thor qui se targuait d'aimer son frère avait été responsable de près ou de loin de la mort de plusieurs dizaines d'entre eux.

Un flot de bile remonta dans la gorge de Thor.

Il s'appuya contre la prison de pierre.

Il fallait qu'il s'agenouille devant cette petite fenêtre. Qu'il appelle son frère…. Qu'ils parlent…

Thor bondit soudain sur ses pieds puis sur le dos de sa monture et fila au grand galop.

Il n'en avait pas le courage.

##########################

Loki dormait d'un sommeil de plomb.

Bruce avait mit quelque chose dans sa perfusion pour l'aider à dormir et limiter ses rêves.

Le dieu en était reconnaissant.

Le lit était confortable, chaud, il se sentait à l'abri…

Pourtant, petit à petit, il sentait le sommeil le quitter.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Une seconde il resta un peu hébété. Il savait où il était mais avait du mal à recadrer quand même.

Puis son regard tomba sur Fury.

Son esprit réagit avant même qu'il ne puisse censurer sa réaction.

Une seconde, le borgne en face de lui ne fut pas l'humain mais Odin.

Il bondit du lit et s'éloigna autant que possible en rampant, un bras serré sur son ventre.

"- Ne le tue pas ! Ne le tue pas !" Supplia le prince avec terreur, son autre bras levé au dessus de lui pour se protéger des coups.

Le Directeur du SHIELD jeta un coup d'œil un peu perplexe aux Avengers qui haussèrent les épaules.

Clint s'approcha doucement de Loki.

"- Loki… Du calme… C'est juste Fury, pas Odin… Il ne va pas faire de mal à Junior. S'il te plait… Calme-toi…"

Le jotun finit par cesser de trembler et laisser Clint s'approcher assez de lui pour l'aider à se lever. Avec ses vêtements en loque et la crasse qui le couvrait, Loki faisait tellement misérable que même le cœur glacé du Colonel se serra.

Il censura pourtant très vite sa réaction.

"- Laissez nous." Ordonna-t-il aux Avengers.

"- Fury…" Prévint Tony, pas très content.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'abandonner Loki seul à la vindicte potentielle du black.

"- Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, Stark ! "

"- Mouai."

Clint remit Loki sous la couverture.

"- On reste pas loin et JARVIS nous préviendra s'il y a le moindre problème, d'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon.

Fury attendit que la porte de l'infirmerie soit refermée.

Il se doutait que les six zozos devaient tout observer via caméra mais peu importait.

"- Pourquoi être venu sur terre."

"- Je n'ai pas choisit." Soupira Loki. "C'est Heimdall qui m'a envoyé ici. J'avais juste demandé un endroit où mon enfant serait à l'abri."

"- Thor est le père ?"

"- Oui."

"- Il est au courant ?"

"- Oui."

"- Et il s'en fiche ?"

"- il ne m'a pas cru."

"- … Qu'est ce qui se passera s'il apprends que tu es là et que tu portes bien son rejeton ?"

"- Je serais renvoyé à Asgard, mon enfant sera tué et je serais laissé à mourir si je ne suis pas mort pendant qu'on arrachera mon petit de mon ventre."

"- Tu as l'air bien sur de toi."

"- … Odin m'a déjà arraché un enfant comme ca."

Fury tressaillit.

"- Mais… POURQUOI ?" Le Directeur du SHIELD voulait bien avaler beaucoup de chose mais une telle cruauté gratuite ? Quel père ferait ca à son fils et son petit-fils ?

"- … le géniteur n'était pas pour lui plaire."

"- Qui était-ce ?"

"- …Hræsvelg."

"- Je devrais savoir qui c'est ?"

"- Hræsvelg est l'aigle géant qui vit dans les hautes branches d'Yggdrasil."

"- … Un aigle ?"

"- J'ai aussi eut un petit avec un cheval, un dragon et un loup vous savez…"

"- Finalement Thor est un progrès. Au moins il se déplace sur ses pattes arrière. Même s'il a des manières d'Ostrogoth"

"- Je n'étais pas sous forme humaine quand j'ai été approché par ces créatures, Fury… la forme influence l'esprit. Je les trouvais très séduisant à ce moment là…. Et même vous trouveriez Fafnir, le dragon, très intéressant.

Fury renifla.

Le silence tomba sur l'infirmerie pendant un moment.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez exactement, Loki."

Le passage au vouvoiement mit mal à l'aise le Jotun.

"- je veux juste un asile pour mon petit." Il n'en pouvait plus de se répéter. "Faites de moi ce que vous voulez. Vous pouvez même m'utiliser pour vous amuser vous et le SHIELD entier si ça vous chante." Proposa le jeune dieu qui n'avait plus rien à perdre, pas plus sa dignité qu'autre chose. "Mais protégez juste mon petit…" Finit Loki avec un désespoir et une résignation absolue.

Fury en resta les bras ballants

Loki venait de lui proposer d'être sa putain et cette du SHIELD !

Une vague de dégout envahit le directeur.

Quelle terreur pouvait amener un homme comme LOKI à accepter une pareille chose pour protéger son gamin ?

"- Coulson m'a parlé de votre proposition d'informations…"

"- Tout ce que vous voulez…"

"- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de nous apprendre la magie."

"- …. Je peux essayer…" mais le ton était ouvertement dubitatif.

"- Mais ?"

"- Je ne suis pas un magicien mais un sorcier. Ma magie vit en moi. Et avec le collier inhibiteur, je n'y ai pas accès. Je ne pourrais former qu'un autre sorcier. Mes compétences de magicien sont quasiment inexistantes. Je suis à peine plus qu'un apprenti supérieur sur le sujet."

"- …. Quelle différence ?"

"- La même qu'entre une centrale nucléaire et un soleil, Directeur Fury. Une centrale est fabriquée et contrôlée pour produire de l'énergie nucléaire. Elle est artificielle. Un soleil EST nucléaire."

"- Je crois que je vois ce que vous voulez dire…."

Fury resta silencieux un moment.

"- Loki, voila ce que je vous propose. Je vous offre asile et immunité. En échange, vous vous mettez à la disposition totale du SHIELD. Vous serez notre consultant pour tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire. Stark essayera de vous débarrasser de ce collier. Mais je vous préviens, faites un pas de travers, dépassez la limite d'un demi quart de poil et je vous promets qu'Odin vous paraitra gentil en rapport avec ce que je VOUS ferais."

"- Mon bébé…"  
"- Je ne toucherais pas à cet enfant. Personne ne lui fera de mal."

Loki ne réfléchit pas une seconde.

"- J'accepte. Tout ce que vous voulez."

Fury eut un sourire un peu sadique.

"- Parfait… Alors réfléchissez à un nom pour votre nouvelle identité."

Loki hocha la tête.

Il se sentait vidé.

####################

Stark travaillait sur les scans que JARVIS avait prit du collier autour du cou de Loki.  
Le dieu était avec eux depuis trois semaines à présent.  
Petit à petit, il se remettait lentement.

Il avait remit un peu de chair sur ses os et sa peau avait perdu sa couleur bleue pour reprendre celle, pâle, qu'ils connaissaient.

Loki leur avait expliqué ce qu'il était.

Fidèle à sa promesse, Loki répondait à la moindre question qu'on lui posait.

Deux heures par jour pour ne pas l'épuiser (une limitation imposée par Banner), un agent du SHIELD lui posait des questions sur les neufs royaumes et tout ce qu'il en savait.  
Quand ils auraient épuisé ces sujets là, ils passeraient aux mondes hors Ygddrasil.

Fury avait fait preuve d'un tact étonnant en ne demandant pour l'instant aucune information sur les Chitauris. Comme Loki savait que ca viendrait, il passait un peu de temps chaque jour à faire enregistrer à JARVIS tout ce qu'il savait sur eux, en général la nuit, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir.

"- JARVIS, je n'arrive pas à voir la structure interne du collier, donne moi une vue éclatée….. JARVIS….. JARVIS !"

L'IA obéit avec retard.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive JARVIS ? Tu mattes encore les cafetières dans playpc ?"

"- Je manque de ressources de calcul monsieur. Avec l'aile médicale à gérer plus une unité fantôme dans les systèmes du SHIELD, je commence à…ramer…"

Le ton absolument outragé de l'IA fit sourire Stark.

"- …. JARVIS, ca te dirais d'avoir un petit frère ?"

L'IA hésita.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Ouvre-moi un nouveau dossier avec une copie de ton code source." Ordonna Stark tout en passant une commande de matériel pour qu'on lui livre de nouveaux serveurs.

JARVIS obéit.  
Tony tira un clavier de son bureau puis se mit à modifier des lignes et des lignes de codes. Pendant des heures.

Petit à petit, il créait un petit frère pour JARVIS. Cette IA serait chargée exclusivement de l'aile médicale.

Et…. Il l'appellerait YINSEN.  
Comme le médecin arabe qui lui avait sauvé la vie en Afghanistan

##################

Loki avait quitté son lit.  
Après la première nuit passé à l'infirmerie, Stark lui avait fournit une chambre où s'installer.

La pièce était assez grande, lumineuse, avec un grand balcon sur lequel poussaient des plantes. Le lit était immense. Presque aussi grand que celui qu'il avait à Asgard.  
Sur le côté, une porte s'ouvrait sur une grande salle de bain avec une douche italienne, une baignoire pour au moins deux personnes et une petite cabine de toilette.

C'était plus que ce que Loki avait espéré

Lentement, il enfila le bas de jogging et le t-shirt qu'on lui avait donné.

Avec son ventre proéminent, il n'y avait que les vêtements de Rogers qu'il pouvait enfiler.

Ses forces lui revenaient enfin petit à petit.

Bruce Banner lui avait préparé un régime à suivre à la lettre pour remettre un peu de muscles sur ses os.

Il devait manger un peu toutes les heures en plus des trois grands repas par jour et des injections de vitamines que Banner lui faisait tous les jours en IV le matin pendant trois heures.

Et ce n'était pas uniquement son corps qui allait mieux.

Loki avait retrouvé un peu de calme. L'animal terrifié et perdu s'éloignait lentement à mesure qu'il établissait son territoire dans la tour Stark et parmi les Avengers.

Les premiers jours avaient été délicats.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savait vraiment où se situer par rapport aux autres.

Clint était resté avec lui le temps qu'il se calme un peu puis avait progressivement mit de la distance pour qu'il reprenne son indépendance.

Timide comme un chaton, Loki avait lentement élargit le champ de ses explorations dans la tour.

Tant qu'il ne cassait rien, les Avengers le laissaient faire.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Loki ?"

"- Il y a quelqu'un dans la tour ?"

"- Monsieur Stark est dans l'atelier."

Loki hésita.

"- Je peux aller l'embêter ?"

Il détestait rester seul. Même se rouler en boule dans un coin de pièce était préférable à la solitude. Il en avait trop supporté pendant quatre ans.

"- Je pense que ca ne posera pas de problème, monsieur. Monsieur Stark n'a quasi pas prit le temps de manger ou de se reposer depuis presque deux jours…"

Loki hocha la tête.  
Comme les autres, il avait vu Stark passer en coup de vent à la cuisine au moment des repas puis retourner travailler immédiatement.

"- D'accord. Merci JARVIS."

"- Monsieur ? Vous manquez de sucre, vous devriez manger quelque chose."

Loki eut un sourire.

"- J'allais à la cuisine avant de descendre. Dois-je prendre quelque chose pour Stark ?"

"- Je pense que ce serait apprécié." Confirma L'IA.

Loki alla chercher son assiette déjà préparée par Banner le matin même. Il attrapa au vol une pizza froide qu'il mit au four le temps que sa propre assiette se réchauffe. Il posa le tout sur un plateau puis prit l'ascenseur pour l'atelier.

JARVIS coupa la musique quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

"- JARVIS ! Ne coupe pas ma musique !"

"- Je crois qu'il a pitié de mes oreilles, monsieur Stark." S'excusa Loki en posant son plateau sur un coin de table.

L'odeur de pizza fit relever la narine à Tony.

"- Est-ce que je sens de la pizza peperoni ?"

"- Je viens avec une offrande de paix pour l'autochtone." Plaisanta Loki pendant que Stark allait se servir une grosse part qu'il croqua avec un gémissement de plaisir.

"- Avec un pizza comme offrande, l'autochtone t'offre l'asile à vie. Enfin, au moins jusqu'au prochain repas." Sourit l'ingénieur en attrapant la bouteille de coca.

Loki s'assit sur le canapé. Il s'y roula en boule comme un chaton, son assiette posée sur son ventre arrondi. Du bout des dents, il avala lentement chaque morceau de viande et chaque morceau de légumes.

"- C'est trop sain pour moi tout ça."

"- Vous n'êtes pas enceinte jusqu'aux dents, Stark…. Mais j'avoue que je ne suis pas fan non plus." Il avait été élevé avec de la venaison après tout. "Je n'aurais rien contre un bon rôti de biche." Soupira Loki.

Stark nota la notion dans un recoin de son petit cerveau.

Si ca pouvait faire plaisir à Loki… Et il fallait toujours faire plaisir aux femmes enceintes.

Tony vint s'asseoir près du brun.

"- Alors, comment tu t'adaptes ?"

"- … Pas trop mal je pense. C'est plutôt à vous de me le dire en fait. J'essaye de ne pas faire de bêtises et d'être utile…"

"- Fury ne te le dira jamais mais il saute partout de contentement des infos que tu lui donnes." Sourit Stark, très content de pourrir Fury.

Loki baissa le nez en rosissant doucement.

"- Loki…."

Le jotun reposa son assiette vide.

"- Quelle est votre question ?"

"- Clint… Il parait très proche de toi. Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait exactement ? Je veux dire…"

"- Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire." Soupira Loki. "Quand Clint était sous mon contrôle…." Il hésita. "J'étais très seul et… J'ai visité son lit chaque nuit. Je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal !" ajouta très vite le prince. Il n'était pas comme ca. "J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de chaleur humaine."

"- Oui, ca il nous l'a dit. Mais pour le reste, nous n'avons jamais eut l'occasion d'en rediscuter."

"- …. Je n'avais pas besoin que de chaleur humaine mais aussi d'une oreille… Je lui ai raconté un peu trop de choses je crois…"

Tony ne put s'empêcher d'attirer Loki dans ses bras.

Ce petit museau triste le laissait incapable de résister à l'envie de le consoler.

Loki se bouina immédiatement contre lui.

Comme tous les Avengers quand ils en avaient l'occasion, une main de Tony se posa naturellement sur le ventre du jeune jotun.

Loki ne savait pas pourquoi mais tous semblaient développer une certaine possessivité pour cet enfant.

De son point de vue, ce n'était pas plus mal.

"- Comment vas-tu appeler Junior au fait ?"

"- …Je ne sais pas… Fury insiste également pour que je me trouve un nom de famille comme vous appelez ça. Je ne peux guère utiliser "Odinson" ou "Laufeyson." Je ne suis le fils de personne et je n'ai plus aucune famille… Comment pourrais-je trouver un nom pour aller avec ? Je suis Loki… juste Loki… Alors pour mon bébé… J'ai bien pensé à Athir au début, mais ca ressemble un peu trop au nom de son père. Et si je dois me plier à vos coutumes pour son nom, je ne peux pas l'appeler "Thorson" ou "Lokison"… Je ne sais vraiment pas, Stark."

"- Tony..."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Appelle-moi Tony. Stark c'était mon père et je ne suis pas son plus grand fan. Et puis tu appelles déjà Clint par son prénom. "

Loki hésita un instant puis hocha la tête.

"- D'accord… Tony…" Il posa sa joue sur l'épaule de l'ingénieur. "Qu'est ce que tu fabriques depuis deux jours ?" Finit par demander le jotun.

Les manières du jotun étaient celles d'un petit chaton blessé. Il était impossible de ne pas avoir envie de le câliner.

La question amena finalement un immense sourire sur les lèvres de Tony.

"- YINSEN ? Tu es en ligne ?"

"- Oui, Stark" Répondit une voix artificielle avec un accent étranger.

"- Que…"

"- Loki, je te présente YINSEN. Le petit frère de JARVIS. YINSEN, je te présente Loki, ton premier patient."

L'IA médicale salua le prince pendant que JARVIS se mettait immédiatement à protester.

"- C'est MON Bébé, monsieur. Je veux continuer à le surveiller !" Plaida l'IA.

"- Bonjour monsieur Loki. JARVIS est en train de transférer votre dossier médical. Je m'occuperais à présent de votre bien-être et de l'évolution de votre grossesse." Contra YINSEN.

Fier comme un jeune papa, Tony se retenait difficilement de sautiller sur le canapé.

"- Alors ? Alors ?"

"- C'est… une nouvelle IA ? Comme JARVIS ?"

"- Ouaip ! Mais programmée principalement pour s'occuper de l'aile médicale. C'est sa fonction primaire. Il peut aussi gérer la maison comme JARVIS mais sa première mission est la santé des Avengers."

"- Et je constate que votre taux de cholestérol est trop élevé, Stark. Votre cœur n'est pas prévu pour avaler de la graisse liquide comme une vieille moto !" Gronda YINSEN avec une voix quasi identique à celle de l'homme qui avait sauvé Tony, des années plus tôt.

Tony n'en pouvait plus de contentement.

"- Il est superbe hein !"

Loki eut un sourire tendre.

Tony réagissait comme un père avec son bébé.  
Sans réfléchir, il déposa un baiser sur la joue de l'ingénieur.

"- Il est magnifique…."

"- Et surtout, il décharge mes serveurs." Grommela JARVIS, piqué et toujours affreusement jaloux.

"- Tu es juste vexé parce que tu as atteint la limite de ta croissance sur tes serveurs actuels, JARVIS." Fit remarquer avec affection le milliardaire. "De nouveau serveurs ne vont pas tarder à arriver, ne t'en fait pas."

JARVIS grommela encore un peu comme seul une IA pouvait le faire, c'est-à-dire en émettant un petit grésillement proche des infra-sons, très désagréable à entendre.

"- JARVIS, le travail d'un grand frère est de s'occuper de son petit frère." Fit remarquer Loki avec amusement avant que son sourire de se flétrisse petit à petit.

Oui, c'était ce que devait normalement faire un grand frère…

Tony repassa un bras autours de ses épaules en un soutient muet.

#####################

"- JARVIS, où sont Loki et Tony ?" S'inquiéta Clint en rentrant tout juste de mission.

Il avait du sang jusqu'aux mollets.

"- Monsieur Stark et Monsieur Loki sont dans l'atelier." Informa JARVIS.

"- Ils dorment alors n'allez pas me les réveiller !" Interdit une seconde voix que l'Avengers ne connaissait pas.

"- Heu…."

"- Je suis YINSEN, l'IA médicale. Et je dépasse les protocoles de JARVIS pour tout ce qui concerne votre santé et celle des personnes présente dans cette tour." Informa l'IA nouvelle-née.

JARVIS soupira.

C'était la première fois que Clint entendait l'IA soupirer.

"- Monsieur Stark à mit YINSEN en ligne dans la journée. Il est en charge de l'aile médicale." Avertit JARVIS. "Monsieur Stark prévoit de l'intégrer à vos unités de communication."

Clint secoua la tête.

Pourquoi pas.

Même si la nouvelle IA avait l'air bien moins placide que JARVIS… Comme un vrai toubib en fait.

"- Je ne veux pas aller les réveiller YINSEN je…"

"- Vous avez une blessure de 7.8cm sur la face intérieure avant du bras droit. Je vous invite à vous rendre à l'aile médicale pour vous faire recoudre."

"- Je me débrouillerai avec Banner."

"- J'insiste !" Grinça YINSEN.

Clint laissa tomber.

Docile, il rejoint l'aile médicale où un nouveau robot attendait avec un fil et une aiguille. Malgré son malaise, Clint se laissa rafistoler par l'IA.

C'était bizarre de laisser une machine faire le boulot. Mais il faisait confiance à Tony après tout.

"- Voila. Et pas de bêtises avant 48h sinon ca va se rouvrir !" Prévint le médecin artificiel.

"- Merci."

"- De rien."

Les remerciements semblaient avoir calmé un peu l'IA

Clint sortit de l'infirmerie.

"- JARVIS ?" Murmura l'archer

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Tony l'a vraiment programmé aussi… aussi…"

"- J'en ai bien peur monsieur…"

"- Tu resteras toujours mon préféré, JAR'…"

"- Merci monsieur." Et il y avait un rien de satisfaction dans la voix artificielle. "Monsieur ? Loki est réveillé"

"- Ok. Merci vieux."

Clint prit l'ascenseur pour l'atelier.

Il y trouva un Loki somnolant, la tête sur l'épaule d'un Tony qui dormait profondément.

Loki voulu se redresser mais Clint lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

"- Vous avez besoin de tout le repos que vous pouvez prendre tous les deux." Souffla Clint en allant prendre une couverture dans l'un des placards pour en couvrir les deux hommes.

Gentiment, il leur retira leurs chaussures. Loki replia les jambes sur le côté pour se coller plus étroitement à l'humain. Tony s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, raffermissant sa poigne sur la taille de Loki.

Clint fit baisser la lumière puis les laissa là pour remonter au salon.

"- Clint, tu as vu Loki et Tony ?"

"- Oui 'Tash', ils dorment dans l'atelier."

"- Je vous avais dit de ne pas les déranger !" S'emporta YINSEN.

"- JARVIS, tu peux tempérer un peu ton petit frère s'il te plait ? Il commence à être vraiment agaçant là"

"- Avec plaisir monsieur Rogers."

La voix de l'IA médicale se coupa presque immédiatement. Les lumières du penthouse clignotèrent un peu puis revinrent.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- J'ai un peu modifié le code source de YINSEN. Il est à présent limité à l'infirmerie si vous ne requérez pas expressément sa présence."

Natasha éclata de rire.

"- Tu l'as mit au coin ?"

"- Il a besoin d'apprendre le respect !" Protesta JARVIS, scandalisé.

YINSEN était basé sur SON code source. Il n'avait pas à être aussi mal éduqué.

Quand même !

#####################

Thor était d'humeur sombre depuis quelques semaines.

Odin y voyait une bonne chose.  
Son fils avait toujours été d'une humeur de chien fou que personne, à part Loki, n'avait jamais réussit à tempérer.

Maintenant que Loki n'était plus là, il était bon que Thor parvienne "enfin" à se tenir un peu.

"- Mon fils ?"

Thor releva le nez du livre qu'il lisait.

Cela choqua un instant Odin.  
Son fils qui lisait un livre ?

Il était malade ?

"- Oui père ?"

"- Je sais que tu as été voir Loki il y a quelques temps. Comment va-t-il ?"

"- je n'en sais rien, père. Je n'ai pas été le voir finalement. Je n'en ai pas vu la nécessité."

Odin observa son fils jusqu'à être sur qu'il ne lui mentait pas.

"- Bien… Très bien… Il est plus que temps que tu te détaches de cette créature."

Thor serra les mâchoires.

"- C'est vous qui l'avez adopté et me l'avait donné comme frère."

"- Tout le monde fait des erreurs mon fils. Même moi. Je pensais pouvoir sauver un enfant innocent. Mais l'expérience nous à montré qu'un Jotun ne pouvait tout simplement pas être innocent."

Thor reprit son livre.

"- Vous avez sans doute raison, père."

"- Je te sens troublé."

"- … J'ai peur de ne pas avoir les compétences nécessaires actuellement pour être un bon roi." Mentit Thor avant de montrer la couverture du livre qu'il lisait.

"- les chroniques légales du royaume ? Mon fils, je suis impressionné ! Et heureux de te voir prendre ton destin enfin en considération."

Thor hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Je crois qu'il était temps pour moi de grandir."

Odin tapota l'épaule de son fils, fier de lui, puis sortit.

Une fois de nouveau seul, Thor renifla.

Sous la fausse couverture, il tourna une page du vrai livre qu'il lisait.  
Les Chroniques de Jotunheim étaient… très intéressantes.  
Elles présentaient la guerre sous un jour totalement différent. Surtout sachant que le livre était originaire de Vanheim et ne prenait donc pas parti. Il regroupait simplement les mêmes événements racontés par Asgard, Jotunheim et Vanheim.

Les trois points de vue étaient fascinants par leurs différences.

Des siècles plus tôt, Loki lui avait conseillé de le lire pour comprendre ce qu'était la vérité.  
A l'époque, son frère avait tenté de lui expliquer que toute vérité était une arme à triple tranchant.

Il n'avait pas comprit et ne saisissait qu'à peine la notion.

Son cœur se serra.

Demain, il irait voir Loki.  
Il ne pouvait plus tenir.

###################

Fury ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé assit à la grande table de la cuisine des Avengers.

Il était arrivé pour poser des questions à Loki et s'était retrouvé presque immédiatement attrapé par la main par le Jotun et posé sur une chaise parmi les autres résidents des lieux qui bâfraient comme des cochons les plats odorants posés sur la table.

"- Heu… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Entre deux bouchées, Coulson trouva une demi-seconde pour répondre.

"- Loki a fait le déjeuner." Et il retourna dans son plat de viande.

L'agent ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il savait que c'était BON !

Un sourire content au visage, Loki grignotait une tranche d'un rôti épais.

"- Servez vous, Fury. Il ne faut pas gâcher."

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?" Suspicieux ? Lui ? Naaaaan.

"- Juste quelques plats simples qu'on prépare à Asgard."

"- Ben si ca c'est simple, c'est quand tu veux que tu nous fais de la haute gastronomie !" S'enthousiasma Tony en s'enfournant plus de viande dans la bouche qu'il n'aurait dû être possible pour un humain.

"- Si tu parviens à me trouver du cœur de lion des neige ou du foie de gazelle des sables, je suis sur que ca peut s'arranger !"

"- Espèces protégées !" Contra Natasha.

"- c'est bien dommage… Sérieusement, Loki. Comment tu as pu transformer du bête bœuf et du stupide poulet en CA ? Si tu sais pas quoi faire comme carrière, je t'offre un restau." Promit Tony en se resservant une grande louche de légumes, lui qui n'en mangeait jamais.

Fury, finalement curieux, se prit un peu de chaque plat pour gouter.

Puis, très vite, comme les autres, il se mit à engloutir la nourriture comme un perdu.

Loki se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise.

Machinalement, il se caressait le ventre.

"- Je crois que j'arriverais à te nourrir mon trésor… Finalement l'entrainement ça a du bon.

Le bébé donna un petit coup de pied.

#######################

Thor était descendu de sa monture depuis une heure.

Depuis il observait la cellule sans parvenir à s'en approcher.

Il avait peur.

Peur de ce qu'il y découvrirait.

Ou pas.

Finalement, il prit une grande inspiration.

A genoux devant la petite fenêtre, il chercha du regard son frère.

"- …. Loki….."

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Une boule dans la gorge, Thor repoussa la panique qui menaçait.

Loki refusait juste de lui répondre, c'était tout.

"- Loki ?... Loki ? S'Il te plait, réponds-moi !" LOKIII !"

Thor resta encore une minute immobile.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles.

"- LOKIIII !"

Sa respiration s'accélérait trop et trop vite. Un brusque vertige le força à s'asseoir sur le sol.

"- Loki…." Supplia encore le prince.

Il ne voulait pas imaginer une seconde que son frère était….était… Non, ce n'était pas possible. Loki boudait juste.

Il aurait su si Loki les avait… quitté.  
Le magicien qui le nourrissait chaque jour les aurait prévenu que les assiettes revenaient pleine, n'est-ce pas ?

Thor insista encore une minute.

Si seulement il avait pris Mjolnir !

Le prince lâcha un grondement de rage.

Il bondit sur ses pieds puis sur le dos de sa monture.

Son retour au palais fut si rapide qu'il laissa un cheval tremblant sur ses jambes au lad qui s'occupait des montures royales.

La peur et la rage au cœur, il se rua dans l'aile des magiciens.

"- Ou est la magicien en charge de mon frère !" Exigea Thor dès qu'il eut passé les portes.

Deux asgardiens en robe s'inclinèrent devant lui.

Thor retint une grimace de dégout.

Une fois, Loki avait tenté de lui expliquer la différence entre magie et sorcellerie.

Thor n'avait pas écouté. Pour lui, c'était juste une pratique de femelle.

A présent, il réalisait qu'il y avait une différence énorme entre les deux.

Son frère était FORT par rapport à ces larves.

"- Alors ?"

Un vieux mage prévenu par un de ses jeunes camarades finit par venir répondre au prince.

Les mages n'aimaient pas qu'on vienne sur leur territoire, famille royale ou non.  
Ils avaient déjà du former Loki, ça suffisait !

"- Et bien… Personne n'est plus chargé de ce travail, mon prince. Le mage embauché pour ça à terminer son contrat et est rentré chez lui. Personne n'a été engagé pour ce travail depuis.

Le sang de Thor se glaça dans ses veines.

"- Combien de temps ?"

"- Un peu plus de deux semaines…"

"- Mais… Pourquoi ?"

"- Votre père n'a pas fait de commentaire, mais quand on l'a prévenu que le contrat était terminé et qu'il fallait le renouveler, il a refusé en disant que ce n'était pas nécessaire."

Le ton du mage était ouvertement suffisant et… totalement désintéressé.

Il se fichait comme d'une guigne que le manque de personnel condamne Loki à mort à plus ou moins brève échéance.

Thor serra les dents.

Son père.  
Encore.

La réalisation frappa Thor avec la force d'un faucon en piqué.

Odin voulait voir Loki mort.

Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Le prince quitta l'aile des mages sans même remercier.

Il passa à ses appartements pour prendre Mjolnir puis à l'écurie prendre une monture.

Son étalon était encore trop épuisé pour être montable.

"- Je suis désolé mon prince…."

Thor serra les mâchoires.

"- Sellez-moi Sleipnir."

Le lad en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Mon prince !"

"- C'est un ordre. J'en prends la responsabilité."

Tremblant, le jeune aide sortit l'énorme étalon puis le harnacha.

Thor prit la tête de l'animal entre ses mains.

Il y avait de la haine dans le regard du cheval à huit jambes.

Sleipnir haïssait les Aesirs. Tous, sans exceptions.

Il n'aurait rien aimé de plus que de tuer Odin sous ses sabots s'il n'avait pas été contraint par magie à le servir.

Mais il n'avait pas les mêmes restrictions avec Thor.

"- Sleipnir… Je dois retourner à la prison de Loki très vite. J'ai peur que ta mère soit en danger de mort. Tu veux bien m'y emmener ?"

Les oreilles plaquées sur la nuque de l'animal se redressèrent immédiatement à la mention de Loki.

"- S'il te plait ?"

Sleipnir hocha sa grosse tête avant de pousser Thor du museau vers sa selle.

Le prince bondit en selle. Il serre à peine les rênes de filet entre ses doigts et laissa les rênes de bride en paix.

"- Allons-y."

L'énorme cavale bondit en avant dans un bruit de tonnerre.

######################

Après le repas pantagruélique, tous les Avengers avaient profités d'une petite sieste digestive indispensable.

Quand ils en avaient émergés, ils étaient encore tous à roter le dessert.

"- Burp. Je crois que je vais plus manger pendant au moins une semaine." Rota Stark avant d'accepter avec reconnaissance la tisane de sauge que Loki lui apportait.

"- Je me rallie à la motion." Gémit Coulson, allongé sur l'un des canapés, la tête sur le ventre de Rogers.

L'agent n'avait même pas la force de se redresser. Lui aussi accepta la tisane.

"- Je crois que mon estomac est partit en stage chez les zoulous." Rota Clint à son tour.

Fury finissait la seconde tasse de tisane.

S'il semblait un peu moins effondré que les Avengers, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait commencé à bâfrer après eux et que les plats étaient déjà un peu vides quand il avait débuté son repas.

Même Natasha avait été obligée d'ouvrir la ceinture de son pantalon

Bruce semblait un poil vert et pour une fois, ce n'était pas la faute de Hulk.

Penaud, Loki remplissait les tasses au fur et à mesure que les Avengers les vidaient.

"- Je suis désolé… Pour Asgard c'était un repas extrêmement léger." S'excusa le jotun, penaud.

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent tous avant de partir du même gémissement désespéré.

"- Ben au moins on sait d'où vient l'appétit de Thor." Soupira Coulson, un bras sur les yeux.

Il allait crever, c'était sûr.

Steve posa une main sur son estomac pour le masser doucement, s'attirant un soupir de soulagement de l'agent.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

Il allait poser une question mais Natasha posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant d'articuler sans bruit.

"Non, ils ne réalisent pas."

Cela fit sourire le jotun.

C'était mignon.

Son sourire fut pourtant de courte durée lorsqu'une douleur lui encercla le ventre.

"- Monsieur, une contraction." Prévint YINSEN.

Si l'IA était punie, elle faisait quand même son boulot.

Loki se frotta le ventre pendant que tous les Avengers bondissaient sur leur pied comme si la fin du monde venait d'être annoncée.

Le prince n'eut rien le temps de dire que Steve l'avait porté jusqu'à l'infirmerie, le posait sur un des lits, que Clint avait ouvert sa chemise et Tony approché l'échographe.

Même Fury avait suivi le mouvement.

Un peu stupéfait, Loki se redressa.

"- Non mais c'est pas la peine."

"- Loki il ne faut pas prendre à la légère…" Insista Stark.

"- Ce sont juste des contractions d'entrainement."

"- On ne sait jamais, on va faire une écho."

"- Tony, c'est presque ma cinquantième grossesse. Je sais comment ça marche et mieux, je sais comment JE fonctionne. J'ai encore pour environ 2 ou 3 mois de gestation."

Il chercha à se redresser et se couvrir mais les mains douces de Clint et Steve sur ses épaules le forcèrent à se rallonger.

"- Tu es venu nous voir pour que l'on s'occupe de toi et ton enfant, Loki. Ne nous reproche pas de le faire. Alors laisse-nous nous rassurer veux-tu ?" Sourit gentiment Steve.

Loki soupira.  
Comment refuser autant de bonne volonté ? C'était la première fois que son entourage était protecteur pendant une de ses grossesses. D'habitude, il devait les cacher, souvent en se torturant la taille avec des corsets ou des bandes et aller accoucher en forêt, seul. Il avait perdu plusieurs bébés à cause de ça.

Il se rallongea donc docilement et laissa Tony faire l'échographie pendant que YINSEN analysait le moindre de ses paramètres biologiques ainsi que ceux de Junior.

Le servo-robot de l'IA médicale fit une prise de sang qu'il analysa immédiatement avant de modifier quelque peu le régime alimentaire du jotun et de lui faire avaler une grand verre d'un liquide jaune répugnant mais bourré d'électrolytes

"- Je peux me lever maintenant ?" Plaida le jotun.

"- Non !" Protestèrent en cœur sept personnes et deux IA

"- Mais…"

"- Pas avant que les contractions soient passées." Imposa YINSEN

Loki soupira.

Tony s'assit près de lui pour lui tapoter la cuisse.

"- Que veux-tu, tu te trouves avec sept papas dévoués et deux IA, tu ne vas pas te plaindre !"

"- STARK !"

"- Pardon Natasha. Six papas et une tata dévoués."

"- Stark…"

"- Cinq papas, une tata et un tonton ?" Proposa Tony avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire pour Fury qui grommelait. Et qui retira sa main du ventre de Loki quand il réalisa où elle était.

Puis Fury réalisa soudain qu'une question pourtant fondamentale n'avait jamais été posée : Pourquoi Loki avait-il tenté de prendre le contrôle de la terre.

#########################

Thor descendit du dos de Sleipnir.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'attacher le grand cheval.  
Ça ne servait à rien.

Si l'animal voulait fuir, Thor n'avait pas les ressources magiques pour l'en empêcher.

Lentement, une boule dans le ventre, Thor s'accroupit près de la fenêtre de la tombe de roche.

"- Loki ?"

C'était sa dernière tentative.

"- Loki… Réponds ou je détruis cette caverne à coup de Mjolnir et tu mourras sous les décombres !"

Le silence…

Thor se redressa.

Il prit Mjolnir à sa ceinture, arma son bras et frappa de toutes ses forces.

La roche éclata avec un hurlement de douleur.

Thor se désintéressa totalement des morceaux de pierre qui sautaient en tout sens.

Plusieurs lui entaillèrent les mains et le visage mais il n'en avait cure.

Il leva encore et encore Mjolnir jusqu'à avoir ouvert un passage suffisant dans la roche.

Thor entra dans la caverne.  
Elle était minuscule et puait affreusement… Comme si quelqu'un y avait vécu plusieurs années sans le minimum vital pour s'occuper de son hygiène.

"- Loki ?"

Thor s'accroupit près de la couchette.  
Elle était couverte de poussière dut à son entrée fracassante bien sûr mais pas que.

Personne n'avait dormit là depuis des jours.

Thor ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme.

La caverne ne sentait pas la corruption de la mort.

Lentement, centimètre carré par centimètre carré, Thor explora la prison jusqu'à tomber sur la seconde partie de la cave et son petit lac.

Thor eut un pauvre sourire en voyant le matériel de pêche fabriqué par son frère, les algues en train de sécher et les restes d'un minuscule foyer.

Loki avait tenté de survivre et d'améliorer son ordinaire…  
Mais de Loki, il n'y avait point.  
Ou était son frère ?  
Thor se pencha au-dessus du petit lac.  
L'eau avait l'air parfaitement transparente mais sa vue n'était pas assez bonne pour qu'il puisse y distinguer quelque chose.  
Sans réfléchir, Thor se déshabilla, ne gardant que son pagne puis plongea.

A tâtons, il explora l'eau glacée.

Il y trouva des poissons, plusieurs crabes lui pincèrent les doigts, il trouva même le minuscule siphon qui expulsait l'eau vers l'extérieur, mais rien d'autre. Pas de cadavre, pas de squelette, rien qui puisse laisser supposer que Loki s'était noyé.

Thor remonta à la surface d'un violent coup de pied au fond du petit lac

Sa tête creva la surface juste avant qu'il ne s'étouffe.

Epuisé, le prince sortit de l'eau. Il avait froid… Tellement froid…

Il remit ses vêtements après s'être séché avec sa cape puis s'assit contre le mur de la caverne.

Et son frère avait passé quatre années ici…

La colère avait progressivement fait place à la tristesse et l'angoisse.

Son frère lui manquait tellement…  
Malgré ses mensonges, malgré leur dernière conversation… Thor avait peur pour son frère…  
Ne pas l'avoir trouvé….

Thor espérait que Loki était parvenu à fuir.

Il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Les yeux clos, le front sur ses genoux relevés, Thor étouffa un sanglot.

Depuis quatre ans, il se débattait pour survivre sans son frère et réalisait à présent qu'il en était incapable.

Il avait besoin de Loki comme il avait besoin de respirer de l'air.

Il fallait qu'il le retrouve.

Mais avant ça, il devait camoufler sa disparition à son père.

Puis il irait voir Heimdall et les Avengers pour qu'ils l'aident à trouver puis cacher son frère.

Et peu importait que Loki ai mentit lors de leur dernière conversation.  
Pire, peu important qu'il ait dit la vérité.

Thor en avait fini de se faire manipuler

Par qui que ce soit.  
Odin avait perdu les dernières bribes de respect qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui en organisant la mort de son propre fils cadet.

Quant à lui, lui restait à assumer ses actes.  
Et ses lâchetés.


	4. Chapter 4

La nuit était paradoxalement le moment que Loki préférait et haïssait le plus.  
Quand il était enfant, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait profiter d'un peu de calme sans avoir un précepteur sur le dos ou une nourrice pour l'ennuyer.  
Quand il était adolescent et qu'il se glissait dans le lit de Thor, c'était le seul moment où il pouvait profiter de la présence de son frère pour lui seul. Il faisait bien attention à ne pas se faufiler chez son frère quand Thor était en galante compagnie et uniquement quand il était sûr qu'il dormait bien sûr. Il s'installait sous la couverture, assez proche pour profiter de la chaleur et de l'odeur de Thor, mais sans le toucher, jamais, pour ne pas le réveiller.

Et il restait là jusqu'à l'aube, à dormir sans bruit, puis à partir avant que quiconque ne se lève et ne réalise les quelques heures qu'il volait à son frère à mesure que Thor oubliait qu'il avait un frère autrement que pour le tourmenter ou l'utiliser pour sa propre gloire.

C'était pour ça qu'il s'était glissé près de Clint pendant sa tentative de prise de pouvoir sur Terre. Il avait tellement l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un qu'il lui était quasi impossible de dormir seul.

Il serait bien allé se faufiler dans le lit de Clint ce soir mais il doutait que Natasha apprécie la plaisanterie. Elle n'était pas du genre partageuse.

"- Vous devriez dormir, Monsieur Loki."

"- Je sais JARVIS."

"- YINSEN va se sentir obligé de vérifier votre état de santé."

Loki grogna.

Il se força à quitter la fenêtre pour retourner s'allonger.

YINSEN était en passe de devenir la terreur des Avengers.  
Même Tony commençait à picoler sous le manteau.

"- Quelqu'un d'autre est levé JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Stark bien sûr." Il y avait de l'agacement dans la voix de l'IA

"- Atelier ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

Loki quitta une fois de plus son lit.

Il enfila une robe de chambre sur sa chemise de nuit (la seule chose qu'il parvenait à porter la nuit puisque dormir nu était une mauvaise idée dans cette tour de pervers) puis prit l'ascenseur vers les étages inférieurs.

Il trouva Tony penché sur une vue éclatée de quelque chose qu'il ne reconnut pas.

"- JARVIS, tu peux zoomer sur ce bout là ? Stop, c'est parfait."

Loki s'installa en silence dans le canapé sans même faire connaître sa présence. La voix de Stark était suffisance. Il n'était pas tout seul.  
Très vite, ses paupières se fermèrent.

Tony finit par relever le nez du blueprint qu'il remplissait à mesure qu'il faisait l'ingénierie inverse du collier de Loki.

Il sursauta presque en réalisant la présence du jotun.  
Avec un soupir, il alla prendre une couverture dans le placard pour en couvrir le jeune dieu. Gentiment, il le borda puis alla pour passer la couverture sous ses pieds pour qu'il n'ai pas froid mais s'interrompit.

Les pieds de Loki étaient petits pour sa taille. Petits et fin, délicat comme de la porcelaine… Les doigts de l'ingénieur remontèrent sur une cheville fine, douce comme de la soie, puis sur un mollet parfaitement dessiné.

Un gros soupir de contentement échappa au Jotun qui fit tressaillir Tony.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? C'était LOKI, pas une de ces filles qu'il ramassait un peu partout pour des nuits aussi insipides que vites oubliées.

Tony avala sa salive.

Il caressa doucement la joue du jeune sorcier sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Il se souvenait bien du moment où la peau de Loki avait changé de bleu à rose.

Loki en avait été stupéfait.  
Il leur avait expliqué que son Centre Magique devait prendre de l'expansion. Trop. Et devait l'exprimer comme il pouvait malgré le collier.  
Le glamour n'était quasiment pas de la magie mais faisait tellement partie de lui que le collier était incapable de le retenir quand Loki ne luttait plus pour manger et survivre.

Tony avait été très intéressé par la question.  
Qu'est-ce qu'était ce Centre, comment ça marchait, quelle était la différence en magicien et sorcier…

Loki répondait sans se lasser, ses yeux verts brillants de plaisir.

La magie était le sujet de conversation préféré du jeune jotun, à égalité avec ses enfants.

Fidèle à son marché avec Fury, Loki répondait à la moindre question qu'on lui posait. Quel que soit le sujet.

Tony s'assit sur le canapé.  
Très vite, Loki bougea pour venir poser sa tête sur ses genoux.

L'ingénieur lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Ils avaient tellement poussés depuis que le jotun avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de la terre… Peut-être qu'une petite coupe lui ferait du bien ? Pepper lui disait toujours qu'un passage chez le coiffeur lui faisait du bien  
Le cœur de Tony se serra.  
Depuis l'arrivée de Loki, il n'avait pas vu en chair et en os sa CEO et sensément petite amie.

Pire. Ça ne lui avait pas pesé une seule seconde.  
La seule chose qui pouvait éventuellement lui manquer était le sexe. Mais ça, il lui suffisait de compulser mentalement son rododex mental personnel et de passer un coup de fil pour que dix femmes se précipitent dans son lit.  
Il n'était pas odieux, il était réaliste.

A part Pepper, il comptait sur les doigts d'un manchot le nombre de femmes qui avait couché avec lui pour "Tony" et non pour "Stark le milliardaire" ou plus récemment "Ironman".

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de donzelles qui lui demandait de les grimper en gardant son armure.

C'était écœurant.  
Et c'était en partie pour ça qu'il s'était mis en couple avec Pepper.

Elle était rassurante et voyait "Tony" avant tout le reste.  
Mais la pauvre ne parvenait pas plus à satisfaire ses besoins que lui à satisfaire les siens.

Ils étaient trop différents et se faisaient du mal à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Mieux valait en rester là pour leur relation intime et redevenir les simples amis qu'ils étaient avant.

"- JARVIS, envoie un sms à Pepper tu veux ?"

"- Oui monsieur ?"

"- Juste… "On arrête la ?""

"- Vous êtes sur ?"

"- Oui…"

Tony resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la réponse lui parvienne.

"- Réponse JARVIS ?"

"- "C'est préférable mon ami."" Lut JARVIS.

Tony sentit un gros poids quitter ses épaules alors même que celui sur ses jambes le réconfortait.

"- Réponse : "Merci mon amie."

"- Transmit monsieur."

"- Merci JARVIS."

Tony recommença à caresser les cheveux de Loki et son épaule. Il était facile de se mettre à aimer le petit prince.  
Il était si fragile et pourtant si résistant.  
Si déterminé et si abandonné…

Stark soupira doucement.

Loki était le genre de créature qu'on aimait protéger tout en sachant qu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Comme Pepper un peu.  
Les crises d'hystérie en moins… Loki avait été élevé comme un guerrier après tout. Les situations de crise, il connaissait alors que la pauvre Pepper…

Tony resta interdit un instant.  
Mais à quoi diable pensait-il ?

Lorsque Loki sourit doucement dans son rêve, Tony ne pensa plus à rien du tout.

###############################

Clint fronça les sourcils.

Loki n'était pas dans sa chambre et l'heure de son petit déjeuner était déjà passé depuis deux bonnes heures.

Plus le temps passait et plus Clint avait l'impression qu'il était de son devoir de se comporter avec Loki comme avec un petit frère.

Un grand frère protégeait son cadet et était son confident préféré.  
Loki s'était ouvert à lui comme un petit frère l'aurait fait. Que Clint ai été son esclave à ce moment-là était de plus en plus un détail.

Clint pouvait avoir une rancœur farouche mais il savait aussi oublier le passer avec une aisance confondante.  
Il n'y avait plus de vengeance à attendre de Loki. Il n'avait été que trop brisé. Vouloir se venger de lui aurait été comme frapper sur un comateux.

Non. Le meilleur moyen pour Clint de tirer un trait sur le passé était au contraire de tout faire pour que les circonstances qui avaient amenées Loki à péter les plombs ne se reproduisent plus jamais.

Alors il avait endossé la veste de grand frère laissée vide par Thor.  
Loki avait accepté les choses sans sourciller.

L'un et l'autre savaient où ils se situaient l'un par rapport à l'autre et n'hésitaient pas une seconde à se dire merde quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Leur relation était sans doute bizarre, mais infiniment plus saine que celle entre Loki et Thor avait jamais pu l'être.

Mais pour l'instant, le problème n'était pas là.

"- JARVIS ? Tu sais où est Loki ?"

"- Il est dans la chambre de monsieur Stark, agent Barton."

"- …. Dans la chambre de Stark ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y fiche ?"

"- Pour l'instant, ils dorment."

"- Comment ça "pour l'instant" ? Ils ont fait QUOI de leur nuit ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Clint.

"- Monsieur Stark a passé beaucoup de temps à caresser monsieur Loki." JARVIS s'amusait. Beaucoup.

Barton serra les dents.  
Sans le moindre complexe, il alla à la chambre de Coulson, ouvrit la porte à la volée sans se soucier une seule seconde de Steve qui dormait dans les bras de Phil, fouilla dans les affaires de l'agent pour lui prendre son taser puis ressortit.

Phil le regarda passer avec stupeur puis bondit du lit pour sauter dans ses vêtements.

Steve l'imita.  
Tous deux rattrapèrent Clint sur le pas de la porte de la chambre de Stark.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Je vais taser Stark une dizaine de minutes et je vous explique."

Tasha, avertie par JARVIS, rejoint les garçons au petit trot. Elle ne portait qu'une robe de chambre en soie rouge sur un déshabillé en soie de même couleur ainsi que des petites mules à pompons de plume rouge absolument charmant.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demanda-t-elle, faisant écho à la question de Steve.

"- Il se passe que Loki est dans le lit de Stark."

"- … Il ne lui ferait quand même pas payer sa protection !" S'indigna la russe.

Après tout, tous avaient entendu la proposition même pas voilée de Loki de faire la putain pour qui voudrait.

"- JARVIS Je veux entrer, ouvre la porte, c'est un ordre." Demanda calmement Rogers.

"- Bypass du protocole, autorisation : Captain America." Obligea calmement JARVIS à leur grande surprise.

"- Tu savais que Tony t'avais donné un bypass ?" S'étonna Clint.

"- Absolument pas ! JARVIS, comment se fait-il que tu m'obéisses ?"

"- Monsieur Stark vous a donné les accès à l'intégralité de la Tour minoré de son atelier avec droit de bypass en cas de nécessité."

"- Et ben ça alors ! Qui d'autre en a ?"

"- L'agent Coulson sur toute la tour minoré de l'atelier et des appartements de monsieur Stark"

"- Et Pepper ?"

"- Aucun bypass."

"- Quelqu'un d'autre ?"

"- L'agent Barton à un bypass sur la chambre de monsieur Loki. C'est tout."

"- Ben merde alors !"

Clint poussa un peu brutalement Steve sur le côté.

"- On s'en fout ! Pousse-toi."

Il entra dans la chambre, prêt à émasculer Stark avait une pince à sucre mais se calma très vite. Tony dormait sur la couverture, totalement habillé. Quant à Loki, il portait un grand t-shirt semblait-il, était sous la couette et dormait la tête sur le torse de Tony pendant qu'une main de l'ingénieur reposait sur les cheveux du jeune jotun.

Le tout était juste purement MIGNON.

Le groupe se retira sur la pointe des pieds.

"- JARVIS? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'ils en arrivent là ?"

Avec un rien de hauteur, JARVIS répondit.

"- Monsieur Loki est venu dormir dans l'atelier parce qu'il se sentait seul. Monsieur Stark à finit par le faire remonter. L'atelier n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour une grossesse à cause des vapeurs cancérigènes entre autre. Comme monsieur Loki dormait à moitié et qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul, monsieur Stark l'a mis au lit dans sa chambre."

"- Il aurait dû venir me voir !"

"- Vous étiez occupé" Rappela JARVIS ce qui fit rougir les deux assassins.

Oui, bon…

"- En tout cas, ils sont adorables." Sourit Natasha, une lueur étrange dans l'œil.

Clint grogna.

Il la connaissait bien cette lueur.

Et flûte tient.

"- Tony n'est pas célibataire, 'Tash."

"- Si, depuis cette nuit, Pepper m'a envoyé un texto pour hurler sa joie de retrouver son indépendance."

"- 'Tash…"

"- Opération IronFrost lancée les enfants…" Prévint la jeune femme."

"- Iron… Frost ?"

Coulson eut soudain très envie de partir.  
Loin.

Très loin…

Pourtant il se laissa entrainer par trois Avengers très excités par la prospective de leur nouvelle opération.

Tout au moins, c'est ce qui aurait dû se produire si Clint n'avait pas soudain serré dans le couloir.

"- AU FAIT ! Steve… Tu faisais QUOI dans le lit de Phil ?"

Les deux hommes s'empourprèrent affreusement.

Tasha eut un grand sourire.

"- C'est vrai? ENFIN ? Hoooo des félicitations sont de rigueur ! JARVIS ! Prévient Pepper, faut fêter ça !"

"- Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de faire venir Pepper alors qu'elle vient à peine de rompre avec Tony." S'excusa Steve, dubitatif.

"- Mais si, mais si…"

Toujours très gêné mais parvenant à reprendre son calme, Phil se racla la gorge.

Ils n'en étaient pas encore "là" avec Steve. Pour l'instant, ils partageaient juste le même lit et…Heu….Enfin bref.

"- Tu devrais leur montrer ta chambre Steve."

Captain America hésita.

"- Ce n'est pas finit."

"- Peu importe."

"- Nous montrer quoi ?"

Rogers entraina Clint et Natasha avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre.

"- JARVIS, ouvre s'il te plait."

Steve s'écarta de la porte.

Clint et Natasha entrèrent.

"- Qu'est-ce que…. Steve ?"

Phil et Steve entrèrent après eux. JARVIS reverrouilla immédiatement.

Toute la chambre avait été vidée, les murs repeints en blanc et des rouleaux de moquette dans ses tubes de plastique attendaient dans un coin.  
Dans un autre, des pots de peinture visiblement utilisés attendaient  
Et sur l'un des murs….

"- C'est toi qui a peint ça ?"

Steve rosit doucement.

Depuis deux semaines, il s'activait dès qu'il avait le temps et quelques heures chaque nuit à transformer sa chambre en chambre d'enfant. Tout un mur avait déjà été repeint de scènes champêtre avec des petits animaux dans un style assez naïf mais parfait pour un enfant. Un autre était couvert de lignes au crayon de papier et promettait une scène maritime avec des sirènes, des poissons et un galion engloutit. Sur le troisième et dernier mur, pour l'instant immaculé, un papier avait été collé avec du scotch. Le croquis présentait une scène avec un château dans le plus pur style Disney.

"- Steve ?"

"- C'est pour le bébé… Ca a besoin d'une chambre un bébé. Et puis elle est juste en face de celle de Loki. Ça devrait lui plaire non ?"

###############################

Thor était assis à la droite de son père dans la salle du conseil.

Lorsqu'il était revenu avec Sleipnir de sa "petite balade", Odin l'avait fait immédiatement convoquer.

Pourquoi avait-il prit Sleipnir ? Ou était-il allé ?

Thor avait un instant eut envie de dire la vérité et de hurler à la face de son père tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui.

Mais une petite voix, celle de sa raison et qui avait bizarrement de grandes ressemblances avec celle de son frère l'en avait empêché.

Alors il avait mentit.  
Et mentit avec un aplomb qu'il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là.

Sleipnir ? Il était le futur roi non ? Il fallait bien que l'animal comprenne qui serait le chef.

Ou il était allé ? Juste dans les montagnes. Il avait besoin de faire le point sur le prochain conseil.

Odin avait été ravi.

Son fils murissait enfin à une vitesse folle.

A ce rythme, il ferait peut-être un gouvernant capable.

Thor avait été écœuré.

Il réalisait à quel point il était facile de mentir. Et surtout à quel point il était facile d'être cru.  
Un peu de vérité, un peu de mensonge, brosser la personne dans le sens du poil et tout était dit ! La façon qu'Odin avait de le croire… C'était répugnant….

Son cœur se serra.

Son frère lui manquait.

"- Thor ? Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Le blond releva le nez sur les deux anciens qui se crêpaient le chignon pour une histoire de pâture.

"- Que la couronne rachète la pâture et la loue aux deux demandeurs. Problème réglé."

Odin haussa un sourcil.

"- Bonne idée ! J'aurai plutôt proposé un duel mais…"

"- Un duel n'aurait comme conséquence que de prolonger les rancœurs. Sans compter que l'investissement fait par le trône sera à terme rentabilisé par la possession du terrain." Coupa Thor qui n'écoutait qu'à moitié son père, toujours profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Odin en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Jamais son fils n'avait été aussi cohérent. Loki l'avait ensorcelé pour être idiot jusque-là ou quoi ?

Odin fit un signe de la tête au clerc pour que la décision soit entérinée et transmis à la finance et mise en pratique.

Le roi tapota le bras de son fils.

"- Je suis fier de toi mon fils !"

Thor haussa les épaules.

Il s'en contrefichait.

"- Le conseil est ajourné." Finit par lâcher le roi.

Immédiatement, Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Thor, nous avons encore du travail…"

"- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, père. Juste une vérification à faire avec Heimdall…"

"- Pour ta mortelle ?"

Thor rosit doucement mais ne dit rien.

Il n'avouerait pas que la jeune femme avait complètement quitté ses pensées. Heureusement, Odin prit sa rougeur pour un aveu.

"- Thor… Ce n'est qu'une mortelle… Tu ne pourras pas l'épouser… Tu le sais…"

Le jeune prince soupira.

"- Je sais père. Mais elle reste chère à mon cœur. J'ai encore du temps avant de devoir me marier. D'ici là…."

"- Tant que tu ne fais pas un bâtard ou deux… Il faut bien que jeunesse de passe et c'est toujours mieux qu'un cheval !"

Mais le ton était quand même dubitatif, comme si Odin ne faisait pas une très grande différence entre une mortelle et un animal.

Thor serra encore les mâchoires pour retenir tout commentaire désobligeant.

A croire qu'Odin passait son mauvais caractère sur lui maintenant que Loki n'était plus là. Et plus ça allait, pire c'était.

"- Ne vous en faites pas, Père."

"- Je ne m'en fait pas. Tu sais où est ta place maintenant." Sourit le roi avant de partir dans voir le regard glacé de son fils.

Pour le principe, Thor prit à nouveau Sleipnir pour aller voir Heimdall.

##############################

Loki était installé entre Tony et Steve.

Un peu possessif, Tony avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

Sur le grand écran du salon, des pages de sites web passaient, les unes après les autres.

"- Et pour le berceau, tu préfères quel style ?"

Loki n'en revenait pas de la quantité de modèles disponibles.

Il y avait tellement de choses ?

"- Mais… Tony, je ne pourrais jamais vous repayer de tout ca…"

Le milliardaire hausa les épaules.

"- Milliardaire, playboy, génie… Tout ça…"

"- Tony veut dire qu'il prendre autant et même plus de plaisir que toi à préparer l'arrivée de ton bébé, Loki." Traduisit Coulson

Tony rougit un peu.

"- Quoi? C'est la première fois que je me retrouve à jouer les tontons ! "

"- Les tontons ? Vraiment ?"

"- La ferme, Legolas."

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

Jamais à aucune de ses grossesses Thor ne s'était occupé de lui et encore moins de l'arrivée de ses enfants.

Ses petits avaient toujours été considérés comme des ennuis à pattes. Jamais comme des bébés à aimer.

Le prince passa sa main sur son ventre.

Il prenait méchamment du tour de taille depuis quelques jours.

Ce petit là, au moins, serait aimé s'il n'était plus là.

##############################

Heimdall attendait l'arrivée de Thor avec calme.

Il en fallait beaucoup pour faire sortir le Gardien de ses gonds.

Le seul qui y était parvenu depuis quatre mille ans était Loki. Six fois.

C'était un joli palmarès !

Depuis près d'un mois, le Gardien passait une bonne partie de son temps à observer le Jotun dans sa nouvelle….famille…

Et ce qu'il y voyait le confortait dans son choix de l'avoir laissé partir.

Loki était un élément de chaos sur pattes, mais il n'avait pas mérité de mourir comme un chien pas plus que son enfant.

"- Bonjour Heimdall."

"- Mon prince…"

Sleipnir semblait s'habituer à trimballer son oncle. Le cheval de guerre appréciait de ne pas être traité comme une bombe à retardement et un individu pensant. Thor se contentait de le tenir en rênes longues et de lui demander s'il pouvait l'emmener où il voulait.

C'était un changement agréable après les tripotées d'enrênements qu'Odin le forçait à mettre.

Avec un peu de travail de leur part à tous les deux, Sleipnir envisageait presque de profiter d'un Hackamore un de ces jours. Ce serait une évolution bienvenue. Le fils de Loki ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Odin était descendu de son dos en lui laissant la bouche en sang.

"- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là."

"- Bien sûr."

"- Comment va Loki ?"

Le Gardien haussa un sourcil.  
La première question était à la fois inattendue et apprécié. Pas "ou est Loki" mais "comment va Loki". Thor grandissait vraiment.

"- Il va bien mon prince."

"- Il est vraiment…. "

"- Oui mon prince."

"- …Et le père ?"

"- Loki ne vous a jamais mentit sur les sujets importants mon prince."

Thor sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui.

Il tâtonna pour s'asseoir sur les marches de l'observatoire.

La tête entre les genoux, il mit un bon moment à reprendre son calme.

"- J'ai… Violé mon frère…."

"- Il n'a pas dit non ni ne vous a repoussé, Thor."

"- Là n'est pas la question ! Même avec une barrique de vin dans les veines COMMENT ai-je pu faire ça à mon bébé frère !"

L'angoisse intense du prince faisait presque peine à Heimdall.

"- Ce n'est pas en ca que tu l'as le plus blessé, Thor. Bien au contraire. Même encore maintenant, il t'aime encore assez pour te pardonner." Murmura doucement le Gardien en passant au tutoiement. "Mais pardonner à Asgard ? A Odin ? Jamais. Tout ce qui lui importe à présent, c'est son enfant."

Thor serra les mâchoires pour retenir toute parole malheureuse.  
C'était une habitude qu'il prenait

Réfléchir avant de parler.

"- Acceptera-t-il mon aide si je la lui apporte ?"

"- Il acceptera peut-être celle de Thor. Mais pas celle du prince d'Asgard. Il a trop peur qu'on lui prenne son bébé et qu'on le lui tue."

Le blond soupira.

"- Je vais aller voir ma mère."

"- Frigga est toujours de bon conseil."

"- ….. Heimdall ?"

"- Mon prince ?"

"- Mon père a-t-il toujours été comme… ça ?"

"- Jamais avec vous mon prince. Il avait Loki pour se passer les nerfs."

"- Merci de ton honnêteté, Heimdall."

"- Je vous en prie."

Thor sortit de l'observatoire.  
Heimdall réalisa alors que le prince ne lui avait pas demandé ou était Loki.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil.  
Junior était particulièrement agité ce soir.  
Aucune berceuse, aucune histoire ne semblait capable de le calmer et de l'endormir.

Avec un soupir de résignation, Loki quitta son lit.

Il enfila une épaisse robe de chambre vert émeraude en soie sur ses épaules (cadeau de Natacha) ainsi que des charentaises commandées sur mesure de France par Tony.

Il devait reconnaître que le tout était d'un confort presque décadent.

Après quatre années passées dans ses conditions plus que problématiques, il vivait depuis trois mois dans un luxe indécent.  
Et ne s'en plaignait pas !  
C'était la première grossesse dont il parvenait à profiter quelque peu, même si c'était pour quelques mois seulement.

Les Avengers s'étaient approprié son enfant avec une aisance qui le rassurait. Malgré les assurances de Banner, Tony, YINSEN, JARVIS et des médecins du SHIELD qui passaient le voir trois fois par semaines pour un check-up, Loki savait qu'il ne vivrait pas pour voir son enfant grandir.

Il le sentait jusque dans ses os.

Pourtant, il n'avait plus peur.

Son petit serait élevé par les Avengers, aurait des pouvoirs, ferait sans doute partie du groupe de super héros dès qu'il le pourrait...  
Il serait aimé, n'aurait ni père ni mère mais aurait des dizaines de tontons et de tatas près à s'occuper de lui.  
Petit à petit, à mesure que Loki était obligé de rencontrer d'autres agents, Junior faisait son trou dans leur cœur.

Le bébé encore à naitre appartenait aux Avengers aussi surement que s'il était de leur sang. Et même plus encore.

Loki eut un petit sourire apaisé avant que sa bouche ne se mette à saliver.

Il avait faim.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le frigo pour se préparer un sandwich malgré l'heure avancée de la nuit.

Il devait être le seul encore réveillé dans la tour. Même Tony devait dormir.

"- Vous ne devriez pas manger ce genre de choses." Gronda gentiment JARVIS. "Si YINSEN voit ça, il va faire un scandale."

"- Mais tu ne vas pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas ?" Sourit Loki avant de croquer dans son énorme sandwich blanc de dinde – confiture de groseille – Nutella – cacahouète – groin de porc en gelée – moutarde de Dijon et cacao en poudre avec quelques piments pour relever le tout. Entiers les piments.

L'IA retint un soupira.

"- Bien sûr que non, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable quand même. Même s'il équilibre vos taux de sucre et hormonaux."

"- J'ai toujours eut des envies bizarre jusque très tard pendant mes grossesses." S'excusa le Jotun.

"- Toutes les femmes enceintes ont des envies."

"- Je ne suis pas une femme."

"- Vos taux hormonaux disent le contraire. Même votre taux de testostérone est minimal."

Loki fit la grimace.

"- Je ne suis pas une femme." Répéta-t-il en sifflant de contrariété.

"- Vos réactions émotionnelles sont également très volatiles."

Le prince haussa les épaules avant d'avaler un grand verre de lait sucré.

Oui ses émotions étaient une véritable montagne russe. Dans un état normal, jamais il n'aurait réagi comme il l'avait fait à l'annonce de son adoption et jamais il n'aurait attaqué la terre.

Il aurait sans doute attaqué Odin, mais pas la terre.

Il posa une main sur son ventre.

Junior s'était calmé.

"- Mais toi tu t'en fiches hein. Tu es au chaud, protégé, et tu me fais manger des choses extravagantes…."

Loki eut un sourire tendre qui disparut lentement.

"- Monsieur Loki ? Un problème ? Voulez-vous que je réveille monsieur Stark ?"

Loki resta immobile un instant avant de secouer la tête.

"- Non… Non, tout va bien…"

Il venait juste de sentir le Centre de son fils s'enflammer pour la première fois.  
Son fils serait un sorcier, comme lui. Il lui restait donc environ trois mois de grossesse, le temps que le Centre magique de son petit mature et se détache du sien.  
Loki avala sa salive.  
Son ventre était déjà si gros et Junior grandissait tellement… Arriverait-il à le mener à terme ?

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- J'aimerais que tu enregistres tout ce que je sais de la sorcellerie. Si je te dicte tout ce que je sais, tu pourras mettre en forme et le transmettre à mon petit le cas échéant ?

"- Bien sûr monsieur…"

"- Bien… Alors commençons."

"- Voulez-vous que le dossier soit crypté et restreint ?"

Loki réfléchit.

"- Oui…. A part mon fils, je voudrais qu'il ne soit accessible qu'à Tony."

"- Bien monsieur."

Le Jotun ferma les yeux.

Sans aucun effort de sa part, les mots qu'il avait lu bien des siècles plus tôt s'imprimèrent derrière ses paupières closes.

"- Titre du volume : Magie et Sorcellerie, les premiers pas. Chapitre Un : Différences des Arts."

Loki avait une mémoire eidétique. Autant qu'il la mette à profit et "réécrive" toute la collection de livres qu'il avait pu lire au court de sa vie. Son fils en aurait besoin pour se former quand il ne serait plus là.

##############################

Thor foudroya l'elfe de Vanheim du regard.

La nuit était tombée depuis des heures.

Le prince avait attendu que le palais entier dorme pour rejoindre la caravane de marchands.

Il lui avait fallu du temps pour se faire introduire auprès de l'herboriste et plus encore pour le convaincre de lui vendre ce qu'il voulait.

"- Prince Thor…. Vous vous rendez compte de la dangerosité du produit ?"

"- Evidement que je m'en rends compte. Quelle est la posologie ?"

"- Avec votre gabarit ? Quatre gouttes. Pas d'alcool deux jours avant et trois après la fin de l'usage. Faites attention. Six gouttes peuvent entrainer la mort sur quelqu'un de fragile.

"- vous êtes sûr que ça fonctionnera ?"

"- Oui. Prenez la décoction, allongez-vous, fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur le dernier souvenir que vous avez. Les rêves commenceront."

"- Ce ne sont pas des rêves que je veux !"

"- Je me suis mal exprimé. Votre mémoire reviendra à votre conscience et vous revivrez le moment oublié comme si vous y étiez."

"- Très bien."

Thor posa deux énormes bourses remplies d'or sur la table de la roulotte.

"- Deux ? Mais…"

"- La première en payement. La seconde pour votre amnésie partielle de cette nuit."

"- Ho…"

L'elfe hocha la tête.  
Bien évidement qu'il ne parlerait jamais de la présence et de l'achat du prince d'Asgard.  
Ne serait-ce que parce que si quelqu'un était au courant, il serait condamné à mort et exécuté sans procès.  
La drogue qu'il venait de vendre était dangereuse et illégale dans les neuf royaumes.

Avec un soupir, l'elfe regarda le prince partir.

Même si la drogue était illégale, il continuait à la vendre.  
Pour ceux qui étaient assez désespérés pour la prendre, elle était souvent la seule chance de se souvenir et de pouvoir avancer.  
Ou se laisser mourir.

##############################

Loki rendit le poids à Steve avec agacement.

Le soldat se passa une main dans les cheveux avec un soupir.

Il comprenait l'envie de Loki de faire un peu d'exercice mais le pauvre dieu n'avait qu'une force quasi humaine. Entre sa grossesse et le collier de restriction, Loki n'était capable de soulever "que" 200 kg à bout de bras. Pour un immortel, c'était misérable.

Thor pouvait soulever une grosse tonne en forçant un poil et presque le double en forçant beaucoup.  
Même lui, pauvre petit jotun malingre, pouvait normalement soulever une bonne dizaine de quintaux sans se forcer.  
Etre aussi limité le rendait fou.

"- Loki, avec ton état…"

"- Je suis juste…"

"- Avec un bébé, je sais."

Le terme "enceinte", associé avec un garçon, semblait perturber grandement Steve, bien plus que de voir Loki avec juste un boxer sur les fesses et son ventre énorme le matin au petit dej.

Ce qui était quand même paradoxal… Mais avec le soldat, mieux valait ne pas chercher des fois.  
Steve était de toute façon chou, ce qui était assez pour que Loki lui passe à peu près n'importe quoi.

"- Je dois travailler un peu plus mes muscles, Steve. Ne serais-ce que pour être assez fort pour la naissance au cas où Tony aurait réussi à court-circuiter le collier."

Captain America resta à réfléchir un moment.

"- Tu sais nager ?"

"- Bien évidement."

"- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas à la piscine ? Il y en a une dans le sous-sol."

Les yeux de Loki se mirent à briller.

"- C'est vrai ?"

Non seulement ça lui permettrait de faire bouger ses muscles mais l'eau lui soulagerait le dos.

"- Tu veux que je t'emmène voir ?"

"- Si ça ne te déranges pas…"

Steve eut un sourire affectueux.

Comme de juste, l'une de ses mains s'était posé sur le ventre de Loki et le caressait en propriétaire.

"- Bien sûr que non. Je suis sûr qu'on devrait même te trouver un maillot pour aller clapoter dès maintenant."

Loki suivit le soldat avec enthousiasme.

Trouver un maillot de bain à sa taille prit quelques minutes mais moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, Loki faisait la planche dans la piscine, les yeux clos, la tête posée sur l'épaule de Steve qui avait refusé de le laisser tout seul parce que "on ne savait jamais".

"- Monsieur Rogers ? Les Avengers vous cherchent."

"- Une urgence ?"

"- Juste un peu d'inquiétude pour monsieur Loki."

"- Prévient les de notre présence dans la piscine et… invite les ?"

Loki confirma sans bouger.

Il était trop bien dans l'eau pour broncher.

"- Tu aurais pu nous dire que tu avais une piscine dans la Tour !" Râla Natasha lorsque le groupe rejoint les deux nageurs.

"- Je savais même pas que j'avais une piscine." Grimaça Stark

Depuis le temps, il avait complètement oublié sa présence.

Très vite, la piscine fut pleine de gamins trop vites grandit.

Loki quitta l'épaule de Steve pour aller s'installer un peu à l'écart où personne ne risquait de lui faire boire la tasse par accident et observer le groupe hétéroclite s'amuser.  
Même Bruce, normalement si timide, semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

Quelqu'un passa soudain ses bras autours de lui pour le coller à son torse.

Loki se laissa aller contre le torse de Clint.

"- J'arrive presque plus à faire le tour de ton ventre avec mes bras." Remarqua drôlement l'Archer.

"- Junior grandit bien."

"- T'es sûr qu'il y en a qu'un ?"

"- C'est ce que disent vos appareils en tout cas."

Clint posa son menton sur l'épaule de Loki.  
Il essayait de lui laisser le plus d'espace possible mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être protecteur et possessif avec le jeune jotun.

"- Comment tu te sens ?"

"- Infiniment mieux. A tout points de vue."

"- Tant mieux…."

"- Et toi avec Natasha ?"

Clint rosit un peu.  
Lorsqu'il avait été sous le contrôle de Loki, il avait pour la première fois de sa vie vocalisé son amour pour l'espionne.  
Il savait que s'il ne l'avait pas fait à ce moment-là, il n'aurait jamais eu le courage de faire le premier pas avec la jeune femme.

"- J'économise…"

Loki se redressa un peu avant de se tourner.

"- Tu économises ?"

"- Ça coûte cher des alliances…."

Ecarlate, Clint baissa le nez lorsque Loki le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui.

"- Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'il fallait te lancer."

Pendant qu'il était contrôlé, Clint avait raconté bien trop de choses à Loki. Le jotun ne s'était pas privé de faire des commentaires. Il avait longuement encouragé l'archer à ne pas rester silencieux face à la jeune femme.  
L'archer grommela quand même un peu.

"- Je sais je sais… mais c'est pas facile quand même."

Loki eut un sourire un peu triste.

"- A qui le dis-tu."

############################

Thor observait la petite bouteille avec une boule dans la gorge.

Il savait qu'il allait risquer sa vie.

Pourtant, il était résolu à prendre le risque.

Il voulait des réponses.

Il en avait besoin.

Sans elles, il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Résolu, Thor prévint ses gardes personnels de ne le déranger sous aucun prétexte puis se déshabilla avant de se mettre sous la couverture.

Quatre gouttes atterrirent sur sa langue.

Il ferma les yeux et repassa le film du banquet dans sa tête.

Il ne sentit même pas tomber dans le sommeil.

############################

Loki était assis en tailleur sur son lit. Ou tout au moins, esseya.

Son ventre le gênait à présent tellement qu'il ne pouvait s'asseoir confortablement que comme ça.

Les dernières semaines étaient toujours les pires.

Loki grommela avant de jeter au sol la chaussette qu'il tentait d'enfiler

Ses pieds étaient glacés.

Ses jambes étaient glacées.

Même sous cinq épaisseurs de couette il était en permanence glacé.

Il savait que c'était dû à ses hormones qui modifiaient encore une fois son métabolisme pour s'accorder aux derniers temps de gestation, mais c'était toujours absolument pénible.

Au moins avec ses pouvoirs pouvaient-ils parer à ce genres de petites contrariétés mais sans…

Il se voyait mal aller demander à quelqu'un de lui enfiler des chaussettes.  
C'eut été humiliant pour tout le monde.  
Même ses charentaises n'étaient plus assez chaudes

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Quelqu'un est debout ?"

"- Non monsieur, tout le monde dort. Avez-vous besoin d'un petit en-cas ?"

"- Non, j'ai froid…"

"- Un bain chaud…"

"- Sans palan pour m'en sortir, ça va être délicat. Je ressemble à un éléphant de mer oublié sur un lit de l'assistance publique."

JARVIS resta silencieux un moment.

"- Je vous invite à vous trouver une bouillotte, monsieur Loki. Je ne vois que cela pour soulager votre baisse de température corporelle."

Le jotun grogna.

Une bouillotte oui… Mais ou en trouver une assez grande ?

Il aurait pu aller se faufiler avec Clint si Natasha n'avait pas été là. Ou même Steve si le soldat ne faisait pas les yeux doux à son agent.

Bruce c'était hors de question. Il avait beau être très gentil, sa contrepartie verte lui faisait peur. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas prendre de risque avec son petit si Bruce n'appréciait que moyennement sa présence.

Loki entra sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre.  
JARVIS avait été très conciliant pour lui ouvrir la porte, à son grand étonnement d'ailleurs.

Loki voulait bien que l'ordinateur l'aime bien et que Stark lui fasse à peu près confiance, mais de là à le laisser entrer dans sa chambre sans la moindre difficulté…

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il dormait là mais… Quand même !

Loki retira sa robe de chambre, ses chaussons, puis se glissa sous la couette.  
Comme il le faisait toujours quand il envahissait le lit de Thor, il s'installa sur le bord du lit, presque en équilibre, pour ne pas gêner le propriétaire légitime du lit et surtout qu'il ne se rende pas compte de sa présence.

Le zozonement du réacteur ark, la douce lumière qu'il émettait autant que l'odeur caractéristique de Tony parvinrent très vite à balayer l'inquiétude du jotun.

Il avait toujours aussi froid, mais au moins se sentait-il en sécurité.

Le froid, il en avait eu assez pendant quatre ans pour l'oblitérer.

Il s'endormit profondément, roulé en boule comme un chaton.

#########################

La sensation était bizarre.

Thor ne dormait pas vraiment.

Il avait conscience que son corps dormait mais en même temps, avait conscience d'être là à cet endroit et surtout, à ce moment-là.

Il était au cœur de sa mémoire, à revivre la fin du banquet juste avant son couronnement raté.

Il s'entendait répondre aux vivats de ses amis d'une voix quelque peu pâteuses. Il sentait ses mouvements un peu trop lestes...

Il sentait tout cela mais ne pouvait rien faire.

Thor n'était que le passager de son propre corps dans un souvenir qu'il ne pouvait modifier.

"- Thor ! Encore une bière mon ami !" L'encouragea Fandral en lui mettant une chope dans la main.

Thor s'entendit rire avec plaisir avant de vider la chope en trois goulées.

Près de lui, Loki eut un petit sourire résigné mais ne dit rien.

Thor savait que Loki détestait le voir ivre mais il était trop saoul pour s'en soucier lorsqu'il buvait.

On lui passa une autre bière qu'il avala aussi facilement.

Il attrapa la chope suivante en même temps que la servante qui finit sur ses genoux en gloussant.

Cette fois, Loki soupira.

Il tapa sur les mains de son frère pour lui faire lâcher la jeune fille dont il dénouait déjà les cottes puis chassa la serveuse qui s'enfuit avec un soulagement évident même si elle se serait soumise de bonne grâce au prince d'Asgard.

"- Tu as assez bu, mon frère." Supplia Loki en lui retirant sa bière des mains.

"- On a jamais assez bu à un banquet mon frère !" S'amusa Thor avec un grand sourire.

Il se pencha pour reprendre sa choppe et manqua tomber sur Loki.

Son petit frère le repoussa gentiment. Avec plus de gentillesse que Thor ne se souvenait lui en avoir vu pour lui depuis longtemps.

Le Thor qui rêvait comprenait soudain.  
Loki savait que Thor ne se souviendrait pas au matin. Que personne ne se souviendrait au matin.  
Et comme eux, il se laissait aller.  
Non pas à boire et manger à s'en faire péter la sous-ventrière, mais à des gestes tendres envers son frère qu'il ne se permettait plus depuis des siècles… Que son frère même ne lui permettait plus depuis des siècles.

Loki l'aimait, c'était évident.

Et il y avait une telle tristesse résignée dans ses yeux…

"- Mange au moins quelque chose, Thor. Si tu veux boire encore, tu dois manger." Supplia presque le brun en coupant lui-même quelques tranches de rôti en petits morceau dans l'assiette de son frère puis en lui collant une grosse cuillère dans la main.

Loki savait que la coordination de Thor ne lui permettrait pas de se servir de couverts plus élaborés dans son état alcoolisé.

Cajolé par son frère, Thor finit par manger son assiette puis reprit sa chope lorsqu'il la réclama à Loki qui la lui rendit avec résignation.

"- Thor…."

"- Silence ! Frère ! Demain je serais ton roi, apprends ta place ! Ce ne sont pas tes tours de passe-passe qui te permettront jamais de m'égaler !"

La douleur et la colère qui passèrent dans les yeux de Loki donnèrent envie de vomir au Thor qui rêvait.

Il avait été odieux.  
Odieux, cruel et méprisant pour son petit frère qui voulait juste le protéger.

Il avait envie de frapper ce lui-même abject avec passion.

Loki avait repris son immobilité de statue près de son frère.

Il n'y avait que de jeunes guerriers à ce banquet. Que des amis de Thor. Et le jeune prince cadet.

Le seul à ne pas avoir une carrure d'armoire en chêne.  
Le seul à ne pas boire comme un trou.

Le seul à ne pas manger avec ses doigts.

Au milieu de la fange de cochons que les jeunes guerriers causaient, Loki ressemblait à une rose abandonnée.

Thor se sentit passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

Loki avait l'air tellement fragile… Tellement désirable ainsi… Visiblement blessé, attristé, malheureux presque…

Thor avait eu envie de le consoler, de faire revenir le sourire sur son visage.

Il se leva d'un bond, attrapa son frère par le poignet sans ménagement avant de le jeter sur son épaule.

Loki lâcha un petit cri de souris qui fit éclater d'un rire gras les autres guerriers.

"- Va donc mettre ta petite sœur au lit, Thor ! Qu'il cesse de nous ennuyer et que nous puissions boire jusqu'au matin !" Lâcha Volstagg avant de partir d'un gros rire méprisant.

Loki tremblait sur l'épaule de Thor qui riait aussi.

"- Allez petite sœur ! Puisque tu ne supportes pas de t'amuser, tu vas aller bouder chez toi ! Au moins tu ne nous ennuieras plus avec tes humeurs de jeune fille."

Le jeune prince tremblait de rage et d'humiliation.

"- Lâche-moi ! Thor ! Grosse brute sans cervelle ! Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal !"

Contrairement à son frère, Loki portait juste ses cuirs, pas son armure. Le métal s'enfonçait douloureusement dans son corps trop mince.

"- Je t'ai dit de la boucler !" Gronda Thor avant de faire une embardée dut à l'alcool qui faillit le jeter à genoux.

Loki chut sans grâce des épaules de son frère. Il se cogna le menton contre la table.

Thor reprit son équilibre.  
Sans se soucier que Loki soit sonné, il l'attrapa par le col et le traina derrière lui pour le faire sortir de la salle avant de le jeter à nouveau sur son épaule comme un sac.

Les yeux brulés de larmes de rage, Loki se débattait comme il pouvait mais la puissance physique de son frère avait toujours été largement au-dessus de la sienne.

Après les cris de rage, Loki finit par supplier.

"- S'il te plait, mon frère… Laisse mon descendre… Tu me fais mal…"

Le regard de chiot battu finit par avoir un peu d'impact.

Thor le posa sans douceur sur le sol.

"- Merci…"

Le nez bas, encore humilié et blessé par les agissements de son frère, Loki tourna le dos à son ainé pour s'enfuir vers ses appartements le plus vite possible.

Thor n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait crier à son frère qu'il était désolé, lui demander pardon, le supplier de l'écouter, mais son lui-même plus jeune et ivre d'alcool autant que d'anticipation n'était pas ce cet avis-là.

Il attrapa la cape de Loki au passage avant de tirer brutalement dessus.

Loki partit en arrière et serait tombé s'il n'avait pas heurté le torse gainé de métal de son frère.

"- Thor ! Ca suffit ! Arrête de jouer avec moi !"

Dans des conditions normales, Loki aurait expliqué par le menu à Thor à quel point il était insupportable. Thor le voyait dans ses yeux. Il connaissait assez son cadet pour presque entendre la diatribe agressive qu'il se serait pris dans le museau dans n'importe quelle autre situation.

Mais Loki n'était pas idiot  
Son frère était beurré comme un petit Lu.

S'énerver ne servait à rien. A part faire rire son frère qui continuerait à le titiller pour qu'il s'énerve encore plus.

Thor se haïssait de se voir aussi cruel avec Loki et aussi oublieux de ses sentiments.  
Il jouait avec lui comme il aurait joué avec une proie.

Avait-il toujours été comme ca ?

Oui, il en était sûr.

Son estomac se contracta.

L'idée même de boire encore un jour autant le rendait malade.

L'alcool devait être un plaisir savouré. Pas une compétition.

Il se répugnait.

Les bras de Thor se refermèrent presque tendrement autours de Loki.

Petit à petit, le cadet se détendit un peu.

"- Je suis désolé mon frère. Je t'ai énervé." Plaida Thor avant de déposer un petit baiser dans le cou de Loki.

Le jeune prince se détendit encore un peu. Il n'avait jamais pu résister aux marques de tendresse de son frère.

Enfin, jusque-là.

Depuis le couronnement raté de Thor, Loki ne supportait plus qu'il le touche.

Et maintenant, le prince savait pourquoi.

Dans le silence que ses souvenirs imposaient à sa conscience, Thor n'en pouvait plus de se dégouter. Comment son frère aurait-il pu ne PAS le haïr après ce qu'il lui avait fait ?

Il se secoua.

La mémoire qui se rejouait devant lui ne l'attendait pas.

Ils étaient là, au milieu de ce couloir, à quelques encablures de leurs appartements.

Loki se retourna dans les bras de son frère.

Gentiment, il lui caressa la joue.

Le cœur de Thor se serra. Cela avait toujours été un des gestes préféré de Loki envers lui. Et il y avait si longtemps qu'il en était privé…

"- Il faut surtout que tu ailles dormir mon frère. Et avant que tu prennes un bain. Tu pues la bière et la transpiration."

"- Pas grave." Bouda Thor comme un petit.

"- Thor, tu n'auras pas le temps demain matin. Tu veux vraiment puer comme un nain pour ton couronnement ?"

Loki se dégagea doucement des bras de son frère avant de prendre sa main.  
A force de cajoleries, Thor le suivit dans sa chambre.

Il se laissa déshabiller par Loki, trop cuit pour parvenir à déboucler son armure puis suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Loki le fit asseoir dans la grande baignoire toujours pleine d'eau chaude dont le surplus s'écoulait dans un trou dans le mur puis prit un savon et un gant.

Aussi gentiment qu'il l'avait toujours fait lorsque Thor était trop saoul pour s'occuper de lui-même, Loki veilla à le débarrasser de toute trace de la journée autant que du banquet puis avec un petit récipient, mouilla ses cheveux pour les laver longuement.

Thor avait toujours adoré qu'on s'occupe de ses cheveux sans savoir pourquoi. A présent, il savait. Les doigts agiles de son frère sur son cuir chevelu étaient un péché à eut seul.

Un soupir identique de plaisir échappa aussi bien au Thor mémoriel qu'à celui, plus vieux, qui observait. Il ressentait tout puisqu'il était là.

Lentement, entre la viande ingérée, le bain, la chaleur et les mains douces de son frère, Thor savait que l'alcool refluait quelque peu, pas suffisamment néanmoins pour lui nettoyer le cerveau

Lorsque ses cheveux furent enfin propres et démêlés, Loki lui fit quitter la baignoire.

Thor obéit docilement aux sollicitations de son frère.

C'était presque devenu un instinct que de laisser Loki le gérer quand il était ivre.

Loki savait mieux que lui, alors autant le laisser faire ! Le cerveau du blond se mettait en pause et obéissait à son frère comme un petit animal.  
Ce n'était pas compliqué de se remettre entre les mains de Loki.

La serviette autour de lui était chaude, réchauffée par la magie de son frère.

"- Voila. Maintenant au lit. Tu ne veux pas arriver en retard à ton propre couronnement quand même."

Thor se laissa pousser vers le lit.  
Loki l'ouvrit puis le fit s'allonger.

Alors que le jeune prince se penchait pour refermer la couverture sur la forme nue de son frère, Thor l'attrapa par le col et le tira sur lui.

Loki chuta lourdement sur Thor avec un petit glapissement très peu masculin.

"- Thor !"

Cette fois, il y avait une réelle irritation dans la voix du brun.

"- Reste avec moi mon frère." Ronronnait doucement Thor en refermant ses bras autours des épaules de Loki.

Un long frémissement parcouru le corps mince, si fort que le Thor qui observait commença à se demander si c'était la seule fois qu'il avait agressé son frère.

"- Thor. Ce n'est pas raisonnable." Plaida le brun.

Il tentait de se redresser et de se sauver des bras poulpesques de son frère mais Thor ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.  
Quand Thor en eut assez que Loki joue les anguilles, il roula simplement sur le lit en l'entrainant avec lui jusqu'à le coincer sous son poids.

"- Tu restes avec moi. C'est un ordre de ton roi !" Gronda Thor.

Loki soupira.

"- Tu n'es pas encore roi, tu es ivre et tu es tout nu. Qu'est-ce que tu crois pouvoir faire pour me forcer à rester là ?" S'amusait finalement Loki.

Le regard de Thor se fit presque prédateur.

Un sourire lupin lui monta aux lèvres avant qu'il n'embrasse brutalement Loki.

Il profita de la surprise de son cadet pour forcer sa langue entre ses lèvres, lui volant un baiser aussi rude que profond.

Lorsqu'il mit un terme au baiser, les yeux de Loki étaient dilatés. Le jeune prince haletait frénétiquement et son corps entier s'était raidit.

Thor sentait sa propre excitation frotter contre la cuisse gainée de cuir de son frère. Et son Loki devait la sentir aussi.

"- Thor… Lâche-moi !" Supplia Loki en se débattant.

Thor était trop lourd sur lui pour qu'il puisse lui échapper. Même ivre, Thor était infiniment plus puissant que lui. Surtout en fait. Ivre, Thor ne contrôlait plus sa force.

"- Thor ! Lâche-moi !"

Le blond le fit taire en reprenant ses lèvres, sans se soucier une seule seconde des griffures que Loki lui infligeait sur les épaules et le dos.

"- Ca suffit Loki ! Tu es à moi, c'est tout !"

Le ton ouvertement possessif et brutal de Thor fit se figer le jeune prince.

Une terreur abjecte brillait dans ses yeux.

Thor eut envie de vomir à nouveau. C'était les yeux de quelqu'un qui déjà subit l'avanie du viol qui fixait son agresseur. Un agresseur qui aurait dû être la dernière personne au monde à devoir être craint par le jeune jotun.

Le Thor ivre dû malgré son alcoolisation réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Sans quitter le corps de Loki, il se fit plus doux, plus tendre. Presque séducteur.

"- Tu sais que tu es mon frère, Loki… Je ne te ferais pas de mal." Répétait-il encore et encore tout en déposant de petits baisers sur la gorge et le haut du torse de Loki.

Le cadet frémissait d'angoisse entre les mains de son frère, incapable de se libérer.

Thor avait enfermé ses poignets dans l'une de ses grandes pattes, lui interdisant tout mouvement.

Thor lécha lentement les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son petit frère.

Il n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, lui qui l'aimait tant…

"- Loki… Mon frère… Ne pleure pas. S'il te plait… Je t'aime…"

"- Lâche-moi… Pitié Thor…Si tu m'aimes, lâche moi."

Thor reprit ses lèvres pour un nouveau baiser très doux cette fois.

"- Je ne peux pas."

De sa main libre, il déchira le cuir fin qui couvrait son frère puis le jeta au loin.

Avec un feulement de plaisir, il mordilla la gorge puis le torse de Loki.

Sous ses mains, Loki tremblait de la tête aux pieds, le regard presque vitreux de terreur.

Il aurait dû se débattre davantage mais il ne pouvait pas.  
C'était THOR ! C'était son frère !

De nouvelles larmes silencieuses roulèrent sur ses joues lorsque la main de Thor glissa sur ses cuisses avant de lui arracher son pantalon puis de le prendre dans sa paume.

Les larmes redoublèrent lorsque les gestes de Thor finirent par donner vie à son entre jambe.

Il ne voulait pas, mais son corps réagissait indépendamment de sa volonté.

Les caresses étaient douces mines de rien. Et déterminées…

"- Thor… Pitié…"

Le blond lâcha les mains de son frère mais s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour le maintenir sous lui grâce à son poids.

Gentiment, il lui caressa la joue, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

"- Loki…. même si je suis parfois jaloux de ton intelligence et de ta pondération mon frère, sache que je t'aimerai toujours." Souffla doucement Thor avec une réelle tendresse dans la voix.

Loki se figea.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres mais ces paroles…  
C'était la promesse dont il avait besoin. Celle qui lui assurait que même lorsque Thor serait roi, il se souviendrait de son bon à rien de frère et qu'il l'aimerait quand même.

Il se sentit se détendre malgré la situation.

Pour son frère, il accepterait n'importe quoi.

Thor lui caressa doucement la joue avant de se pencher sur lui.

"- Maintenant, laisse-moi t'embrasser" Souffla doucement le blond pour reprendre ses lèvres.

Cette fois, Loki ne lutta pas. Il se soumit avec abandon au baiser, allant même jusqu'à répondre timidement.

Thor aurait voulu détourner les yeux. C'était si proche de ce que Loki lui avait dit quelques minutes avant son couronnement ! Loki avait voulu une certitude que Thor n'était pas en mesure de lui donner. Il avait oublié. Il aurait suffi que Thor l'embrasse sur le front pour que rien ne se soit produit, il en était sûr.

Il était un monstre….

Pas Loki.  
Ce n'était pas Loki le monstre. C'était lui.

Thor avait quitté les jambes de son frère. Avec une impatience croissante, il lui caressa les cuisses.

Loki les ouvrit docilement avant de détourner le visage.

Il se soumettait à son frère. Il s'offrait à lui en échange d'une promesse que Thor avait oublié au matin.

Thor se glissa entre ses cuisses. Il prit à peine le temps d'humidifier son membre d'un peu de salive avant de posséder lentement le corps de son frère.

Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Il avait visiblement mal.

Ses doigts étaient crochetés à la literie mais il le criait pas, il ne gémissait pas.

Il attendait docilement que Thor en termine.

Un petit cri lui échappa finalement lorsque son frère, enfin entièrement en lui, reprit son membre dans sa paume.

Les caresses de Thor étaient rudes et un peu brutales, mais elles ramenèrent de la vie dans le bas ventre de son frère.

Avant longtemps, à mesure que la douleur diminuait puisque son frère ne bougeait pas, Loki se surprit à gémir et à se tordre entre les mains de Thor.  
Satisfait, le blond se mit lentement en mouvement d'abord puis l'alcool aidant, il ne put plus se retenir davantage.

Ses étreintes se firent plus brutales, en rythme avec ses caresses sur le membre de son frère, jusqu'à ce que Loki soit trop occupé à crier de plaisir entre ses bras pour se soucier encore de ce que Thor lui faisait.

Thor s'assouvit profondément entre les reins de Loki puis resta immobile un long moment, encore encloué en lui.

La fatigue aidant, il s'était laissé tomber sur son frère et se contentait de lui donner de petits coups de langue dans le cou et de petits baisers légers.

Sur sa joue, il sentait les larmes de Loki couler sur la sienne.

S'il avait été moins ivre, il aurait pu se demander si c'était des larmes de douleur, d'humiliation, de plaisir ou de terreur.

Là, il était juste content du plaisir qu'il venait de prendre et d'avoir fait jouir son frère.  
Il savait bien que Loki s'amuserait aussi.

"- Je savais bien que tes protestations n'étaient sur du vent et que tu aimes ça." Rit doucement Thor avant de s'endormir."

Thor pleurait.

Il pleurait toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait encore verser.

Il avait été….  
Il n'avait même pas les mots.  
Et cette dernière phrase !

Il venait de traiter son frère de catin. Ni plus, ni moins.

Thor voulait se réveiller mais le souvenir n'était pas finit.  
Son corps dormait peut-être, mais ça n'empêchait pas son esprit d'enregistrer ce qui se passait autour de lui, comme Odin voyait et entendait tout ce qui se passait autour de lui quand il plongeait dans le Sommeil.

Sous lui, Loki sanglotait doucement.

Lentement, très lentement, il parvint à se faufiler hors des bras de son frère.

Le poids mort qu'était Thor endormit de fatigue et d'alcool était grand mais il restait un prince d'Asgard.  
A genoux sur le lit, Loki resta un long moment immobile, incapable de tourner les yeux vers son frère.

Lentement, pesamment, le brun finit par quitter le lit pour aller se laver dans la salle de bain. Thor ne le voyait plus mais il entendait le bruit de l'eau autant que les sanglots de son frère.

Lorsqu'il revint, il avait utilisé sa magie pour revêtir un pantalon de toile et une chemise crème.

Loki hésita mais fit disparaître les vêtements déchirés qui jonchaient le sol puis, avec un linge humide, nettoya son frère.

Il ne devait rester aucune trace.

Presque plié en deux de douleur, Loki s'allongea sur le lit après avoir rhabillé Thor.

Il voulait rester juste une minute, juste le temps de reprendre des forces un instant.

Une violente crampe lui remonta le long des reins, le pliant encore de douleur.

Mais cette fois, c'était une douleur qu'il connaissait bien.

Loki se mit à trembler de la tête aux pieds.

Le visage enfouit dans un oreiller épais, il hurla de rage, de douleur et de désespoir un long moment, étouffant ses cris dans le tissu.

Thor ne bougea pas, anesthésié par le sommeil de l'ivrogne.  
Après un long moment, anéantit de douleur autant que de terreur de savoir ce qui venait de se produire, Loki finit par s'endormir, vaincu.

Thor rouvrit les yeux.  
Le souvenir était terminé.  
Et le prince d'Asgard se sentait plus sale et répugnant que jamais.

Il réalisa à peine qu'il était à l'infirmerie d'Asgard.

Il bondit de son lit pour vomir dans le pot de chambre au pied du lit.

Les bras croisés sur le ventre comme Loki l'avait été dans son souvenir quand il s'était endormit, il vomit longuement jusqu'à ce qu'il ne rende plus que de la bile mélangée à un peu de sang.

Loki savait qu'il avait conçu cette nuit-là.


	6. Chapter 6

Une main douce se posa sur son front avant qu'on ne passe un linge humide sur son visage.

Thor se laissa faire.

Il était épuisé et physiquement plus fragile qu'un poussin tout juste sorti de l'œuf tandis que son esprit était plus cassant que du cristal.

La drogue avait fait son office mais avait fait payer son usage.

Cher.

Thor comprenait pourquoi elle était interdite.

Quiconque n'aurait pas la force de caractère nécessaire en mourrait.

"- Thor ?"

La voix inquiète de sa mère sortit Thor de son immobilisme de statue.

"- Je vais bien mère….Enfin, peut-être pas bien, mais au moins j'ai ce dont j'avais besoin." Souffla-t-il.

Il se sentait épuisé.  
Comme s'il n'avait pas dormit pendant des semaines.

"- Tu nous as fait très peur, Thor. Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?"

Le ton était tendre mais une réelle colère se cachait derrière.

"- C'était nécessaire."

"- Nécessaire… NECESSAIRE! THOR ES-TU STUPIDE ? TU AS FAILLIT MOURIR !"

Le blond releva les yeux sur le visage de sa mère.  
La déesse semblait avait vieillit de dix ans.

Ses yeux étaient rouge d'avoir trop pleurés et des rides nouvelles courraient au coin de sa bouche.

Thor tressaillit.

"- Oui mère. C'était nécessaire."

"- En quoi prendre de la drogue et manquer mourir d'une overdose était-il nécessaire ?" Siffla encore Frigga qui faisait un effort sur-asgardien pour ne pas attraper son fils par le col et le secouer très fort. "J'ai déjà perdu un de mes fils, je ne vais pas perdre le seul qu'il me reste !"

Thor la fixa avec surprise.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait prit ?

"- Mère…" Il hésita.

Il ne voulait pas que tout le monde et n'importe qui entende ce qu'il avait à avouer à sa mère.

Frigga chassa les guérisseurs pour pouvoir parler à cœur ouvert avec son petit.  
Elle n'était pas aveugle.  
Depuis quatre ans, elle voyait Thor changer.

Certains changements avaient été bénéfiques mais la plus part ne l'étaient pas. Thor était devenu plus sombre, presque mélancolique.  
Il ne riait plus, il ne souriait plus, il se renfermait sur lui-même, ne chassait plus, ne buvait presque plus, ne passait plus que le minimum de temps possible avec ses amis…

Il s'enfermait dans le travail et passait une bonne partie de ses nuits dans la chambre de Loki qu'il avait refusé de laisser démanteler.

Odin n'était pas au courant de tout cela bien sûr.

Odin s'occupait du royaume. Frigga s'occupait du palais.

Thor se mourrait doucement de la perte de son frère.  
Si rien n'était fait, le royaume finirait par perdre ses deux princes.

Ce pas de plus vers l'auto destruction était un signe évident qu'une limite nouvelle avait été franchie.  
Frigga avait espéré que son fils parviendrait à s'en sortir seul ou au moins viendrait la voir, mais Thor était aussi borné que Loki.

Une fois seuls tous les deux, Frigga utilisa l'un des sorts qu'elle maitrisait en tant que magicienne pour assurer leur intimité sans que personne ne les entendent.

"- Thor…. Tu as pris de la drogue…"

"- J'ai pris "une" drogue, mère. Dans un but bien précis. Ça n'avait rien de récréatif, vous pouvez me croire."

La mine sombre de son fils fit frémit Frigga.  
Quelle pouvait être cette….

"- Thor ?"

"- C'était une drogue mémorielle, mère… Vous devez savoir de laquelle je veux parler."

Frigga porta les mains à sa bouche.

"- Comment as-tu pu…."

Son fils avait eu de la chance de survivre !

"- Il fallait que je sache. Il fallait que je me rappelle ! C'était… indispensable…."

"- Heimdall…"

"- M'a dit ce que je voulais savoir. Mais il me fallait les détails. Il fallait que je vois…"

Thor se rassit sur le bord de son lit avant de se prendre le visage dans les mains.

"- J'étais… Je suis un monstre mère…."

La reine hésita.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est…Passé…."

"- …..Mère…"

"- Thor, s'il te plait… Ca concerne Loki n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a que lui qui puisse te faire réagir aussi violement. Tu te meurs doucement depuis quatre ans. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas vu. Ton père est aveugle mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai tout fait pour qu'il allège la sentence de Loki mais il ne veut rien entendre. Il est déterminé à…"

"- A le voir mort. Je sais… "

Thor sentait les larmes prêtes à rouler sur ses joues.  
Il avait été tellement cruel, odieux, naïf et stupide…  
Il n'était encore qu'un enfant et Loki en avait payé le prix.  
Où que soit son frère, il continuait à en payer le prix.  
Et l'enfant qu'il portait aussi.

"- Thor… Tu as été voir ton frère n'est-ce pas ?... Comment va-t-il ?"

Le prince fixa longuement sa mère.  
L'angoisse était authentique.

"- ….Il s'est échappé, mère."

Frigga poussa un petit cri avant de se mettre à pleurer de soulagement.

"- Les norns en soient loués…."

Thor la prit contre lui pour la réconforter un long moment.

"- Comment… Comment va-t-il ?"

"- Heimdall m'a dit qu'il allait bien."

Cela inquiéta immédiatement la déesse.

"- Heimdall ?"

"- Je crois qu'il l'a aidé à quitter Asgard. Il n'a rien dit mais…"

"- Une question qui ne lui ai pas posé ne demande pas de réponse." Soupira Frigga de soulagement. "Tant que ton père le croira prisonnier, tout ira bien."

Thor hocha la tête tout en se débattant avec sa conscience.

"- Mère… Il y a… Autre chose… C'est… C'est pour ça que j'ai pris la drogue."

Immédiatement, la reine se raidit mais resta aussi calme que possible.

"- Qu'y a-t-il ?

"- …. Loki porte un enfant… Il arrive à la fin de sa grossesse… Il le portait déjà lorsqu'il a chuté du Bifrost… Quand j'ai été exilé… Avant même mon couronnement raté."

Frigga ferma les yeux.

Chaque grossesse de son bébé avait été une torture. Le voir souffrir et ne rien pouvoir faire pour tenter de le protéger un peu d'Odin…

"- Tu sais qui es le père ?"

Thor hocha lentement la tête.

"- Oui… Loki me l'a dit… Je n'ai pas voulu le croire alors j'ai demandé à Heimdall qui m'a confirmé."

"- Qui ?" Frigga n'était pas idiote.

Elle se doutait déjà de la réponse, encore plus avec la folie de son fils de prendre cette fichue drogue. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'entende de la bouche de Thor.

"- Je suis le père."

Thor ne broncha pas lorsque la claque de Frigga manqua lui retourna à moitié la tête.

"- Thor ! Comment as-tu pu le convaincre ! Te rends-tu compte des risques que vous…"

"- Je ne l'ai pas convaincu." Avoua le blond. "Je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix" Souffla-t-il, lugubre.

Frigga passa au livide.  
Comprenait-elle bien ce qu'elle venait d'entendre ?

"- Tu as… Tu as…"

"- J'ai violé mon bébé frère parce que j'étais trop ivre pour réaliser ce que je faisais." Finit Thor en montant dans les aigus avant de s'effondrer soudain en lourds sanglots désespérés sans que sa mère ne trouve la force de le consoler

#################################

Steve retint un sourire.

Depuis une demi-heure, il observait Phil travailler.

La concentration de l'agent était toujours remarquable.

Coulson aimait son travail autant qu'il se sentait investit d'une mission.  
Rare en ce siècle un peu fou étaient les hommes qui prenaient vraiment leur rôle à cœur. Et de tous ceux que Steve connaissaient, presque tous étaient du SHIELD.

Tony était un cas à part.  
Nombreux auraient été ceux qui n'auraient pas cru Captain America, mais Rogers savait. Tony était aussi investi que les autres Avengers de son rôle.  
Simplement, il n'aimait pas montrer qu'il prenait à cœur ses responsabilités. Ça n'aurait pas collé à son image.  
A l'inverse, l'image de Phil était celle d'un agent en qui on pouvait avoir toute confiance quoiqu'il se passe.

Trois ans auparavant, l'agent avait été enlevé pendant une mission.  
C'était à ce moment-là que Steve avait réalisé que Coulson était plus pour lui qu'un simple collègue ou ami.

Il n'en avait rien dit bien sûr. Le soldat était trop timide, trop étranger à ce temps et trop peu sûr de lui pour faire le premier pas. Tout au moins à l'époque.

Lorsque le SHIELD avait prévenu les Avengers que leur nounou préférée avait disparu en opération, Fury s'était retrouvé avec six vengeurs la bave aux lèvres qui voulaient du sang.

Une vidéo était arrivée au SHIELD sur laquelle des ravisseurs masqués exigeaient la déclassification de rapports secret ainsi que plusieurs millions de dollars pour rendre l'agent.

Assit et attaché sur une chaise, Coulson avait le même petit sourire amusé qu'il avait si souvent. Comme s'il connaissait une plaisanterie divinement drôle dont ses interlocuteurs n'avaient pas conscience.

Le chef des ravisseurs lui avait collé une monstrueuse claque qui lui ouvert la lèvre. A la surprise de ses agresseurs mais pas des Avengers, la coupure s'était refermée en quelques secondes. Le sang de Rogers avait bien prit dans les veines de l'agent.

Avec un calme olympien qui lui avait valu une baffe de plus, Phil avait calmement prévenu que ce n'était pas la peine d'envoyer une mission de secours ou quoique ce soit et qu'il serait rentré pour le diner.

Les Avengers avaient acceptés de patienter quelques heures.  
A 19h, Coulson les attendait à la cafétéria, onze cadavres dans son coffre.

Sa petite troupe de super héros en avait été plus que soulagée.

Leur Agent était indemne et rentré à la maison.

Après sa presque mort, les six protecteurs du monde étaient devenu extrêmement chatouilleux à propos de "leur" agent et plus protecteur encore.

Un voisin un peu pénible de Coulson avait ainsi reçut une visite musclée sans que Phil soit au courant après que l'agent se soit excusé d'un retard pour avoir trop dormit après une soirée un peu trop bruyante de son pénible voisin. Une fois de plus.  
On pouvait laisser passer les choses une fois, deux, trois même. Mais au bout de huit fois en trois semaines….

Le dit voisin avait déménagé très vite.

Finalement, après plusieurs déconvenues, Stark avait carrément proposé à l'agent de venir s'installer avec les Avengers à la tour.  
Coulson avait décliné mais avait accepté un appartement dans l'un des nombreux immeubles que possédait le milliardaire.  
Il mettait un point d'honneur à payer son loyer ce qui amusait franchement Tony.  
Tout au moins était-ce ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années.  
Jusqu'à l'arrivée de Loki en fait.

Coulson avait toujours eut "sa" chambre au sein de la tour Stark. Tony ne désespérait pas d'avoir un jour prochain "son" agent près d'eux.

Tony était extrêmement possessif et protecteur avec les gens qu'il aimait.

L'arrivée de Loki avait donné l'excuse idéale.

Il fallait un agent du SHIELD à demeure pour surveiller le prince.

Coulson était le choix évident, au grand plaisir de Steve.

Ainsi, il avait une excuse pour passer plus de temps avec lui.  
Quand il lui avait expliqué son idée de transformation de sa chambre, Phil n'avait été que trop heureux de partager sa chambre avec le capitaine.  
Ho, Steve aurait pu en demander une autre à Tony, tous les deux le savaient, mais ce n'était pas pareil.  
Et tous les deux le savaient aussi.

A présent, après les années, les angoisses, le sang échangé, Steve n'attendait plus qu'une seule chose pour se déclarer auprès de l'agent : que Phil réalise ce qui était "de fait" entre eux.

Parce qu'on ne lui ferait pas croire que deux personnes pouvaient partager une chambre, un lit, dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme ils le faisaient sans qu'il y ait "quelque chose" entre eux.

Lui avait accepté. Il était juste amoureux de la supernanny des Avengers.

En silence, Steve vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de l'agent.  
C'était un geste que Phil aimait.  
A la fois protecteur, encourageant et suffisamment peu envahissant pour qu'il ne puisse pas être prit comme une agression.

Coulson releva les yeux sur son héros d'enfance.

Petit à petit, il s'habituait à voir non le héros face auquel il s'était totalement ridiculisé lors de leur première rencontre tellement il était stressé mais à l'homme.

Il adulait Captain America mais aimait Steve Rogers.

Phil tressaillit.

Il aimait Steve Rogers.  
Ho dieu….

"- Phil ? Ça ne va pas ?"

L'agent avala sa salive.

"- Si si…"

Steve se pencha vers lui.

"- Ca n'a pas l'air."

L'agent rosit lentement.

Il réalisait à quel point leur relation pouvait prêter à confusion. Depuis des semaines, ils étaient particulièrement tactiles l'un avec l'autre, ils partageaient le même lit, ils passaient du temps ensemble…Et pourtant, ils n'avaient jamais échangé quoique ce soit.

Pas un baiser, pas une caresse en tant que tel… Et pourtant…

Le sourire tendre de Steve figea Coulson sur place.

"- Ha… Tout de même…"

L'agent du SHIELD sursauta presque.

Tout de même quoi? Qu'est-ce que Steve voulait dire ? Qu'est-ce que….

Le court de ses pensées fut figé sur place lorsque les lèvres du soldat se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Toute réflexion cohérente partie en voyage pendant les quelques instants de leur baiser.  
C'était juste un baiser, rien de plus et même pas un "vrai" baiser, mais cela avait suffi pour faire gémir l'agent et envoyer des ondes délicieuses de long de son dos.

"- Steve…."

"- Votre attention s'il vous plait." Retentit soudain la voix de JARVIS. "Le Rogers/Coulsonthon vient de prendre fin. Le gagnant est monsieur Loki avec la bonne date à plus trois heures et sans la langue. Les perdants sont priés de payer leur dette avant de soir."

Phil s'empourpra monstrueusement, vite imité par Steve.  
Puis les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix de Clint hurler qu'il fallait sortir le champagne pour fêter enfin ça !

###############################

Pepper était revenu à la tour depuis trois jours lorsqu'elle coinça Natasha dans un couloir pour une discussion "entre filles".

Contrairement aux autres, elle ne voyait Loki que de loin en loin et ne pouvait donc rater les évolutions physiques et psychologiques du jeune jotun.

"- Bon alors ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? "

Natasha resta surprise une seconde.

"- Comment ça ?"

"- A Loki. Il se dessèche comme une salade sans eau. Ça fait trois jours que je suis revenue et il a passé presque tout son temps à la fenêtre à griffonner sur un carnet."

"- Il dort mal en ce moment. Tony sait qu'il vient dormir toutes les nuits dans son lit."

"- Ah bon ?"

"- Tony ne lui a rien dit de peur qu'il arrête si ça lui fait du bien d'être avec quelqu'un mais…"

"- C'est pas en volant quelques heures de sommeil par ci par là qu'il va se reposer." Confirma Pepper.

"- Mesdames ?"

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Si vous me permettez, monsieur Loki étouffe simplement de devoir rester dans la tour sans jamais en sortir. Pour avoir discuté avec lui, il a l'habitude de chasser en forêt, de monter à cheval, des grands espaces. Là, il n'a pas mis le nez dehors à part sur une terrasse en béton depuis presque trois mois. Cela lui rappelle un peu trop son enfermement dans sa grotte, même s'il a tout le luxe qu'il peut vouloir et plus encore. Peut-être serait-il intéressant de lui organiser une sortie."

Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses un moment.

"- Il va se faire reconnaître."

"- Pas si on le déguise ?"

"- Et en quoi ?"

"- En femme enceinte bien sur ! Une robe, un sous-tiff, des chaussettes dedans et un joli garçon à son bras et personne ne verra quelqu'un d'autre qu'une future maman. Surtout avec la longueur de ses cheveux et son visage fin. Un peu de maquillage au pire et ça fera la rue Michel."

"- Pepper, tu es absolument géniale, ma chère !"

"- Merci ma chère !"

Les deux femmes pouffèrent comme des gamines.  
Entourées de toute cette testostérone animale de mâles guerriers, elles se seraient les coudes pour prendre de temps en temps une bouffée d'œstrogènes salvatrice.

"- Et puis, on pourrait l'emmener chez le coiffeur aussi. Il passe des heures à se les brosser tellement ses cheveux sont abimés. Faudrait couper la moitié."

"- Bonne idée. Et on va prendre Tony et Clint dans les valises. Ces deux-là pour les faire asseoir sur le fauteuil d'un coiffeur, il faut les attacher." Soupira Pepper avec agacement. "Des fois, j'ai l'impression de gérer une colonie de vacance."

Toutes à leur discussion, les deux femmes prirent leur veste puis sortirent de la tour pour faire les courses nécessaire à la future escapade Lokiesque sans même prévenir les garçons. Elles étaient de grandes filles après tout.

Elles étaient sûres que ça ferait un bien fou au jotun.  
Dans la foulée, elles en profitèrent pour trouver des pantalons de grossesse à la taille du prince, des hauts et même des chaussures plus confortables que ses bottes râpées.

Des filles devaient toujours bien s'occuper de leur petite sœur.  
Dans le cas de Pepper, c'était encore plus important.  
Elle comptait bien sur Loki pour stabiliser un peu Tony.

Pour l'instant, cela semblait marcher.  
Stark travaillait d'arrachepied sur la compagnie histoire de se débarrasser d'un maximum de boulot pour avoir du temps pour trouver comment retirer son collier au sorcier.

##########################

Frigga avait mis plusieurs jours avant de retrouver assez de calme pour accepter de revoir son ainé.

"- Thor…"

La voix glacée de sa mère fit frémir le prince.

Pourtant, il ne broncha pas.

"- Mère."

"- Ton père te transmet sa déception quant à ton petit "accident" et espère que tu feras preuve de plus de jugeote à l'avenir."

Thor haussa les épaules.  
Avant, l'avis de son père aurait compté.  
Maintenant, il s'en battait les flancs avec un fémur de nudibranche asthmatique.

"- Honnêtement, mère, je m'en contre fou."

Cela attira un infime sourire sur les lèvres de Frigga.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

"- Retrouver Loki, le protéger d'Odin et d'Asgard du mieux que je peux et m'occuper de mon enfant s'il accepte de me laisser faire."

La reine se détendit un peu.

"- Tu comptes réellement assumer ?"

"- C'est mon frère. Je l'aime en tant que tel."

"- Et un peu plus ?"

Quelques temps avant, Thor aurait rougit, bafouillé, sourit d'un air gêné.  
A présent, il se contenta de rester silencieux, pensif.

"- Je n'en sais rien, mère. Si je juge sur ce que je lui ai fait et surtout comment, je suppose que quelque part, oui. Mais là ? Je n'en sais rien. Je suis encore tellement en colère contre lui autant que contre moi que je ne saurais sans doute pas avant de le voir. Même si je sais ma colère irrationnelle et qu'il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se taire…. Je ne sais vraiment pas, mère."

Frigga quitta son fauteuil pour venir prendre la main de son fils dans la sienne.

"- Il m'attriste que tu doives grandir de cette façon, Thor. Mais je ne peux pas dire que je suis triste de te voir enfin mûrir. Retrouve mon fils et le tien mon petit. Retrouve les et mets les à l'abri. Pendant ce temps, je vais continuer à travailler derrière le dos de ton père avec les dirigeants actuels de Jotunheim. Ils se languissent de leur lignée royale."

"- Mère ?"

"- Chut mon fils. Moins tu en sais, mieux c'est."

Thor n'insista pas.  
Il découvrait les vertus du silence.

"- Je vais aller voir Heimdall pour avoir son aide."

Frigga hocha la tête.  
C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

###################################

Loki somnolait doucement.

Il se sentait bien, perdu sur un nuage de bienêtre et de contentement.

Quelqu'un massait ses chevilles douloureuses, quelqu'un d'autre brossait ses cheveux trop longs et un troisième massait ses poignets gonflés.

Un bonheur.  
Tout simplement un bonheur.

Fury reprit un peu de crème à l'arnica avant de reprendre son massage. Les pieds de Loki sur ses genoux étaient si petits ! Vu la taille de l'individu, il l'aurait imaginé faire du 46 ou 47. Pas du 40.

A l'autre bout du canapé, Tony brossait sans se lasser les cheveux du jotun avant une brosse en soie qui faisait crisser ses cheveux d'électricité statique à force de passer et repasser dedans.

Quant à Clint, assit par terre, il massait les mains du jeune prince avec une crème au citron et à la rose que Natasha lui avait conseillé.

Au milieu de toutes ces attentions, Loki somnolait doucement en ronronnant de contentement.

Le son produit se rapprochait de celui du chat tout en étant bien plus abandonné et presque sensuel.

Un ronronnement de contentement béat et de satisfaction totale.

Amusé, Steve observait la scène avec Bruce depuis l'un des autres canapés du salon.  
Même Fury avait succombé au charme maternel et tranquille du Jotun ! C'était inconcevable.

"- Tu profites de ton harem, le glaçon ?" S'amusa Natasha en sortant de la cuisine avec une tasse de café à la main.

Loki ouvrit à peine un œil avant de tirer la langue à la jeune femme.

"- Tu es juste jalouse."

"- Ha mais totalement ! Je rêve d'avoir trois hommes à mes pieds en même temps pour me faire cajoler."

"- Et bien fait un bébé avec Clint et je suis sûr que tout le monde sera ravi de te pouponner."

Natasha éclata de rire devant la mine écarlate de son compagnon.

Loki caressa la joue de Clint d'un geste presque machinal. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi troublé.

"- Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, les filles ou je me vengerais en mettant du sel dans vos shampoings."

"- Les enfants !" Protesta Fury.

"- Oui papiiiiiiiii !" Répondirent les trois marioles en chœur.

Le directeur du SHIELD leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Natasha ? Tu vois bien qu'on est occupés."

"- Je vois ça oui…" S'amusa encore l'assassin. "Mais là n'est pas la question. Loki, que dirais-tu de sortir prendre l'air ? Avec Pepper nous allons faire un tour chez le coiffeur, manger une glace et nous balader à Central Park si on a le temps. Intéressé ?"

Loki se redressa vivement, les yeux brillants.

"- Je peux ?"

"- Et bien…"

Fury calma tout le monde de suite.

"- Pas sans escorte !"

"- Captain America, IronMan, et Hawkeyes, ça suffirait comme escorte ?"

"- Vous voulez venir les garçons ? Vous allez vous ennuyer." Prévint Natasha, ravi de voir que tout se mettait en place.

"- Meuh non, ça ira." Promit Clint en quittant le sol.

Tony et Steve approuvèrent.

"- Bon, si vous êtes sûr." Insista Natasha avec une moue dubitative.

"- Hé ! On sait se tenir quand même !" Protesta Stark sans avoir lâché la taille de Loki qu'il serrait à présent contre lui.

"- Bon, alors laissez-nous une demi-heure pour préparer Loki et on sera prêtes à partir."

"- Me… Préparer ?"

"- Midgar n'a pas l'habitude de voir des garçons prêts à accoucher. Alors on va un peu te camoufler. Pepper a acheté une robe de grossesse pour toi."

Loki se laissa entrainer par la jeune femme jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Lorsqu'il en ressortit, les Avengers en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs. Loki faisait une femme tout à fait honorable. Et même très mignonne !

"- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi à l'aise ?" S'intéressa Tony.

"- Je suis un Changeur, Tony. J'ai parfois passé des années dans un corps de femme. "Lady Loki" est aussi connue dans la mythologie que "Loki" tu sais."

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Je confirme monsieur Stark. La version féminine de notre prince des glaces est extrêmement populaire auprès des conteurs. Surtout sa peau de lait, ses cheveux de nuit et sa poitrine de…"

"- Ca va aller JARVIS !" Rougit Steve.

"- Passez-moi l'expression, Capitaine Rogers, mais pour illustrer et résumer l'opinion populaire sur la forme féminine de Monsieur Loki : "Elle est bonne !"

"- JARVIS !" Se scandalisa Tony.

Non mais il avait programmé son IA un peu mieux que ça quand même et… Le rire de Loki fit taire l'ingénieur.

D'accord, JARVIS avait fait exprès pour faire rire le Jotun.

"- Alors JARVIS à raison, t'es "bonne" en fille ?"

Loki essuya les larmes qui coulaient aux coins de ses yeux tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas étaler son maquillage.

"- Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais ça doit être parce que je porte toujours un corset, une jupe fendue jusqu'en haut de la cuisse, des talons haut et les épaules nues."

Les Avengers avalèrent leur salive.  
Ca donnait chaud d'imaginer ça, vindieu !

Natasha poussa son petit monde vers l'ascenseur avec l'aide de Pepper.

"- Et bien on verra ça dans quelques semaines, lorsque Tony aura cassé ce fichu collier et que tu donneras le sein à Junior."

Tous les garçons rougirent soudain brutalement, Fury comprit.

L'image mentale était TRES dérangeante.

Arrivés en bas de la tour, le Directeur du SHIELD attrapa Coulson par l'épaule.

"- On vous laisse là, nous avons du travail."

Steve regarda partir son agent avec un peu de tristesse mais ne dit rien. Le boulot d'abord.

Une fois entassés dans la voiture, avec Loki installé aussi confortablement que possible les pieds relevés sur un petit coussin ("- non mais les garçons, faut pas exagérer non plus, ce n'est pas ma première grossesse) et une veste sur les épaules pour qu'il n'ait pas froid. ("-Je vais arrêter de protester ça ne sert à rien."), la voiture conduite par Happy s'arrêta devant l'enseigne du meilleur coiffeur de New York.  
Pas le plus extravagant ou le plus connu. Non, juste le meilleur.

Tony sortit le premier de la voiture puis offrit son bras à Loki qui le prit.

Loki avait été entrainé à la galanterie depuis sa naissance après tout. C'était machinal pour lui d'y répondre autant que de la pratiquer.

Clint fit un peu la moue.  
Ça aurait dû être à lui de donner le bras à Loki.  
Pour faire bonne mesure, il l'offrit donc à Natasha qui le prit avec un sérieux égal pendant que Steve offrait le sien à Pepper.

Bruce avait comme souvent préféré rester à la tour.  
Il ne fonctionnait pas très bien dans les lieux publics et préférait éviter tout risque.

Déjà, il avait fait des progrès sur son contrôle de Hulk et entendait bien continuer.

La créature semblait aussi fasciné que les autres par le "piètre dieu avec un gros ventre" mais Hulk avait parfaitement compris et assimilé sa fragilité.

"- Madame Potts ! Ravi de vous voir, cela faisait longtemps." Salua le propriétaire des lieux avec un fort accent français lorsque Pepper poussa la porte.

"- Laurent, bonjour. Comment allez-vous ?"

"- Mais très bien ma chère dame, très bien…" Il s'inclina pour un baisemain parfait.

Pepper s'écarta pour présenter sa petite troupe.

"- J'ai réservé pour tout ce petit monde…."

Le coiffeur, un cinquantenaire aux cheveux poivre et sel avec une longue moustache parfaitement taillée écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Stark.

"- Et bien et bien !"

"- Je crois que nous allons avoir le salon pour nous tous seul."

Laurent confirma avant de saluer Natasha et Loki d'un baisemain aussi parfait que le précédent.

"- Mes dames…"

Le coiffeur appela ses aides d'une voix sèche.

Très vite et malgré leurs protestations, tout le monde, Tony et Clint comprit se retrouvèrent assit sur des fauteuils pour une coupe en règle.

De l'autre côté du salon, Pepper, Natasha et Loki profiterait d'une coupe, d'une manucure et d'une pédicure.  
Les garçons pouvaient demander aussi mais Pepper doutait qu'ils le fassent. Par contre, le barbier des lieux ce ferait un plaisir de leur faire la barbe correctement. Il y avait une différence entre le travail d'un coupe-chou et d'un rasoir électrique.

A mesure que les coiffeurs faisaient leur travail, les protestations masculines diminuèrent puis disparurent, faisant pouffer les filles.

Un sourire presque extatique aux lèvres, Loki avait abandonné sa tignasse sèche et dans un état lamentable aux mains expertes d'un jeune coiffeur blond qui semblait aussi adepte de la ligne droite que d'une autre plus sinueuse.

"- c'est un garçon ou une fille ?"

Loki ouvrit un œil pendant que le coiffeur lui lavait les cheveux avec douceur en veillant bien à ne pas les tirer.

"- Un garçon."

"- C'est pour quand ?"

Loki hésita.

Il parlait naturellement d'une voix douce et plus haut perchée que la normale. Il n'y avait même pas réfléchit, c'était juste la chose évidente à faire.

"- Quelques jours."

Enfin, ça l'aurait été s'il avait été humain avec un tour de taille pareille.

"- Ha ! Alors on se fait belle pour les photos de naissance !"

Loki hésita encore. Photos ?  
Il coula un regard vers Pepper.

"- C'est exactement ça." Confirma la jeune femme. "Et puis Lo..ra à les cheveux dans un tel état !"

"- Ho oui !" Soupira le coiffeur avec pitié. "Il faut en prendre soin, ils sont magnifiques à la racine mais les points sont toutes brulées."

"- Vous n'aurez qu'à couper tout ce qui est abimé."

Les coiffeurs firent un masque et sur les cheveux et sur le visage de tout le monde.

Tony en profita bien sûr pour prendre des photos. C'était juste trop bon de voir Steve avec un masque vert à l'argile ou Natasha avec un rose aux fraises.

Finalement, tout le monde repassa aux bacs pour un rinçage puis les coupes.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, deux bonnes heures plus tard, les cheveux de Loki ne lui arrivaient plus qu'à la taille et avaient été nattés sur le côté pour tomber gentiment sur son torse.

Avec la robe de grossesse bleue clair, le dieu faisait "petite maison dans la prairie" quoi que cela veuille bien dire.  
Tony lui promit de lui faire visionner la série après avoir repris son bras.

"- Que diriez-vous d'un bon restau?" Proposa le milliardaire.

"- J'ai déjà réservé." Rappela Pepper qui cornaqua sa petite troupe vers un restaurant tout à fait sympathique et peu éloigné.

Ils auraient pu prendre la voiture mais Loki avait besoin de prendre l'air. Etre simplement sur le plancher des vaches, sous le soleil lui avait plaqué un sourire heureux sur le visage qui faisait soupirer Tony de contentement.

Assit à leur table dans un coin de l'établissement trois étoiles, Tony se fichait comme d'une guigne d'être en jeans et T-shirt alors que les autres clients étaient en costumes. Qu'on lui fasse une réflexion et il rachetait le fonds de commerce.

"- Ces messieurs dames ont-il choisit ?"

"- Menu gastronomiques pour tout le monde." Choisit Tony. "Pas d'alcool, pas de vin, juste de l'eau."

"- Monsieur !" Allait protester le serveur, piqué.

"- Nous avons une future maman avec nous, nous n'allons pas boire sous son nez. Ce ne serait pas très galant." Sourit Steve.

Le serveur garda ses protestations pour lui mais était quand même visiblement outré.

"- Je suis désolé. Vous pouvez boire vous savez ?"

"- Ce ne serait pas raisonnable." Coupa Pepper. "Et pour une fois que Tony est d'accord pour ne pas boire, profitons-en !"

Le repas s'étira lentement dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce qu'un flash éblouisse le groupe.

"- Manquait plus que les paparazzis." Grogna Tony en finissant son café. "Finissez et on y va avant qu'ils ne se regroupent. On dirait des chiens devant un cadavre."

Heureusement qu'ils avaient terminés.

Loki finit sa quatrième glace avant de se tamponner les lèvres avec sa serviette.

Il commençait à avoir à nouveau les chevilles enflées et le dos en compote.

Tony paya puis reprit Loki à son bras pendant que Steve et Clint s'occupaient de Natasha et Pepper.

Non qu'elles en aient besoin mais tous les six prenaient gout à un peu de classe mine de rien.

Ils sortirent du restaurant pour être accablés de journalistes.

Loki pâlit un peu.

Il baissa la tête et s'accrocha un peu plus à Tony qui passa carrément sa main dans son dos pour le serrer contre lui.

Sans attendre il l'entraina vers la voiture.  
Happy en bondit pour ouvrir la porte pendant que les journalistes se déchainaient.

"- Monsieur Stark, qui est cette jeune personne ?"

"- Monsieur Stark, est-ce votre enfant ?"

"- Monsieur Stark allez-vous épouser cette fille ?"

"- Monsieur Stark, pensez-vous qu'un bâtard soit le bon choix pour hériter de Stark Industrie ?"

A chaque question, Tony lâchait un "pas de commentaire" glacial.

Très vite, Loki avait simplement enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tony et se laissait trimbaler à l'abri.

Il haïssait cette masse répugnante de cloportes qui ne comprenaient pas la notion d'espace personnel.  
Quand l'un d'eux le poussa un peu rudement, assez pour le faire trébucher, il glapit.  
Sans les bras de Tony et avec son centre de gravité déplacé, il serait tombé.

"- RECULEZ BON SANG !" Rugirent à la fois Clint, Steve et Tony.

Les journalistes firent un bond en arrière.

Loki tremblait de tous ses membres.

L'éclat des trois hommes fut suffisant pour qu'ils puissent atteindre la voiture.

Ils s'y engouffrèrent puis roulèrent vers la tour Stark

"- Je suis désolé Loki… Les journalistes sont la pire plaie de l'humanité.

Le jeune jotun secoua la tête.

"- Ce… Ce n'est rien… J'ai juste… un peu paniqué… Je n'aime pas qu'on entre dans mon espace vital.

Ils haussèrent tous un sourcil. Ils passaient tous leurs temps à papouiller le jotun sans qu'il ne dise rien, bien au contraire.

Tony attira gentiment Loki contre lui. Le prince enfoui son visage dans son cou.  
Stark pouvait sentir les battements cardiaques de Loki contre lui, aussi rapide que ceux d'un lapin forcé.

"- On est presque rentrés. Il n'est pas tard mais tu vas aller t'allonger. On t'apportera ton diner."

Loki hésita mais finit par hocher la tête.

Il n'avait aucune envie de rester seul.

Tony le conduisit simplement à sa chambre pendant que Clint allait fouiller dans les vêtements de Loki pour y trouver une tenue de nuit.

Une fois bordé dans le lit de Tony, Loki s'endormit très vite entre les deux hommes sous le regard protecteur de Bruce, Steve, Pepper et Natasha.

Les cinq Avengers plus Pepper restèrent là jusqu'au diner puis allèrent se restaurer.

Seul Tony resta dans la chambre avec le dormeur.

##############################

"- Mon prince…"

"- Heimdall."

"- Vous avez pris un très gros risque."

"- Il fallait que je sache….Je suppose que c'est à toi que je dois de m'être réveillé à l'infirmerie ?"

"- Vous êtes resté inconscient plusieurs jours avant que je ne prévienne votre mère."

"- … Merci."

"- Ne me remerciez pas. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir."

"- Tu m'en veux."

"- Je n'ai pas à avoir d'avis sur la question."

"- Heimdall… Je ne peux plus faire confiance à mon père pour avoir un avis éclairé et sage. Ne me retire pas ta sagesse quand j'en ai le plus besoin." Souffla doucement Thor.

Le visage sévère du Gardien se détendit un peu.

S'il n'approuvait pas du tout ce qu'avait fait Thor, il appréciait qu'il tente de se réformer et de prendre ses responsabilités.

"- Qu'allez-vous faire ?"

"- Retrouvez Loki. Mais avant il faut que je contacte mes amis Avengers. Si Loki est sur terre, je ne veux pas que le SHIELD lui fasse du mal s'il le retrouve. Et puis, ils sont plusieurs, ils pourront le chercher sur Midgar pendant que je chercherai dans les autres royaumes."

Heimdall retint tout sourire un peu moqueur.

Thor aurait pu simplement lui demander où était Loki mais il savait qu'il ne répondrait pas directement.

"- Quels sont vos ordres mon prince ?"

"- Envois moi auprès des Avengers s'il te plait."

"- Bien mon prince."

Heimdall enfonça son épée dans le centre de contrôle du Bifrost réparé.

Le pont Arc-en-ciel se saisit de Thor pour le propulser sur terre.

##############################

"- Monsieur ! MONSIEUR DEBOUT !"

La voix urgente de JARVIS fit bondir Tony du lit, réveillant Loki au passage.

Le jotun s'était installé étroitement contre le torse de Stark et dormait sur son épaule.

"- JARVIS ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Formation d'un Bifrost au-dessus de la tour, Monsieur. Monsieur Thor dot être en approche"

"- Ho putain ! Réveille tout le monde, JAR'. Loki. Toi, tu restes dans ma chambre et tu n'en bouges pas, c'est bien comprit ?"

Tony saisit Loki par les épaules pour qu'il le fixe dans les yeux.

Le Jotun avait peur mais tentait de garder son calme.

"- Thor ne t'approchera pas, je te le jure. Je ne laisserai personne te prendre à moi !"

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune prince puis le serra une seconde contre lui.

"- Fais-moi confiance. Tu restes ici à l'abri. Dès que je peux je viendrais te voir. Ou quelqu'un. JARVIS est avec toi. Et YINSEN aussi. YINSEN ?"

"- Je suis là monsieur."

Loki finit par lâcher Tony avec répugnance.

Il aurait voulu qu'il reste avec lui mais savait que si Tony ne se montrait pas, Thor le chercherait.

Tony enfila rapidement un jeans et un t-shirt puis fit verrouiller sa chambre par JARVIS.

Inquiet, Loki se recroquevilla sur le lit, la couette autour de lui.

"- JARVIS, peux-tu me montrer ce qui se passe ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur."

L'écran 16/9 de 50 pouces cachés dans le mur en face du lit s'ouvrit puis l'extérieur de la tour, au niveau de la terrasse s'afficha.

Thor était là, la mine sombre.

Loki se mit à trembler.

Les yeux clos, il se mordit la main pour ne pas hurler de rage et de colère.

################################

Thor jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

Il était bien à la tour Stark.

"- Mes amis…"

Mais son salut n'avait rien de l'enthousiasme qui était le sien ordinairement.

C'est d'un pas pesant qu'il entra dans le salon pour se vautrer dans le canapé.

"- Bonjour Thor… ou plutôt bonne nuit."

Le prince ne fit pas vraiment attention au ton faussement enjoué de Stark.

Il avait trop en tête.

Sans compter que les effets secondaires de la drogue n'étaient pas tous partis. Il avait en permanence une sourde migraine qui ne lui laissait aucun repos.

"- Trop de gueule de bois ou pas assez de sommeil ?"

"- Trop de cauchemars." Soupira Thor en acceptant le verre d'aspirine des mains de Banner.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui en offrait pour soigner une migraine sur terre.

"- Que nous vaut ta présence ? Fait bien trois mois que tu n'es pas passé ?"

Thor se prit la tête dans les mains.  
Que dire à ses amis ? Il n'était pas capable de dissimuler aussi bien que son frère.

Loki…  
Son cœur se serra de rage, de honte et d'angoisse pour son petit frère.

"- J'ai besoin de votre aide."

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Loki s'est échappé."

Les Avengers restèrent aussi calme que possible.

"- Le SHIELD…."

"- Je ne veux pas que le SHIELD soit prévenu, ami Barton. Au contraire. Je voudrais que Loki ne soit pas inquiété par le SHIELD si par hasard il est sur Midgar. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en danger plus qu'il ne l'est déjà."

Tony renifla avec hauteur.

"- De ce qu'on a vu, ton frère est bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, merci beaucoup. Et si c'est pour qu'il retente de conquérir le monde, tu m'excuseras PointBreak, mais je compte bien le renvoyez pleurer à Asgard !"

Thor jeta un regard dangereux à Stark.

"- Ecoute-moi bien, homme d'acier. Mon frère n'a plus accès à sa magie. Il est affaiblit, probablement effrayé, malade et fragile. Il est… Il n'est pas en état de se défendre ou de s'en prendre à qui que ce soit. S'il est encore en vie, il faut que je le retrouve. Je dois le mettre à l'abri. Il faut…"

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard.

La réaction de Thor n'était pas celle qu'ils attendaient.

Ils avaient imaginés de la colère, du mépris mais certainement pas de l'angoisse et une visible culpabilité.

"- Si tu nous racontais tout depuis le début, Thor ?" Posa gentiment Steve en s'asseyant près de Thor.

L'asgardien resta longuement silencieux à fixer le soldat avant de soupirer.

"- Promettez moi que quand j'aurais finit, vous accepterez d'aider mon frère si vous le trouver sur Midgar."

"- Thor…."

"- PROMETTEZ-MOI ! Je me fiche que vous me chassiez de Midgar après, mais jurez moi que vous vous occuperez de lui le cas échéant !"

Les Avengers échangèrent encore un regard avant que Tony ne hoche la tête.

"- La tour Stark sera son asile."

Thor resta encore silencieux un instant, le temps de se persuadé qu'ils disaient tous la vérité.

Il finit par hocha la tête puis raconta tout.  
Sans la moindre pudeur et sans omettre le moindre détail tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il allait se mettre ses amis à dos.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor n'osait pas relever la tête.

Autours de lui, ses amis (ex-amis ?) ne bougeaient pas plus qu'ils ne parlaient  
Un silence de mort était tombé sur le salon que personne n'osait briser.

Pendant que Thor avouait ce qu'il avait commis, Barton était sortit pour ne pas reparaitre.

Confusément, cela étonnait le prince.

L'humain lui avait toujours paru quelqu'un de particulièrement vindicatif et revanchard. Entendre parler des souffrances de Loki aurait du le ravir non ?  
Que Clint ne supporte pas d'en entendre davantage ne faisait qu'augmenter la peine et les remords de Thor.

Il ne dégoutait au dernier degré.

"- Comment as-tu pu ?" Finit par souffler Natasha.

La voix totalement contrôlée était plus effrayante qu'une rage totale et aveugle réalisa le prince qui resta silencieux.

"- J'ai conscience de mes actes, Natasha."

"- Je ne crois pas non." Insista la jeune femme, impitoyable. "Tu as abusé de ton frère, tu lui a arraché la seule chose qu'il voulait de toi et qui ne t'aurais RIEN couté qu'un peu de temps, tu l'as repoussé, acculé à la folie, tu l'as abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin de toi puis abandonné à ton père sans rien faire au point qu'il a cherché à se suicider. A cause de ca, il est tombé entre les pattes des Chitauris et si ce que tu dis de son caractère normal est vrai, il était soit contrôlé, soit a été torturé au point de le briser pour le faire obéir. Puis tu l'as livré en pâture à la vindicte du malade mental qui te sert de géniteur, tu l'as à nouveau abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin de toi pour mourir avec TON enfant et maintenant tu es LA ? A exiger quelque chose ?" La jeune femme s'était levée pour venir lui cracher tout son mépris au visage.

"- Je n'exige rien, Natasha. Je ne demande rien pour moi. Je veux juste essayer de faire ce que je n'ai pas fait jusque là et protéger mon frère."

"- Tu y a tellement bien réussit jusque là…"

Thor tressaillit.  
C'était si proche de ce que lui avait dit Loki lorsqu'il l'avait arraché à l'avion qui devait l'emmener au SHIELD.

Décidément, il n'était vraiment pas capable de protéger quoi que ce soit.

"- C'est justement parce que j'en suis incapable que je vous demande votre aide." S'humilia encore le prince.

Il ramperait autant qu'il le fallait pour s'assurer que son bébé frère serait à l'abri s'il était sur Midgar.

#########################

Clint avait préféré quitter le salon avant de planter l'intégralité de son carquois dans les yeux et l'entrejambe de Thor.

Sans réfléchir, il avait rejoint la chambre de Tony.

JARVIS l'avait laissé entré.

Il y avait trouvé un Loki quasi catatonique sur le lit, la couette sur les épaules et la tête, qui fixait d'un regard vide le grand écran de la chambre qui retransmettait ce qui se passait dans le salon.

Doucement, il s'était installé près de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Loki s'était immédiatement roulé en boule contre lui.

Depuis, le jeune dieu frémissait régulièrement aux paroles de Thor.  
L'entendre raconter ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
Entendre de la voix de son frère ce qu'il avait subit….

Loki avait presque l'impression de sentir encore les mains de Thor sur lui.

"- Il ne te fera plus de mal." Promit Clint en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

Loki s'accrocha un peu plus à la chemise de Barton, incapable de répondre.

Incapable de comprendre sa propre réaction surtout.

La terreur se le disputait à la rage la plus profonde. Et pourtant, Loki se languissait de son frère.

Le remord et l'horreur évidente de Thor était à la fois un baume sur le cœur blessé du jotun et du carburant pour sa colère.

Et une source de confusion remarquable.

"- JARVIS, coupe s'il te plait." Finit par murmurer le prince.

Il s'allongea sur le lit, entrainant Clint avec lui.  
L'archer le laissa passer ses mains sous sa chemise à la recherche d'un peu de chaleur.

Pour quelqu'un d'extérieur, le geste aurait pu paraitre déplacé, mais Clint savait qu'il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans l'action du jotun. Il avait juste besoin de réconfort et de tendresse.

"- Loki… Ca va aller, je te le promets." Murmura encore l'archer sans savoir quoi faire d'autre.

Il se souvenait d'une autre nuit où le prince lui avait dit, bien des années avant, qu'il portait l'enfant de Thor. Il était sous le contrôle du dieu à ce moment là, mais son esprit s'était rebellé contre la notion. Loki était un mâle. Il ne pouvait porter un petit.  
Et pourtant…

Dès qu'il avait eut la preuve, il avait été immédiatement protecteur et possessif avec le prince et le bébé.

A présent, ces deux sentiments étaient encore plus exacerbés par la menace que représentait Thor...

"- Il a l'air de s'en vouloir." Souffla doucement Loki.

"- Ne pense même pas à le pardonner, Lok'…"

Loki enfouit son visage dans la chemise de l'humain.

"- Je ne l'ai jamais hait. Je n'y ai jamais réussit. Je voulais juste…"

"- Je sais." Coupa Clint en lui caressant les cheveux. "Tu t'es donné à lui parce que tu espérais qu'il n'oublierait pas ton existence. Crois-tu qu'il a changé à ce point ? Ou l'espères-tu simplement ?"

Loki soupira.

Il sentait Junior danser la macarena, sans doute à cause de l'adrénaline qui coulait librement dans ses veines.

"- Je n'ai jamais espéré que Thor puisse réaliser ce qu'il a fait… Et encore moins qu'il aille aussi loin que prendre une drogue interdite pour savoir."

"- Loki…"

"- Clint, s'il veut vraiment s'excuser…"

"- Loki ! N'y pense même pas ! Il ne mérite pas ton pardon ! Ou tout au moins pas encore !"

L'archer serra très fort le prince contre lui.

"- Lorsque Junior sera né, que tu seras en pleine forme, que ta magie sera revenue, alors tu pourras t'expliquer avec lui et lui défoncer la gueule. Mais pas avant. Tu dois penser à ton petit. Et nous, nous sommes là pour veiller sur toi. Sur vous deux… et Tony sans doute plus que les autres." Finit l'Avenger avec un petit sourire en coin.

Loki rosit légèrement.

Le baiser rapide de Tony l'avait choqué autant qu'il lui avait réchauffé le cœur.

"- Clint, ne soit pas ridicule. Tony grimperait n'importe quelle femelle qui lui passe à côté mais jamais il ne s'intéresserait à un mâle."

"- Ha ! Donc il t'intéresse bien."

"- Clint !"

"- Quoi ? S'il ne t'intéressait pas, tu n'aurais pas dit ca comme ca. Et puis Tony est multisexuel. Il s'intéresse à tout ce qui bouge. Agite lui un yukka sous le nez et je suis sûr qu'il serait capable de sauter dessus."

Loki eut un petit gloussement.

Il savait que Clint cherchait à détourner son attention.

"- Quand même ! Un yukka ca pique. Stark à meilleur gout que ca je pense."

"- Un melon alors ? Tu fais un trou dedans, un peu de scotch autour et…"

"- CLINT !"

L'assassin éclata de rire. Les joues roses de Loki étaient une bonne chose.

"- Tony n'est pas comme ca !"

"- Non, il est pire." Confirma l'agent du SHIELD avant de reprendre Loki contre lui.

Une de ses mains se perdit sous son t-shirt à lui caresser le dos et l'autre sur son ventre.

Un petit ronron échappa au Jotun.  
Il était toujours un affamé de caresse sur ses fins de grossesse. D'autre choses aussi mais il n'avait personne pour y sacrifier avec lui.

Loki se serra plus étroitement contre Clint.

Malgré tout, il avait peur.

Que ferait Thor s'il le voyait maintenant ?  
Il ne voulait pas que son frère le voit ainsi, diminué et fragile, le corps défiguré par la grossesse, incapable de sortir de son bain sans aide…

######################

Tony n'avait rien dit.

Il n'avait pas bougé.

Les mains sur les cuisses, il avait juste écouté.

S'il bougeait, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, il aurait deux réactions possibles.  
Soit il filait dans sa chambre prendre Loki dans ses bras pour aller le cacher au fin fond d'une cave dans l'espoir que plus jamais Thor ne s'approcherait de lui et le protégerait jusqu'à sa mort, soit il sautait à la gorge de Thor et le frappait à s'en casser les mains.

"- C'est l'héritier du trône que porte Loki ! Il faut qu'il soit protégé !" Finit par supplier Thor qui cherchait des arguments pour que les Avengers acceptent de l'aider.

Cette fois, s'en fut trop pour Tony.  
Il sauta sur le blond, les mains avant vers la gorge du prince.

Ses doigts se refermèrent dessus.  
Avec une rage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Tony se mit à serrer de toutes ses forces.

Trop surpris pour réagir, Thor ne parvint pas à se dégager avant de longues secondes.  
Il fallut même l'aide de Steve et de Bruce pour que l'ingénieur finisse par lâcher.

"- Va-t-en…." Siffla Tony.

"- Ami Stark…."

"- VA-T-EN !" Hurla encore le milliardaire. "Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir chez moi !"

Il attrapa un cendrier qui trainait là et le jeta à la figure du dieu.

Thor en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Il comprenait mais ca n'en faisait pas moins mal.

"- Ami Stark." Tenta-t-il encore de plaider.

"- CESSE DE M'INSULTER ! JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS L'AMI D'UN VIOLEUR ET D'UN LACHE !"

Thor accusa physiquement le coup.

"- Tu t'intéresses plus à ta lignée qu'à ton frère ! Tu te fiches complètement de Loki en fait ! Comment arrives-tu encore à te regarder dans une glace ! S'il meurt, ce sera entièrement de ta faute ! Et si son gamin crève, je ne peux pas dire que je serais désolé si ca l'empêche d'atterrir dans vos pattes à toi et ton géniteur." Siffla encore l'ingénieur, en proie à la plus belle colère de sa vie.

"- NON ! Stark, je vous jure. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est le bien être de Loki et du bébé."

"- MENTEUR !"

"- NON !" Thor en était réduit à supplier. "Je vous en prie. Croyez-moi. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'ils soient à l'abri… Si pour ça je ne dois plus jamais les voir, que les norns m'entendent, je m'y résignerais ! Mais… Je veux savoir que mon frère est en sécurité. C'est tout…"

"- Tu ne mérites même pas qu'on te tienne au courant si on le trouve."

"- Ca m'est égal du moment qu'il va bien."

Petit à petit, Tony se calmait.  
A présent, Thor pleurait libéralement, à genoux sur le sol, dans une attitude purement suppliante.

"- Je te l'ai dit, prince d'Asgard. Cette tour sera l'asile de ton frère et de son enfant. Mais toi ! Plus jamais je ne veux te voir ici. Jamais ! Pas tant que tu n'auras pas payé en tout cas !" Siffla encore Tony.

La tête basse, les épaules serrées de résignation, Thor se remit lentement sur ses pieds.

"- Merci…"

"- DEGAGE !"

Thor sortit du salon sans un mot de plus avant d'appeler Heimdall.  
Le Bifrost le retourna à Asgard.

Dès qu'il en fut sortit, Thor s'écroula sur le sol, le cœur brisé.

Il se sentait affreusement seul, fragile et abandonné.  
Etait-ce ce que Loki avait vécut, encore et encore, lorsque son frère et ses amis se moquaient de lui, le rejetaient ou l'utilisaient pour leur propre gloire sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Sans doute était-ce une bonne indication en tout cas.

Thor serra les lèvres.

Il lui restait quatre gouttes de drogue.  
Cette fois, il n'en prendrait que deux en deux fois. Mais il fallait qu'il sache, qu'il voit tout le mal qu'il avait fait à son frère.  
Et puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vivre à sa place le passé, il revivrait le sien.

Mais avant, il préviendrait sa mère.

Heimdall regarda partir son prince avec tristesse avant de retourner son attention vers Midgar.

Pauvres enfants…

###########################

Clint avait patienté jusqu'à ce que Loki s'endorme.

Il l'avait bordé puis avait rejoint ses collègues une fois sur que Thor était partit.

"- Comment ca c'est finit ?"

"- Tony a faillit étrangler Thor et l'a fichu dehors."

"- Et j'ai raté ca…"

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Comment va Loki ?"

"- Physiquement ? Ca va. Psychologiquement ? C'est un foutoir digne de l'atelier de Stark."

Ils firent tous la grimace.

"- A ce point ?"

"- Il est à la fois fou de rage contre son frère, terrorisé et prêt à le pardonner, voir à le supplier de le pardonner LUI."

"- Ha oui, quand même."

Natasha se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Voyons le positif, nous avons un blanc-seing pour avoir Loki ici. Même si Thor revient et le trouve ici, nous serons dans notre bon droit."

"- Si c'est l'élément le plus positif de la journée, je crois que je vais aller sauter par la fenêtre directement." Pleurnicha Clint.

Steve ne quittait pas Tony du coin de l'œil.  
Depuis que Thor était repartit, l'ingénieur s'était laissé tomber sur un fauteuil dans un coin et n'en avait pas bougé.

Les yeux clos, Stark semblait calme et détendu. Pourtant, Steve savait que le moindre mot déplacé le ferait éclater.

Jamais les Avengers n'avaient été confrontés à un Tony aussi proche de la rupture.

"- Il dort ?" Finit par demander l'ingénieur.

Clint confirma.

"- Il s'est éteint comme une bougie. Je crois qu'il va faire le tour du cadran. En plus Junior était surexcité. Il doit l'avoir épuisé."

"- Bon…"

Tony finit par quitter son fauteuil.

"- Tony ?"

"- Je vais aller voir Fury."

Là, les Avengers s'inquiétèrent vraiment. Tony n'allait JAMAIS voir Fury de sa propre initiative.

"- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?... Tony ? TONY ?" Insista Steve.

Captain America bondit de son fauteuil pour lui courir après.

"- Je l'accompagne. Restez ici." Ordonna le soldat au reste de son équipe qui obéit.

#####################

Loki se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se sentait oppressé, énervé, sur le qui-vive et surtout, dans un besoin frénétique de bouger.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Vous devez vous reposer !" S'inquiéta YINSEN

"- Combien de temps ai-je dormit ?"

"- Moins de vingt minutes monsieur." Répondit la voix à l'accent britannique.

"- Mon f…. Thor est partit ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

"- Vous devez dormir !" Insista YINSEN avec un peu de supplication dans la voix.

"- Je peux pas, YINSEN. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose avant d'éclater."

Loki ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur son Centre.  
Comme toujours, il était affreusement compressé par le collier mais une fois de plus débordait. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais… Il transféra une partie de l'énergie au Centre de son bébé pour hâter son développement mais en garda une partie.  
Même s'il stockait cette magie pour s'aider lors de la naissance, il n'en aurait jamais assez pour se changer physiquement ou se soigner. Alors autant l'utiliser ailleurs…

Avec un sourire triste, Loki réalisa que s'il utilisait le peu de magie qu'il avait encore, il aurait pu briser le Centre de son enfant, prendre sa magie à lui et l'utiliser pour se débarrasser du collier.  
Son petit n'aurait pas de magie et aurait une chance sur deux de mourir mais lui pourrait vivre…

Loki caressa doucement son ventre élargit.  
Comment pourrait-il faire cela à son bébé ?

"- Tout va bien se passer mon trésor. Tu vas avoir une magnifique famille quand je ne serais plus là. Steve t'apprendra a être un homme honorable et respectueux, Clint à te sortir de toutes les situations les plus improbables, Tasha à être un menteur et un manipulateur parfait, Bruce fera de toi un homme stable et tranquille. Quand à Tony, il fera si bien travailler ton petit cerveau que tu le dépasseras avant des quinze ans, j'en suis sur. Coulson t'apprendra à tuer avec un kilo de farine, Fury t'apprendra la responsabilité et tout ce petit monde sera là pour te protéger et faire de toi un roi. Même s'ils n'en ont pas conscience. Et quand tu seras grand, JARVIS te confiera tout ce que j'ai mit de côté pour toi. Ta magie sera forte. Assez pour que tu puisses si tu le souhaites aller prendre les trônes qui te reviendront de droit. Tu naitras de deux rois mon fils… Tu pourras être ce que tu veux : Roi, Gardien, ou juste papa ou maman à ton tour…" Assura Loki à mi-voix avec tendresse.

Tout en continuant à parler à son petit, il alla fouiller dans la penderie de Stark. Avec son habitude d'aller dormir avec un peu tout le monde, il avait des vêtements dans toutes les chambres. Il lui était même arrivé d'aller se faufiler avec Natasha. L'espionne avait passé la nuit à lui brosser les cheveux en lui racontant des contes traditionnels russes.

Loki enfila un t-shirt de Steve sur sa longue carcasse trop maigre (mais qui se remplumait merci beaucoup) puis refit sa natte.

"- JARVIS, Tony est dans l'atelier ?"

"- Non monsieur, l'atelier est désert."

"- Ha ! Parfait !"

Loki souriait. Une petit idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait prit le temps de faire son niveau de magie.

Aussi discret qu'une souris, il quitta l'étage du penthouse pour celui de l'atelier.

"- Puis-je entrer, JARVIS ?"

L'IA bypassa ses propres protocoles pour ouvrir la porte au jotun.

"- Que voulez vous faire monsieur ?"

"- Me détendre !"

Un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, Loki commença à fourrager dans les rayonnages et les placards pour en sortir progressivement ce dont il aurait besoin.

Il se ménagea un espace dégagé dans un coin puis installa ses trouvailles.

"- JAR', on a de l'huile minérale en quantité ?"

L'IA le guida dans sa cherche puis aida le prince à trouver tout ce qu'il avait besoin.

"- On a du charbon ?"

"- Pour quoi faire monsieur ?"

"- Le foyer de la forge bien sur."

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Pour faire chauffer du métal."

"- Nous avons un four qui…"

"- Ce n'est pas pareil, JARVIS. Avec un forge, on peut contrôler le taux de carbone."

"- Nous avons du carbone en poudre."

"- Ca existe ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur."

"- Et… du magnésium ? Du vif-argent ? Du manganèse ?"

"- Tout ce qu'il faut monsieur."

"- Où est le four ?"

JARVIS indiqua le four à Loki qui en bondissait presque de joie.

Il pouvait contrôler la chaleur au degré prêt !

Plus que satisfait, le prince se mit à la recherche de la dernière chose qui lui manquait.

Il la trouva dans l'une des réserves.  
Sans se soucier de piller allègrement Stark, il en sortit des barres d'acier, des barres de platine et d'autres métaux qu'il jeta près de la forge sur le sol.

Il mit l'enclume en place, peinant à peine à la déplacer, puis choisit les outils qu'il utiliserait pour forger.  
Enfin, il choisit les têtes en tungstène diamanté qu'il utiliserait pour graver ses créations.

Un tablier résistant à la chaleur trouvé dans un placard autour du ventre, il mit les premières barres de métal à chauffer.

#############################

Clint finit par aller voir comment dormait Loki.

Il n'était pas devenu extrêmement possessif et protecteur avec le jeune jotun.  
Pas du tout.  
Enfin, si, complètement.  
Comme il savait que tous les autres agents dont il avait pris le contrôle près de cinq ans auparavant avaient demandé leur mutation pour la tour Stark.

Loki n'en avait sans doute pas conscience, mais ils étaient tous là, près de lui, silencieux et invisibles pour la plus part, mais là, présents, prêt à lui être utile en cas de besoin.

Lorsque Hawkeyes arriva dans une chambre vide, il manqua paniquer.

"- JARVIS, où est Loki ?"

"- Il est dans l'atelier, monsieur Barton."

"- Qu'est ce qu'il trafique ?"

"- Il se détends."

Clint fronça les sourcils.  
Se détendre ? Loki ? Dans l'atelier ? Tout seul ?

Ca avait un gros potentiel catastrophe ça.

"- Prévient les autres."

Et il fila vers l'ascenseur pour descendre.

######################

Loki observait la barre rougit dans sa main.  
Il ne craignait pas de se blesser.

S'il lui restait bien "un" unique pouvoir maintenant que sa magie était un poil présente, c'était de changer entre sa forme asgardienne et sa forme jotun.

Sans même le réaliser, sa main nue était devenue bleue et lui permettait de tenir le métal proche de la fusion sans même en sentir la chaleur.

Qu'allait-il fait de ce métal ?  
Il voyait le potentiel d'une jolie dague dans ce métal là.

Oui, il allait commencer par ca.

Cela faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait rien forgé.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de ses connaissances, ses réflexes de forges avaient probablement diminués. Avant de faire une lame pour son fils, il fallait qu'il s'entraine un peu.  
Natasha adorerait probablement avoir une lame asgardienne.  
S'il ne pourrait créer une véritable lame magique comme il en avait créé des dizaines d'autres qui emplissaient l'armurerie royale, il pouvait la lier de runes et ainsi assurer qu'elle n'aurait jamais besoin d'être aiguisée, qu'elle ne casserait jamais ou qu'elle reviendrait toujours dans la main de sa propriétaire.

Loki avait été un élève studieux lorsqu'il avait passé du temps à la forge du frère d'un des soldats qui le surveillait quand il était adolescent.  
Trop jeune et encore trop fragile pour accompagner Thor dans ses premières escapades dans les différents royaumes, il avait été si malheureux qu'un de ses gardes personnel avait finit par le prendre en pitié. Quand il était de garde, le jeune soldat avait prit l'habitude d'emmener le gamin de physiquement treize ans avec lui à la forge de son frère.  
Là, le maitre forgeron avait patiemment apprit tout ce qu'il savait au gamin.  
Lorsqu'Odin avait apprit ce que le soldat avait fait, il l'avait fait remplacé et avait interdit à Loki de retourner à la forge. Ce n'était pas la place d'un prince.

Un prince devait savoir se battre et gouverner. Pas avoir les mains brulées par le métal chaud, le visage rougit par un effort aussi plébéien et porter un tablier épais de cuir comme le plus misérable des roturiers.  
Loki en avait été triste mais le mal était fait. Il savait forger.

Pendant des siècles, il s'était perfectionné en silence, apprenant à marier sa magie, les runes et le métal pour forger des armes puissantes et délicates à la fois.

C'était lui qui avait forgé la lame de Fandral, celle de Sif, qui avait réalisé les dagues de son frère même si Thor les avait oubliés depuis bien des millénaires.

Loki donnait ses créations avec libéralité, comme il le voulait, à qui il voulait.

Et personne ne pouvait le lui reprocher.

Il était le père de ses armes et personne, pas même Odin, ne pouvait l'empêcher de les offrir à qui il le souhaitait.

Plus d'un mendiant d'Asgard avait un de ses couteaux dans sa poche. Plus d'une femme au foyer avait une de ses dagues à la ceinture, prête à être utilisée pour défendre sa vertu le cas échéant, plus d'un enfant avait apprit le lancer de couteau avec les vicieuses petites lames qu'il créait par brouettes entières.

Pendant tout le temps où il avait été séparé de Thor par l'âge et la force, Loki avait forgé presque chaque jour.  
Le jour était consacré au métal, la nuit à la magie.  
Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait une lame…

La barre d'acier fut posée sur l'enclume.  
Loki leva son marteau. Il était un peu trop léger à son gout mais avec sa force de jotun, même minimale à cause de sa grossesse et du collier, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

Le bruit répétitif du métal frappant le métal s'éleva dans l'atelier.

De temps en temps, Loki s'interrompait pour observer son travail, scannant le métal des yeux à la recherche d'une réponse, puis recommençait.

Parfois, lorsque le métal était devenu trop froid pour qu'il puisse encore le frapper, il s'interrompait, prenait la pointe diamantée pour marquer le métal torturé de runes puis le remettait à chauffer.  
Lorsque l'acier était à nouveau rouge, il le ressortait, le pliait, puis frappait encore avant de le tremper dans l'huile et l'eau.

Lentement, petit à petit, il transformait l'acier en l'ébauche d'une lame fine et mortelle.

De temps en temps, il rajoutait une pincée de carbone ou de magnésium, un copeau de titane ou de cobalt.

Loki assaisonnait son acier comme un grand cuisinier prépare un plat gastronomique.

Il avait la nonchalance d'un expert.

Par besoin de peser ou de se poser question.  
La quantité qu'il utilisait était toujours parfaite.

Sans même le réaliser, Loki fredonnait à mi-voix les chants asgardiens que le maitre forgeron lui avait enseigné pendant son apprentissage. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la magie comme Loki la connaissait et l'utilisait ordinairement, mais les chants aidaient le métal à se renforcer, l'encourageaient à être fidèle à leur maitre et à ne jamais perdre son tranchant.

Les chants était à la fois extrêmement ancien et bizarrement réconfortants.

Ils venaient d'une autre époque, plus facile, plus simple. Plus profonde aussi.

Ces chants étaient une magie infiniment plus rustique et sauvage que toutes les autres.

N'importe qui pouvait l'utiliser.  
Même un humain pouvait le faire.  
Il suffisait de savoir chanter juste.  
Et la voix de Loki était toujours juste.

Même les harmonies à quatre ou cinq voix n'étaient pas compliquées à chanter pour lui.

Loki leva sous la lumière artificielle une longue dague fine et étroite.  
La lame moirée brillait sous la lumière jaunâtre.

Elle était parfaite.

Il essaya son tranchant sur un bord de table.

Le métal se coupa comme une feuille de papier.

Un rire échappa au jotun.  
Il n'avait pas perdu ses compétences!

Satisfait, il s'assit enfin.

Ses jambes tremblaient de fatigue, il avait faim, soif mais il avait presque finit.

Le poinçon diamanté à la main, il traça sur toute l'arme, garde et poignée comprises, de minuscules runes qui s'emboitaient les unes dans les autres tout en chantant d'une voix claire une harmonie en canon à deux voix.

Les runes brillèrent une seconde après qu'il eut tracé la dernière puis disparurent dans le métal.

Loki s'entailla le doigt avec la pointe de la lame, fit couler un peu de sang dessus pour la nourrir puis la nomma.

"- Mikillhjarta."

Puis il la lança contre le mur de béton armé précontraint et renforcé.

Elle s'y enfonça comme un couteau brulant dans du beurre mou.

#######################

Clint, Natasha et Bruce n'avaient pas émit un son depuis qu'ils étaient entré dans l'atelier.

Fascinés, ils observaient Loki travailler depuis plusieurs heures.

La dextérité et la compétence du prince les renversaient.

Entre ses doigts, le métal obéissait avec la facilité de pâte à modeler.

Les bouts rigides d'acier se tordaient, s'assouplissaient, changeaient de forme, de couleur et de texture comme un maitre origami pouvait transformer une simple feuille de papier en la plus magnifique des sculptures délicates.  
Aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu imaginer que Loki puisse être un artisan et un artiste.

Lorsqu'il s'assit enfin pour graver finalement la lame, ils soupirèrent de soulagement.  
Le prince semblait épuisé mais heureux.  
C'était la seule raison pour laquelle ils ne l'avaient pas arrêté.

Forger avait fait un bien visible au jotun.

Lorsqu'il se piqua le doigt pour nourrir la lame, ils hésitèrent.  
Lorsqu'il la nomma, ils se levèrent.  
Lorsqu'il la lança dans le mur, ils hoquetèrent.

Loki sursauta.

Immédiatement, il rougit, comme un enfant prit en faute.

Il sembla se recroqueviller un peu sous le regard des trois Avengers.

"- Désolé. Je ne vous avais pas entendu….Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?"

Clint hocha la tête avant d'aller chercher la dague.  
Elle quitta le mur sans la moindre résistance.

Malgré le coup puissant, elle n'était ni ébréchée, ni même rayée.

"- C'est une lame somptueuse !"

Loki retrouva le sourire, soudain très fier de son travail.

"- C'est loin d'être ma plus belle création, mais sans ma magie… Et puis je n'ai pas forgé depuis très longtemps…"

Natasha prit la lame des mains de Clint avec révérence.

Elle était magnifique.

"- Je n'ai jamais vu une lame plus belle Loki." Et elle s'y connaissait.

Elle jugea de son équilibre et de la qualité de son fil avant de siffler entre ses dents.

"- Aucune lame au monde ne doit avoir un tel fil. Elle devrait pouvoir couper de l'acier !"

"- Sans aucun problème !" Assura Loki.

Natasha fit tourner la lame entre ses doigts pour la présenter à Loki par la garde et la lui rendre.  
Loki mit les mains derrière le dos.

"- Elle est à toi, Natasha. Elle s'appelle Mikillhjarta. Ca veut dire "grand cœur" en asgardien."

L'espionne allait ouvrit la bouche pour refuser le cadeau mais Loki lui mit un doigt sur la bouche.

"- Ne refuse pas. Tu pourrais la vexer. Je l'ai faite pour toi. Elle est née pour tes mains. Alors ne la refuse pas."

Natasha ferma son bec.

"- Merci Loki."

"- Mais de rien."

Il reprit néanmoins la lame une seconde pour entailler avec la paume de la jeune femme avant de coller la garde sur la blessure et de lui faire serrer la main dessus.

Lorsque Natasha rougit la main, la poignée était devenue de métal rouge et la plaie refermée.

"- Voila. Elle est tienne comme Mjolnir est à Thor." Le prince passa soudain au livide. "Je crois qu'il faut que je me repose."

Clint l'attrapa au vol de peur qu'il ne tombe pour aller le mettre au lit.

"- Idiot !"

"- Je te ferais des pointes de flèches, ne t'en fait pas." Murmura doucement Loki en s'endormant dans les bras de l'archer, épuisé mais plus en paix avec lui-même et l'univers que depuis longtemps.

################################

Frigga n'en revenait pas.

Thor voulait QUOI ?  
Son fils était fou.  
Ou désespéré.

Dans les deux cas, c'était dangereux.

"- Thor, tu as déjà faillit mourir une fois."

"- J'en prendrais moins."

"- Ta raison…"

"- Va beaucoup mieux maintenant que je ne suis pas aveuglé par mon orgueil et les mensonges."

"- Thor…"

Frigga était de plus en plus désespérée.  
Comment faire comprendre à son fils la dangerosité de son geste ? Elle comprenait qu'il s'en veuille, mais le passé était le passé.  
Elle ne pouvait que lui en vouloir d'avoir…blessé… Loki. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir son fils expier dans la folie !

"- Il doit y avoir un autre moyen…"

"- Mère."

"- Il y en a un."

Mère et fils sursautèrent, la même expression coupable au visage.  
Une seconde, ils avaient craint qu'il ne s'agisse d'Odin.

Heimdall referma silencieusement la porte des appartements de la reine derrière lui.  
Il ne venait que très rarement au palais.  
L'observatoire du Bifrost était à la fois son devoir et sa maison.  
Irrationnellement, le Gardien ne se sentait pas à l'aise au Palais.  
Ce n'était pas sa place.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Heimdall ?"

"- Je vois tout, mon prince. Et ma mémoire est à la mesure de ma vision. Comme j'ai pu voir les souvenirs de Loki, je peux vous les donner."

"- Les souvenirs de Loki ? Comment…"

"- Je n'allais pas le laisser quitter Asgard comme ça s'il représentait un danger, mon prince. Il m'a laissé voir son esprit."

Frigga porta la main à son visage.

Pour que son fils, plus pudique et secret que le reste d'Asgard réunit ai accepté ça…

"- Comment va mon fils, Heimdall ?"

"- Actuellement ?"

Le regard du Gardien se voila un instant pendant qu'il concentrait sa vision sur le prince jotun.

"- Il dort. Il n'est pas seul. On prends soin de lui."

"- Où est…"

Heimdall secoua la tête.

"- Non ma reine."

Frigga hocha péniblement le chef.  
Elle voulait savoir mais…

"- Je le retrouverais, mère."

"- C'est ridicule." Souffla-t-elle. "Heimdall."

"- Ma reine, c'est pour son bien à lui. Autant que pour celui de Thor."

Agacé, Thor coupa la discussion.

"- Je veux savoir, Heimdall. Il faut que je vois. Que je sache."

Le vieil Aesir fixa longuement son prince.

Il chercha la pétulance et le manque de raison qui avait été la marque de fabrique du jeune dieu pendant si longtemps.  
Il ne les trouva pas.  
Juste une froide résolution, une absolue certitude de bien faire non pour lui, mais pour son frère.

Il avait des erreurs monstrueuses à réparer.  
Et un enfant à protéger en même temps que sa mère.

Petit à petit, sans même s'en rendre compte, Thor acceptait la responsabilité de sa paternité et se détachait de son propre géniteur pour ça.

Odin n'était plus qu'une nuisance qu'il faudrait, le cas échéant, écarter.  
Ou partir.

La possibilité était de plus en plus réelle pour le prince.  
S'il le fallait, il s'exilerait là où était son frère et le protégerait de loin, sans jamais se faire voir de lui ni se mêler davantage de sa vie.

Satisfait, Heimdall invita Thor à s'asseoir.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains puis planta son regard dans le sien.

Les prunelles azur se dilatèrent lentement.

Même quand Thor se mit à hurler, le Gardien ne le lâcha pas, impitoyable.

#########################

Tony caressait les cheveux de Loki autant pour se calmer que par besoin de toucher le jotun.

Sa conversation avec Fury avait été épique.

Le Directeur du SHIELD avait TRES mal prit qu'il chasse Thor de sa tour.

Tony avait calmement expliqué à Fury qu'il n'avait pas chassé Thor de la terre, juste de chez lui. S'il voulait garder l'asgardien sous le coude, le QG du SHIELD était assez grand pour lui trouver une chambre.

Si Fury était d'accord sur le principe que Thor avait besoin d'une petite remise à niveau morale, il détestait l'idée de perdre la cohésion de ses Avengers.

Tony lui avait fait remarquer que la cohésion allait très bien merci beaucoup. Du moment que Thor était loin d'eux.

Il avait fait visionner au directeur du SHIELD et à Coulson la confession de Thor.

A présent, l'agent avait autant soif de sang qu'eux et Fury s'était calmé sur l'extradition du prince couronné de la tour Stark.

Mais Tony, lui, ne s'était pas calmé.

Comme tous les autres, il était de plus en plus possessif avec le jeune jotun.  
Possessif et émotionnellement attaché.

L'ingénieur grimaça.

Il n'aimait pas être émotionnellement attaché à qui que ce soit.  
Ca se finissait toujours mal.  
Il n'y avait guère que Pepper à ne l'avoir pas trop trahi. Et encore, dans le cas de la jeune femme, c'était sa faute à lui mais le résultat était le même.  
Même Rhodes avait trahis sa confiance et son affection.  
Finalement, Tony se sentait… Très seul.

Loki roula sur le lit pour venir se nicher plus étroitement encore contre Tony.

Clint eut un sourire amusé.

Le jeune prince passait de moins en moins de temps dans sa chambre et de plus en plus dans celle de Tony.

"- Lui aussi est de plus en plus possessif."

Stark haussa les épaules, pourtant bizarrement réchauffé que Loki lui fasse à ce point confiance.

"- Comment ça s'est passé avec Fury ?"

"- On a réussit à lui faire entendre raison." Répondit Steve pendant que Tony s'allongeait plus confortablement contre Loki.

Le prince ne perdit pas de temps pour poser sa joue sur le torse de l'ingénieur et passer ses bras autour de sa taille.

"- Vous lui avez fait quoi pour l'épuiser à ce point ?" Finit par s'inquiéter Tony.

Il n'était que 14h finalement.

"- Il a trouvé comment se calmer et se détendre après son frère."

"- Monsieur Loki à un peu réorganisé votre atelier, monsieur." Expliqua Jarvis.

"- Comment ca ?"

"- Il s'est installé une forge."

Natasha, assise sur le bout du lit, sortit sa dague toute neuve d'un fourreau en synthétique. Ses fourreaux en cuir avaient été tranchés net par l'arme.

"- Il m'a fait ca ! Elle s'appelle Mikillhjarta. Elle est magnifique hein ?"

Tony prit l'arme pour l'examiner.  
La lame était en effet incroyable.

"- C'est lui qui a fait ca ?"

Clint, Natasha et Bruce confirmèrent.

"- Loki m'a dit qu'il me ferait des têtes de flèches." Sourit Barton avant que son sourire ne flétrisse devant la colère manifeste de Stark

"- Mais vous êtes malades ? Il est plein jusqu'aux dents ! Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser approcher d'une forge ! C'est trop dangereux et..

Une main fine se posa sur la joue du milliardaire qui avait machinalement resserré son étreinte sur les épaules du dieu des mensonges.

"- Je fais ce que je veux, Tony. Et je ne regrette rien. Je sais jusqu'où aller pour ne pas me blesser ou ne pas blesser mon bébé. Ca m'a fait du bien de retrouver un art que je n'ai pas pu pratiquer depuis des siècles. Ne m'enlève pas ca s'il te plait…"

Tony resta silencieux un instant avant de finalement hocher la tête.

"- Très bien… D'accord. Mais je veux que YINSEN te surveille en permanence et qu'il y ai quelqu'un avec toi dès que tu es dans l'atelier."

Loki eut un sourire joyeux.

"- Merci."

Tony lui caressa la joue, sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

"- De rien, prince sans cervelle."

"- Oui, mais c'est le tient non ?" Murmura Steve, le regard brillant d'amusement.

Tony et Loki se figèrent, rougirent puis détournèrent les yeux, gênés.

"- Et flûte, le Tony/lokithon est encore en course." Soupira Clint avant de se recevoir une charentaise en pleine figure.

###########################

Thor était un gâchis fantastique.

Heimdall fixait le prince en larmes, roulé en boule sur le sol, sans la moindre pitié.

Près de lui, Frigga tentait de calmer son fils.

"- Heimdall, que lui as-tu montré !"

"- Ce qu'il voulait voir."

"- Heimdall !"

"- Ma reine, votre fils voulait savoir ce qu'il avait fait à son frère depuis leur enfance, je me suis contenté de lui montrer quelques souvenirs de Loki. Il a juste revécut certains souvenirs comme s'il était Loki."

"- …. Ce n'était pas à toi de le punir, Gardien."

"- Pardonnez-moi, ma reine. Mais vous avez tord. Votre fils m'a demandé d'être le gardien de sa conscience le temps nécessaire puisque son père à perdu sa confiance. Je n'ai fait que lui donner ce dont il avait besoin."

"- C'est cruel."

"- A la mesure de ses actes. "

"- Il pourrait en devenir fou !"

"- Votre manque de confiance dans votre…Dans VOS fils me navre, ma reine."

Frigga jeta un regard presque haineux au Gardien, toujours aussi imperturbable.

Thor cessa petit à petit de trembler.

Les yeux dilatés d'horreur, il leva finalement le regard sur Heimdall.

"- Comment... pourquoi ?"

Il n'avait pas vu que des moments entre Loki et lui mais également entre Odin et son frère.

A sa grande horreur, il réalisait, à des siècles d'écart, que son frère avait toujours été le bouc émissaire.  
Le prince couronné n'avait jamais été punis ou si peu ? Normal. Quoi qu'il fasse, Odin considérait que c'était la faute de Loki et le punissait lui.

Thor n'avait jamais été fouetté pour ses erreurs. Loki, si.  
Thor n'avait jamais été enfermé pendant des heures dans une cellule minuscule et sans fenêtres parce qu'il avait fuit un combat qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner alors qu'il n'était qu'un petit enfant pouvant à peine soulever une épée. Loki, si.

Et la liste était si longue…

Punit parce qu'il pratiquait la magie, punit parce qu'il apprenait plus vite que son frère, punit parce qu'il avait choisit les dagues et la lance au lieu de l'épée, de la hache ou la masse d'arme, parce qu'il avait sauvé Freya d'un mariage avec un géant au prix de son innocence, parce qu'il avait eut des enfants, parce que son père l'avait marié pour des raisons politiques mais qu'un cadet n'avait pas à se marier avant son ainé et à produire des héritiers… encore et encore…. Punit par Odin juste parce qu'il existait, tout simplement.  
Comment Loki avait-il pu tenir sans devenir fou ?  
Juste parce qu'il avait un grand frère qu'il aimait.  
Un grand frère qui l'avait oublié et qui l'avait méprisé pendant des siècles.

Mais le pire, dans tous ces souvenirs, n'était pas la succession d'horreurs. Le pire était les bons souvenirs. Les moments où Loki avait été heureux avec son frère, les heures passées dans son lit à le regarder dormir sans que le blond le sache, à se sentir en sécurité près de lui, les rires d'enfant, les niches ne gamins, les jeux, les entrainements qu'ils partageaient.  
Jusqu'à ce que tout ce finisse à chaque fois en abandon quand les amis de Thor arrivaient et arrachait son grand frère au jeune prince sans que Thor n'ai le moindre regard en arrière, les abois brutaux de Thor lorsque son frère tentait de limite les catastrophes qu'il causait avec ses amis…

Thor ferma les yeux.

Loki lui pardonnerait-il un jour ?  
A sa grande horreur, Thor réalisa que oui.

Loki le pardonnerait probablement s'il trouvait les bons mots.  
Et c'était sans doute le plus douloureux.

####################################

Odin tap-tapait des doigts sur le bord de son trône.

Il n'avait toujours pas eut la preuve que Loki était mort et cela commençait à l'agacer de plus en plus.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si le jotun pouvait créer d'autres problèmes, enfermé comme il l'était, mais Loki restait quand même un souvenir dans l'esprit de son fils qu'il voulait voir disparaitre le plus rapidement possible.

Thor n'avait pas à se soucier de la créature qui les avait empoisonnés si longtemps.

Un Asgardien serait déjà mort de faim à la place de Loki.

Mais il fallait que le jotun fasse de la résistance le petit salopard.

Heureusement, il finirait par mourir, comme les autres.

Le magicien qu'il avait engagé pour nourrir Loki avait été éliminé avec précision, les gardes qui l'avaient enfermés également, il ne restait plus que Thor et lui à savoir où était sa prison.  
Et Heimdall.  
Mais Heimdall ne dirait rien.  
Quand à Thor, le problème s'était quasi réglé de lui-même. Son fils n'était pas retourné voir le monstre depuis une éternité.

Le seul problème restait Frigga.

Son cœur de mère restait trop doux.

Les femelles étaient vraiment inférieures et la reine le prouvait une fois de plus.  
Bah, ce n'était pas sa faute. C'était sa nature.

Elle finirait par s'y faire.  
De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait son mot à dire sur la question.

Odin se replongea dans la liste de jeunes filles à marier qu'il étudiait.

Il était plus que temps pour Thor de produire un héritier au royaume.

Comme de juste, son premier né serait son héritier.

Heureusement que Thor avait eut la décence de ne pas faire d'enfant à tout ce qui passait contrairement à Loki.  
La loi d'Asgard était stricte.  
La bâtardise n'était pas une raison suffisante de refuser à un prince sa place d'héritier.

Quelque part, Odin était sur que c'était Loki qui avait limité la fertilité de son frère. C'était le genre de méchanceté que le jotun était tout à fait capable de faire.  
Ca ne dérangeait pas Odin.  
Tant que Thor ne serait pas marié, il ne ferait pas lever l'évident sortilège.

Pour une fois, Loki aurait servit à quelque chose.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony caressait son doudou sans même s'en rendre compte.

Depuis plusieurs semaines, l'ingénieur dormait très mal.

Pas à cause de Loki, non… Loki avait définitivement prit ses quartiers dans son lit et cela ne gênait pas du tout le milliardaire, bien au contraire.  
Avoir quelqu'un avec lui, lui permettait de grappiller quelque rares heures de sommeil.

Non, Tony culpabilisait.

Cela faisait près de deux mois que Thor était repartit pour Asgard.

Qu'ils… qu'il l'avait chassé.

Et Tony s'en voulait affreusement.

Il avait commencé à s'en vouloir à peine quelques heures après le départ de Thor.

Stark pouvait avoir un caractère bouillant mais d'habitude, il lui suffisait de prendre son téléphone, voir son jet, et de ramper.  
Cette fois, avec quelqu'un qui habitait sur une autre planète, c'était un peu délicat.  
Déjà, une fois que la pression était retombée et que Loki avait trouvé la force de regarder la vidéo de ce qui s'était passé avec son frère, Tony avait dû ramper.  
Et il n'était pas le seul.

Le dieu leur avait soudain rappelé qu'il pouvait avoir un caractère de cochon et que même sans sa magie il pouvait être extrêmement dangereux.

Les quelques vérités premières qu'il avait assené aux Avengers leurs résonnaient encore aux oreilles.

Pire, Loki avait eu totalement raison.

Si quelqu'un devait en vouloir à Thor, c'était lui. Pas eux.  
Ou tout au moins, c'était à lui de lui pardonner ou non. Pas à eux de décider pour lui.

Loki détestait qu'on empiète sur sa liberté personnelle et le leur avait prouvé dans toutes les longueurs pendant les quelques jours qui avaient suivi.

Les habitants de la tour s'étaient retrouvés du mauvais côté des impressionnantes capacités de Loki à pourrir la vie des gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'excusent.

Le jeune jotun n'avait pas été méchant.

Steve avait été le premier à s'excuser.

Un simple :" Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû réagir et ne pas laisser ton frère être traité plus bas que terre" suivit d'un "Thor n'est pas mon frère !" Sifflé par Loki avait suffi.

L'un après l'autre, tous avaient demandés pardon.

Loki était peut-être diminué, fragile et sans pouvoir, il restait quand même plus dangereux que n'importe quel autre humain qui attendait un enfant.

A présent, Tony cherchait une façon de contacter Thor pour s'excuser auprès de lui.

Ils avaient attendu un Thor complètement oublieux de ses actes et avaient trouvé un homme brisé et tout à fait conscient de ses erreurs.  
C'était ce qui les avait... Avait effrayé Tony.

Si Loki pardonnait à son frère, qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de les… de le laisser ?

Machinalement, la prise de l'ingénieur autours de la taille du jotun se raffermit un peu.

Thor avait déjà le douteux avantage d'être le père de Junior, Tony refusait de lui en laisser un autre.

Loki était à lui. Junior était à eux.

Mais Tony était aussi raisonnable et foncièrement honnête malgré tout bien qu'il le cache autant que possible.

Au matin, il irait discuter avec les autres.

#######################

Barton avait offert son alliance à Tasha.

La russe l'avait accepté avec une débauche d'émotions que l'archer n'avait pas attendu mais reçut avec béatitude.

Depuis il flottait sur son petit nuage sans que rien ne l'en fasse descendre.

Ou presque.

Une seule chose le contrariait.

Thor.

Lorsque le blond avait débarqué, l'archer avait été prêt à lui arracher les yeux avec une flèche. Tout son instinct lui hurlait de protéger Loki de la grosse brute qui lui avait servit de grand frère jusque là.

La contrition du blond l'avait mit plus en colère encore.  
Comment Thor osait-il paraitre malheureux après ce qu'il avait fait ?  
Comment osait-il demander pardon ?

C'était scandaleux.

Personne n'avait le droit au pardon après avoir fait ce qu'il avait fait.

Vraiment ?

Lui n'avait-il pas tué un nombre incalculable de fois, d'abord pour le compte de clients riches puis ensuite pour le SHIELD ?

Quelle différence ?

Thor avait brisé son frère.  
Et lui, combien de familles avait-il brisé ?

Il était hypocrite.

Très vite, une fois la colère retombée, il avait culpabilisé.  
Et il n'était pas le seul.  
Natasha avait presque instantanément regretté son éclat envers le prince d'Asgard.

Thor était venu à eut en suppliant, en pénitent.  
Et eux lui avait brisé les genoux à la barre à mine avant de lui enfoncer le visage dans la boue.

Le couple culpabilisait.

Ils ne le montraient pas bien sur. Mais ils attendaient le retour de Thor au SHIELD avec impatience.

#######################

Steve n'avait pas dormit cette nuit là.  
Il avait quitté la chambre de Phil vers quatre heures du matin.  
L'agent ne dormait pas non plus mais n'avait pas bougé.

L'évolution de leur relation avait marqué une pose depuis le passage de Thor.  
Ce n'était pas une réaction consciente mais ils ne se voyaient pas mener leur petit couple tranquillement alors qu'un des leur souffrait.  
Et à cause d'eux.

Et si Steve pouvait être extrêmement rigoriste, il était aussi un gros cœur d'artichaut.

Il en voulait à Thor bien sûr. Le viol n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait pardonner facilement, mais ce n'était pas à lui de pardonner. C'était à Loki. Si Loki pouvait donner une seconde chance à son frère, qui était-il lui pour la refuser à Thor ?

Tous autant qu'ils étaient avaient eut une seconde chance dans cette Tour.  
Sans exception.

Ils avaient tous été cassés par la vie à un moment ou un autre et s'étaient recréés une petite famille bien à eux aussi dysfonctionnelle que bizarre mais qui tenait.

C'était pour ca qu'ils avaient acceptés Loki et son bébé aussi vite.

Loki était comme eut, cassé, brisé et avait besoin d'aide.

Ils s'étaient retrouvés en lui un peu. Quelqu'un qui tendait la main à qui voudrait bien la prendre pour l'aider à se relever.

Qui étaient-ils eux, pour refuser de prendre celle de Thor si Loki voulait bien accepter les excuses de son frère ?

"- JARVIS ? Quelle heure est-il s'il te plait ?"

"- Six heures monsieur."

"- Quelqu'un dort ?"

"- Juste monsieur Loki."

"- …. JARVIS, sans réveiller Loki, peux-tu demander à tout le monde de se réunir dans le salon. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que nous discutions de Thor.

######################

Thor s'était renfermé plus encore sur lui-même.  
Le peu de temps qu'il passait à Asgard, entre ses voyages dans les différents royaumes à la recherche de Loki, il le passait avec sa mère ou Heimdall à l'exclusion de tout autre.

Ho, il passait un peu de temps avec son père mais uniquement dans le cadre de son rôle de prince, rien de plus.

Odin s'était étonné de son besoin soudain de voyages.  
Thor lui avait simplement mentit.

Il ne pourrait être un roi efficace et sage s'il ne connaissait pas les coutumes de ses voisins. Et de ses voisins il ne savait qu'une chose : comment les tuer.

C'était limité pour des relations diplomatiques pacifiques.  
Alors Thor couplait ses recherches avec des visites diplomatiques.

Odin était extatique.

Même les visites de Thor à Jotunheim se passaient bien.  
Bien entendu, Odin ne savait pas que Thor travaillait d'arrache-pied à rétablir Loki sur son trône.

Les premières visites avaient été tendues.

Il avait fallut expliquer au conseil jotun qui était Loki, ce qui s'était passé, pourquoi… Et la mort de Laufey.

Il avait risqué sa vie ce jour là.  
Mais les jotuns n'étaient pas les monstres sanguinaires qu'il avait apprit à connaitre grâce aux contes de son père.  
Les géants des glaces étaient des individus raisonnables et aussi sensibles que les autres habitants des royaumes.  
Leur tentative de prise de pouvoir sur Midgar ? Leur planète avait subit plusieurs cycles de famine. Leur tentative avait été une tentative désespérée pour survivre. Avec la guerre, leur nombre avait tellement décru que même leur champs appauvrit avait suffit à les nourrir.

Petit à petit, Thor avait réussit à se faire accepter du conseil.

Il avait découvert la vraie face de la planète. Son artisanat, ses villes, cachées sous la glace, ses habitants et non ses guerriers.

Avec surprise, il avait réalisé que la majorité de la population n'était pas plus grande que Loki.  
Les géants des glaces étaient la caste des guerriers, des individus révérés mais juste une caste.  
De ce qu'il avait apprit, Loki était de celle, non des magiciens, mais des artisans.  
Chaque caste avait des différences physiques avec les autres. Comment s'étonner des piètres compétences de guerrier (toute proportion gardée) de Loki ? Pour un artisan, elles étaient même exceptionnelles.

Thor s'était inquiété de la caste de Loki pour le trône. Le conseil avait balayé ses craintes.  
Loki portait la marque de la famille royale sur son front, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Apprendre que leur roi attendait un petit avait ravi le conseil  
Apprendre que Thor était le père les avait fait délirer de bonheur.

Avec ca, Asgard ne représenterait plus une menace pour eux n'est ce pas ?

Thor avait été content de l'évolution des choses.

Mais cela prouvait surtout que Loki n'était pas sur Jotunheim.  
Le cœur serré, Thor continuait donc ses recherches.

Il pleurait son frère, il pleurait ses amis, mais surtout, il continuait à chercher.

Qu'aurait-il pu faire d'autre ?  
Pas une fois il ne demanda à Heimdall où était Loki.

C'était un chemin qu'il devait faire seul.

######################

"- Loki dort encore ?"

"- Non, il est descendu à l'atelier." Répondit Tony à Steve.

"- Tout seul ?"

"- Il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait, JARVIS et YINSEN le surveille et tu sais qu'il prends de plus en plus mal la moindre contrainte.

Avec sa grossesse qui arrivait à son terme, Loki redevenait lentement ce qu'ils avaient connu.

Il était plus agressif, sa patience était plus que limité et il ne supportait aucun ordre.

Le planning du dieu était également extrêmement serré.

Le matin, il passait deux heures à répondre aux questions d'un agent du SHIELD puis une heure à la piscine avec Steve et rien que Steve. C'était leur heure à eux. Loki nageait une quarantaine de minutes puis Steve le prenait contre lui pour un long câlin dont ils profitaient tous les deux.

Loki filait ensuite au labo avec Bruce pendant une petite heure pendant laquelle il se contentait d'une petite sieste, allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur le ventre de Banner pendant que le scientifique lisait une parution scientifique quelconque.

Le déjeuner était commun puis une nouvelle sieste digestive d'une heure dans le giron de Clint qui se finissait par une heure avec Tasha à discuter pendant qu'elle nettoyait ses armes ou s'entrainait.

Vers 15h, Loki partait à l'atelier pour forger un peu ou faire enregistrer par JARVIS des données quelconque.

A partir de 19h environ, Loki se faisait plus inquiet.  
Avec la nuit qui approchait, Loki passait en mode nidification comme Clint appelait ça.  
La première fois, cela avait interpelé les Avengers.

Loki avait simplement vidé sa chambre de ses coussins, oreillers et couvertures pour les installer sous la table de la salle à manger.

Il s'y était roulé en boule, y était resté une heure, puis avait quitté les lieux.

Lorsque Tony, un peu agacé, lui avait demandé de ranger, Loki lui avait juste jeté un regard bovin et un "ranger quoi ?"

Tony avait laissé en place le foutoir. Il ne rangerait pas à sa place !

Le lendemain, le nid avait été déplacé ailleurs, au milieu d'un couloir, testé, mais aussi vite abandonné.

JARVIS avait émis l'hypothèse que l'instinct du jotun lui intimait l'ordre impérieux de préparer sa tanière pour la naissance de son petit.

A la façon dont Loki briquait la tour de fond en comble depuis une semaine, c'était sans doute la bonne réponse.

Tony n'avait jamais vu sa tour aussi propre.

Loki passait parfois une bonne partie de la nuit à nettoyer le moindre centimètre carré et à hurler sur quiconque salissait pendant la journée.  
Les Avengers aussi bien que les agents avaient vite appris à laisser leurs chaussures dehors et à ne se déplacer qu'en chaussettes pour éviter l'ire du prince.

Régulièrement, Loki venait s'excuser de ses mauvaises manières, désolé mais incapable de s'en empêcher.

Les autres ne lui en voulaient pas.  
Ils trouvaient même ça amusant.

D'après Loki, cela prouvait surtout qu'il n'avait plus que quelques jours avant la délivrance.

Dès que le Centre magique de son fils se serait détaché du sien, ils pourraient lui faire une césarienne.

Et puis dans ce planning de ministre il restait les nuits où Loki dormait qui appartenaient à Tony.

Roulé en boule dans les bras de l'ingénieur, la joue sur l'ark, Loki dormait d'un sommeil profond, sans rêve et surtout, sans cauchemars.

Ces nuits étaient également les meilleures de Tony.  
A la grande satisfaction de Pepper, il dormait facilement sept heures quand Loki était avec lui.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question.  
Le train-train du prince avait été dérangé, ils le paieraient dans la journée.

"- Pourquoi nous as-tu convoqué, Steve ?" Finit par demander Tony en dorlotant sa tasse de café.

"- Thor."

Tout le monde fut immédiatement au garde à vous.

"- Je crois que nous sommes tous d'accord, nous avons été odieux."

La mine sombre des Avengers répondit pour eux.

"- Quelqu'un à une idée pour s'excuser ?"

"- Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait un téléphone sur lui." Soupira Tony, prouvant qu'il avait déjà bien réfléchit à la question.

"- Comment attirer son attention ? Il n'est même pas venu lorsque Doom a faillit raser Los Angeles de la carte."

"- Nous l'avons profondément blessés." Grimaça Natasha.

"- Sur le moment, nous le voulions tous, soyons honnêtes."

Malheureusement, Steve avait raison.

"- Comment ils font pour aller et venir ? A chaque fois Thor appelle "Heimdall"."

"- D'après la mythologie, c'est le Gardien du Bifrost."

"- Ce serait sans risque pour Loki de l'appeler ? Je veux dire, autant je veux m'excuser auprès de Thor, autant je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'Odin trouve Loki." S'expliqua Clint.

"- Loki est venu grâce à cet Heimdall." Rappela Tony.

Bruce retira ses lunettes.

"- Essayons d'attirer l'attention du Gardien alors. On verra bien ce qui se passe."

Tony se leva d'un bond.

"- Très bien ! Et bien faisons ça tout de suite !"

Il alla se placer sur le béton marqué par des dizaines d'ouverture du Bifrost. Au début, il faisait refaire la chape à chaque fois mais à force, il avait laissé. En plus, c'était assez joli finalement.

"- Heu… HEIMDALL ? Bon, je sais pas si vous m'entendez ou me voyez ou quoique ce soit mais heu… Enfin… On voudrait tous s'excuser auprès de Thor. Si vous pouviez lui passer le message… Ha et eux… Loki est avec nous. Je pense que ce serait bien qu'ils discutent un peu."

Ca, c'était le plus dur.

Tony ne voulait PAS que Thor lui reprenne Loki. Le prince était à lui, tout seul.

Si Loki n'avait pas été à la fin de sa grossesse, l'ingénieur lui aurait déjà fait des avances un peu plus poussées que ce qu'il faisait jusque là.

Depuis la visite de Thor, ils avaient juste échangés un ou deux baisers timides.

Tony ne savait pas trop comment le séduire et Loki était encore très craintif pour autre chose que des câlins.

Tony fixa le ciel un moment sans voir la moindre différence.

"- Heimdall ? Thor est le bienvenue à la tour Stark."

Il haussa les épaules.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre.

#######################

Le Gardien eut un de ses rares, très rares sourires.

Thor n'était pas le seul à devoir apprendre sa leçon.

Il appela un garde.

Pour une fois, Thor était au palais.

Il devait repartir le soir même mais Heimdall savait que le prince apprécierait d'être dérangé pour ca.

"- Va me chercher le prince. C'est urgent."

Le garde détala, bondit sur sa monture et fila au palais.

###################

Loki reposa la tête de flèche qu'il venait de finir de graver.  
Il en avait fait très exactement 496.  
Ca paraissait beaucoup, mais 496 était le troisième nombre parfait.  
Trois était un chiffre de puissance.  
Un nombre parfait également.  
Cela renforçait d'autant la force des flèches.

Elles étaient simples pourtant.  
Très simple mais absolument parfaites.  
Leur fil était le plus acéré et leur équilibre exemplaire.

Avec leur nombre, il n'avait pu les nommer toutes.  
Alors il avait nommé les sept premières.  
Encore un chiffre de pouvoir.

L'idée que les Avengers aient leur petite réunion sans lui l'inquiétait autant qu'il en était ulcéré.

Il savait sa réaction irrationnelle mais ne pouvait rien y faire.

A chaque fois, c'était pareil.

Il détestait la dernière semaine avant la mise-bas. Ses hormones en folie le mettaient toujours dans un état lamentable de paranoïa, de colère, et d'envie de pleurer mêlés totalement ridicule.  
Ajouté aux nids qu'il faisait partout à sa frénésie de nettoyage, il devait être un pur cauchemar à vivre.

Et Thor lui manquait.

Malgré ce qui s'était passé, malgré la présence des Avengers et surtout de Tony, Thor lui manquait.  
Son crétin de frère avait toujours été près de lui.  
Même s'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'aider durant ses grossesses, il avait été une… non, la seule constante de son existence.

Il avait "besoin" de Thor.

S'il avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, il serait actuellement installé dans le giron de Tony avec Thor près de lui.  
Malheureusement, ce n'était pas possible.

Thor ne reviendrait pas, Asgard était un trop grand danger et Tony était trop possessif avec lui pour qu'il accepte la présence de Thor près de lui.

Si Loki n'avait pas été si certain de mourir bientôt, il aurait répondu avec enthousiasme aux timides tentatives de fraternisation de l'humain. Mais malgré tout, Loki n'était pas cruel.

Il n'allait pas encourager Tony dans quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais avoir lieu.

Cela le peinait déjà assez d'imaginer la tristesse qui serait celle des Avengers quand il allait mourir.

Il ne voulait pas les peiner davantage.

Loki rangea la dernière pointe de flèche avec ses sœurs dans une grande boite puis éteint sa forge.

Il n'y reviendrait plus.

Il avait fait une épée courte et une dague pour son petit ainsi que plusieurs couteaux.  
Un pour chacun des Avengers.

Cela leur ferait un souvenir…

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun sursauta lorsque les bras de Stark se refermèrent autours de ses épaules.

"- Ca va ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées."

Loki se laissa aller contre le torse de l'humain.

"- Je pensais à l'avenir."

Un avenir qui serait sans lui.

"- Et c'est un bon avenir ?"

Le prince eut un grand sourire.

"- Oui, excellent !"

Son fils serait heureux, aimé et choyé.

"- Bien… Dis… Si Thor repasse dans le coin. Est-ce que tu voudras le voir ?"

"- Tony ?"

"- Si tu ne veux pas, je comprends hein. Au contraire même mais…"

"- …. J'aimerai le voir oui. Ce serait… Mieux."

L'étreinte de Tony sur ses épaules se fit plus forte.

Loki sentait la possessivité évidente de l'humain sur lui.

"- Tony…"

"- Désolé… Je… Je veux juste pas te perdre." Avoua Tony d'une voix blanche. "Ni toi, ni junior. Je ne veux pas que Thor vous prenne à moi."

Le prince lui caressa doucement la joue.

"- Tony… Je ne vais pas quitter Midgar. Je peux te le promettre. Et mon petit non plus. Thor est peut-être son géniteur, mais même si je me réconcilie avec lui et qu'il m'arrivait quelque chose, ce n'est pas à lui que je veux le confier. C'est à toi. Et aux autres."

Tony le serra plus étroitement contre lui.

"- Je ne permettrais pas que tu me laisses." Souffla encore l'humain, déterminé.

####################

Frigga vérifia une dernière fois le col de l'armure de son fils.

"- Tu es sur que tu veux y aller ?"

Thor hocha sèchement la tête.

"- oui mère."

"- Ta dernière visite ne s'est pas bien passée."

"- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se passe bien."

"- Ils t'ont chassé et frappés !"

"- …. Je le méritais."

"- Thor…"

"- J'assume mes actes, mère. Et j'aurais peut-être une chance de voir Loki."

"- Il est avec eux ?"

"- C'est ce que dit Heimdall... Et je soupçonne qu'il soit avec eux depuis son évasion."

"- … Et tu n'es pas en colère."

"- Non. Ils l'ont protégé. De moi."

"- Thor…."

Désolée, Frigga caressa la joue de son ainé.  
Thor jeta son sac sur son épaule.  
Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne reviendrait pas avant un moment.

"- THOR !"

Le prince serra les mâchoires.

"- Père…"

"- Ou vas-tu ?"

"- Diplomatie, père. Jotunheim."

Odin fronça les sourcils.  
Son fils passait la moitié de son temps là-bas.

"- Qu'est ce que tu peux bien trouver à ce cailloux glacé ? Il n'y a rien là-bas que des monstres."

Thor se retint de cracher quelques vérités premières à la figure de son père. Les Jotuns étaient tout sauf des monstres.

"- J'apprends à les connaitre, père."

"- Il n'y a rien à connaitre de ces créatures !"

"- Saviez vous que leur royaume est séparé en castes, père ?"

Odin resta perplexe une seconde.

"- Des castes ?"

"- Oui père. Onze pour être exact. De prêtre à guerrier en passant par artisan, guérisseur, professeur…. Leur civilisation est très précise et très pointilleuse."

"- Ne soit pas ridicule. Ce ne sont que des monstres sans cervelle qui ne savent que détruire."

Thor eut un sourire en coin chargé d'un rien d'humour et de condescendance. Un sourire qui aurait été parfaitement à sa place sur les lèvres de Loki.

"- Si vous le dites, père. Vous avez dans doute passé plus de temps que moi dans les rues de leurs villes, à discuter avec leurs populations et leurs enfants."

Laissant son père planté là, Thor tourna les talons.

Il quitta le palais, bondit sur Sleipnir qui l'attendait sans selle et sans bride devant la porte puis laissa l'énorme animal le conduire de son plein gré jusqu'au Bifrost.

Heimdall l'y attendait.

"- J'ai dit à père que je partais pour Jotunheim."

"- Je préviendrais Byleist."

"- Merci."

"- Thor. Je suis fier de toi."

Le prince resta interdit un instant avant de rougir doucement.  
Les mots du Gardien le touchaient plus qu'aucun encouragement de son père ne l'avait jamais fait.

"- Merci Heimdall."

"- Maintenant va…Et… Je suis navré pour m'être tut."

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Ne t'excuse pas. C'était nécessaire autant pour Loki que pour moi."

Heimdall se permit un petit sourire.

"- En effet. Mais rare sont ceux qui acceptent de se remettre en question."

Le Gardien enfonça son épée dans le pilier de contrôle du Bifrost.

"- Adieu, Prince d'Asgard. Je crois que nous ne nous reverrons pas avant un long moment."

"- Adieu, Gardien." Répondit le prince. "Je reviendrais quand il le faudra."

Thor fit un pas en avant

Et disparu dans le Bifrost.

###################

"- Monsieur ? Bifrost en formation." Prévint JARVIS.

Tony soupira lourdement.

Il avait finit par entrainer Loki jusqu'au canapé de l'atelier. Le prince s'était installé sur ses genoux, avait passé une main sous son t-shirt et le papouillait depuis comme une peluche. De son côté, Tony avait glissé une main dans son pantalon de grossesse pour lui caresser gentiment la pointe de la hanche.

Dans ses bras, il avait sentit le jotun se raidir dès l'annonce de JARVIS.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé de le voir, tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas, personne ne te forcera."

"- Il le faut…"

Tony l'embrassa doucement sur la tempe.

Loki soupira de plaisir en fermant les yeux.

Il hésita une seconde puis effleura les lèvres de Stark des siennes.

L'humain répondit gentiment au baiser, aussi délicat que si Loki avait été fragile comme une poupée de cire trop chaude.

Petit à petit, le prince se détendit.

Le baiser se fit plus profond et plus tranquille encore.

Le genre de baiser dont Loki avait toujours rêvé mais jamais profité.

"- Messieurs, Thor est arrivé."

Loki lâcha Tony en soupirant.

"- Quand junior nous empêchera de dormir toutes les nuits, je te promets que je saurais t'occuper." Proposa Tony avec un grand sourire.

Loki resta interdit une seconde avant de glousser.

"- C'est une proposition ?"

"- C'en est une."

Le sourire du jeune jotun fondit lentement.

"- Tony…"

"- Je ne te demande pas de répondre maintenant, Loki. Mais j'étais sérieux quand je disais que je ne laisserai pas Thor te voler à moi. S'il te veux, il faudra qu'il parvienne à te conquérir et je ne compte pas le laisser faire sans combattre." Et l'humain de parlait pas d'un combat physique.

Une boule dans la gorge, Loki déposa un petit baiser tout à fait chaste sur ses lèvres.

"- Attendons la naissance de Junior avant tout, tu veux bien ?"

Tony hocha la tête.

"- Allons retrouver Thor alors et… Loki ?" Le prince venait de passer au livide. "Ca ne va pas ?"

"- Si… Si… Ca va…" Loki passa une main sur son ventre. "Juste le Centre de Junior qui vient de se détacher du mien. C'est assez bizarre comme sensation."

Tony força Loki à rester assit encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un peu de couleur soit revenues sur ses joues.

"- Tu es sur que ca va aller ? Nous ne vous laisserons pas seul, d'accord ? Sauf si tu le demandes."

Loki finit par se lever des genoux de Tony.

"- Ca va aller. Ne t'en fait pas…"

Un peu dubitatif, Tony escorta le prince jusqu'au penthouse.

#######################

Thor était rigide dans son armure.

Les Avengers étaient aussi mal à l'aise sur lui.

Tous évitaient son regard.  
Comme lui évitait le leur.

Leur dernière rencontre, près de deux mois plus tôt, n'avait pas été des meilleures.

"- Monsieur Stark arrive." Prévint JARVIS

"- Et n'allez pas m'énerve mon patient !" Persiffla YINSEN.

Thor haussa un sourcil.

"- Qui…"

"- C'est YINSEN, l'IA médicale. Elle est toute jeune encore." Expliqua Bruce, content d'avoir quelque chose à dire pour couper le silence de mort qui était tombé sur le salon. " Elle s'occupe des blessés à présent et des examens. Histoire de laisser un peu JARVIS tranquille. Ca ne m'étonnerai pas qu'on ai bientôt une troisième IA intégré."

"- Ha oui, vraiment ?" S'étonna Natasha.

"- Oui, une IA spécialisé dans l'éducation."

JARVIS protesta immédiatement.

"- Ha non monsieur Banner ! Ca aussi c'est à moi ! Laissez-moi faire mon travail! YINSEN m'a déjà volé mon bébé, ca suffit !"

"- Son bébé ?"

"- JARVIS est très possessif avec Junior." Expliqua Tony qui avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Loki et l'aidait à marcher autant qu'a le soutenir si le jotun faisait un malaise.

Thor se tourna vers le propriétaire des lieux qu'il occulta immédiatement.

Loki…

Loki était là.

Vivant, visiblement en forme… avec un ventre énorme…. Mais vivant.

Thor sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Une seconde, il eut le réflexe de se précipiter vers son frère mais se retint au prix d'un grand effort de volonté.

Il aurait voulu se ruer vers lui, le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, l'embrasser passionnément…  
Mais il se retint.

Il réalisait qu'il aimait son frère plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Pire, qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de lui.

Qu'il l'avait probablement aimé depuis leur adolescence et que le repousser n'avait été qu'un moyen de se protéger des envies malsaines qui le torturaient.

Si seulement ils avaient su qu'ils n'étaient pas frère depuis le début….

Steve lâcha la taille de Thor.

Le prince n'avait même pas réalisé que l'humain l'avait retenu au cas où.

L'arrivée de Phil et de Fury, trempés comme des soupes à cause de l'orage monstrueux causé par l'atterrissage de Thor, fit un peu descendre la tension.

"- Bonjour Thor."

"- Amis Fury, Fils de Coul…"

Mais Thor n'avait d'yeux que pour son frère. Et pour le bras de Stark passé autour de sa taille.

Le cœur du prince se serra dans sa poitrine. Son frère l'avait-il déjà remplacé ? Enfin remplacé… Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait eut réellement quelque chose entre eux mais cela faisait mal quand même.

"- Loki…"

La voix douce de Thor fit tressaillir le jotun.

"- Thor…"

"- Puis-je m'approcher ?"

Loki resta stupéfait une seconde.  
Il s'était préparé à ce que son frère lui saute dessus et voila qu'il faisait preuve de retenue.  
C'était… Dérangeant…

Son frère était une brute sans cervelle après tout.

Mais il hocha la tête.

Tony s'écarta d'un pas. Loki reprit sa main dans la sienne avec un rien de panique.

L'ingénieur lui sourit gentiment.

"- Tout va bien Loki… Du calme…Nous sommes tous là. Personne ne va te faire de mal."

Loki hocha péniblement la tête avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"- Ca va…"

"- Bien…"

Thor attendit encore un instant que les tremblements de son frère diminuent.

Lentement, aussi doucement qu'il se serait approché d'une biche acculé, il s'avança vers son Loki.

Il avait laissé ses armes sur la terrasse ainsi qu'une bonne partie de son armure.

Il était là en pénitent. Pas en agresseur.

"- Comment vas-tu mon f… Loki ?"

Le jotun fut reconnaissant de l'effort de l'asgardien.

"- Je suis vivant."

"- Tu es maigre… enfin…"

"- Je vais beaucoup mieux. Bruce et YINSEN surveille mon régime alimentaire comme des dragons leurs œufs."

"- Tu n'as jamais mangé grand-chose de toute façon."

"- Tu m'as toujours piqué mes fonds s'assiette."

"- Il ne faut pas gâcher voyons !"

Petit à petit, la tension décroissait lentement.

Les deux princes parlaient de n'importe quoi sauf de leur situation, mais au moins, ils parlaient.

Tony finit par pousser gentiment Loki vers le canapé.

"- Et si tu allais t'asseoir ? Rester debout n'est pas bon pour toi, tu vas encore avoir les chevilles toutes gonflées."

"- Oui et Fury va encore passer deux heures à te masser." Renchérit Clint avec un sourire lumineux au Directeur qui le foudroya du regard.

"- Clint, la ferme."

"- Oui chef !"

Loki s'assit sur le canapé pendant que son frère occupait celui en face de lui.  
Tony s'assit près de Loki, une main sur son genou qui fut recouverte par celle de Loki.

Thor eut un petit sourire triste en voyant le geste.

Comme il aurait voulu être à la place de Stark….

Steve s'assit près de Thor, Phil juste à côté de son compagnon.  
Les autres se répartirent aléatoirement dans la pièce.

"- Heimdall t'as transmit notre message alors ?"

Le silence était pesant et Tony avait toujours détesté le silence.

"- Oui, le temps de faire mon sac, d'éviter Odin et je suis venu."

Loki avait tressaillit encore au nom d'Odin.

"- Il… Il ne sait pas que je me suis échappé ?"

"- Bien sur que non Loki. Il n'y a que Mère, Heimdall et moi qui le savons."

"- Comment…As-tu su ?"

Thor baissa le nez.

"- Je suis revenu, comme tu l'avais dit… Et je t'ai appelé… Comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai détruit ta prison avec Mjolnir et je t'ai cherché. Comme je n'avais…Rien trouvé, je suis allé voir Heimdall. Il m'a dit que tu étais en sécurité. Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher et de chercher à comprendre depuis." Le ton était ouvertement douloureux. "Loki, je suis tellement désolé… Il n'y a pas de mot pour te dire à quel point je regrette."

Thor pleurait à présent.

Contrairement à la terre, il n'y avait aucune honte pour un guerrier à pleurer à Asgard. Les émotions existaient pour être vécues après tout.

Loki ferma les yeux. Sa main sur celle de Tony se crispa si fort que l'humain grimaça de douleur.

"- Thor… Tu avais bu… Ce… Ce n'est pas ta faute…"

Loki détourna les yeux.

Il avait honte.

Il aurait pu repousser Thor.

Il avait sa magie, il avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour le repousser sans lui faire de mal. Mais il s'était laissé faire.

Il était aussi coupable que Thor.

Il se mourrait tellement de la tendresse de son frère qu'il avait accepté n'importe quoi.

"- Non Loki. C'est ma faute. Ca fait des millénaires que c'est ma faute. J'ai prit une drogue pour…voir… pour savoir ce que je t'avais fait."

Loki avala péniblement sa salive. Il savait de quelle drogue parlait Thor.

Il connaissait les risques.

Il se mit à hyperventiler légèrement.

Tony le prit dans ses bras.

"- Loki… Regarde-moi. Tout va bien… Tout va bien…" Tony colla son front à celui du jotun. "Respire lentement. Avec moi… Calme-toi… Voila…."

Thor continuait à parler.

"- J'ai vu. J'ai revécut et…. Et Heimdall m'a monté le reste…Ta mémoire…Tes souvenirs…."

Le prince se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol.

"- Pardon… les mots sont trop faibles pour exprimer mes remords, Loki… Je ferais n'importe quoi. J'accepterais n'importe quoi…. Je t'en supplie Loki… Laisse-moi juste… Laisse-moi rester près de toi. Si tu ne veux pas que je sois le père de cet enfant, je le comprendrais. Mais s'il te plait, laisse-moi rester près de toi… Je ne pourrais pas vivre encore longtemps sans toi."

Loki pleurait lui aussi.  
Une main sur la bouche, il retenait bravement ses sanglots.  
Jamais il n'avait vu Thor aussi humilié, aussi défait.

Même quand il avait été humain, capturé par le SHIELD, défait par le Destructeur, jamais Thor n'avait été aussi fragile et détruit.

Loki censura la douleur qu'il ressentait au ventre.

Lentement, il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol et se traina jusqu'à son frère.

Timidement, encore effrayé rétrospectivement par les derniers contacts qu'il y avait eut entre eux, il prit le visage de Thor entre ses mains pour le forcer à relever les yeux sur lui.

"- Je te pardonne Thor."

De nouveaux sanglots plus lourds encore échappèrent au blond.

Il eut le reflexe de prendre Loki dans ses bras mais se retint au dernier moment.

Il serra les poings sur le tapis et pressa juste son front contre le torse de son cadet.

Loki lui caressa les cheveux un moment.

Assit sur le canapé, le visage de cendre, Tony ne disait rien.

Les poings serrés, il se retenait de hurler de rage et de jalousie.

Qui était-il de toute façon pour s'imposer à qui que ce soit ?  
Il avait perdu sans même avoir la possibilité de combattre n'est ce pas ?

Thor finit par se calmer un peu.

Il releva timidement les yeux sur son frère.

Livide, le jotun repoussait les contractions.

YINSEN n'avait rien dit jusque là, probablement pour ne pas paniquer tout le monde.  
Si l'IA avait ouvert son micro maintenant, Loki savait qu'il commettrait un IAticide.

"- Thor… Je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait… Mais... Même si tu es le géniteur de mon bébé, je ne peux pas te le confier." Thor pâlit mais ne dit rien. "Junior à déjà une famille ici. Je veux bien qu'il sache que tu es son père et que fasse partie de cette famille. Mais je refuse que tu prennes la responsabilité de cet enfant. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque qu'Odin mette ses pattes sur lui, tu comprends ? Il m'a déjà tué assez d'enfant. Il n'aura aucun complexe à tuer celui là, même s'il est le tient. Ce n'est qu'un bâtard, héritier du trône ou pas. Il ne permettra jamais à un demi Jotun et encore moins à mon enfant de monter sur le trône."

Thor hocha lentement la tête.

"- Je comprends Loki… je ne te demande rien de plus…."

"- Bon…"

Le sourire de Loki pâlit soudain lorsqu'une contraction plus brutale lui arracha un petit cri.

"- Loki ?"

Tony s'était précipité près du jotun pour poser une main sur son ventre.

"- Le travail a commencé, vous devez le descendre immédiatement à l'infirmerie !" Prévint YINSEN

"- Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant !" S'emporta Tony.

"- Loki…"

"- Recule Thor !" Siffla Natasha en poussant le dieu qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

"- Qu'est ce qui arrive à mon frère ?" Supplia-t-il, presque en larmes.

"- Il se passe qu'il accouche!" Siffla Clint en attrapant le prince par le col avant de le repousser brutalement pour le dégager de Loki. "Et ce n'est pas encore le moment!" Il n'en voulait pas à Thor, juste qu'il fallait agir au plus vite.

"- C'est plus que le moment au contraire !" Protesta calmement JARVIS.

"- JARVIS !"

"- La ferme YINSEN. Je ne suis pas soumis comme toi au secret médical." Contra l'IA ainée.

Steve porta Loki jusqu'à l'aile médicale.

Le jeune jotun se tordait de douleur, les bras serrés autour de son ventre bien trop gros pour sa taille.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, JARVIS?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Tony pendant que Banner déshabillait Loki et mettait en place les champs pour l'opération.

Fury était pendu à son téléphone mais avec l'orage monstrueux, aucune équipe médicale ne pourrait être là à temps.

"- Le bébé est très gros. Il aurait fallu faire la césarienne il y a un mois mais monsieur Loki à interdit à YINSEN d'en parler à quiconque."

"- Loki…"

"- Il n'était pas prêt !"

"- On l'aurait mis en couveuse, on sait s'occuper des prématurés…"

"- NON ! Il fallait qu'il attende ! Son Centre était trop fragile !"

Thor hoqueta.  
Son enfant serait un sorcier ?

Phil, Natasha et Clint avaient escorté le groupe et empêchait Thor d'entrer dans la baie médicale.

"- Non Thor. Il faut laisser les médecins faire et tu serais dans leurs jambes et Loki en pâtirait. S'il te plait. Laisse les faires. Fait leur confiance." Suppliait Natasha.

Même à eux trois, quatre avec Fury, ils ne seraient jamais de taille à retenir le prince.

Collé à la vitre, Thor s'accrocha au métal au point de le tordre.

Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et pourtant il voulait juste prendre son frère dans ses bras et le rassurer, lui répéter que tout irait bien.

Il s'en voulait tellement….

Banner fit une injection à Loki qui resta dans effet.

Il lui en fit une seconde puis une troisième sans plus de résultat.

A présent, Loki arquait tellement le dos à chaque contraction que Tony avait peur qu'il ne se brise la colonne vertébrale.

Pourtant, malgré sa bouche grande ouverte, Loki restait muet.

Il avait une grande habitude de la torture.

Il attendait chaque contraction à présent et s'y préparait.

Avec l'aide de Steve et de Tony pour le tenir, Bruce parvint à rouler Loki sur le flanc pour une péridurale.  
Elle aussi resta sans effet.

Le front couvert de sueur, Banner finit par prendre le visage du jotun entre ses mains.

Loki ruisselait de sueur. Ses pommettes étaient écarlates et de longs tremblements l'agitaient entre les contractions.

"- Loki… Aucun des anesthésiques que je t'ai donné ne fonctionne sur toi. Ta biologie doit être trop différente de la nôtre et de celle de Thor. Je vais devoir opérer à vif.

Les Avengers passèrent au gris.  
Même Fury avait l'air un peu malade.

"- D'accord… Sauve juste mon bébé Bruce… Moi je n'ai pas d'importance…"

"- Ne dis pas ça…"

Loki attrapa le scientifique par le poignet.

"- Ecoute-moi ! Si tu arrives à une situation où tu dois choisir entre lui et moi, je veux que ce soit mon enfant."

Le regard émeraude était si brulant que Bruce eut l'impression d'être transpercé jusqu'à l'âme.

Avec un rien de stupeur autant que d'horreur, Banner réalisa que Loki s'adressait autant à Hulk qu'à lui. Et que Hulk réagissait !

La peur du scientifique lui fut comme arrachée, remplacée par une colère froide qu'il n'avait jamais connu jusque-là. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Bruce réalisait que l'autre et lui pouvaient être sur la même longueur d'onde. A lui de faire son travail. Hulk tiendrait la peur et l'angoisse à distance.  
C'est avec une clarté d'esprit étonnante que Bruce hocha la tête.

"- Promis."

Loki se détendit un peu.  
Steve l'attacha à la table d'opération à partir de la poitrine pour que la douleur ne le fasse pas bouger.

Les yeux clos, le jotun se laissa faire.

Il n'avait plus peur.

Il allait mourir mais son bébé serait protégé d'Asgard.

Les Avengers le lui avait promis.

Le SHIELD l'avait promis.

Et Thor était là.

Il laissa Steve le sangler puis laisser la place à Clint.

L'archer posa ses mains sur ses épaules nues.

"- Ca va aller. Ca va aller petit frère… Je te le promet."

Malgré une contraction affreusement douloureuse, Loki parvint à rester immobile.

"- Je sais…"

Clint déposa un baiser sur son front.

Cela apaisa encore Loki.

Il ne mourrait pas seul.

Clint était là, Tony aussi, Thor, tous les autres… Même ce vieux gueulard de Fury était là.

Tout irait bien.

Tony, le visage de cendres, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Loki.

"- Hé, je compte sur toi pour avoir davantage dans pas longtemps, Rodolphe." Menaça l'ingénieur en lui caressant la joue.

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Quoi, tu voudrais me remettre enceinte à peine dégonflé ? Je vais finir comme un ballon !"

Stark lui montra un épais morceau de cuir.

"- Mords la dedans…. Et j'ai trouvé un nom de famille idéal pour toi et junior. Stark ça me parait très bien. Et c'est pas une demande en mariage hein ! " Prévint l'ingénieur. " C'est juste que ça me parait pas mal pour vous deux pour vous assurer un avenir quoi qu'il se passe.

Les yeux de Loki s'embuèrent.

"- Ce serait un honneur, Tony."

"- Alors c'est réglé…. Loki Stark."

Banner désinfecta le ventre agité de frisson avec de la Bétadine.

"- Bon… On y va…. YINSEN ? Tu surveilles les constantes."

"- Bien sur monsieur."

"- Loki… On y va… Je vais faire aussi vite que possible, d'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

Ses mains se serrèrent sur celle de Clint

Bruce posa le scalpel en bas du ventre distendu puis coupa d'un geste sur et rapide.

Un flot de sang commença à couler de la plaie.

Les sourcils froncés, Bruce repoussa les muscles avec l'aide de Tony et d'écarteurs puis attaqua la paroi de la poche qui servait d'utérus sans en être un qu'il entailla aussi rapidement que l'abdomen.

Et le sang coulait, encore et encore.  
Trop.  
Trop vite…

"- Vous avez coupé une artère." Informa YINSEN.

"- Une artère ? Ici ? Mais..."

"- On pouvait s'attendre à ce que la biologie jotun soit pas la même." Pesta Tony en clampant l'artère après l'avoir trouvée.

Pourtant, ils avaient fait des scans. Il n'aurait pas du y avoir d'artère à cet endroit. A moins que l'organisme du Jotun se soit modifié dans les derniers jours pour se préparer à la naissance.

Accroché de toutes ses forces à Clint, Loki mordait le bout de cuir si fort que ses crocs commençaient à le couper en deux.

Lorsque le cuir se trancha net, Clint le remplaça par son poignet ganté de kevlar épais.

"- Bruce…" Le ton de Clint était impérieux.

Loki palissait trop vite.

"- J'ai le bébé !"

Très vite, le scientifique écarta un peu plus les parois de la blessure puis plongea les deux mains dans le ventre de Loki.  
Thor glapit très peu virilement.

Il était livide.  
C'était la première fois qu'il assistait et à une naissance et à une césarienne.  
Que ce soit son frère et son enfant en prime…

Fury voulu le faire asseoir mais le prince déclina, accroché à la vitre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il voulait être de l'autre côté. Il voulait être celui qui soutenait Loki.

Il aurait dû être là et non de ce côté de la vitre.

Son frère… Son fils…

Ses doigts se crispèrent davantage sur le métal qui gémit.

Loki parvint à sourire malgré la douleur lorsque Bruce eut extrait le bébé de son ventre.

L'enfant était gros, rose, visiblement en pleine santé.

Banner lui nettoya très vite les narines et la bouche puis lui donna une petite claque sur les fesses.

Le bébé miaula une seconde son indignation puis lâcha un hurlement à plein poumon qui aurait pu rivaliser, toute proportion gardée, avec le cri de bataille de son géniteur.

Tony clampa le cordon ombilical puis le coupa pendant que Bruce nettoyait aussi vite que possible les intérieurs de Loki sans prendre le temps d'examiner tous ces organes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Loki sentit les larmes lui rouler sur les joues en même temps qu'il sentait son sang s'écouler de sa blessure.

Il saignait bien trop et le savait.  
Sans ses pouvoirs, il ne pouvait se soigner.

Les humains avaient beau le recoudre aussi vite que possible, clamper les veines et les artères, le sang coulait toujours. A peine une veine était-elle recousue qu'elle se déchirait un peu plus loin.

Les Avengers échangèrent un regard où l'inquiétude était la plus calme des émotions.

Tony finit par poser le bébé encore nu, couvert de sang et de fluides sur le torse de Loki qui sanglotait doucement.

"- Il est magnifique…"

"- Il aura les cheveux de sa maman…"

Un très léger duvet noir promettait déjà la plus douce des soies.

Puis le nouveau-né ouvrit les yeux.

Si les bébés avaient toujours les yeux bleus, celui-là avait les yeux d'un bleu saphir profond.

Le genre de bleu qui ne changerait pas avec le temps.

Clint reprit le bébé pendant que Bruce et Tony s'acharnait sur la blessure.

Loki eut un sourire à la fois tendre et résigné.

"- Ça ne sert à rien… Laissez tomber…"

"- Non Loki !" Rugit Tony, les larmes aux yeux.

Loki sentit un grand bien être l'envahit.

Non Loki...  
Un autre avait prononcé ces paroles.  
Mais pour le détruire.

Cette fois, un autre qu'il aimait les prononçait mais pour le sauver.

Le jotun tendit la main à Tony.

L'ingénieur hésita un instant mais le regard que lui lança Banner lui glaça le sang.

Il se pencha sur Loki qui s'affaiblissait de seconde en seconde.

Le prince saisit sa chemise à pleine main et le tira vers lui.

Les yeux brillants de fièvre, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes.

Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et le savait.

Ils le savaient tous.

"- Tony… Occupe-toi de lui… Son nom… Son nom…." La respiration du jotun était de plus en plus superficielle mais sa prise sur la chemise de Stark était plus solide que jamais. "Llewellyn….Llewellyn…. Tony, occupe-toi de mon…."

La phrase resta en suspens.

Le regard vert se fit fixe puis les mains accrochées à l'ingénieur se relâchèrent lentement.

"- Je suis désolé." Souffla doucement YINSEN en éteignant les divers moniteurs auxquels était encore relié Loki. "Heure du décès, 16h22. Cause du décès, hémorragie massive et choc hypovolémique."

Tony prit le bébé des bras de Clint pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Fury. Notez et faites enregistrer la naissance de Llewellyn Loki Stark, s'il vous plait. JARVIS, fait le nécessaire."

Sans s'occuper de Thor qui hurlait de l'autre côté de la baie médicale, Tony prit le bébé pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre d'enfant que Steve n'avait même pas eu le temps de montrer à Loki.

Le Directeur du SHIELD hocha lentement la tête.

Juste avant d'entrer dans l'ascenseur privatif de l'aile médicale, Tony se retourna le temps de jeter un regard dangereux à Fury.

"- Et ne comptez pas vous approchez du corps de Loki à moins de dix mètres pour faire je ne sais quels tests. Il sera incinéré sur mon voilier, comme la tradition nordique le veut pour les guerriers ! JARVIS !"

"- Je prépare le nécessaire monsieur."

Fury eut la grâce de prendre l'air penaud.

Banner finit de refermer la césarienne avec la même précision que si Loki avait survécut.

Natasha vint l'aider à faire la toilette du mort avec Clint pendant que Steve évacuait gentiment Thor qui sanglotait à cœur fendre.

Avec douceur, Clint croisa les mains de Loki sur sa poitrine puis le recouvrit d'un drap.  
Ils l'habilleraient de ses cuirs et de son armure plus tard.

La veillée funèbre serait à organiser d'ici trois jours.

JARVIS éteignit une à une les lumières de l'infirmerie sauf une, la plus près du corps. L'IA ne voulait pas que le jotun reste dans le noir.

Dans le silence et la pénombre, personne ne vit le collier autour du cou de Loki se détacher, tomber, puis disparaître.

Enfin, Steve conduisit Thor à la chambre d'enfant pour qu'il puisse faire connaissance avec son fils.

###########################

Odin relisait le budget pour le siècle à venir.

Augmenter ou non les impôts ? Les cascades du palais avaient besoin d'un ravalement….

Avec un petit cliquètement, un morceau de métal doré tomba soudain sur sa main.

Un grand sourire apparu sur le visage du vieux dieu.  
Le collier de Loki… Le jotun était donc mort.  
C'était parfait.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nan, je déconne.


	9. Chapter 9

Llewellyn dormait dans les bras de son père.

Près d'eux, Tony somnolait doucement.

Loki était mort.

Mort sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver.

La gorge de Thor se serra.

Ce petit bonhomme vigoureux dans ses bras avait… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il pense comme ça.

Loki avait choisit de sacrifier sa vie pour laisser ce petit bonhomme vivre.

Thor caressa les cheveux noirs avec tendresse avant de caresser ceux de Tony qui avait finit par poser sa joue sur sa cuisse.

Les deux hommes avaient commencés par se jeter un regard noir au dessus du berceau puis à s'insulter à mi-voix pour donner son premier biberon à Junior… Llewellyn.

'Lyn était un magnifique bébé pour l'instant très placide mais le bruit n'aurait pas été une bonne chose.  
Pour son bien, les avaient donc partagés les taches.

Tony avait préparé le biberon et Thor l'avait donné.

Pendant toute leur altercation, Steve était resté en retrait, prêt à intervenir pour retirer l'enfant avant de chasser les deux andouilles de la chambre s'il le fallait pour qu'ils règlent leurs comptes sur la terrasse.  
Ca n'avait pas été nécessaire.

Tony était loin d'être idiot et Thor avait du cœur à revendre. Pour le petit bouchon entre eux, ils feraient n'importe quoi.

Une fois satisfait de leur calme retrouvé, Steve les avait laissés pour aller pleurer avec les autres.  
Natasha était inconsolable, Pepper arrivée en urgence, guère en meilleur état que Nat se faisait consoler par un Bruce qui ne parvenait pas à se pardonner.

Même Fury avait l'œil humide même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

Phil s'était immédiatement glué à Captain America quand il était revenu dans le salon et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis.

Tous les agents qui avaient servit sous le contrôle de Loki s'étaient également rassemblés là, aussi dévastés que Clint.

Steve soupira doucement.

"- JARVIS…"

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Peux-tu commander des pizzas ? Je doute que quelqu'un ai très faim mais il faut que tout le monde mange un brin."

"- Bien sur monsieur."

"- Et JARVIS ?"

"- Monsieur Rogers ?"

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, ni à toi, ni à YINSEN. Si Loki vous a ordonné de ne rien dire, vous ne pouviez pas aller a l'encontre d'un protocole aussi direct.

Steve n'avait pas aimé la pointe de détresse dans la voix de l'IA.

"- Vous avez sans doute raison."

"- J'ai raison. Et maintenant, le petit va avoir besoin de vous deux pour grandir. Alors pas question de se laisser aller JARVIS. Cet enfant va sans doute être un challenge de tous les instants. Pour rester au niveau, il va vous falloir grandir tous les deux en même temps que lui."

JARVIS s'auto commanda une douzaine de servers supplémentaire.

"- Evidement monsieur."

Steve apprécia la détermination dans la voix artificielle.

"- Que font Thor et Tony ?"

"- Thor berce Llewellyn et Tony dort."

"- Bon…."

Puisque tout allait bien de ce côté-là aussi, Steve pouvait se permettre de pleurer à son tour.

###################

Tony se réveilla en sursaut.

Il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormit et certainement pas sur Thor mais c'était ce qui s'était passé.

Thor avait sa main sur sa tête pendant qu'il tenait 'Lyn de l'autre.  
Et Thor dormait.

Tony se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller le prince ou l'enfant.

En silence, il alla dans la salle de bain.  
Elle aussi avait été décorée par Steve.

Une table à langer, une petite baignoire pour bébé, une petite piscine pour enfant….

Tony se laissa glisser sur le sol.

Recroquevillé par terre, les bras autours des genoux, il se mit à sangloter.

###################

Heimdall toqua lourdement à la porte du grand hall d'Asgard.

Le conseil était en cession malgré l'heure tardive.  
Deux gardes le firent entrer.

Avec surprise, Heimdall constata qu'Odin n'était pas là.  
Tant mieux.  
Cela lui faciliterait le travail.

"- Gardien ? Pourquoi demander une audience ?"

"- J'ai une triste nouvelle à vous apprendre."

"- Parle.

Le vieil asgardien qui dirigeait le conseil était l'un des très rares amis du Gardien.

Ils avaient à peu près le même âge et avaient apprit à se battre ensemble.

"- Amis du Conseil, je suis au regret de vous informer du décès de Loki Odinson, second prince d'Asgard."

Un silence de mort tomba sur la chambre.

Loki était mort ?

Certes, il avait été condamné à la prison à vie mais PERSONNE n'imaginait qu'il y resterait plus d'un siècle ou deux, juste de quoi le calmer un brin et lui faire comprendre qu'il y avait des choses à ne pas faire.

La plus part des Asgardiens se fichaient comme d'une guigne de Midgar il fallait être honnête. Quand à la petite querelle entre Thor et Loki, elle n'était pas la querelle fratricide la plus grave que le royaume avait eut à gérer, loin de là. Celle là s'était limitée aux deux princes après tout. Bon, il y avait eut quelques morts, quelques dégâts, mais l'un dans l'autre, c'était à peine plus qu'une échauffourée entre sales gosses. Les deux princes étaient encore très jeunes après tout. A peine des adultes. On ne pouvait pas attendre d'eux la pondération de dieux faits.

Les deux gamins méritaient une claque sur les fesses, au pire quelques coups de fouets, mais rien de plus terrible.

Pourquoi Odin avait-il réagit aussi violement ? C'était un mystère que personne n'avait comprit.  
Déjà, le conseil était parvenu à transformer l'exécution immédiate de Loki en prison. Ce qui avait été un pas en avant.  
Mais apprendre sa mort ?  
Les Asgardiens n'étaient pas un peuple extrêmement fertile (sauf Loki à la grande joie du conseil d'ailleurs, ca ne pouvait arguer que du meilleur quand Thor s'y mettrait aussi). Perdre un enfant était une torture.

Alors un prince….

"- Heimdall, que c'est-il passé ?"

Le Gardien hésita.

Dire la vérité ou juste une partie ?

"- Notre roi est-il disponible ?"

"- Odin est partit en urgence à Hellheim."

Hellheim ? La demeure des morts… Dirigée par Hela, la fille de Loki.  
Qu'est ce que le roi était-il allé faire là-bas ?

"- Conseil d'Asgard, il est temps que certaines vérités soit dites. Je vous implore humblement de permettre à la reine de nous rejoindre. Sa présence pourra nous éclairer et confirmer les dires."

De plus en plus inquiets et curieux, le conseil fit requérir la présence de la Reine.

Heimdall l'avait prévenu avant eut de la…disparition de son cadet.  
Bien que le cœur en miette et les yeux rouges, elle se présenta au conseil.

"- Mes amis…"

"- Toutes nos condoléances, majesté." Soupira doucement le chef du conseil. "Loki était un prince trublion, mais son départ si jeune est une perte douloureuse pour nous tous."

Frigga hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Heimdall."

Le Gardien ferma les yeux une seconde pour observer Midgar.

Il ne parlerait pas de l'enfant.

"- Le prince Loki est le fils de Laufey, roi de Jotunheim. Il a été enlevé à la naissance par Odin pour servir d'outils entre nos deux mondes. Mais Odin a toujours eut une peur panique de Loki dès qu'il à réalisé qu'il n'était pas une brute sans cervelle comme ce peuple lui à toujours paru."

Le conseil était stupéfait.

"- Majesté ?"

Frigga confirma encore.

"- J'ai élevé Loki avait tout l'amour qu'une mère peut donner à un enfant. Qu'il soit issu de mon ventre ou non…" Elle retint un sanglot. "N'a pas d'importance. Loki est mon enfant même si je ne l'ai pas mis au monde. Loki est …était bien le roi de Jotunheim maintenant que Laufey est mort."

Puis Heimdall raconta tout le reste.  
A l'exception de la fuite de Loki et de sa grossesse.  
Pour le Conseil, Loki était mort dans sa prison, noyé dans le lac qui en faisait le fond, détruit par les machinations d'Odin.

########################

Thor se réveilla en sursaut.  
C'était l'odeur des poptarts qui l'avait réveillé.

Il alla pour se lever mais Tony l'en empêcha le temps de prendre 'Lyn dans ses bras pour le mettre dans le berceau.

Le bébé rouspéta un peu mais se rendormit très vite.

"- Petit déjeuner."

Thor prit le plateau couvert de nourriture et d'une énorme chope de café.

Tony dorlotait son propre mug.

Les deux hommes avaient les mêmes cernes de chagrin sur le visage.

"- Merci Ami Stark."

"- Merci ? De quoi ?

"- De me laisse m'occuper de mon… De son fils…"

Il n'arrivait même pas à prononcer le nom de Loki.

"- C'est aussi ton enfant, Thor. Je ne vais pas priver un gosse de son père quand il est prêt à tout pour lui."

"- Loki…"

"- Loki nous à quitté et à remit Llewellyn entre mes mains, Thor. Je suis officiellement son père. Mais tu es enregistré comme son géniteur. Je ne suis que son père adoptif."

Tony se passa une main sur le visage.

"- Thor, ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que Junior est le gamin des Avengers. Tu fais partie des Avengers. Ta place est avec nous, ici, avec lui…. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je t'ai dis. Tu étais au trente sixième dessous et j'ai prit plaisir à te frapper alors que tu étais à terre."

Le regard de Thor s'adoucit un peu.  
Tony n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'excuser.  
Alors ramper…

"- Ta colère est compréhensible, Ami Stark."

"- Peut-être mais je n'avais pas à la laisser éclater sur toi. Un seul avait le droit de te chier dessus et c'était Loki."

"- Ami Stark. Ton langage devant le bébé."

Cela amena un petit sourire sur le visage de l'ingénieur.

"- Thor… Pour le bien de 'Lyn et le souvenir de Loki. Reste avec nous. Aide nous à l'élever. Un enfant à besoin de son père. De ses pères. Et ses oncles, et ses tantes… Simplement… Ne nous l'enlève pas. Ne fait pas de lui ton héritier. Si Loki avait vécut, j'aurais tout fait pour qu'il reste avec moi. Mais à présent…"

Thor posa une grosse patte sur l'épaule de Tony.

"- C'est une promesse Ami Stark à une condition. Que Llewellyn Loki Thorson Stark soit instruit de ses lignées et puisse visiter Jotunheim s'il le souhaite. Je peux te promettre qu'il n'aura rien à craindre d'Asgard. Mais le sang royal de Jotunheim coule dans ses veines. Malgré tout, il à des droits sur ce peuple. Il est juste qu'il apprenne d'où il vienne. Et si Loki avait vécut, je ne t'aurais pas laissé me le prendre sans lutter."

Tony grimaça un peu au "Thorson" ajouté au nom de l'enfant, mais il était normal qu'il s'y plie. Il ferait le nécessaire.

Il tendit la main au prince.

"- Nous avons un accord."

Thor claqua sa main sur l'avant bras de Tony qu'il serra. L'ingénieur fit de même.  
Puis 'Lyn se mit à pleurer.

Il avait faim et était mouillé.

##################

Clint fut le premier à se faufiler dans l'infirmerie nourrit de pénombre.

Tous les autres évitaient l'étage entier.

Peut-être avait-il accepté, peut-être savait-il que Loki ne vivrait pas.

L'archer n'en savait rien.

Il poussa la porte vitré de la pièce.

Le froid était perçant.

JARVIS avait abaissé au maximum la climatisation de l'infirmerie pour préserver le corps.

Clint prit un tabouret qu'il poussa vers la table d'opération.

Un simple drap blanc couvrait Loki.

L'archer descendit lentement le drap jusqu'à ses épaules.

Le jotun semblait dormir.

Clint passa sa main sur sa joue.  
La peau était si pâle…si froide…

"- Hé… J'ai pas réussi à faire mon boulot une fois de plus on dirait."

Sans qu'il le veuille, l'Avenger se mit à pleurer.

"- Je t'avais dit que tout irait bien et tout est allé mal. Tu dois m'en vouloir non ? Même pas en vrai hein. Tu savais que tu y arriverais pas."

Clint se leva pour fouiller dans la pièce.  
Il finit par trouver un peigne.

Gentiment, il dénoua la tresse ébouriffée du mort puis passa lentement le peigne dans les longues mèches d'ébène, s'arrêtant à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait un nœud pour le défaire, comme s'il risquait encore de blesser le jotun.

"- Llewellyn va bien grandir, j'en suis sûr. Il a déjà la voix et la force de son père et la beauté de sa mère. Il sera magnifique et on va bien l'élever. T'en fait pas. Thor et Tony se sont mis d'accord. Thor va rester avec nous pour l'élever. Personne ne mentira à 'Lyn sur ses origines et son héritage. Et quand il sera grand, Thor à promit de lui faire visiter Jotunheim s'il en a envie. Sinon, Tony prévoit déjà de faire de lui absolument et je cite "Ce qu'il voudra du moment qu'il est content". Tu te rends compte, ces deux-là ont poussé le gène de la responsabilité paternelle en moins de douze heure. Ca fait presque peur. Et Steve a poussé celui de la responsabilité maternelle."

Clin reposa le peigne, partagea les cheveux en trois puis refit la longue natte avant de la poser sur le torse du mort.

"- Natasha n'a pas vraiment l'instinct maternel pour l'instant et Pepper…. La pauvre, elle s'est vraiment attachée à toi. Elle va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. Alors en attendant, c'est Steve qui a pris les rênes. Ça lui va pas mal finalement. Avec Phil qui est un peu notre papa à tous, c'est normal que Steve joue les mamans non ?"

Clint eut un petit rire qui tenait du sanglot.

"- Tous tes soldats te pleurent tu sais… Ils regrettent tous que tu n'aies pas eu le temps de venir les voir davantage.

L'archer essuya ses joues trempées.

"- Je vais te laisser. Il est tard et on a encore plein de choses à faire. Tony fait affréter son voilier pour ta crémation. Tu savais qu'il s'appelait "Le Tricheur" ? C'est prédestiné tu ne crois pas ?"

Clint caressa une dernière fois la joue marmoréenne, déposa un baiser sur le front glacé puis recouvrit le corps jusqu'à la gorge.

Comme JARVIS ne voulait pas laisser Loki dans le noir, Clint ne voulait pas le laisser étouffer sous son drap.  
C'était stupide mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

###########################

Fury n'osait pas appeler les Avengers.

Doom faisait des siennes mais ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ses agents pouvaient sans doute se débrouiller.

Le Directeur se passa une main sur le crâne.

Comme les autres, il faisait son deuil du jotun.

Et dire que cette créature insupportable avait été leur ennemi. Et voilà qu'il pleurait sa mort comme celle d'un frère d'arme.

Une sombre colère lui fit fermer les yeux.

Doom ne pouvait-il avoir un peu de respect pour leur deuil ?

Il se mordit la langue pour retenir un cri de rage puis décrocha son téléphone.

"- Avengers ? Doom fait des siennes. Intéressé pour vous défouler ?"

Sans doute n'était-il pas le seul à avoir besoin de se détendre.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent de la mission, le plus gros morceau de doombot que les agents eurent à nettoyer fut de la taille d'un ongle de petit doigt.

Mais ils étaient plus calmes.

###########################

Steve fut le second à venir dans l'infirmerie désertée.

Plus timide que Clint, il s'assit néanmoins sur le tabouret.  
Gentiment, il prit une main froide dans la sienne.

La peau était souple et froide comme celle d'un serpent un peu.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il frotta gentiment la main dans l'espoir incongru de lui rendre un peu de chaleur et de couleur.

Loki était si pâle ! Sa peau avait la couleur du lait frais.

"- Bonjour Loki…"

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Ni même pourquoi il était venu.  
Il venait de perdre une fois de plus quelqu'un auquel il tenait.  
Ha ! La bonne blague.  
C'était Loki ! Bon sang LOKI ! Qui avait tenté de détruire la terre, qui avait voulu les tuer… Qui leur avait confié son enfant, qui avait dormit dans son giron, joué avec lui aux jeux vidéo, qui avait passé des heures à lui expliquer la technologie de ce siècle étrange, qui avait lu du Shakespeare avec lui, qui avait mangé des sandwich improbables à trois heures du matin dans ses bras, assit sur la terrasse, roulés en boule dans une couverture à attendre que le soleil se lève parce que Phil était en mission et que Steve ne pouvait dormir sans nouvelles…

Steve essuya d'un geste brusque les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues.

"- Tu vas me manquer, petit imbécile."

Il remit la main glacée à sa place puis sortit, incapable de rester là davantage.

############################

Steve changea la couche de 'Lyn puis le remit dans son berceau.

Le bébé était calme. Très calme.  
Presque trop.  
Comme s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Les yeux bleus saphir du petit ne quittaient jamais ceux de la personne qui s'occupait de lui.  
Cette fois, c'était lui qui s'occupait de l'enfant.

Tony et Thor dormaient enfin, à quelques pas de là, roulés en boule dans le lit qui avait été remis en place.

Les deux hommes étaient extrêmement possessifs avec l'enfant.

Aussi possessifs et protecteurs qu'ils l'avaient été avec la "mère" du petit.  
Que ce serait-il passé entre eux si Loki avait vécu ?

Steve ne voulait même pas y penser. Avec leurs caractères à tous les deux, cela se serait finit en boucherie.

Le soldat finit par reprendre le bébé dans ses bras pour s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à bascule près de la fenêtre.

Llewellyn ferma bien vite ses petits yeux puis s'endormit dans la chaleur des bras de son tonton.

En silence, Steve resta longtemps à surveiller le sommeil de ses deux amis et de leur fils.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ?

###########################

Le scientifique s'était glissé dans l'infirmerie au milieu de la nuit.  
Il ne voulait pas risquer de rencontrer qui que ce soit.

Il culpabilisait tellement…  
Il aurait dû être capable de sauver Loki.  
Ce n'était pas compliqué normalement ! Même avec les hémorragies, il aurait du pouvoir contenir et le sauver…

C'était sa faute….Et personne ne lui reprochait son échec ce qui était le pire.

Bruce avait l'habitude des échecs. N'était-il pas son propre échec le plus flagrant ?

Survivre à ses erreurs était en soi un echec.  
Ne pas parvenir à contrôler Hulk était un échec.  
Tout ce qu'il faisait finissait mal..  
Ho, il avait bien sauvé quelques vies, mais pour combien de détruites ?

Le scientifique soupira.

Gentiment, il caressa la joue livide du bout des doigts.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Loki était un dieu bon sang ! Un immortel ! Il ne pouvait PAS mourir !

Bruce avait vu Thor perdre une quarantaine de litres de sang avant de se relever, de s'épousseter et de repartir au combat.

Loki ne pouvait PAS être mort d'une cause aussi ridicule ! Si ce fichu collier….

Où était le collier d'ailleurs ?  
Le scientifique le chercha partout mais ne le trouva pas.

"- JARVIS ! Tu sais où est le collier de Loki ?"

L'IA se mit en recherche un instant.

"- Un instant monsieur Banner. Je passe les bandes vidéos en revue."

Bruce resta à attendre, la main sur l'épaule glacée du cadavre.

"- Monsieur, le collier s'est détaché tout seul juste après le décès de monsieur Loki et à disparu. La trace résiduelle d'énergie est identique à celle du Bifrost même si marginalement différente de 7.1 %"

Le scientifique resta à réfléchir un moment.

Le collier était-il retourné à son maitre ? Il ne voyait que cette explication.  
Une fois Loki mort, le collier n'avait plus de raison d'être.  
Retourner à son maitre, donc Odin, l'informerait sans faute du décès du Jotun.

Donc Loki était bel est bien mort ? Pourtant, Banner n'arrivait pas à l'admettre.

Le dieu avait survécut avec juste des égratignures à la colère de Hulk là où les poissons volants de Chitauris avaient volé en éclat.

Le scientifique se passa une main dans les cheveux.  
Sa colère le mettait à la torture et allait réveiller…..

Bruce tressaillit.

Il sentait Hulk taper à la porte de son esprit.  
Mais contrairement à d'habitude, la demande était presque timide.

Le scientifique laissa la porte ouverte à la grande créature, autant curieux qu'effrayé.

Hulk quitta le tabouret ruiné par son poids.  
Doucement, du bout d'un doigt très doux, il caressa la joue du jotun.

"- Piètre dieu. Gentille maman." Murmura tristement Hulk avant de rendre le contrôle à Bruce sans protester.

Lui aussi avait voulu dire au revoir.

############################

"- Bifrost en formation." Prévint soudain JARVIS.

Les Avengers sautèrent immédiatement sur leurs armes.

Ils n'attendaient personne et ne laisseraient pas Odin prendre Llewellyn.

"- Thor, ça peut être qui à ton avis ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien mes amis. Il n'y a que ma mère et Heimdall à connaître ma présence et celle de Loki ici."

Le Bifrost frappa la tour puis se résorba.

Lorsque chacun eut retrouvé la vue, Thor s'approcha du point d'impact.

Il n'y avait personne. Juste un coffre en bois d'environ 1m50 de long pour 60cm de large et 1m de haut.

"- Thor ?"

"- C'est la garde-robe de voyage de Loki… Ce doit être Mère qui nous l'envoie…"

Très triste soudain, Thor s'agenouilla devant le coffre en bois de rose.

La boite était couverte de marqueteries délicates.

"- C'est magnifique…"

"- C'est Loki qui l'a fait… Il a fait la mienne aussi."

Sur le couvercle, des scènes de chasse minuscules avaient été créés en marqueterie ouvragée, tandis que les flancs étaient couverts de runes précises.

Thor ouvrit la garde-robe.

Il en sortit une armure complète ainsi que la lance de son frère, ses dagues, son épée et son casque.

"- C'est son armure de parade… Il n'a jamais voulu la mettre, même pour mon couronnement. Il la trouvait trop belle et trop précieuse pour lui…" Souffla doucement Thor avant de sortir une boite en bois assez fine. "Ho mère…."

Tony s'agenouilla près du prince.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Le prince ouvrit la boite.  
A l'intérieur, il y avait juste un anneau de deux centimètres de larges pour un peu moins de 60 cm de circonférence.

Comme la garde-robe, l'anneau d'argent était décoré richement. Des loups, des serpents, des chevaux à huit jambes…

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est Thor ?" Insista Fury.

"- Sa couronne."

"- …. Sa couronne ?"

Thor eut un rire sans joie.

"- Loki a été couronné Roi d'Asgard pendant que j'étais exilé et mon père dans le Sommeil, mes amis. Il a régné. Trois jours, certes, mais il a régné. Personne ne peut lui retirer son titre ni sa couronne. Il EST roi d'Asgard. Mère a dû la faire faire pour lui mais il n'a jamais eu le temps ni l'occasion de la porter. Le royaume entier était là pour mon couronnement raté. Pour le sien, il n'y avait guère que ma mère, le grand prêtre, Odin et quelques gardes. Et encore, Odin dormait…" Le rire de Thor se fit plus triste encore. "Et après, j'ai osé lui dire que nous n'avions jamais été traité différemment ? Mon frère a été roi d'Asgard et de Jotunheim…"

Et lui n'était que prince… Son couronnement raté n'avait jamais été reporté.

Pourquoi ? Encore une question à laquelle Odin n'avait jamais répondu.

Thor referma la boite avec révérence.

Il sortit encore une paire de bottes en cuir ouvragée puis divers éléments comme des fourrures, des hanaps, des tableaux peints par son frère, des livres écrit de sa main et toute une vaisselle en or.

Le coffre semblait sans fond. Mais était-ce étonnant pour un sorcier ? Loki avait fait le coffre lui-même après tout.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?"

"- Le trousseau qui va accompagner Loki dans l'au-delà, amie Natasha… Il serait malvenu de laisser Loki partir sans rien n'est-ce pas ?"

Lentement, Thor remit tout dans le coffre.

Il restait encore de nombreuses choses dans la boite mais certaines n'avaient pas besoin d'être sorties pour l'instant.  
Les huiles et herbes attendraient la dernière toilette du mort.

Par contre, les pommes…  
Il prit le panier pour le poser près de lui.

"- Steve, peux-tu m'aider à porter le coffre à l'intérieur ? Tony, peux-tu faire un jus d'une de ses pommes et le donner au biberon à 'Lyn ?

L'ingénieur hésita.  
Du jus de pomme pour un bébé aussi jeune ?

"- Thor…"

"- C'est important Ami Tony. Je t'expliquerais après."

Le milliardaire prit le panier de fruit pour se diriger vers la cuisine pendant que les deux hommes forts de la maison portaient en peinant le coffre dans la chambre de Loki.  
Le corps y serait bientôt déplacé, comme il se devait.

Thor prit une petite demi-heure pour vider une partie du coffre et donner à la chambre nue autant de ressemblance que possible avec la chambre de Loki tel qu'il s'en rappelait avec le contenue de la garde-robe.

Il fallait que le mort se sente bien pour se préparer à son départ.

Enfin, il rejoint les Avengers dans le salon.  
Assis dans le giron de Tony et appuyé sur son torse, Llewellyn se sifflait son biberon de jus de pomme à la vitesse grand V.

"- Je pensais pas qu'un petit bébé comme ça accepterait du jus de pommes."

"- C'est son sang qui parle, Ami Coulson. Les pommes d'Iðunn sont la base de l'alimentation des dieux d'Asgard. Elles nous donnent force et longue vie. Sur Loki, elles n'ont jamais eu vraiment d'effet malheureusement. Mais puisque 'Lyn est à demi Asgardien, elles renforceront sa force."

Le bébé repoussa le biberon vide.

A leur grande surprise, il pouvait déjà tenir sa tête et observait sa famille avec intérêt.

Thor n'en paru pas troublé.

"- C'est normal qu'il soit aussi vigoureux ? Je veux dire… J'ai pas eu trop de contacts avec des bébés mais je crois pas qu'un bébé humain soit aussi vif alors qu'il n'a pas 24h." S'inquiéta presque Clint.

"- Ne craint rien, Ami Barton. Tous les bébés dieux sont aussi vigoureux. Pas obligatoirement tous les bébés Asgardiens, mais les bébés dieux, si."

"- …..Y a une différence ?"

"- Tous les Asgardiens ne sont pas des dieux mon ami. Sinon, Asgard serait vraiment surpeuplée."

"- ….. Tu veux dire que tous les Asgardiens ne vivent pas des millénaires."

Thor parus surpris.

"- Bien sûr que non. Comme tous les Jotuns ne font pas six mètres de haut. Juste les guerriers. Les Asgardiens vivent plus vieux que les mortels, bien évidemment, mais la durée de vie moyenne est de cinq cent à milles années environ." Thor se frappa la poitrine. "C'est ce qui nous différencie nous, Dieux, de la plèbe d'Asgard."

Coulson se retint de se jeter sur son téléphone.  
C'étaient des informations importantes tout ça.

Tony souleva 'Lyn par les aisselles.

"- Donc toi, tu es un dieu, mini-truc… Et dieu de quoi, dis-moi ?" Son sourire était à la fois tendre et un peu triste.

Thor vint s'asseoir près de l'ingénieur. Il passa machinalement un bras autour de ses épaules pour le consoler autant que pour assurer 'Lyn dans les bras de l'humain. Les asgardiens étaient de grands tactiles.

"- Nous verrons ça dans quelques siècles, Ami Stark. Pas avant."

Tony tressaillit lourdement.

Siècles…. SIECLES ?

Il ne serait plus là dans quelques siècles.  
Même avec l'ark qui retenait les shrapnels, il pouvait quand même mourir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Avec un soupir, il croqua machinalement dans le fruit que Thor venait de mettre dans sa main.

L'idée d'abandonner Llewellyn était déjà insupportable à l'ingénieur.

#############################

C'est une véritable procession qui suivit Thor portant le corps de son frère de l'infirmerie à sa chambre.

Loki était mort depuis 48h.

Il restait la veillée funèbre, le dernier jour, puis au coucher du soleil, Loki serait placé sur le voilier de Stark avec ses effets personnels.

Le bateau serait repoussé vers le large, puis enflammé.

Une fois les flammes hautes, un grand banquet serait donné sur la plage pour parler des exploits du mort, qu'ils l'accompagnent avec lui vers le Hellheim et ouvre ses portes pour lui.  
Loki n'était pas mort au combat, le Walhalla ne voudrait pas de lui.

JARVIS ouvrit sans bruit la porte de la chambre.

Thor avait posé les fourrures sur le sol et le lit, des flambeaux brulaient sans que Tony se soucie une seule seconde des trainées de suie qui commençaient à attaquer le plafond, les volets étaient fermés et une flambée brulait dans la cheminée.

Le prince d'Asgard posa son frère sur le lit puis, seul, les autres attendant devant la porte, Thor lava une dernière fois le corps de son frère, libéra ses cheveux de sa tresse, avant de le vêtir de son armure.

Il posa son casque près de lui, sa lance et son épée a son coté, ses dagues à sa ceinture, puis lui ceint le front de sa couronne.

Alors il permit à JARVIS d'ouvrir aux autres.

Lentement, les Avengers entrèrent.

Dans les bras de Tony, Llewellyn observait le corps comme s'il comprenait qui était étendu sur le lit ce qui était sans doute le cas.

Thor s'assit sur les fourrures en silence.  
Un à un, ceux qui voulaient participer à la veillée l'imitèrent.

La tradition voulait que l'âme s'envole à la troisième nuit.  
La veillée était là pour repousser les démons qui auraient voulus la dévorer.

La nuit, longue, interminable, s'écoula lentement.

############################

La chambre s'était vidée.

Natasha était entrée en silence.

Comme les autres, elle était là pour faire ses adieux.

Elle doutait que Thor ou Tony viendraient.

Eux faisaient déjà leur deuil à chaque minute qui passait.  
Quelque part, ils semblaient avoir moins de mal que les autres à accepter la mort de Loki ce qui était quand même paradoxal.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Les mains de Loki étaient gantées d'un cuir fin et délicat, décoré d'or.

"- C'est un adieu alors… Tu nous auras bien fait courir mais tu nous auras donné beaucoup…" La veuve noire eut un sourire sans joie. "Sans toi, les Avengers n'auraient pas été créés et je n'aurais pas cette famille, je n'aurais pas Clint… C'est égoïste, mais je te dois bien plus que tu ne m'as pris."

Elle se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur le front couronné.

"- Adieu Loki Stark. Et merci."

############################

Coulson entra dans la chambre comme les autres avant lui.

L'agent était partagé.

D'un côté, il ne pouvait regretter la mort de leur ennemi.  
De l'autre, il regrettait celle de l'homme qu'il avait appris à connaître pendant sa grossesse.  
C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il regrettait d'être un agent.  
Toute sa personnalité avait été fabriquée et tordue dans ce rôle. Il ne pouvait même pas profiter de ce deuil pour soulager sa douleur. Son entrainement l'en empêchait.

Ca faisait mal.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha du corps.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait vocaliser ses regrets, il lui fallait trouver un moyen de les exprimer quand même. Quelque chose qui pourrait partir avec la douleur.

Gentiment, il glissa ses trading-cards Captain America dans l'un des pots à offrandes qui seraient déposés sur le voilier.

Puis il sortit.

############################

Fury s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte.

Il observait les allées et venues depuis plusieurs heures sans avoir eu le…Courage ? L'envie ? D'entrer.  
Finalement, alors que le soleil se couchait, il avait pris sa décision.

Depuis deux jours, il avait longuement lu des livres sur la mythologie. Toutes les mythologies.

Et une évidence c'était faite dans son esprit qu'il avait confirmé auprès de Thor.  
Loki était le dieu des mensonges, de la destruction, du jeu et du chaos.  
Entre autres choses.

Thor avait paru surprit de sa question autant que de la satisfaction soudain apparue sur le visage de l'humain.

Le Directeur du SHIELD s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Il fouilla dans sa poche intérieure de veste pour en sortir une carte d'identité du SHIELD au nom du jotun puis la posa dans l'urne, avec les cartes de Coulson, les bonbons, les flasques d'alcool, un dessin d'enfant, une paire de chaussette et même une alliance… Tellement de choses dont il ne comprenait pas la présence mais qui avait une signification pour ceux qui les avait mis là.

"- Hé. J'ai bien réfléchit. Je crois qu'on te doit tous des remerciements. Grâce à toi, nous avons les Avengers, capables et efficaces ensembles. Depuis le début, tu n'étais pas venu pour gagner n'est-ce pas ? C'est dommage que tu sois mort. Je suis sûr qu'on aurait eu plein de choses à se dire sur la vraie fonction du Dieu du Chaos. Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Et d'en avoir payé le prix pour nous."

Il serra la main blanche, gantée, dans la sienne avant de sortir.

############################

Le voilier avait été longuement préparé par Thor.

Tous les éléments technologiques retirés, les éléments non indispensables enlevés, les voiles avaient été repliées puis les fourrures avaient été posées autour de la planche de bois sur laquelle reposait le corps.

Les mains de Loki avaient été posées sur ses armes, son casque près de sa tête, de la nourriture au pied du lit, les urnes à offrande de part et d'autre du corps.  
Les livres avaient été posés sur le lit également ainsi que plusieurs effets personnels dont une partie des peintures.  
Les Avengers avaient choisi d'en garder une, Thor également.

Sur les deux toiles conservées, il y avait un autoportrait d'un Loki à peine adulte et sur l'autre, une vision de nuit du palais d'Asgard depuis l'observatoire du Bifrost.

L'auto portrait serait placé dans la chambre d'enfant pour que Llewellyn puisse savoir qui était sa mère.

Thor descendit enfin du voilier.  
Avec l'aide de Steve, ils poussèrent le bateau vers le large.

Le voilier prit un peu de gite mais se redressa.  
La marée était descendante.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le bâtiment ne s'immobilise à une centaine de mètres du rivage.  
Sans ses voiles, il n'irait pas plus loin.

Les éléments du banquet attendaient non loin sur la plage. Lorsque le bateau serait enflammé entièrement, ils mangeraient et honoreraient le mort en racontant ses exploits.

Les Avengers étaient presque les pieds dans l'eau.  
Gentiment, Tony donna 'Lyn à son père pendant qu'il enfilait un gant de son armure.

"- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas le faire, Thor ?"

L'asgardien hocha la tête.

Il ne pouvait pas.

Pas pour Loki.

Tony soupira.  
Le gant chargea puis une longue rafale d'énergie frappa le bateau.

Le pont, noyé d'huiles odorantes, s'enflamma presque immédiatement.

La voix de Thor s'éleva dans la nuit, profonde, chargée de chagrin, pendant qu'il chantait le chant des morts.

Une seconde voix masculine, plus grave, se joignit au chant de Thor.

En armure, Heimdall s'appuya sur son épée près du jeune prince pendant que Frigga pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Même si elles ne se connaissaient pas, Natasha et Pepper posèrent un bras sur les épaules de la reine.

Et le bateau brulait, consumant avec lui ce qui restait de ce qui avait été la vie d'un prince volé.


	10. Chapter 10

Odin fixait sa petite fille avec colère.

Comment ça elle lui refusait le passage ?  
Comment ça il n'avait rien à faire à Hellheim !

Il était ODIN BORSON !

Par la barbe de ses ancêtres, ce n'était pas cette créature qui allait lui interdire de faire ce qu'il voulait !

"- Je vous ai déjà dit, Roi Odin, que vous ne pouviez pas aller vous balader n'importe où au milieu des âmes." Répéta pour la centième fois Hela.

Très calme, elle trouvait l'agitation du roi presque comique.

"- Ma petite fille…"

"- Tient, je suis votre petite fille maintenant ? Ce n'est pas ce qui vous a dérangé quand vous m'avez exilé ici pourtant."

"- Hela…."

"- Et puis comme mère n'est pas votre fils, ça règle la question n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Hela…."

"- Je vais vous demander de partir, Roi Odin."

"- JE VEUX L'AME DE LOKI !"

"- JAMAIS !"

"- IL M'APPARTIENT ! JE LE VEUX !"

"- Et moi je veux vous voir vous asseoir sur Gungir et sauter dessus pour l'enfoncer bien profond…" Lâcha la jeune fille avec un sourire plein de dents qui ne pouvait que rappeler sa génitrice. " Comme quoi on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie. A votre âge vous devriez le savoir."

"- RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !"

"- Et utiliser le Yargla avec ma mère n'a déjà pas fonctionné lorsque vous avez bannit Thor, ça ne va pas marcher avec moi. Essayez peut-être en Asgardien, je comprendrais mieux."

Et elle lui claqua la porte de son domaine à la figure.

Le dieu lâcha un autre cri de rage puis retourna à son campement.

Ici, il n'était qu'un visiteur qui devait se plier aux règles des lieux.  
Il ne pouvait demander audience qu'une fois par jour.

Il lui avait déjà fallu trois jours pour que Héla accepte de le voir.

Et cette petite garce…

Il ferma l'œil pour tenter de se calmer.

Il devait acquérir l'âme de Loki. Elle ferait un magnifique otage pour traiter avec Jotunheim.

Odin ne faisait aucune confiance à Thor pour traiter avec les géants des glaces.  
Ce gamin resterait à vie naïf et sans cervelle.

Peut-être devrait-il le marier très vite, lui faire avoir un fils, le lui retirer, le bannir et élever correctement le rejeton.  
Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse…

Quelle idée il avait eu de lui donner Mjolnir…

Il l'avait fait pour creuser le fossé entre Thor et Loki bien sûr. Mais rétrospectivement, il estimait avoir donné trop de pouvoir à Thor.

#########################

Les voix mêlées de Thor et de l'autre Asgardien que n'arrivait pas à identifier Bruce mais qui n'était certainement pas Odin faisaient peser sur l'assemblée une triste résignation presque douce qui apaisait la douleur.  
C'était un au revoir rituel presque tranquille.

Pourtant, le scientifique ne parvenait pas à repousser la sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Petit à petit, il voyait le bois du voilier être lentement dévoré par les flammes.

De temps en temps, un crépitement de flash venait troubler leur quiétude mais personne n'y faisait vraiment attention.

Quelque journaliste avait dû trouver le moyen de se faufiler sur la plage privée de Tony.  
Un agent du SHIELD règlerait le problème.  
Mais ce n'était pas la cause du malaise du scientifique.  
Pire, il sentait Hulk agité.  
La créature était d'accord avec son alter égo humain.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Bruce regardait le voilier bruler avec le même sentiment de profond malaise qui ne le quittait pas depuis la mort de Loki.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Quelque chose lui échappait

C'était important mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Il ne comprenait pas comment la perte de sang avait pu être suffisante pour tuer le prince.

Même enceinte jusqu'aux dents, Loki était resté physiquement fort jusqu'au bout.

Même les quatre années de quasi famine n'avaient pas eu de réel impact sur sa santé.  
Dès qu'il avait eu assez à manger, son organisme s'était remis à une vitesse spectaculaire.

De son expérience de médecin, il était impossible que le jotun soit m….

Les yeux de Bruce se dilatèrent soudain.

Le Jotun…

Le JOTUN….

LE JOTUN !

Bruce poussa brutalement Fury qui était juste derrière lui.

Il fallait qu'il parle à Thor maintenant !

Sans le moindre remords, il repoussa brutalement Clint mais se retint de déloger les trois femmes qui pleuraient.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Bruce ?"

"- Il faut que je parle à Thor, Nath'.

"- Ce n'est pas le moment !"

"- C'est à propos de Loki !"

Cela attira l'attention de Frigga qui n'en pouvait plus de voir le voilier lentement dévoré par les flammes.

"- Que se passe-t-il avec mon fils ?"

Bruce étudia une seconde la dame devant lui.

Vêtements bizarre, tenue impeccable, dignité… La reine d'Asgard.

"- Vous vous y connaissez en magie ?"

"- Bien évidemment, je suis la Reine…"

"- Le sort qui permet à Loki de rester "asgardien", il n'aurait pas dû disparaître à sa mort ? Loki n'aurait pas dû redevenir bleu ?"

Frigga haussa un sourcil.

"- Si bien sûr, même chez un sorcier, un tel sort ne fonctionne que rattaché au Centre et le Centre est détruit à la mort. Le sort à du donc forcément…" Elle se tut, les yeux écarquillés.

"- THOR !"

Bruce se rua sur le prince en larmes.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le secoua rudement.

"- Thor, je crois que d'une façon ou d'une autre, Loki est vivant."

Aussi détruit que Thor, Tony s'énerva.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Tu as vu comme nous, pas d'activité cérébrale, ni cardiaque, ni RIEN !"

"- ET IL N'EST PAS BLEU ! SA MAGIE AURAIT DU DISPARAITRE S'IL ETAIT MORT !" Cria Banner

Thor avala brutalement sa salive.

Ce fut Heimdall qui fit bouger le prince.

"- Cet humain à raison, mon prince !" Et le ton du Gardien était aussi stupéfait que Thor pouvait l'être.

Comment n'avait-il pas vu ca ?

"- Ho mon dieu…" Souffla Steve.

Le soldat ne réfléchit pas une seconde, il sauta dans l'eau, suivit immédiatement par Coulson.

Il espérait arriver assez tôt.

Thor colla 'Lyn dans les bras de Tony et alla pour plonger à son tour mais une énorme main l'attrapa par le bras.  
Il le sentit soulevé de terre, jeté en l'air puis s'écrasa douloureusement au milieu des flammes sur le pont du voilier.

Sur la rive, Hulk hurla de colère.  
Banner s'en voulait tellement !

Thor lâcha un sifflement de douleur lorsqu'il s'écrasa sur le voilier.

Il venait de se briser sans doute une côte et un morceau de métal brulant lui avait brulé le bras et le visage au troisième degré.

Mais c'était sans importance.

Les flammes étaient hautes mais n'avaient pas encore atteint le mat.

Loki était à son pied.

Les yeux clos, Thor bondit au milieu des flammes à plusieurs reprises pour se rapprocher.

Le pont couvert d'huile était aussi difficile à négocier que dangereux à cause des flammes.

Le prince se brûla à plusieurs reprises.

Ses cheveux s'enflammèrent une fois ou deux, le bas de sa cape également mais il s'en fichait.

L'air chaud lui brûlait les poumons, la fumée le faisait tousser à pierre fendre mais rien n'avait d'importance.

Une planche céda sous son pied.

Avec un grondement de rage, il parvint à sauter par-dessus la brèche.

Thor resta immobile un instant pour reprendre son souffle.  
La sueur lui coulait dans les yeux.

Il ne restait plus qu'un voile de flammes pour le séparer de Loki.

Il sauta encore une fois dans le feu.

Le bord de la planche sur laquelle reposait le corps le fit tomber quand il la heurta avec les mollets.

Plusieurs fourrures tombèrent sur le sol.  
Les flammes les dévorèrent rapidement, se rapprochant d'autant de Loki.

Avec un cri de rage autant que d'angoisse, Thor les prit à pleine main pour les repousser.

La douleur de ses mains brulées n'atteint même pas le prince.

Loki était là, immobile toujours

La peau livide.

Blanche.

Pas bleue…  
Comment n'avaient-ils pas réalisés avant ? Crétins qu'ils étaient !

Thor arracha la cape de ses épaules.

Il enroula aussi vite que possible son frère dedans puis le cala dans ses bras.

Les flammes s'étaient refermé autours d'eux sans lui laisser de route d'évasion.  
A part le mat.

Il installa son frère sur son épaule puis escalada le mat aussi vite que possible.

Les flammes dévoraient déjà le bois sous eux.

Le prince cala ses jambes sur le bois tout en se tenant d'une seule main.  
L'autre tenait étroitement Loki contre lui.

Thor détendit ses jambes d'une poussée aussi violente que possible alors que les flammes venaient lui lécher les pieds.

Un long instant, il resta comme suspendu dans l'air alors que sa détente le propulsait horizontalement au-dessus du pont totalement engloutit par les flammes.

Puis il tomba, droit dans la mer.

Le froid glacé de l'eau autant que le sel sur ses brûlures le firent hurler de douleur.

Il avala une grande gorgée d'eau, se débattit, avala encore de l'eau, sentit sa prise sur Loki se relâcher.  
Puis Thor se sentit sombrer.

#########################

Steve avait rapidement rejoint le voilier.  
Phil avait mis un peu plus de temps à arriver mais avait été quand même plus rapide que Fury, Clint et deux autres agents qui avaient sauté à l'eau dès qu'ils avaient compris ce qui se passait.

De la plage, les autres leur criaient ce qui se passait.

Dès que Thor avait commencé à monter au mat, ils avaient suivi les instructions de leurs collègues et fait le tour de la coque.

Ils avaient vu le prince sauter puis tomber dans l'eau comme une pierre.

Immédiatement, Steve, Phil et Fury avaient plongés.

Ils avaient rejoint Thor alors qu'il se débattait dans l'eau.

Fury lui avait arraché Loki des mains pendant que le capitaine et Coulson aidaient Thor à refaire surface.

Comme ils avaient pu, ils avaient fait cracher l'eau avalée au prince, suffisamment en tout cas pour qu'il puisse respirer un peu

Puis ils étaient revenus vers la plage aussi vite que possible.

Thor avait été allongé sur le sable pour que Banner, redevenu lui-même, l'aide à cracher toute l'eau qui lui embarrassait les poumons.

Les brulures du prince étaient graves mais guériraient.

La balade dans l'eau avait apaisé la plus part d'entre elles.

Il n'y avait que celle sur le côté de son visage qui semblait problématique.

Thor oscillait entre conscience et inconscience sous la douleur et la quasi-noyade.  
Pourtant, il trouva la force de se redresser.

"- Lo…Ki…"

Agenouillé près du corps immobile du Jotun, Tony finissait de vérifier son état.

Les cheveux du prince avaient eux aussi un peu grillés, il avait quelques brulures, mais rien de comparable à Thor.

"- Il va bien…"

Enfin bien… Il était toujours mort. Ou tout au moins… Comment appeler son état d'ailleurs ? Un coma ? Une stase ?

Heimdall posa une main sur le torse glacé du Jotun.

"- Je ne sens pas sa vie… Mais je ne sens pas sa mort non plus."

Le ton était dubitatif.

Qu'est-ce que le sorcier avait encore trafiqué ?

Dans les bras de sa grand-mère, Llewellyn observait la scène, les larmes aux yeux.

Le petit bouchon ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais il avait peur.

Frigga cajolait son petit-fils avec tendresse.  
Toutes ses émotions étaient mauvaises pour sa santé.

"- On va remonter à la maison…" Promis Natasha en caressant la joue du tout petit bébé. "Vous venez avec nous, Majesté ?" L'espionne avait décidé de censurer strictement toute réaction émotionnelle sur les évènements jusqu'à ce que la situation se calme.

Pepper semblait avoir décidé de faire la même chose puisque les véhicules s'approchaient sur la plage pour venir les chercher.

D'une voix stricte, la COE de Stark Industries donnait des ordres pour faire monter à bord des voitures les agents aussi bien que les Avengers.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Thor soit embarqué dans une des voitures et allongé à l'intérieur, la tête sur les genoux de Tony avec Banner pour le surveiller.  
Les autres s'entassèrent dans les autres véhicules.

Clint s'occupa de Loki avec l'aide de Steve pendant que Fury prenait en charge Heimdall et la Reine.

JARVIS et YINSEN les accueillirent avec surprise mais les deux IA se remirent instantanément.

Thor et Loki furent allongés l'un près de l'autre dans l'infirmerie.

Bruce nettoya les brulures de Thor pendant qu'Heimdall retirait l'armure des deux princes.  
De toutes les personnes présentes et sur deux pieds, il était le seul à savoir comment fonctionnait ces machines-là. Et à le voir faire, les Avengers se demandaient vraiment comment Thor pouvait apprécier de se glisser dans ces boites de conserve jour après jour.

"- Heimdall. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps." S'inquiéta soudain Frigga.

"- Je sais ma reine."

"- Madame ?"

"- Le chef du conseil d'Asgard à accepter de s'occuper du Bifrost pour nous permettre de venir sur Midgar, humain Fury."

"- Directeur." Corrigea Fury.

"- Mais Remilor ne peut pas voir quand on l'appelle comme le fait Heimdall." Continua la reine sans s'occuper de l'interruption. "Nous sommes donc convenus d'un moment précis. Le Bifrost ne peut rester ouvert. Et ce moment arrive."

Heimdall retira la dernière plaque d'armure de Loki après avoir libéré Thor de sa boite de conserve.

"- Voila ma reine."

"- Merci mon vieil ami."

Le Gardien hocha simplement la tête.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe à Asgard pour que la Reine ET le Gardien viennent sur Midgar ? Odin est pas au courant je parie ?" Questionna Tony qui avait repris 'Lyn contre lui et le cajolait d'abondance pour le calmer.

Tout l'énervement de la dernière heure commençait à affecter le nouveau-né.

"- Le Conseil sait qui est, ou qui était, Loki à présent. Et tout ce qui s'est réellement passé. Le Conseil n'est pas très content d'Odin." Sourit sans joie la Reine. "Quant à Odin, il est sur Hellheim, nous ne savons pas pourquoi."

"- Il tente d'asservir l'âme de Loki." Répondit calmement Heimdall.

"- QUOI ? Je vais tuer ce type…" Gronda Tony en faisant écho en cela à Clint, Steve et pour ainsi dire tous les agents présent.

Même Fury grinçait des dents

"- Il n'y parviendra pas. L'âme de Loki n'est pas à Hell…"

"- Elle ne devrait pas être au Valhalla, Heimdall… Loki est mort en couches."

"- Est-il mort, ma reine ? Même moi je ne puis le dire… Loki est piégé entre les deux. Et je ne sais comment le ramener. Ou comment le laisser partir."

Frigga se pencha sur son cadet avec tristesse.  
L'heure de partir se rapprochait.  
Elle aurait voulu rester avec ses enfants pour s'occuper d'eux mais ne le pouvait pas.

"- Nous allons prendre soin d'eux." Tenta de rassurer Steve. "Nous sommes assez doués pour prendre soins des nôtres."

La reine hocha la tête.  
Elle passa sous silence la cruauté dont avaient fait preuve les Avengers envers son fils quelques mois plus tôt. Elle savait qu'ils s'en voulaient encore.

Rien ne servait de remettre sur le tapis les erreurs du passée.

"- Merci…"

"- Ma reine, il est temps."

Elle suivit Heimdall pour partir.

################################

Thor émergea lentement.

Il avait mal à peu près partout, il avait soif, faim et une affreuse envie de se soulager.

Il se redressa aussi doucement que possible pour ne pas accentuer les coups de queue que Fafnir était en train de lui donner sur le crâne.

Le prince se laissa rouler sur le bord du lit d'hôpital.

Il se vautra lamentablement sur le sol mais n'y prit pas garde.

Avec un grognement, il s'appuya sur le lit pour se redresser.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir trop bu.

Sans réaliser, il arracha sa perfusion puis se traina à la salle de bain de l'infirmerie.

Une fois l'arrêt au stand effectué, il se sentit déjà un peu mieux.

Après d'être passé la tête sous l'eau froide, il parvint même à focaliser sa vision suffisamment pour s'observer dans la glace.

Il avait une sale tête !

Ses cheveux étaient noirs de suie et une partie avait même tellement brulés qu'on voyait la peau de son crâne. Et puis…la moitié gauche de son visage était couverte de gaze.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas sentit avant ? En même temps, il ne sentait rien de ce côté.

Il alla pour enlever le pansement.

"- PAS TOUCHER !" Aboya YINSEN si brutalement que l'IA fit sursauter Thor. "Vous me l'avez enlevé à chaque fois que vous vous réveillez alors pour une fois, pas touche !"

Le prince resta hébété un instant.

"- YIN…SEN ?"

"- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Le père noël ? Allez vous rallonger. JARVIS a prévenu le Docteur Banner."

"- …JARVIS ? LOKI !"

Le prince cahota dans l'infirmerie sans plus se soucier de ses brulures jusqu'au lit près du sien où reposait Loki.

Rien ne semblait avoir changé chez le Jotun.

Toujours immobile, toujours sans battement cardiaque, sans respiration.  
Sans rien.

Immobile et froid comme une statue.

"- Thor, tu n'aurais pas dû te lever."

Bruce cajola gentiment le prince jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne s'allonger.

Thor se mit sur le flanc droit pour pouvoir observer son frère.

Banner profita de la docilité du prince pour lui remettre sa perfusion, le faire boire et manger, puis changer les pansements de ses brulures.

Thor ne broncha même pas lorsque le pansement de son visage fut retiré et qu'un long lambeau de peau calciné partit avec.

"- Ha ! Tout de même. Celle-là a enfin totalement finit de se débrider."

Depuis la crémation interrompue, Banner n'avait pas réussi à retirer le morceau de peau carbonisé de la blessure. Il craignait une septicémie depuis. Maintenant qu'il était enfin partie, la brulure allait pouvoir guérir. Déjà, la peau sur le tour de la plaie était rose et bien portante. Thor guérissait à une vitesse folle.

"- Comment va Loki ?"

"- Aucun changement."

Thor soupira tristement.

"- Combien de temps j'ai été inconscient ?"

"- Trois jours."

"- TROIS Jaieaieaie…" Finit le prince en se prenant la tête entre les mains pour empêcher son cerveau de lui couler par les oreilles."

Bruce rajouta une bonne dose d'antidouleur dans la perfusion.

"- Trois jours oui. Et cela fait donc presque une semaine que Loki est mort. Et son corps n'a pas bougé, rien. Pas le moindre signe de corruption. Normalement un corps commence à se décomposer dès la mort, ne serait-ce qu'au niveau cellulaire. Là…Tout est simplement figé." Soupira Tony en s'asseyant près de Thor.

Dans ses bras, 'Lyn dormait comme un bien heureux.

Stark posa gentiment le bébé sur le torse de son géniteur.

Thor se détendit immédiatement.

"- Alors Loki n'est pas mort ? Pour de vrai?"

"- Il n'est pas vivant non plus. Il est figé. Ton grand copain Spirou…"

"- Heimdall" Corrigea Bruce avec amusement.

"- Ouai, enfin, c'est un groom quand même, il garde une porte. Heimdall donc a dit que Loki était piégé entre la vie et la mort et qu'il ne savait pas comment le ramener ou le laisser partir."

Thor resta silencieux un moment.  
Ça ressemblait bien à son frère ce genre de plaisanteries douteuses.

"- Même la mort il aura trouvé le moyen de l'empoisonner jusqu'au bout." Sourit le prince avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son enfant.

Les cheveux de 'Lyn changeaient déjà de couleur.  
Chaque jour ils paraissaient un peu plus noirs. Bientôt ils auraient la même couleur noir de geai que Loki.  
Thor avait toujours adoré les reflets bleus que la chevelure de son frère prenait au soleil.

Llewellyn aurait la même couleur de cheveux que sa mère.

Bruce finit d'examiner Thor puis lui fit avaler un grand verre d'électrolytes, les mêmes que Loki avait eu à son arrivée à la tour Stark.

"- Quelle est cette horreur, Ami Banner ? Ai-je donc démérité que tu souhaites m'empoisonner ?"

Bruce rit doucement.

"- C'est juste un médicament et les médicaments n'ont pas à être bon. Sinon, on en voudrait encore même guérit. Ça va t'aider à te soigner plus vite." Le scientifique rajouta un peu de sérum physiologique sur la compresse. "A la vitesse où tu guéris, je pense que tu pourras sortir de l'infirmerie d'ici une journée."

"- Où sont les autres ?"

"- En opération. Rien de bien méchant, en tout cas suffisamment tranquille pour qu'on n'ait pas eu besoin de nous trois. Juste des terroristes qui ont besoin d'un fessée cul nu." Balaya Tony avant de reprendre le bébé dans ses bras.

Les yeux de Thor se fermaient tous seuls.

"- Dors, Thor. Tout est sous contrôle, Loki est près de toi. Tout va bien…"

Tony installa le bébé sur sa hanche pour se dégager une main et prendre celle de Thor dans la sienne avec précaution. Les deux mains du dieu avaient été lourdement brulées, mais elles étaient déjà presque guéries. La peau était encore rose et sensible mais plus douloureuse.

Thor serra la main dans la sienne et s'endormit.

######################

Il faisait chaud.

Chaud mais pas désagréablement.  
Comme la chaleur d'un matin de printemps lorsque le soleil est haut mais qu'un petit vent frais rafraichissait l'atmosphère.

La chaleur était bonne après tout ce temps dans le froid.

Il faisait chaud et il se sentait à l'abri.

Il n'avait pas envie de bouger d'où il était.

Il se tortilla un peu pour se recroqueviller davantage sur lui-même.

La chaleur était vraiment bonne… Même si elle semblait monter légèrement.  
Très lentement.

Seulement, il manquait quelque chose.

Un petit rien qui aurait dû être là et qu'il savait avoir offert.

#####################

Steve avait passé un tablier en vichy bleu autour de sa taille.

Ses pommettes roses prouvaient qu'il n'appréciait pas la plaisanterie, mais le sourire presque niais de Coulson qui le regardait faire le petit déjeuner était si touchant qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser quand l'agent lui avait demandé.

Assit au bar, un mug de café à la main, Tony observait le couple avec amusement mais retenait tout commentaire.

Il aurait pu en faire mais Steve était déjà assez gêné comme ça.  
Et puis… les deux hommes étaient choux. Juste choux.  
Qui aurait pu imaginer voir l'agent Agent comme Tony s'était amusé à baptiser Coulson un jour se détendre autant avec quelqu'un au point d'en paraître presque humain ?  
Quand à Steve, il était toujours bien plus détendu aussi lorsque Phil était là.  
Steve s'appuyait sur son compagnon autant que l'agent s'appuyait sur le capitaine.

Un gentil petit couple bien propret.

Rogers finit par poser une grosse pile de pancake sur le comptoir ainsi que des muffins.

Avec les années, le soldat était devenu aussi efficace en cuisine qu'avec son bouclier.

Steve leur avait expliqué que Peggy lui avait appris à cuisiner dans les premiers jours après son changement.

Il avait tellement de mal à se faire à sa nouvelle force musculaire qu'il détruisait tout ce qu'il touchait.  
Après quelques sessions de cuisine, le capitaine avait appris à se détendre et surtout, à doser sa force.  
Sans les heures que la jeune femme avait passé avec lui à cet entrainement somme tout indispensable, Steve savait qu'il n'aurait pas survécut à sa première mission pendant laquelle il avait sauvé Bucky.

Par l'odeur alléchés, Natasha et Clint rejoignirent les occupants de la cuisine pour se repaitre des douceurs préparées par le soldat.  
Bien trop intéressés par la nourriture, ils ne pensèrent même pas à se moquer de la tenue de leur ami.

Steve retira finalement le tablier pour s'installer près de Phil.

Les deux hommes se partagèrent la même assiette pour les pancakes.

Tony était sûr qu'ils auraient bien partagés le même mug mais Phil ne buvait que du café noir et Steve du thé aux fruits.  
Ha ça faisait viril pour Captain America tient… Mais jamais le soldat n'était parvenu à apprécier le gout âpre et amer du café. Sa jeunesse avait été suffisamment âpre et amère pour que ce soit deux gouts qu'il refuse de voir passer sur ses papilles pour les cinq prochains siècles.  
Au moins.

"- Bonjour, Amis!" Salua Thor d'une voix qui aurait dû être de stantor mais était au contraire douce et posée.

Contre sa poitrine, 'Lyn dormait tranquillement, assit sur un bras de son père.

Thor donna le bébé à Tony qui l'installa sur son torse.  
Comme Loki, le bébé adorait positivement poser sa tête sur l'ark.

Quand 'Lyn faisait une colère ou pleurait, il suffisait que Tony le pose contre le réacteur pour que le bébé se calme et s'endorme dans les trois minutes.

Plus d'une fois, Tony avait passé sa nuit dans la chambre du bébé avec Thor, le petit entre eux.

C'était une habitude presque prise de dormir là, avec l'enfant entre eux.

Thor se servit son propre petit déjeuner avant de s'asseoir près de Stark.

Il avait fallu finalement encore deux jours pour que Banner accepte de laisser Thor quitter l'infirmerie.  
Les brûlures cicatrisaient très vites mais celle sur la joue du dieu avait inquiété le scientifique.

Finalement, Thor garderait une cicatrice probablement pendant quelques années.  
Ça ne dérangeait pas le prince plus que ça.  
Les cicatrices étaient des ornements pour les Asgardiens.

"- Des nouvelles ?" Finit par demander Thor à la communauté.

"- Aucune, de personne."

Ni d'Asgard, ni de Loki, ni de Fury… Rien ni personne.

Même le SHIELD était en silence radio.

Thor plongea sa cuillère dans son pot de glace.

Depuis qu'il était sur terre, il apprenait les petits plaisirs de la confort-food quand le moral était au plus bas.

"- HA !"

Réveillé, Llewellyn tendit la main vers le pot de glace.

Amusé par la curiosité de son fils, le dieu le rapprocha de lui jusqu'à lui effleurer le nez avec.

Le bébé loucha sur le pot puis se débattit lorsque le froid le toucha.

Les sourcils froncés, le bébé s'agita un peu avant de chercher à se frotter le bout du nez.  
Qui était tout bleu.

Thor resta stupéfait.

Petit à petit, la chaleur revint dans l'appendice qui reprit sa belle couleur rose.

Le prince fronça les sourcils.

"- Tony, tient bien 'Lyn s'il te plait."

L'ingénieur assit le bambin sur ses genoux pour qu'il soit tourné vers Thor.

L'asgardien laissa un long moment sa main sur le pot de glace bien froid jusqu'à ce que sa main soit glacée.

Il la posa sur le front du petit bébé qui protesta énergiquement mais sans pleurer.  
Lorsque Thor retira sa main, le visage entier du petit était bleu, marqué de lignes claniques que le prince savait à présent reconnaître.

"- Thor ?"

"- Les lignes montrent que 'Lyn est de la lignée royale et de la caste des artisans, comme Loki."

Tony avait reconnu les lignes, elles étaient identiques à celle de Loki.

Petit à petit, le rose reprit sa place sur les joues du petit.

"- Il ne faudra jamais qu'Odin voit cet enfant." Soupira Thor. "Il sera prêt à tout pour le tuer…"

Steve posa une main sur l'épaule du prince.

"- Pourquoi ton père s'intéresserait-il au fils de Tony Stark, Thor ? Et puis le Thorson de son nom n'est qu'une affectation puisque tu es son parrain, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ils savaient tous ce qu'il en était vraiment, mais l'excuse officielle tenait parfaitement la route.

L'asgardien eut un pauvre sourire.

"- J'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple, Ami Rogers. Et je prie pour que cela le reste aussi longtemps que possible. Mais si Odin pose la mauvaise question à Heimdall, il sera obligé de répondre. Ses serments et la magie qui l'enserre ne lui laisseront pas le choix."

Bien loin des craintes de ses parents, le bébé se laissa aller en arrière dans les bras de Tony.

La tête renversée, il éclata soudain de rire en agitant ses petites mains vers une mouche qui passait.

Une légère lueur verte glissa sur ses doigts puis disparue, remplacée par une autre, bleutée, plus stable.

#######################

Odin était fou de rage.

Hela se moquait ouvertement de lui et lui ne pouvait RIEN faire.

Hela était sur son propre terrain, dans son royaume à elle où Odin n'avait pas la moindre possibilité d'agir.

"- Mon Roi, pardonnez-moi, mais nous ne pouvons pas rester ici encore des jours et des jours. Asgard a besoin de vous."

Odin balança une claque monumentale à son conseil qui s'étala de tout son long dans la poussière.

"- Silence imbécile !"

"- Mon Roi !" Insista l'homme.

"- Asgard doit être protégé. Ici nous trouverons le quoi faire chanter Jotunheim pour l'éternité." Finit par expliquer Odin avec agacement.

Le conseiller eut un regard effrayé.

"- Nous avons déjà la cassette de l'hiver mon roi, que voulez-vous de plus ?"

"- Imbécile je…"

"- Odin."

Hela avait ouvert la porte de son domaine pour la conversation quotidienne avec le père adoptif de sa mère.

"- Hela…."

"- J'ai reconsidéré votre demande. "

"- Voilà une bonne nouvelle ma petite fille."

Hela serra les mâchoires.  
Sur le côté normal de son visage, ça ne choquait pas.  
Par contre, sur le côté mort, le résultat était atroce.  
Le conseiller détourna les yeux.  
Comment Loki avait-il pu donner la vie à quelque chose d'aussi grotesque… Et d'aussi puissant ? Personne ne savait qui était le géniteur de cette chose mais les rumeurs allaient bon train. Certains disaient qu'il s'agissait du dragon d'Yggdrasil, d'autres d'un géant du feu… Personne n'en savait rien en fait. Loki avait simplement débarqué un jour avec le bébé dans ses bras suivit d'un : "Je suis sa mère. Débrouillez-vous avec ça." balancé au Conseil. Puis le prince était retourné à ses appartements pour installer le berceau de son bébé et s'en occuper.  
Odin avait été totalement fou de rage.

Loki avait présenté l'enfant au Conseil, il avait donc été impossible de l'éliminer discrètement.

"- Qu'allez-vous payer ?"

Odin resta interdit un instant.

"- Payer ?"

"- Vous voulez une âme puissante. TRES puissante. Peu d'âmes ici son aussi puissantes. Croyez-vous que je vais vous laisser la prendre comme ça ? Il va falloir rééquilibrer mon royaume. Que me proposez-vous ?"

"- Combien de vies veux-tu ?"

"- Je ne veux pas des vies, vieux fou ! Je veux du pouvoir ! Assez pour rétablir l'équilibre !"

"- Et que feras-tu de ce pouvoir ma petite ?"

"- Je viens de vous le dire, il rééquilibrera Helheim. Le pouvoir sera démantibulé et redistribué pour soutenir les fondations même d'Helheim."

Les yeux d'Odin s'étrécirent.

"- Tu veux donc soit une âme puissante, soit un objet puissant qui sera détruit pour nourrir ton royaume."

"- C'est exactement ça."

Un sourire purement sadique apparu sur les lèvres d'Odin.

"- Je serais de retour demain, Hela. Avec la cassette de l'hiver."

Hela sembla réfléchir un moment.

"- Mouai… Ça devrait faire l'affaire probablement. Je vous ouvrirai alors la porte des enfers, Odin…"

Elle tendit sa main morte au Roi qui la prit dans la sienne.

"- Qu'il en soit ainsi." Sourit Hela. "La cassette de l'hiver contre le passage de la porte de mon royaume et retour."

"- Qu'il en soit ainsi."

Odin ne tressaillit même pas quand la magie scella le marché.

Hela referma la porte de son domaine.  
Elle attendit qu'Odin se soit éloigné puis éclata de rire avant de sautiller sur place comme une gamine puis danser sur elle-même au milieu de ses serviteurs mort-vivants.

###########################

Thor avait déplacé Loki de l'infirmerie à la chambre de Tony.

La chambre était celle qui avait les meilleurs capteurs, à égalité avec l'infirmerie.

Bruce avait recommandé le transfert de Loki ailleurs que dans l'atmosphère aseptisée de l'aile médicale.

Il n'y avait rien de plus que lui ou YINSEN puissent faire pour le jotun dans l'état actuel des choses alors autant le transférer à un endroit où Loki s'était sentit en sécurité et à l'aise pendant sa grossesse.

Tony n'avait pas protesté quand Thor avait posé ses affaires dans la chambre.

Loki venait avec Thor.  
Et Llewellyn.

A présent, ils étaient à quatre dans l'immense chambre.  
Ce n'était pas comme si la place manquait.

Donc Loki "dormait" à défaut d'autre mot au centre du lit de l'ingénieur.

Thor et Tony dormaient de chaque côté du jotun, dans l'espoir fou que leur présence parviendrait à réchauffer assez le corps pour que Loki finisse par se réveiller.

'Lyn dormait dans son berceau près du lit.

Ou avec eux lorsque le bébé protestait, soit dans les bras de Thor, soit dans ceux de Tony.  
La journée, il y avait toujours quelqu'un avec Loki puisque les deux hommes avaient quand même des responsabilités. Souvent l'un des agents que le prince avait pris sous sa domination près de cinq ans plus tôt.

Loki n'était jamais seul.

YINSEN surveillait en permanence les constantes (ou plutôt leur absence totale) pendant que Tony s'occupait à l'atelier et que Thor s'occupait de 'Lyn. Ou que Thor s'entrainait et que Tony s'occupait de 'Lyn.

Petit à petit, les deux hommes étaient tombés dans un train-train tranquille où le bébé avait pris le centre de leur univers.

Il restait des jalousies et des rancœurs, surtout maintenant qu'il y avait une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, que Loki leur revienne, mais les deux pères officiels de Llewellyn parvenaient l'un dans l'autre à vivre en bonne intelligence.  
Avec la présence des autres Avengers, celle de Coulson et la médiation brutale de Fury quand il le fallait, leur bizarre petite famille marchait pas trop mal en définitif.

Il n'y avait guère qu'un problème.  
Les journalistes.

Depuis que Loki était sorti de la tour pour le coiffeur puis le restaurant, bien des jours plus tôt (et dire que ça ne faisait pas trois semaines…), les journalistes cherchaient toutes les informations possible sur la "femme" qui avait accompagné Stark.

Quelques rares photos de la crémation avaient fuités sans que personne ne sache ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Pourtant, les journalistes étant ce qu'ils étaient, tout au moins ceux de la presse des torchons à scandales, les rumeurs les plus folles volaient.

Stark n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Il vivait avec ces parasites depuis son adolescence.  
Thor finalement pas si mal.

D'autant que s'il n'était pas reconnu dans la rue lorsqu'il sortait en habits terriens comme étant l'un des Avengers, il était quand même catalogué comme ami de Tony Stark.  
Comme étaient catalogués Steve, Phil, Natasha, Bruce et Clint.

Ainsi que Fury.

Cela faisait d'ailleurs mourir de rire Tony et enrageait le directeur du SHIELD.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Pour l'instant, le problème immédiat était que Tony et Thor avait décidés de faire prendre un peu l'air à leur bébé.  
Il n'avait pas fallu cinq minutes pour qu'une meute de journalistes les assaille.

Petit à petit, la mine de Thor s'était renfrognée.

Avec son jeans noir, sa chemise bleue ciel, le visage glabre et ses cheveux coupés courts après avoir à moitié carbonisés, il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'Avenger qui s'étalait dans les journaux.

"- Monsieur Stark qui est votre ami ?"

"- Monsieur Stark à qui est ce bébé ? C'est bien le vôtre ?"

"- Ou est la femme brune qui vous accompagnait ? C'était bien une mère porteuse ?"

"- Monsieur Stark, ce jeune homme est-il votre petit ami ?"

Tony avait beau répondre encore et encore "pas de commentaires", les journalistes ne se lassaient pas.  
A contrario, Thor commençait à réellement se crisper. Il ne voulait pas que Llewellyn finisse par prendre peur.

Tony estimait à moins de cinq minutes le temps qu'il restait avant que Thor n'appelle Mjolnir pour taper du journaleux.

Llewellyn non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment la situation.  
Si le bébé, étroitement serré contre le torse de son père, ne pleurait pas, c'était uniquement parce qu'il avait hérité du sale caractère de sa mère et de l'arrogance naturelle de son père.

Malgré son très, très jeune âge, le bébé toisait les mortels avec une moue dégoutée.

Ses petites mains accrochées à la chemise de son papa luisaient même parfois d'une lueur bleu-vert.  
Quand il voyait ça, Tony distrayait immédiatement l'attention du petit bouchon avec n'importe quoi. Un oiseau, une peluche, un croche-pied à un journaliste… N'importe quoi pour éviter que de la magie sauvage ne transforme les impudents mortels en donuts à la fraise.

Le milliardaire finit par pousser Thor dans la boutique qu'ils cherchaient.

Un troupeau de femmes enceintes ou avec des bébés se tourna vers eux quand ils entrèrent.  
Ils étaient les seuls mâles de la boutique.

"- Bonjour messieurs, je m'appelle Alice, puis-je vous aider ?"

Tony montra 'Lyn.

"- Oui, ce petit père grandit trop vite pour ses vêtements, on aurait besoin d'un petit réassort.

"- Mais bien sur monsieur Stark." Le milliardaire soupira silencieusement. "C'est votre fils ?"

"- C'est aussi le mien." Contra Thor, possessif.

"- C'est un peu compliqué." Tempera Tony en balançant un coup de pied dans le mollet de l'asgardien.

La prochaine fois, ils enverraient Natasha et Clint tient.

Puisqu'ils voulaient se marier, qu'ils apprennent déjà les joies d'avoir un bébé avant de faire une éventuelle boulette.

"- Ho, je vois." Sourit la vendeuse.

Tony détesta le ton, presque autant que Thor qui fronça les sourcils.

Le milliardaire rebalança un coup de pied à son ami avant qu'il ne fasse un commentaire.

"- Alors que voulez-vous pour ce joli monsieur ?"

Tony assit le bébé sur un comptoir.

Immédiatement, le petit appuya sa tête là où était l'ark.

"- Il nous faut des grenouillères surtout, quelques pulls…

"- Est-ce nécessaire, ami Tony ? Ce n'est pas comme si Llewellyn pouvait avoir jamais froid."

Tony du en convenir.

"- Alors juste des grenouillères."

La vendeuse sortit son stock en taille six mois.

Tony prit un des vêtements qu'il examina.

"- Trop petit."

Thor en convint.

Ça irait peut-être pour la fin de semaine mais guère plus.  
'Lyn poussait comme un champignon.  
Il était presque certain que même s'il n'aurait pas la carrure de son père, il aurait sa taille, au moins. Il ne fallait pas oublier que l'enfant avant du sang de géant des glaces dans les veines. Même s'il ne ferait jamais six mètres, Thor était persuadé qu'il atteindrait facilement deux mètres. Son fils serait plus grand qu'Heimdall qui était déjà très grand pour un Aesir.

La vendeuse lui proposa une taille neuf mois.

Celle la leur convint.

Ils en essayèrent une au bébé qui se laissa docilement faire, interloqué par ce que faisaient ses pères. Normalement, on ne le mettait pas en couche ailleurs qu'à la maison.

Une fois sa nouvelle grenouillère sur les fesses, le bébé se mit à babiller.

Ha oui, il était bien plus à l'aise là-dedans !

"- On prend celui-là !"

Le vert de la grenouillère était le vert exact qu'aimait Loki.

"- Vous avez quoi d'autre ?"

La vendeuse leur montra son stock.  
Finalement, le bébé se retrouva avec une grenouillère Ironman, une Hulk et une qu'ils firent broder avec l'emblème du SHIELD histoire de faire fondre un peu plus Fury devant le bambin.

Ils avaient surpris le Directeur à faire des prouts avec la bouche sur le ventre du bébé pour le faire rire.

JARVIS s'était fait un plaisir de filmer la scène et de l'ajouter au dossier "chantage potentiel" associé à Fury.

Les trois dernières portaient le bouclier de Steve, un petit poney et enfin, Rodolphe le renne, encore en hommage à maman Loki.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la boutique, les journalistes les laissèrent tranquille.

Le temps pour eux de tourner au coin de la rue, les journalistes s'étaient rués dans la boutique pour interroger les vendeuses.

"- Tu vois mon pauvre Thor, ce soir au journal, tu seras officiellement considéré comme le nouveau petit copain de Tony Stark."

Thor eut un soupir digne.

"- Cela pourrait être pire, Ami Tony. Je pourrais être considéré comme votre épouse. Et reconnaissez que la robe m'irait très peu."

Tony resta stupéfait une seconde avant d'éclater de rire.

Thor qui se mettait à développer un sens de l'humour ? Midgar y survivrait-elle ?

######################

Tous applaudissaient Tony et Thor pour leur nouvelle "relation".

Hilare, Clint proposa même le champagne puis demanda à voir les alliances.

Leur soi-disant amourette était sur tous les journaux people de la planète.  
C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Les Avengers continuèrent à se moquer d'eux pendant tout le journal du soir puis laissèrent tomber.

C'était marrant cinq minutes mais pas plus.

Très zen, Thor prenait ça bien plus sereinement que ses amis auraient pu le croire.

"- Amis, nous savons tous entre nous de quoi il retourne réellement. Je suis un prince. J'ai vécu avec les cancans de la cour depuis ma naissance. Les piaillements de vos hommes d'informations médisants sont bien moins acérés que ceux de la cour. Loki est devenu un maitre pour faire croire les pires horreurs de ceux qui s'amusaient à colporter des rumeurs sur nous. Sa langue nous protégeait en général de nombres de rumeurs mais pas de toutes. Les clabauderies de vos gens sont aussi vides de sens et de danger que les abois d'un chien aux dents arrachées. Les rumeurs de cour ont parfois, souvent même, causé des morts. Cela…" Le prince eut un geste vague. "Vos colporteurs de nouvelles ne survivraient pas plus de quelques heures à la cour."

Les autres en furent rassurés.

Il n'y avait rien de pire face aux journalistes que d'entrer dans leur jeu par des dénégations.  
Ne rien dire était souvent le plus efficace.

Llewellyn s'agita soudant dans les bras de Steve.

Comme tous les soirs, le bébé passait de bras en bras.

Tout le monde voulait sa part de câlins de bébé.

'Lyn était leur enfant collectif quelque part.  
Lorsque Natasha et Clint auraient le leur, la tour deviendrait lentement une crèche.

Pour plaisanter, Clint se plaignait que Phil et Steve aurait sans doute un bébé avant lui.  
Ce à quoi Pepper répondait tranquillement que vu la maturité de l'archer, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Clint boudait alors jusqu'à ce qu'on lui donne 'Lyn à cajoler.

Heureusement, le petit était comme sa mère. Avide de tous les câlins qu'on voulait bien lui donner. Jamais le bébé ne protestait d'avoir trop de bisous. Sauf quand il estimait qu'un autre adulte devait lui en faire à son tour.

Ainsi, le petit nabot demi-sang tendait immédiatement les bras à Fury du plus loin qu'il le voyait avec un miaulement impérieux jusqu'à ce que le Directeur du SHIELD se soumette.

Nick Fury, 57 ans, tireur d'élite, espion, assassin, Directeur de l'agence la plus secrète au monde était totalement soumit aux désidératas calinesques d'une crotte immortelle moitié Asgardienne, moitié Jotun, d'environ 5 kilos.

Triste fin de carrière…

Dans l'esprit du petit bébé, Fury était déjà estampillé comme "papy", à coté de ses papas et de tous ses tontons et tatas.

"- Je crois que notre petite terreur a besoin d'aller recharger ses batteries" Sourit Steve quand 'Lyn miaula avec autorité tout en cherchant à attraper la cravate de Phil qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule du soldat.

Thor quitta le canapé pour prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Tony se leva à son tour.  
Depuis que le bambin était là, il n'avait pas dormit une seule fois à cause de l'alcool et faisait des nuits de minimum six heures. Autant dire que le cerveau de l'ingénieur était à fond dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Le milliardaire abattait un boulot de fou en trois fois moins de temps qu'auparavant, autant parce qu'il était bien reposé que parce qu'il fallait qu'il s'occupe de son fils.  
Pepper était extatique.

"- Il est tard en même temps. Autant imiter ce petit prince de toute façon. La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants."

"- Oui enfin, vu sa mère, peut-être pas pour celui-là." Sourit Clint, faussement dubitatif.

Natasha lui balança un coup de coude dans l'estomac mais tout le groupe se sépara, chacun pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Thor fit prendre son bain à Llewellyn pendant que Tony prenait sa douche puis les deux hommes échangèrent leur place pendant que Tony habillait le bambin pour la nuit.

L'agent de garde dans la chambre les salua puis se retira lui aussi pour la nuit.

Immobile sur le lit, Loki n'avait bien sûr par bronché d'un millimètre.

Avec un soupir, Thor mit 'Lyn dans son berceau.

Le bébé se mit immédiatement à hurler.

Tony sortit le petit pour le prendre contre lui.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?"

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas, Ami Stark."

Le prince se glissa sous la couette pendant que Tony tenait le bébé puis le tint pendant que Tony s'installait de l'autre côté de Loki.

Le bébé hurla encore un peu jusqu'à ce que la fatigue le rattrape.

Thor et Tony se rapprochèrent un peu de Loki.

Llewellyn finit par faire son trou entre son géniteur et sa maman.  
Il se sentait bien là…

"- JARVIS, lumières." Commanda Tony avant de passer un bras autour de la taille du sorcier.

Thor fit la même de son côté.

Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi mais ils se sentaient obligés de toucher Loki.

Le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

Entre son père et sa mère, Llewellyn gloussa doucement lorsqu'une légère lueur verte le quitta pour revenir à son légitime propriétaire en le chatouillant de partout.

Le bébé serra dans sa petite main un doigt de sa maman. La main entière était trop grande.

La main du jotun se serra sur la toute petite menotte de son fils.

YINSEN nota un infime changement dans la teneur en CO2 de la pièce pendant un instant. Comme si une personne de plus respirait tout juste. Puis une très légère variation de température ambiante.


	11. Chapter 11

Hela caressa la cassette de l'hiver en propriétaire.

Elle écarta les mains comme son père aurait pu le faire, eut un mouvement de poignet puis l'objet disparu dans la poche spatiale que Loki avait créé pour elle quand elle était petite et perdait toujours ses poupées. Ainsi, elle n'avait qu'à les envoyer là pour toujours les retrouver.

Loki avait fabriqué lui-même toutes les poupées de la petite fille. Hela ressentait intimement le dégout des gens devant son apparence. Aussi Loki avait-il mit un point d'orgue à faire les jouets de sa fille à sa ressemblance à elle.

"- Bien, j'ai remplis ma part du marché." S'agaça Odin.

"- En effet."

Hela sentait encore la présence de la cassette.

Odin était un vieux fou.

Lorsque Loki était enfin revenu dans ses pattes, il lui avait arraché la cassette, ce qu'il n'avait pu faire lorsque Loki était tombé du Bifrost *.  
Mais Odin ne connaissait rien à la nature véritable de l'objet  
Il n'avait pas sectionné le lien magique entre le roi légitime de Jotunheim et l'artefact. Seule la famille royale de Jotunheim pouvait utiliser l'objet. Loki s'était lié à la cassette comme tous les autres rois avant lui, sans même s'en rendre compte, d'être qu'il l'avait prise à pleine main, dans le coffre des armes du palais d'Asgard.  
Hela sentait la magie de sa mère dans la cassette.

Loki était en vie….

Ou plus exactement, le lien entre la cassette et son père nourrissait l'existence de Loki. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler ça la vie, mais ce n'était pas non plus la mort.

Dès qu'elle aurait rendu la cassette à sa mère, Loki aurait la force qui lui manquait pour revenir.

Elle s'écarta de la porte de son royaume qui s'ouvrit largement devant les Asgardiens.

"- Passez…"

"- Où est Loki."

"- Je n'en sais rien."

"- HELA !"

"- Les âmes sont libres de se promener comme elles le souhaitent, Odin. Vous apportez son âme sur un plateau ne faisait pas partie du marché. Juste de vous ouvrir la porte pour que vous puissiez entrer et la rouvrir quand vous voudrez partir. C'est tout."

Odin grinça des dents puis avança d'un pas.  
Son corps s'écroula sur le sol ainsi que celui de ses serviteurs qui l'avaient suivi.

Le sourire d'Héla se fit carnassier devant l'horreur peinte sur le visage de l'âme du roi, arrachée à son enveloppe charnelle.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT !"

"- Aucun être vivant ne peut passer les portes de mon domaine. Vous retrouverez vos corps quand vous partirez. Ne vous en faites pas."

Les serviteurs morts vivant de la déesse vinrent ramasser les corps pour les poser sur des couchettes en bois de part et d'autre de la porte.

"- Garce…"

"- Fille de mon père surtout. Ho ! Et puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir pris le temps de vous renseigner pas plus que de m'interroger avant. Vous avez 24h, pas une seconde de plus. Passé ce délai, vos âmes resteront enfermées ici."

Les grandes portes se refermèrent lentement sur Odin et ses hommes.

"- ATTENDEZ !" Hurla un des guerriers terrifié.

"- La porte se rouvrira pour vous dans 23h. Ne tardez pas."

Hela ne s'étonna pas de voir Odin s'éloigner seul de la porte. Les gardes avaient tous refusés en bloc de s'éloigner de leur salut pour une âme qu'ils supposaient de plus en plus surement absente de Helheim.

Dès qu'Odin fut hors de vue, la déesse eut pitié des Asgardiens et leur rendit leurs corps et la liberté.

Ils la remercièrent frénétiquement.  
Elle n'était pas cruelle, mais elle refusait qu'on s'en prenne à sa famille.  
Elle laissa les gardes à la surveillance de ses serviteurs puis partit pour Midgar.

Techniquement, Odin était mort pour 24h.

Ses ordres autant que le bannissement qu'il lui avait imposé n'avaient plus aucune force.

Hela était libre pour 24h.

Elle se faufila sur terre.  
La mort pouvait entrer partout après tout.

##########################

Tony aurait dû se lever à l'aube.

Il avait un conseil d'administration à 9h suivit d'un rendez-vous avec un fournisseur, un repas d'affaire puis une après-midi dans un lycée.

Tout avait été organisé par Pepper.

Mais ce jour-là, Tony n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

Il savait que son amie avait blindé son agenda pour le forcer à se secouer.

Depuis que Loki était revenu parmi eux, il n'arrivait pas à faire comprendre à sa camarade qu'il avait besoin de temps pour lui et surtout pour Thor et Llewellyn.

Oui, voir Loki aussi immobile et froid lui mettait le cœur et le moral en vrac. Mais ce n'était pas en s'enterrant sous le travail qu'il parviendrait à aller mieux.

Passer du temps avec 'Lyn et les Avengers par contre…

Plus le temps passait et plus le milliardaire s'attachait à cette bizarre famille dysfonctionnelle qu'ils avaient créée.

Petit à petit, ils acceptaient de nouvelles têtes parmi eux mais c'était lent.

Si quelqu'un avait osé émettre l'hypothèse qu'un jour Tony apprécierait Fury, L'ingénieur l'aurait gentiment dirigé vers le plus proche hôpital psychiatrique.

Et pourtant… Tony appréciait de plus en plus le Directeur ronchon, colérique et sans gêne.

Il y trouvait presque une figure paternelle qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

Il se surprenait même parfois à prendre en compte ce que racontait le Colonel.

Ho, pas beaucoup, fallait pas rire non plus.

Mais quand même.

C'était... Agréable de se faire engueuler par quelqu'un parce qu'on avait pris trop de risques et risqué sa peau.

Son propre père n'avait jamais fait ça.  
Lorsque qu'un jeune Anthony de seize ans c'était fait enlevé par des kidnappeurs qui demandaient une forte rançon contre lui, Howard avait juste haussé les épaules.  
Si son fils était assez idiot pour se faire capturer et pire, n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir tout seul, il n'allait certainement pas aller lui sauver les miches. Son argent avait une autre utilité que de sortir son rejeton des ennuis où il se mettait.

Tony avait pris l'une des plus grosses dérouillées de sa vie ce jour-là.  
Les kidnappeurs n'avaient pas appréciés la réponse de papa Stark.

Comment Tony s'en était-il sortit ? Même près de vingt ans plus tard, il ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment.

Il savait qu'il était parvenu à rentrer au manoir Stark à pied.

Son père était dans le salon du rez-de-chaussée.

Il avait regardé son fils rentrer sans la moindre émotion sur le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le sang couler du visage de Tony sur le sol.

"- Tu taches le tapis et tu as raté un partiel. Tu devras rattraper."

Tony était déjà au MIT à l'époque.

Le cœur de l'adolescent s'était glacé.  
Sans un mot pour son père, Tony était remonté à sa chambre pour dormir 48h.

Les dernières illusions qu'il avait sur son géniteur étaient mortes ce jour-là.

Lorsque Fury lui avait donné la cantine de son père avec les bandes vidéos dedans, Tony avait senti une nouvelle déchirure.

Il était "la plus belle création" de son père.  
Comme JARVIS était la sienne.  
Comme ses bots, comme son armure.

Une création.  
Une simple création.  
Un objet.  
Une chose…  
Pas un enfant.

Pas un fils.  
Jamais….

Et voilà que vingt ans plus tard, il se trouvait père à son tour.  
Papa d'un enfant qui n'était pas de son sang, qui n'était même pas humain, qui était un dieu et qu'il ne verrait probablement même pas pousser d'avantage qu'un enfant de cinq ou six ans grand maximum s'il parvenait à vivre centenaire.

Avec les éclats de shrapnels dans sa poitrine, il était déjà douteux qu'il vive encore deux décennies. Alors six….

Tony roula sur le dos avant de poser une main sur ses yeux.

Thor ronflait doucement de l'autre côté du lit, Llewellyn dormait encore comme un bien heureux et Loki….

Tony se sortit du lit pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner du petit, le sien et celui de Thor.

C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise très rapidement.

Il était invariablement levé avant le dieu du Tonnerre depuis qu'il arrivait à dormir plus de trois heures par nuit.  
Autant qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner…  
Ce n'était pas si compliqué.  
Steve était de toute façon le premier debout de la maison.  
Quand Stark quittait son pieu, les pancake et les gaufres étaient encore chaudes.

Fréquemment, Phil était encore là à finir son café avant de partir pour le QG du SHIELD.

Steve partait parfois avec lui.

Le soldat avait émis le désir de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts en plus de casser régulièrement du méchant.

S'il avait repris ses cours de dessins, il travaillait aussi à temps partiel au siège du SHIELD comme instructeur pour les toutes jeunes recrues.

Une fois suffisamment dégrossies, elles étaient confiées à Clint qui finissait par transmettre les survivants à Phil.

Coulson étudiait leurs capacités avant de les dispatcher aux différents services.

Même le type qui s'occupait de distribuer le courrier entre les bureaux était capable de tuer quelqu'un avec un trombone.

L'instrument de musique aussi bien que le petit bout de fil de fer.

Parfois, très très rarement, Phil se gardait une jeune recrue sous le coude pour le former un peu plus à fond.  
Ceux-là passaient rarement par le niveau un pour monter lentement en grade.

En général, ils atterrissaient niveau quatre ou cinq directement et se retrouvaient sous les ordres directs de Fury, Hill ou les siens.

C'était ce genre de détails qui faisaient de Coulson l'héritier présomptif de Fury pour le poste de Directeur du SHIELD, largement devant Hill.

"- Salut les jeunes."

Steve eut un sourire amusé.

"- Tony, Phil et moi sommes plus vieux que toi."

"- Pas ma faute si vous vous comportez comme des adolescents amoureux."

Le soldat leva les yeux au ciel.

Phil se contenta de camoufler son sourire dans son mug de café.

"- Un évolution pour Loki ?"

"- Aucune..."

"- Pardonnez-moi, Stark mais il y A une évolution." Le ton de YINSEN était ouvertement satisfait.

Tony resta figé une seconde.

"- Comment ça, YINSEN ?" Exigea Steve

"- Je n'étais pas sur tant que Thor n'était pas levé, mais maintenant, j'ai pu faire un scanner approfondit. Loki a un pouls !"

"- QUOI ? ET TU POUVAIS PAS LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ?"

"- Très faible et lent, mais il y en a un ! Ainsi qu'une respiration, tout aussi faible et lente mais présente." Continua l'IA médicale sans s'occuper de l'interruption.

Tony laissa tomber sur le sol le plateau qu'il avait sorti du placard pour se ruer dans sa chambre, l'agent et le capitaine sur les talons.

Il entra en coup de vent sans se soucier une seule seconde de Thor à poil qui enfilait son pantalon (sans rien dessous merci beaucoup, le dieu avait une sainte horreur des sous-vêtements).

Le dieu resta une seconde interdit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Tony bondir sur le lit près de Loki.

Stark prit 'Lyn dans ses bras pour l'éloigner de sa mère mais se figea

"- THOR !"

Le dieu ferma à peine son pantalon pour se ruer près de son frère.

Les larmes aux yeux, Tony lui montra la petite main du bébé serrée dans la grande main fine de Loki.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

L'agent de jour, confus, entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Une authentique inquiétude lui serra la gorge jusqu'à ce que Coulson lui sourit. C'était suffisamment rare pour choquer le jeune agent.

"- Loki commence à revenir parmi nous."

L'agent détala pour prévenir ses collègues.  
JARVIS avait fait de même avec les autres habitants de la tour.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Natasha, Clint et Bruce les rejoignent pour voir de leurs propres yeux la toute petite main serré dans la grande.

"- YINSEN ?"

"- Les constantes augmentent de façon imperceptibles mais de façon régulières. A ce rythme, il devrait avoir des constantes normales d'ici une dizaine de jours, grand maximum. Sans doute même avant."

Thor ne put s'empêcher de serrer Tony contre lui avec fougue.

Loki leur revenait.

Enfin….

###########################

Le Conseil était en ébullition.

Depuis que Heimdall avait annoncé quelques vérités premières, certains membres de l'institution avaient exigés qu'une attention particulière soit portée aux dernières années du règne d'Odin.  
Et le résultat n'était pas glorieux.  
Il était évident que le roi commençait à sucrer les fraises depuis environ 250 ans.

Pourquoi personne n'avait rien vu ?

Ils étaient en paix, qu'y avait-il à voir ?

Sans compter que sa victime presque exclusive était Loki.

Le jeune prince n'était "que" le second prince et ses habitudes de causer des catastrophes dans tous les coins avaient fait fermer les yeux à beaucoup de monde sur beaucoup de choses, Heimdall compris.

Lorsque la reine était revenue de la crémation de Loki, sur Midgar, elle avait rassemblé immédiatement le Conseil pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle.  
Le Gardien se serait tut à sa place mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire sur le sujet.

Frigga était la reine.  
En l'absence de son époux et de ses fils, c'était elle qui régnait de fait.  
Avec l'appui du Conseil, mais elle régnait.

Loki était vivant.  
Ou tout au moins, pas mort.

Par contre, elle craignait pour sa vie si Odin apprenait la vérité.

Le Conseil avait approuvé.

Le Roi ne devait pas savoir.

S'il avait été capable d'arracher un bébé à sa vraie famille pour en faire une arme, puis la faire s'autodétruire en causant un maximum de problème envers son propre enfant, il fallait à tout prix protéger les deux princes de ses machinations.

Le Conseil avait un long moment argumenté sur le cas de Loki.

Lui laisser son statut de prince ou pas ?  
Il avait mine de rien régné et même si ça avait été très court, il s'en était bien sortit. Son désir de détruire une bonne fois pour tout Jotunheim après ce qu'il avait appris prouvait davantage que tout le reste qu'il était un Asgardien de cœur même s'il s'en défendrait sans doute bec et ongle si on le lui demandait.

Son rang et son statut avait été confirmé par le Conseil au grand soulagement de Frigga.

La reine s'en serait collé des claques.  
Elle aurait dû faire appel au Conseil bien avant, quand Odin avait commencé à l'inquiéter.

Heimdall avait été convoqué à plusieurs reprises pour donner des nouvelles à la fois de Thor et de Loki.

Finalement, il avait, à la demande de Frigga, annoncé la nouvelle de la naissance de Llewellyn.

Heureusement, les asgardiens n'étaient pas trop à cheval sur grand-chose.

Du moment que c'était vivant et consentant, tout le monde pouvait sauter sur tout le monde dans la joie et la bonne humeur.  
Certes, quand le bébé avait été conçu, les deux princes ne savaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas frères. Une aussi grande consanguinité aurait pu être problématique. Mais comme ce n'était pas le cas…  
Le Conseil était d'un pragmatisme effrayant.

Par contre, au grand soulagement de Frigga, ils avaient refusés catégoriquement de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer faire du bébé un héritier présomptif.  
Loki restait un jotun et surtout, un membre de la famille royale de Jotunheim.  
Apaiser les tensions entre les deux royaumes, d'accord.  
Mettre un roi sur les deux trônes à la fois ? C'était une erreur à ne pas commettre.

Llewellyn était prince d'Asgard, fils de Thor et Loki, enregistré en tant que tel, mais jamais, au grand jamais il ne pourrait poser sur derrière sur le trône, quand bien même il serait le dernier Asgardien en vie.

Prévenir les deux parents ? Pardon, les trois parents puisque le bébé avait été adopté par un mortel. Oui, ils y penseraient.

Un jour.  
En attendant, que le petit prince reste sur Midgar avec sa famille bizarre, c'était très bien.  
S'il pouvait même ne jamais mettre les pieds à Asgard, ce serait encore mieux.  
Au moins, le Conseil avait la preuve que leur prince héritier était fertile.  
Thor pourrait produire un héritier quand il voudrait avec n'importe quelle femelle, ce n'était pas un souci. Il ne serait même pas obligé de l'épouser. Le mariage n'était qu'une convenance parmi d'autres.  
Asgard ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment avec ce genre de choses.

Le Conseil était satisfait.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Maintenant, il fallait réfléchir à la méthode pour destituer Odin.  
Ce serait le plus compliqué.

"- Ma Reine, je suppose que vous êtes contre une dague dans le dos ?"

Frigga glapit.

"- Non mais je disais ça comme ça, hein. C'était pas méchant, je me renseignais juste." Se dédouana un des plus jeunes membres du conseil, un chasseur sans complexe qui trouvait toujours que la simplicité était la solution la meilleure à tous les problèmes.

Pour un peu, Heimdall aurait appuyé la proposition.  
C'est à ce moment précis que le Gardien réalisa qu'il pouvait être rancunier.

Près de trente millénaires pour s'en rendre compte, ce n'était pas si mal.

#####################

Thor avait réussi à faire lâcher 'Lyn à Loki puis Tony avait porté le jotun jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Les scanners de sa chambre étaient aussi puissants que ceux de l'aile médicale, mais les autres appareils auraient été pénibles à trimbaler.

L'ingénieur posa donc Loki sur le lit médicalisé puis attendit aussi impatient que les autres que YINSEN et Bruce fassent un check up complet du malade.

Plus le mort. Le malade.

Le comateux même.

Si ce n'était pas un progrès, Tony ne savait pas ce que c'était.  
Un miracle ?

"- Alors ?"

Bruce eut sourire rassurant pour Tony et Thor.

"- Alors comme YINSEN l'avait décelé, nous avons un pouls et une respiration. Extrêmement lents et faibles mais ils sont présent. Le pouls est a environ un battement tous les demi-heure pour l'instant mais accélère rapidement. L'activité cellulaire à également reprit. Je vais lui mettre une petite perfusion. Loki en aura besoin d'une tous les jours."

"- Je lui donnerait aussi du jus des pommes d'Asgard, Ami Bruce. Ça ne pourra que l'aider."

Le scientifique approuva la motion.

"- Encore une chose, ses ondes cérébrales sont-elles bien plus actives que son corps. Je pense que ça nous a échappé mais son cerveau est réveillé depuis au moins 48h. Je ne sais pas s'il a conscience de son environnement et si oui, dans quelle mesure, mais le laisser seul dans une chambre à longueur de journée n'est pas une très bonne idée."

"- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire alors ? Balader Barbie Géant dans toute la maison dès qu'on bouge ?" S'interrogea Barton avec un rien d'excitation.

"- C'est l'idée générale. Plus vite il sera réintégré à la vie de la maison, plus vite son cerveau se remettra. Il aurait été humain, je n'aurais pas recommandé ca mais… C'est Loki alors…"

"- Non Barton…"

"- Maiiiiis…"

"- J'ai dit non Clint !"

L'archer bouda un peu. Tony n'était pas drôle.

"- Mais je suis sûr qu'il trouvera ça drôle quand il se réveillera.

"- NON !"

"- Ami Tony, que veux dire l'ami Barton."

"- Maiiiis…"

Phil balança une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne de l'archer.

"- Non"

"- Mais."

"- Chut."

"- Mé."

"- Shht !"

"- Pffff. Oui papa."

L'agent se reprit une claque sur le crâne.

Thor fronça les sourcils, cette fois agacé.

"- Fils de Coul, quelle est cette plaisanterie ?"

"- Clint veux habiller Loki en poupée."

"- Pas en poupée ! En lolita !"

"- T'es vraiment un dépravé.

"- Quoi, ça lui irait bien non ? Vus avez pas vu ces poupées grandeur nature qu'ils ont au japon ? C'est super marrant !"

"- C'est évident mais je ne sais pas si je veux que la première action de Loki quand il ouvrira les yeux soit de t'éventrer avec une pince à sucre." Le gronda encore Phil.

Clint se mit à grommeler encore un peu.  
Il savait bien lui que Loki trouverait ça drôle.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites à ma mère, vous ?" Siffla une vois inconnue lorsque Bruce enfonçait une aiguille dans le bras de Loki.

"- HELA !"

La déesse laissa retomber sa main qui brillait d'une aura noirâtre.

"- Oncle Thor ?"

La jeune fille sauta dans les bras de son oncle.

"- Je ne savais pas que tu étais sur Midgar !"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma nièce ?

"- Je venais voir maman."

"- Odin…"

"- Est dans Helheim à la recherche de l'âme de Loki." Sourit la déesse avec un sourire malsain. "Techniquement, il est mort. Ses ordres et malédictions ne m'affectent plus."

Thor serra encore la jeune déesse contre lui.

"- Tu es de plus en plus belle ma chérie."

Hela gloussa, les joues roses.  
Enfin, une joue rose et l'autre vert de gris.

"- Comment va maman ?"

"- Loki nous revient lentement."

"- Bien… Quand j'ai appris qu'il était mort… J'ai cherché son âme mais je ne l'ai trouvé nulle part."

"- Thor ? Qui est cette…Personne ?" S'enquit Steve aussi poliment que possible.

"- Ha ! Excuse-moi Ami Steve ! Mes amis, je vous présente Hela, Déesse de la mort, Reine de Helheim et fille de Loki. Ma nièce donc."

Les Avengers restèrent un peu perplexe devant l'apparence de la jeune fille. Elle était… Bizarre. Grotesque même.

En bon playboy, Tony installa 'Lyn sur sa hanche puis s'approcha pour prendre la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne.

"- Mademoiselle…"

Il s'inclina juste assez pour lui faire un baisemain parfait, un petit sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Hela s'empourpra affreusement avant de se cacher contre le torse de son oncle.

Thor passa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules.

"- Allons ma chérie… Tony voulait juste être polit."

Un peu perturbé, Stark eut un geste interrogatif pour le prince.

"- Excuse ma nièce, ami Tony. Hela n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui témoigne de la considération. Avec son apparence, elle est souvent…."

"- Je vois…"

L'ingénieur s'excusa auprès de la fille de Loki.

"- Je suis désolé…" Comment l'appeler ? Princesse ? Par son prénom ?

"- Hela." Souffla la jeune fille.

"- Je suis désolé, Hela. Je suis parfois un peu trop joueur pour mon propre bien. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur ni vous gêner."

La déesse releva le museau vers son oncle qui hocha la tête.

"- L'ami Tony peut être très impudent, mais pas auprès de la fille de Loki. Il ne se permettrait pas."

"- Ha ? HO ! Je vois…"

Thor censura très vite le voile de jalousie qui passa sur son visage auquel Tony ne put s'empêcher de répondre par un rictus satisfait.

Steve soupira avant de venir leur coller une claque sur le crâne à tous les deux.

"- Non ! Une fois ça suffit. Vous n'allez pas vous battre pour Loki ! Si vous voulez vous battre…"

"- AVENGERS ! Sautez dans vos armures, on a un problème à Chicago. Un appareil est en approche pour venir vous chercher." Hurla soudain Fury dans les haut-parleurs. JARVIS avait transmis la communication directement. "Coulson, j'ai besoin de vous sur le terrain."

"- Ha mais fait chier !" Se plaignit Clint en filant vers sa chambre.

Hela se retrouva soudain avec un bébé dans les bras.

"- Désolé ma nièce. Mais c'est un cas de force majeure. Peux-tu rester avec ton frère et ta mère le temps que nous revenions ?"

Héla hocha bêtement la tête.

"- JARVIS et YINSEN seront avec toi également."

Puis Thor tourna les talons après un baiser sur le front de son frère pour aller chercher son armure.

La déesse resta hébétée de longues minutes.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Son petit frère ? Comment ça son petit frère ?

Elle souleva le bébé à bout de bras pour avoir ses yeux à hauteur des siens.

Llewellyn eut un grand sourire baveux qui préfigurait déjà qu'il avait hérité du sourire si particulier de leur mère à tous les deux qu'il en avait inspiré un certain chat dans une histoire d'un mortel dénommé Lewis Carrol.

Et qui étaient Jarvis et Yinsen ?  
Elle était toute seule là !

###############################

Doom courrait

Il courrait même pour sa vie.

Depuis des semaines, les Avengers semblaient déprimés.  
Venir les combattre était même à la limite de la corvée.

Ils ne s'énervaient pas, faisaient le boulot d'une façon machinale…  
Ce n'était pas agréable de se battre contre des héros comme ça.  
Victor avait donc laissé un peu sa garde tomber.

Il n'était venu à Chicago pour voler la dernière invention en date d'un labo qu'avec une petite centaine de Bots.

Le temps que les Avengers ramènent leurs fesses, il avait estimé avoir bien le temps devant lui pour presque faire les boutiques.

Et il s'était raté.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait donné un coup de fouet à ces malades, mais là tout de suite, il s'en fichait.

L'intégralité de son armée avait été massacrée en moins de dix minutes, il n'avait pas pu piquer ce qu'il voulait, son pantalon était déchiré, sa cape en loques et il avait un Hulk hilare qui lui courait derrière.

Y avait des jours, valait mieux rester coucher.

Un hurlement de Hulk le fit tressaillir.

La bestiole se rapprochait !

Et en face de lui venait de déboucher Thor.

Le scientifique fou ne réfléchit pas. Il sauta sur le côté…Pour se planquer derrière le dieu qui se prit un claque monstrueuse de la part du géant vert qui l'écarta.

Thor s'encastra dans le mur le plus proche pendant que Hulk enfonçait brutalement le roi de Lavteria dans le sol avant de lui hurler encore au museau.

"- Hulk, c'est bon. Tu l'as assommé."

Steve tapota le bras de Hulk avec un grand sourire.

La créature gronda encore un peu.

Il aimait bien ses amis. Ils n'avaient pas peur de lui et le félicitaient même quand il faisait quelque chose de bien.

Pour un Hulk c'était bien d'avoir des amis.

Plusieurs agents vinrent décoller Doom du sol avec une spatule pendant que Tony observait Thor qui avait traversé le mur.

Le dieu pendouillait lamentablement d'un côté et de l'autre comme un chat obèse coincé dans une chatière trop étroite.

"- … Je devrais te laisser là." Gronda Tony.

Thor eut un soupir.

"- Ami Tony…."

Stark détruisit avec précaution assez de mur pour libérer le dieu.

"- Rentrons. Ta nièce doit s'inquiéter."

L'asgardien secoua la tête avec tristesse.

Il lui faudrait avoir une longue discussion avec l'humain mais Stark l'écouterait-il ?

########################

Héla faisait sauter son petit frère sur ses genoux.  
Un agent en poste lui avait offert un verre de jus d'orange ainsi que quelques gâteaux puis s'était installé discrètement dans un coin pour surveiller.

"- alors tu es mon nouveau petit frère… Et tu t'appelles comment dis-moi ?"

Elle n'attendait pas bien sûr que le bébé lui réponde. Il était si jeune !

"- Il s'appelle Llewellyn, Mademoiselle Hela." Répondit JARVIS pour le bébé.

La déesse sursauta.

"- Qui est là ?"

L'agent s'approcha immédiatement.

"- C'est JARVIS, Mademoiselle. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

"- Qui est cette créature ? Je sens personne d'autre que nous !"

"- JARVIS, peux-tu te présenter ?"

"- Bien sur Agent Boavista. Je suis JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle qui règne sur l'intégralité du réseau informatique de Stark Industrie. J'ai été créé par monsieur Stark. Mes premières lignes de code auront dix-huit ans dans très exactement sept jours, deux heures et trente-sept minutes."

L'agent nota précisément l'information. C'était intéressant ça !

"- Intelligence artificielle ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

JARVIS expliqua dans le détail ce qu'il était puis présenta YINSEN qui envoya son grand frère recompter ses cartes mères. Il était occupé à surveiller les constantes des Avengers en même temps que celles de Loki, merci beaucoup. Lui était encore un bébé IA par rapport à JARVIS. Il ne tenait que sur deux servers. JARVIS en occupait beaucoup plus sans compter les redondances pour la tolérance de panne. YINSEN avait infiniment moins de puissance de calcul que JARVIS alors qu'il le laisse bosser en paix !

"- Excusez YINSEN, il est encore très jeune, il n'a appris ni la pondération, ni la politesse. Monsieur Stark a oublié de lui ajouter mes lignes de codes pour ces petites notions." Soupira JARVIS.

Hela gloussa, amusée. Elle retrouvait un peu la relation entre sa mère et son oncle entre les deux IA d'une certaine façon.  
Lorsqu'elle exprima cette idée, l'agent frémit.  
Si JARVIS et YINSEN faisaient des bébés IA, il y avait à espérer qu'elles n'iraient pas se nicher n'importe où.

"- HA ! Ma nièce !"

Thor entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas de conquérant.

Il était encore un peu cabossé aux entournures mais son plaisir de retrouver son frère, son fils et sa nièce effaçait les petits inconvénients qu'étaient des coupures de dix centimètres de long, des bouts de verre sous la peau et des bouts de bétons dans les muscles.

"- Vous pouvez pas vous battre sans vous transformer en tapis de sol ?" Soupira YINSEN.

Le servo-robot qu'utilisait l'IA s'approcha de Thor pour recoudre ses plaies et retirer les bouts de verre et de béton.

Bruce s'occupait des plaies de Natasha et Clint dans le salon.

Seul Thor avait eu le courage de descendre pour affronter l'IA.

"- Avez-vous vaincu mon oncle ?"

"- Bien évidement ma nièce." Thor reprit son fils dans ses bras. "'Lyn n'as pas fait de bêtises?"

"- Bien sûr que non mon oncle. Il a été adorable."

"- Bon…"

Thor déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils.

"- Qui est son père ?" S'enquit la jeune fille.

"- Thor est son géniteur, mais Loki me l'a confié." Lâcha Tony, factuel. "Thor tu devrais aller te laver et trouver quelque chose à mettre sur le dos de Loki. On ne va pas le balader dans tout le penthouse en blouse d'infirmerie quand même."

Thor hocha la tête.

Il donna le bébé à Tony puis sourit à sa nièce.

"- Je reviens très vite, ma nièce."

Héla battit des paupières un instant.

"- Thor est le père ? Je crois que vous avez beaucoup à m'expliquer, humain Tony."

L'ingénieur assit 'Lyn contre lui pour lui donner son biberon puis commença à expliquer à la déesse. Il passa sous silence le quasi viol autant que l'abandon de Loki par Thor ou leur réaction mesquine lorsque Thor était venu ramper.

Lorsque Thor revint avec un jeans et un t-shirt sur le bras pour son frère, ce fut pour trouver sa nièce pensive.

"- Héla ?"

"- L'humain Tony m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé entre toi et maman."

Thor avala péniblement sa salive.  
Pour marquer des points vis-à-vis de Loki, Tony avait dû se faire plaisir.

"- Je ne peux pas dire que j'approuve, mais si vous êtes contents…" Elle haussa les épaules. " Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence ici."

Elle s'approcha du lit de Loki.

Thor jeta un coup d'œil à Tony.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?"

"- J'ai un peu édulcoré. Certaines choses ne concernent que toi et Loki."

Thor posa une main sur l'épaule de l'humain.

"- Merci."

Stark haussa les épaules.

Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il n'en avait pas profité. A part parce que Thor était son ami quand même.

Hela appela la cassette de l'hiver à elle.

"- Qu'est-ce que… HELA ! Où l'as-tu trouvé ? Odin l'avait arraché à Loki ?"

"- C'est quoi ?"

"- C'est la cassette de l'hiver, ami Rogers." Expliqua Thor au soldat qui venait d'entrer.

Le capitaine dorlotait une main cassée par un gros bout de béton tombé dessus. Il n'y paraitrait plus le lendemain mais pour l'instant, la recalcification accélérée de l'os lui faisait un mal de chien.

"- Heu… probablement…"

"- C'est le plus puissante trésor royal de Jotunheim." Renchérie Hela. "Elle revient à ma mère mais Odin le lui avait volé quand oncle Thor a ramené maman à Asgard. Je pense que c'est ce qui a sauvé Loki."

"- Comment ça ?"

Cette fois, Tony était tout ouï.

"- Et bien… Odin n'a pas coupé le lien entre maman et la cassette. Je sens encore sa magie dedans. Par contre, je ne sais pas comment il a pu ne pas puiser dedans avant…"

"- Odin lui avait mis un collier inhibiteur. D'après JARVIS, il s'est ouvert lorsque le cœur de Loki s'est arrêté."

"- Ha ! Oui, alors je comprends. Dès que le collier a disparu, la cassette en diffusé son pouvoir vers maman ce qui l'a maintenue entre la vie et la mort le temps que…" Le temps que quoi d'ailleurs ?

"- Ou s'en ficher du pourquoi ou du comment." Coupa Clint "Ce qui compte c'est qu'on retrouve Loki. Le reste, pour moi, c'est du flanc. J'y comprends rien et je m'en tape."

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel

Barton était parfois un garçon très simple mais qui résumait bien une situation.

#############################

Hela les avait quitté en laissa la cassette de l'hiver derrière elle.

La boite avait été posée sur la table de nuit de la chambre de Tony.

Une fois Loki habillé, Thor l'avait porté jusqu'au salon.

Il l'avait allongé sur le canapé puis avait installé 'Lyn contre le ventre de sa maman.

La tête de Loki reposait sur les genoux de Tony qui lui caressait les cheveux tout en travaillant sur un Stark-pad. Thor s'était assis par terre, juste devant Loki et profitait du souffle de sa respiration toutes les vingt minutes environ sur sa joue. Les bras croisés sur le canapé, Thor ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son frère dormir.

Il se réveillerait bientôt, c'était sûr.

A la table de la cuisine, les autres Avengers les observaient avec un mélange d'inquiétude et d'anticipation.  
Qu'allait-il se passer entre les deux hommes lorsque Loki serait réveillé et bien réveillé ?

Ils ne préféraient pas y penser.

Steve fit commander des pizzas à JARVIS.

Il n'avait pas envie de cuisiner.

Bien loin des considérations des adultes, Llewellyn se contentait d'écouter les lents battements cardiaques de sa maman.

#############################

La porte des Enfers se rouvrit devant un Odin en loques, épuisé et au bord de l'inconscience.

Fou de rage, il repoussa ses serviteurs qui se précipitèrent pour l'aider.

"- HELA !" HELA !"

La déesse se matérialisé près du roi.

"- OU. EST. LOKI !"

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

"- Quelque part là-dedans. Je ne sais pas où.

"- Ne me ment pas, jeune fille ! Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ! Je t'ordonne d'aller me le chercher !"

La déesse de la mort resta très calme devant l'éclat du vieillard.  
Elle voyait les premiers signes de Sommeil lui tomber dessus.

Elle ne répondit pas jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur le sol.

"- Vous devriez vraiment vous faire soigner pour cette narcolepsie galopante, roi Odin, c'est fou comme elle vous terrasse systématiquement aux moments les plus incongrus."

Elle enjamba le roi puis rentra chez elle, laissant les Asgardien retourner à leur Royaume.  
Elle eut même la grâce d'appeler Heimdall elle-même.

###########################

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu dans le film "Thor" Odin ou son ainé retirer la cassette à Loki. Il doit donc toujours l'avoir dans la poche dimensionnelle où il l'a mis après avoir congelé Heimdall dans Avengers. Mais je me trompe peut-être.


	12. Chapter 12

Llewellyn s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Le petit bébé n'aimait pas se réveiller en sursaut.

Comme tous les bébés du monde quelque soit leur race ou espèce, il aimait se réveiller lentement, au chaud, dans les bras de ses papas, sa maman, ses oncles, ses tantes ou son papy ronchon.

Pourtant, ce matin, il avait fait un cauchemar.

Un vieil homme barbu le fixait avec haine et voulait le manger.

Le bébé réfléchit un instant à l'utilité de pleurer.  
A cet âge là, la pensée cohérente n'était que momentanée, mais le bébé immortel était suffisamment dégourdit malgré son très jeune âge pour savoir que pleurer lui offrirait un câlin d'un grand.

Seulement, pour l'instant, il était tout seul sans son berceau.

Il n'aimait pas être dans son berceau.

Ca ne zozonait pas comme la poitrine de l'un de ses papas, ca ne chauffait pas comme un radiateur comme celle de l'autre et il n'y avait pas la gentille lumière verte pour le caresser comme quand il était contre sa maman.

En gros, le berceau, ca puait.  
Grave.

Le bambin de pas même un mois fronça ses petits sourcils.

Il voulait sa maman et il la voulait maintenant.

Une lueur bleutée l'entoura.

Puis le berceau fut vide.

Les capteurs de JARVIS identifièrent immédiatement la disparition.

L'IA eut-elle été humaine qu'elle aura paniqué.

Heureusement pour tous les habitants de la tour, JARVIS était un peu plus cohérent que tous les Avengers réunis.

Il passa donc en revu l'intégralité de la tour avant de lancer l'alerte.

Bien lui en prit puisqu'il retrouva Llewellyn couché sur le torse de Loki, prêt à se rendormir.

"- Monsieur Thor ? Monsieur Stark ? Le petit Llewellyn vient de se téléporter dans les bras de monsieur Loki. Je vous invite à lui poser un bracelet GPS avant qu'il ne se téléporte à Nairobi si par mégarde il voyait un reportage sur les éléphants et décidait d'aller les voir lui-même." Prévint tranquillement le majordome numérique.

Les Avengers se ruèrent vers le canapé où Loki reposait.

Couché sur le torse du dieu des mensonges, visiblement épuisé, le bébé s'était rendormit.

"- Et bien, les chats ne font pas des chiens en tout cas !" Soupira Steve.

"- Ho tu sais, Loki à bien fait un cheval…." S'amusa Phil en passant un bras autour de la taille de son soldat préféré.

#####################

Fury soupira en arrivant dans le salon des Avengers.

Comment ce ramassis de brutes avait pu se transformer en usine de sucreries ?

Natasha somnolait, roulée en boule contre la hanche de Clint, une main dans sa chemise.

Pepper semblait se rapprocher lentement de Banner, Thor et Stark étaient vautrés sur le canapé avec Loki entre eux pendant que le bébé dormait sur le torse du jeune dieu, quant à Rogers et Coulson….

Le Directeur du SHIELD leva les yeux au ciel.

Non mais franchement, depuis quand son Agent (avec un majuscule s'il vous plait) s'installait-il sur les genoux de Captain America pour lui bisouiller le cou ?

S'en était presque écœurant de mignon.

…

….  
Ok, Fury était presque jaloux.

Il tapota son glock sur sa hanche.

Heureusement qu'il était là lui, tient.

####################

Loki ouvrit les yeux.

Il faisait visiblement nuit.

Le peu de lumière qui entrait dans la pièce venait de quelque part sur sa droite.

Le dieu tenta de tourner la tête mais n'y parvint pas.

Quelque chose était posée sur sa poitrine et quelque chose d'autre en travers de sa taille et de son bassin.

Sur sa poitrine, c'était petit, chaud, et ca bougeait.

Au prix de difficiles efforts, le jotun parvint à baisser les yeux.

Un bébé.

Son bébé.

Llewellyn ouvrit les yeux pour fixer sa mère.

Loki sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

Son enfant avait l'air en parfaite santé.

Tony avait donc tenu sa parole…

Mieux encore, l'humain s'était occupé de lui.  
Comment le jotun avait-il survécut ? Il n'en savait rien.  
Il s'était pourtant sentit mourir…

Il avait sentit sa vie couler entre ses doigts, son esprit partir et s'éteindre puis plus rien.  
Le retour à la vie avait été lent.

D'abord juste des sensations diffuses, la chaleur, une présence, des présences même…

Jamais il ne s'était sentit seul.  
Cela avait apaisé la peur et le désespoir.  
Lentement, il s'était sentit plus fort.

Il avait commencé à entendre parfois des sons, des voix, mais sans parvenir à les reconnaître.  
Son esprit était encore cotonneux, comme protégé du monde par quelque chose… Sa magie…  
Non… pas la sienne…

Une magie glacée et pourtant si chaude.

Une magie polaire mais qui lui appartenait.  
Une magie qui était sienne mais extérieure…  
C'était elle qui l'avait empêché de se noyer dans la mort.  
C'était cette magie qui l'avait retenue de disparaître.

La cassette…  
Oui, à présent Loki la reconnaissait.

Il reconnaissait le toucher de cette magie si particulière.

Elle était dans son sang, dans sa lignée.  
La chaleur glacée de la cassette l'effleura.

Loki parvint à tourner la tête juste assez pour voir la boite de cristal ceinte de métal sur la table de nuit.  
Que faisait-elle là ?  
Odin la lui avait arrachée avant de lui mettre son collier…

Loki ferma les yeux.

Il avait mal à la tête.

Il lui fallait cesser de réfléchir autant.

Il voulu bouger un peu mais n'y parvient pas.

Ses muscles étaient trop faibles encore.

Le prince baissa les yeux sur ce qui lui enserrait la taille.

Tony à sa gauche.  
Thor à sa droite…

Les deux hommes le tenaient contre eux avec une possessivité touchante.

Une vague de chaleur envahit le jotun.

Il se rendormit, heureux et apaisé.

########################

Steve aimait observer Phil travailler.

Il avait toujours aimé ça.

Tout au moins en général.  
Par contre, quand l'agent ramenait des dossiers jusque dans le lit, ca l'agaçait un petit peu.  
Techniquement, ils étaient dans la chambre de l'agent bien sur, aussi Phil pouvait-il bien faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mais Steve se demandait depuis quelques temps s'il n'allait pas devoir s'entortiller dans une pochette bleue marqué "Top Secret" dessus pour que Phil remarque qu'il était là.

"- Phil….Phil… PHIL !"

L'agent ne leva pas le nez de son dossier, trop occupé à le compulser avec deux autres pour même s'apercevoir de la présence de Steve en face de lui.

Le soldat fronça les sourcils.

Cela faisait deux semaines que ca durait.

Phil était câlin et tendre comme toujours mais leur relation n'avançait plus.  
A croire que l'agent faisait exprès de se ramener du travail pour se détacher de lui une fois qu'ils se retrouvaient au lit.

Steve soupira silencieusement.

Il s'avait qu'il n'était pas très dégourdit dans leur relation.  
Après tout, c'était la première "vraie" relation qu'il avait.  
Avec Peggy, ca n'avait jamais atteint ne serait-ce que le premier rendez vous et son petit crush sur Bucky était toujours resté secret.

Le premier vrai baiser qu'il avait échangé avec quelqu'un l'avait été avec l'agent du SHIELD.

Les premières caresses, toujours avec Phil.

Steve était totalement innocent des jeux de la passion et s'en remettait totalement à Coulson pour le guider et l'instruire.

Sa timidité naturelle n'aidait pas, certes, mais Steve faisait de gros efforts pour se forcer…  
Pour se forcer…

Phil avait-il remarqué et décidé de lui laisser un peu de large ? Ou l'agent commençait-il à se lasser de devoir tout initier entre eux ?

Ce n'était pas que Steve n'appréciait pas leur intimité, bien au contraire.

Juste qu'il se débattait encore avec des préconceptions qui lui avaient été inculqués dans son enfance et son adolescence. Il était heureux que les mentalités aient évoluées autant en finalement peu de décennies mais restait timides face à ses propres réactions.

Steve ne savait même pas s'il préférait vraiment les garçons. D'ailleurs, il s'en fichait un peu.

Il était bien avec Phil et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Le fait que l'agent soit de sexe masculin était un détail sans réelle importance pour le soldat.

"- Phil…."

L'agent tourna une page.

Steve se mordilla la lèvre un instant puis se retira dans la salle de bain.

Appuyé sur l'évier, il se fixa longuement dans la glace.

Il aurait tellement aimé avancé un peu dans leur relation… Si seulement il avait su quoi faire… Ou quoi demander à Phil…

Le super soldat ferma les yeux instant.

Il fallait qu'il fasse taire sa timidité et prenne assez les choses en mains pour faire comprendre à Phil qu'il voulait davantage.

Il n'était pas de bois après tout. Et Phil non plus…

Steve se déshabilla lentement pour une douche rapide puis se sécha.

Il tendit la main vers son boxer de nuit mais se ravisa.

D'accord, il était écarlate.

D'accord, il avait peur de se faire jeter.

Mais il n'avait qu'une seule vie. Pire, il avait déjà entamé la seconde.

Résolu, il quitta la salle de bain totalement nu puis se planta près de Phil qui continuait à lire.

Gentiment, il rassembla tous les dossiers, les mis sur la table de nuit, puis retira le dernier dossier des mains de son compagnon.

L'agent releva les yeux pour râler mais sa protestation resta coincée dans sa gorge devant le magnifique spectacle d'un Steve nu devant lui.

Phil ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant d'avaler sa salive.

Le capitaine s'installa résolument à quatre pattes au dessus de lui puis l'embrassa lentement.

Il ne fallait pas que Coulson lui demande quoique ce soit de plus entreprenant, il ne saurait tout simplement pas quoi faire.  
Heureusement, l'agent savait ne pas laisser passer une occasion.

Il passa ses bras autour du torse du soldat, le colla à lui puis roula sur le lit jusqu'à coincé Steve sous lui.

Les yeux brillants, Phil ne perdit pas de temps à demander ce qui se passait ou à quoi pensait Rogers.

Il reprit les lèvres de son soldat d'élite avec enthousiasme puis s'attacha à lui montrer par le détail ce qu'on pouvait faire à l'horizontal dans un lit.

Puisque Steve le demandait enfin lui-même, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser attendre.

########################

Frigga observait son époux en train de dormir avec froideur.

Encore cinq ans plus tôt, elle avait été inquiète de le voir plonger dans le Sommeil sans sommation.

A présent, elle espérait presque qu'il ne se réveillerait pas.  
C'eut été si simple….

Comment n'avait-elle pas vu tout ce qu'Odin avait fait subir à son cadet ?  
Elle avait été totalement aveuglée à la fois par son amour pour son mari et par son amour pour ses enfants.

Loki lui répétait que tout allait bien, alors elle le croyait.  
Il était le dieu des mensonges, certes, mais on ne mentait pas à sa maman n'est ce pas ? Et puis, il savait si bien lui sourire pour l'apaiser…

Quelle idiote elle avait été !

"- Ne vous en veuillez pas, ma reine. Loki a toujours su se dissimuler. Depuis le premier jour. Depuis qu'Odin l'a prit dans ses mains."

Comme il avait assisté à la guerre depuis le Bifrost, il avait assisté au vol de Loki.

"- J'aurais du savoir, mon vieil ami. J'aurais du voir. Ce sont mes fils ! J'aurais du les protéger."

"- Odin est sage. Ou l'a été avant que l'âge ne commence à impacter son raisonnement."

"- Pourquoi Heimdall… Pourquoi a-t-il prit Loki pour en faire un….un…"

"- Un jouet et un sujet d'expérience ? Parce qu'il le pouvait. Tout simplement."

Frigga soupira lorsque le Gardien posa une main timide sur son épaule.  
Lorsqu'elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle enfouit son visage dans l'épaule couverte d'acier du grand Aesir.

"- Comme l'as dit un remarquable chasseur, le plus court chemin au cœur d'un homme est son dos, ma reine… Peut-être sa solution n'était pas si inélégante."

Avec un frémissement, Frigga releva les yeux sur le Gardien du Bifrost qui semblait aussi stupéfait d'avoir dit cela qu'elle de l'entendre de sa bouche.

"- A qui va ton allégeance, Gardien ?"

"- A Asgard ma reine. Toujours à Asgard. Et au Roi."

Pas à Odin spécifiquement.

Frigga se laissa aller encore un instant contre la large poitrine d'Heimdall.

C'était peut-être, en effet, une solution.

##############################

Thor avait installé Loki assit sur le canapé.

Les membres du jotun étaient mous et sans réaction, comme toujours.  
Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais YINSEN était certain que Loki pouvait les entendre et les sentir autour de lui.  
Aussi Thor et Tony se relayaient-ils prêt du prince pour lui parler, le toucher, lui mettre 'Lyn dans les bras… Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer pour stimuler le retour à la conscience de leur prince des glaces.

Pour l'instant, Loki était appuyé contre la poitrine de Thor, un bras du blond passé autour de ses épaules pendant que Tony jouait à un jeu vidéo avec Clint.  
Assit par terre juste à côté Loki, l'archer appréciait de sentir les jambes du jotun contre son épaules.

Lui aussi avait besoin de se rassurer de sa présence par un contact tactile aussi répété que nécessaire.

Tous en étaient là en fait.  
Ils avaient passés des semaines à caresser le ventre gravide dès qu'ils le pouvaient, à présent ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de poser une main sur la gorge du brun pour s'assurer qu'ils sentaient bien un pouls.

"- Hé ! Tony ! Tu triches !" S'emporta soudain Clint lorsque le kart de Tony prit la tête de la course.

L'ingénieur eut un rire un poil sadique.

"- Comment tu veux tricher sur super mario kart ? T'es juste nul, Barton ! Retourne donc jouer avec tes flèches et laisse faire les grands qui savent !"

"- Rho ! Tu vas voir si tu vas gagner la prochaine !"

Clint releva les yeux une seconde pour proposer à Thor de jouer avec eux. Au moins comme ça il ne finirait pas dernier à chaque fois, mais se figea.

La course commença sans qu'il s'en soucie.

Sa wiimote tomba sur le sol.

"- Hé Barton, si tu lâches l'affaire tu pourrais au moins prév… Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"

Clint se mit lentement à genoux.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun ne bougeait pas mais ses yeux verts étaient plantés dans ceux, marrons, de l'archer.

Gentiment, Barton caressa la joue du comateux.

"- YINSEN ?"

"- D'après ses ondes cérébrales, monsieur Loki est conscient mais son tonus musculaire est totalement absent."

Thor glissa une main sous le menton de son frère pour lui faire relever la tête.

Loki avait bien les yeux ouverts.

A genoux à côté de Clint sur le sol, Tony souriait timidement. Il avait prit une main de Loki dans la sienne et la caressait doucement.

"- Bonjour Loki… Tu nous as manqué."

Thor déposa un baiser léger sur le front de son frère.

"- Bonjour mon frère…. Tout va bien se passer, tu vas voir. Tu seras à nouveau toi-même en un rien de temps."

Un infime et imperceptible sourire fit remonter le coin de la bouche du jotun, si faible que personne ne le vit.  
Sauf YINSEN

"- D'après la modification de son tonus musculaire facial, Loki sourit, Thor."

Puis les yeux de Loki se refermèrent et il se rendormit, épuisé par ce simple effort.

############################

Victor Doom était en colère.

Il lui avait fallut facilement une semaine pour parvenir à s'échapper des prisons du SHIELD.  
Un record !

Ronchon, agacé et carrément en colère, il retourna à sa base.

Qu'est ce que les Avengers avaient bouffés pour être aussi pétillants après avoir été littéralement déprimé pendant des jours. Ils avaient leurs règles ou quoi ?

Le despote de Latvéria sortit le smartphone qu'il avait volé à l'agent du SHIELD qu'il avait assommé pour fuir.

Avec cette petite chose, il pourrait sans doute s'infiltrer dans les dossiers de l'agence et trouver de quoi prendre sa revanche.

Il n'était pas dit que Victor Doom se laisserait pulvériser par Hulk sans réagir non d'une boite de petits pois !

Il arracherait tous les secrets du SHIELD et des Avengers avant de les retourner contre eux pour les détruire.

Pour fêter ca, il tua un de ses prisonniers juste pour le plaisir.

###########################

Les périodes de veille de Loki étaient de plus en plus longues et fréquentes.

Petit à petit, le jotun revenait vers eux.

La nuit, Thor et Tony posait la cassette de l'hiver au plus proche de Loki au cas où ca changerait quelque chose, posait 'Lyn sur son estomac, puis passaient leurs bras autours du jeune prince.

Fréquemment, les deux hommes se réveillaient pour trouver un Loki aux yeux ouverts, parfois un bras passé autours de 'Lyn, mais rien de plus.

Les gestes du Jotun étaient encore si rares et lents qu'il était pénible d'y assister.

Pourtant, tout progrès était une victoire.

Heureusement que 'Lyn était un petit bébé très calme et intelligent.  
S'il avait passé son temps à hurler, Thor comme Tony ne savaient pas comment ils auraient fait.

Mais leur petit semblait comprendre que ses parents avaient besoin de calme pour que sa maman revienne vers eux.

Pour l'instant, Thor avait installé son frère dans la baignoire pendant que Tony s'occupait du bébé dans l'atelier.

Tony laissait toujours Thor s'occuper de la toilette de son frère, d'autant plus maintenant que le jotun était conscient.

Ca n'aurait peut-être pas paru très intelligent de laisser le prince et son violeur ensembles, nus, dans une baignoire, mais Thor n'était plus le monstre sans réflexion qu'il était avant.

YINSEN surveillait toutes les constantes de Loki en permanence après tout. Si la première fois, il avait noté une très légère hausse de tension, elle s'était très vite apaisée et n'avait jamais plu été perceptible.

Loki était d'accord pour que son frère s'occupe de lui.  
Même s'il lui ferait sans doute payer quand il serait de nouveau lui-même, au moins pour le principe. Ce ne serait même pas méchant, juste pour le principe.

Thor mouilla lentement les cheveux de son frère puis les lava en faisant bien attention a ne pas lui mettre de savon dans le yeux.

Il rinça, passa un peigne dans les longues mèches noires de son frère puis le sortit de l'eau pour le sécher.

"- Il va falloir couper un peu tout ce crin mon frère. Ca commence à être vraiment long tu ne crois pas ?"

Un petit soupir passa les lèvres du prince jotun.

"- Je pars du principe que tu es d'accord avec moi. Mais comme j'ai toujours raison de toute façon…" Plaisanta Thor avant de sursauter.

Oui, c'était bien une infime étincelle de magie verte qui venait de lui piquer le ventre.  
Cela le fit glousser.

Une fois son frère habillé d'un pantalon de jogging propre et d'un t-shirt Metallica qui appartenait à Tony, il déposa un baiser sur le front de Loki.

"- Les autres sont dans le salon, préfères-tu aller te coucher ou veux tu les rejoindre? Il est déjà tard."

La magie lui piqua deux fois le bras.

Thor faillit en fait des petits bonds de joie autour du lit.  
Son frère arrivait à communiquer un minimum.

Il le serra tendrement contre lui.

"- Ce que je t'aime mon frère…."

Le regard bleu brillant d'amour du prince couronné d'Asgard fit se serrer la gorge du jotun.

Ce qu'il pouvait aimer son frère lui aussi….

#######################

Tony donnait son biberon à Llewellyn avec attention.  
Comme à chaque repas du petit, il avait mélangé un peu de jus de pommes avec l'eau chaude et le lait en poudre.

Le bébé s'en sifflait deux grands avant d'être satisfait.

Le changement de couches était aussi enthousiaste que la tétée, mais ca ne dérangeait pas trop Tony.

Tout le monde se battait dans la tour pour s'occuper du bambin.

Il n'y avait que le biberon et le sommeil qui étaient la propriété exclusive de Thor et Tony.  
Pour le reste, Avengers et Agents le jouaient en général soit au poker, soit au dé.

Il était d'ailleurs assez remarquable de voir Steve gagner très souvent au point que d'aucun finissaient par se demander si Captain America ne trichait pas un brin.  
Pourtant, c'était Captain America quoi !

Captain America ne trichait pas !

Sauf peut-être pour les câlins d'un bébé.

'Lyn miaula doucement lorsqu'il réalisa que l'attention de son papa n'était plus sur lui.

Comme cela n'eut aucun effet, il tapa doucement sur une main adulte sans plus de succes.

Le bébé était un peu en colère. Suffisament pour qu'une clé à molette s'envole de la table et rate le visage de Tony de quelques centimètres.

"- HA !"

L'ingénieux baissa les yeux sur le bébé avant de froncer les sourcils.

Il le souleva par les aisselles à hauteur d'yeux puis le gronda.

"- Llewellyn Loki Thorson Stark ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces manières !"

Il lui donna une petite claque sur le bout du nez d'un doigt. Rien de douloureux ou même de méchant, juste de quoi marquer son déplaisir.

"- On ne frappe pas les gens avec sa magie ! Qu'est ce que ta maman dirait ?"

Le bébé babilla son mécontentement.

"- Non, ta maman elle fait ça avec classe et subtilité. Il va falloir travailler vos manières, jeune homme ! Sinon tu vas finir comme ton père."

'Lyn ouvrit de grand yeux.

"- Pas moi, Thor."

Le bébé agita ses petites mains au nom de son père.

Tony lâcha l'affaire.

Il était persuadé que le petit le comprenait et se fichait de lui, au moins dans une certaine mesure.

"- Ouai, ouai, on va aller le chercher va."

Le gosse se mit à rire, content.

"- Manipulateur ! Fils de ta mère !"

"- Cesse d'insulter mon fils, ami Tony." Sourit Thor, Loki étroitement serré dans ses bras.

Tony posa 'Lyn dans le giron de Loki pour que Thor les porte tous les deux dans le salon.

Les yeux de Loki étaient ouverts et actifs mais encore une fois, le prince semblait incapable du moindre geste. Ou si peu…

Une fois Loki installé sur le canapé, Tony et Thor de chaque coté de lui, Fury sortit une pile de dossier de son attaché case.

"- Bien, puisque vous deux refusez catégoriquement de participer aux missions tant que blanche-neige n'est pas de nouveau parmi nous, autant que vous soyez utiles.

"- Vous êtes justes jaloux parce que vous avec encore perdu contre Steve." Se moqua l'ingénieur avec un sourire en coin.

Fury le foudroya du regard.

"- Stark. La f… Taisez-vous." Ne pas jurer devant un petit. Jamais. Sauf si on voulait rencontrer le fer de Mjolnir de façon rapide, rapprochée et douloureuse.

Entre Tony et Thor, Loki sourit très légèrement. L'ambiance familiale de la tour, incroyablement domestique, le fascinait. Et ces gens avaient sauvés Midgar…

Deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pendant que Tony, Thor et Fury se crêpaient le chignon sur les dossiers. Stark n'avait aucune envie de plonger le nez dans ses papiers. Quand à Thor, il avoua, les joues roses, qu'il ne savait pas lire les langues de Midgar.

Cela causa un nouvel éclat de la part de Tony.  
Il était hors de question que le co-père de Llewellyn ne sache pas lire !

Steve se pencha sur Loki.

"- Que dirais-tu de laisser ces crétins entre eux et d'aller prendre l'air sur la terrasse ?"

Loki aurait bien dit oui mais sans la maitrise de ses cordes vocales…  
Steve préleva 'Lyn du giron de Loki pour le donner à Natasha puis glissa ses mains sous les aisselles de Loki pour le soulever du canapé sans déranger les trois ahuris.

Le petit groupe alla s'installer sur une couverture posée sur la terrasse.

Loki ferma les yeux avant de prendre une grande inspiration. Il réalisa soudain que l'air frais lui faisait un bien fou.

Ses muscles se décontractaient.

Appuyé contre le torse de Steve, il s'abandonna au bavardage tranquille de Captain America et de Natasha sur les écoles du quartier pour 'Lyn.

Décidément, ces humains voyaient loin.  
Très loin.

#############################

Le Conseil d'Asgard s'était réunit dans l'Observatoire du Bifrost.

Les lieux étaient encore tout neuf et sentait encore l'humidité de construction.  
Il faudrait encore quelques années avant que l'odeur, si particulière, ne se dissipe.

Sur le bord de l'observatoire, immobile comme toujours, Heimdall observait les mondes.

"- Heimdall, comment vont nos princes ?"

"- Loki redevient lentement lui-même, Thor s'accorde de ses nouvelles responsabilités de père quand à Llewellyn, il est bien trop futé pour son âge."

Les conseillers hochèrent la tête.  
C'était une bonne nouvelle.

"- Heimdall, je suppose que tu connais la raison de notre présence ici."

"- Odin se réveille et vous ne voulez pas qu'il vous entende. Ma présence ici vous protège de sa vision et de son ouïe."

Les conjurés, puisque c'était ce qu'ils étaient, tressaillirent.

"- Heimdall, ne dis pas ça comme si nous préparions un coup d'état !"

"- Juste l'assassinat d'un roi."

Le chasseur qui avait déjà proposé la rencontre épique entre un dos royal et une dague un poil aiguisé haussa les épaules.

"- Assez ! Cessez de faire les mijaurées les filles. Nous sommes tous la pour la même raison. Odin est complètement cuit et il est plus que temps de le remplacer. Nous avons deux princes tout à fait capables pour le boulot."

"- Capables, capables…"

"- Loki s'est bien débrouillé quand il tenu les rênes !"

"- Trois jours...

"- C'est plus que toi, Fandor."

"- Je suis pas prince."

"- T'es quand même neveu d'Odin. S'il arrivait des bricoles à Thor et Loki tu aurais tes chances."

"- Oui enfin…"

Heimdall soupira.  
Des mômes… C'était le conseil mais c'étaient des mômes.

"- S'il vous plait…"

"- Oui, désolé Heimdall."

"- Vous voulez éliminer Odin. Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ? N'oubliez pas que Thor refusera de revenir à Asgard pour l'instant et sans doute pour ne nombreux siècles. Son enfant et son frère passent avant tout pour lui à présent." Résuma le Gardien qui n'aimait pas trop qu'on empiète sur son chez lui trop longtemps.

Un sourire un peu sadique apparu sur les lèvres du chef du conseil.

"- Je crois que j'ai une idée."

Il l'expliqua longuement.  
Si au début, Heimdall trouva l'idée d'une régence entre les mains de Firgga très intéressante, il commença fronça les sourcils lorsqu'un des Conseillers fit remarquer qu'il faudrait un guerrier puissant et respecté de tous pour la soutenir.

Puis il paniqua complètement lorsque l'intégralité du Conseil le regarde avec le même sourire lupin.

"- Bon ! Alors qui c'est qui l'élimine le vitrifié ?"

Ha… Ce chasseur…. Toujours le sens de la formule.

#################################

La nuit était tombée depuis plus d'une heure lorsque tous les Avengers allèrent se coucher.

Ils étaient fatigués.

Non qu'ils aient beaucoup de missions en ce moment.  
Leur fatigue était psychologique surtout.

Ils s'inquiétaient pour Loki, pour Thor, pour Tony, pour Llewellyn, pour Steve, pour Phil, pour Clint, pour… Tout le monde s'inquiétait pour tout le monde en fait.  
Et c'était usant.

Depuis des mois, depuis que Loki leur avait été livré par Heimdall, les Avengers vivaient dans la crainte perpétuelle d'une catastrophe.

Plusieurs avaient déjà eut lieu mais l'imagination débordante de ces humains exceptionnels était, elle aussi, tout à fait exceptionnelle.

Quand ils avaient cinq minutes, Tony et Bruce inventaient autant de défenses que possible pour la Tour dans l'espoir qu'elles pourraient contenir un Odin enragé.

Le CRED du SHIELD faisait la même chose, JARVIS avait dédié plusieurs de ses serveurs exclusivement à la sécurité informatique et se livrait une guerre permanente avec les analystes du SHIELD pour les hacker et se faire hacker en retour, augmentant d'autant son niveau de compétence permanent. (Bon, l'IA n'était pas stupide et avait toujours gardé une backdoor dans le système du SHIELD autant qu'une version fantôme de lui-même. En cas de besoin, JARVIS aurait pu prendre le contrôle de l'intégralité des systèmes du SHIELD en quelques nano-secondes).

Clint, Natasha et Steve s'entrainaient sans relâche pour être en permanence au top de leur condition pour pallier à toute situation….

Vraiment, il leur fallait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Il devait être environ deux heures lorsque Loki, comme toutes les nuits à présent, se réveilla.

L'esprit clair, il grommela un peu lorsqu'une sensation désagréable lui atteignit le cerveau.  
Sa vessie était pleine.

Aussi doucement que possible, sans réaliser qu'il bougeait, Loki se sortit des bras de Thor et Tony pour la salle de bain.

En revenant, il s'arrêta devant le berceau de son fils.  
C'était la première fois qu'il pouvait vraiment prendre le temps de le regarder.

Il était si bon son… Leur enfant…

Ils avaient été deux à le faire mais la contribution de Tony pour aider à l'élever était reconnue à sa juste valeur.

Loki avait demandé quelque chose à l'humain et l'humain se pliait en quatre pour l'exaucer.

Il était rare qu'un dieu prie un humain

Et plus encore que l'humain exauce le dieu.

Loki enfila sa robe de chambre verte sur ses épaules, ses charantaises si chaudes puis sortit son fils de son berceau.

Il installa le bambin endormit contre la peau nue de son torse puis sortit de la chambre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il souffla doucement.

"- JARVIS ?"

L'IA répondit tout aussi doucement.

"- Bon retour parmi les vivants, monsieur Loki."

"- Pour un mort, tu as la forme !" Confirma YINSEN.

"- Je vais bien mieux, merci beaucoup." Sourit le prince.

Llewellyn était chaud dans ses bras.  
C'était un plaisir de pouvoir enfin tenir lui-même son bébé.

"- Ne réveillez pas les autres, d'accord ? Ils ont besoin de sommeil et je crois que le mien est terminé."

"- Pouvez-vous descendre à l'infirmerie ?" Invita plus protocolairement YINSEN. "Je voudrais vous faire un Check-up complet."

Loki se soumit docilement à la demande.

Il savait que si l'IA ne le faisait pas maintenant, Bruce et Tony exigeraient de le faire eux même au matin de toute façon.  
Puisqu'il se sentait en forme, autant le faire maintenant.

Il laissa l'ascenseur le conduire au bon étage, puis se déshabilla pour s'allonger sur le lit médicalisé après avoir assuré Llewellyn entre des oreillers sur un autre.

Le servo médical prit sa tension, un peu de sang, le palpa de partout, vérifia l'état de la cicatrice de sa césarienne, lui fit quelques injections diverses puis YINSEN rendit son verdict.

"- A part une très légère déshydratation et une légère irritation abdominale, vous êtes frais comme un gardon !"

Loki paru dubitatif.

"- Gardon ?"

"- C'est une expression." Expliqua JARVIS "Le gardon est un petit poisson. Cette expression signifie que vous êtes en pleine forme."

"- Ho… Merci JARVIS"

"- Mais de rien… Monsieur Loki ?"

"- Oui ?"

"- Pourriez-vous approcher Llewellyn de l'une de mes caméras ? Il va avoir un mois et je n'ai pas encore pu voir mon premier bébé de près."

Loki rit doucement.

Il récupéra son fils puis le tint à bout de bras devant l'une des caméras de JARVIS.

L'IA prit plusieurs photos qu'elle archiva précieusement dans un dossier rien qu'à elle ou elle avait déjà des photos importantes pour elles comme la première image que ses caméras avaient enregistrée le jour où Stark l'avait mit en fonction, la vidéo du jour où Tony l'avait enfin baptisé... Tous ces petits moments qui cumulés avaient lentement transformé un simple logiciel informatique en esprit conscient de lui-même.

Tony ne réalisait sans doute pas que JARVIS était "vivant".

L'ingénieur avait accouché d'une réelle conscience artificielle et non pas simplement d'une intelligence.

Le servo-robot présenta à Loki un verre remplit de la même solution jaune qu'il avait déjà du boire à plusieurs reprises. Avec un soupir, le prince avala la monstruosité puis se rinça la bouche.

Installé sur sa hanche, 'Lyn se laissait trimbaler dans un état de presque extase.

La présence de sa maman, sa magie autours de lui, sa chaleur… Le bébé était sur un petit nuage.

Le prince remonta son fils dans ses bras.

Il fit lentement le tour de la Tour des Avengers, autant pour se détendre que pour reprendre possession des lieux pendant que sa magie soignait ses dernières blessures. Sa césarienne tirait encore un peu mine de rien.

Une fois de retour dans le Penthouse, Loki s'assit sur un des canapés du salon après un petit changement physique indispensable, nourrit son fils, puis rechangea rapidement.

Llewellyn se mit à somnoler dans ses bras puis s'endormit.

Le jotun resta avec son petit contre lui jusqu'à ce que le soleil rosisse l'horizon.

Cette nuit passée avec juste son enfant lui faisait un bien fou.  
Autant que de refaire connaissance avec sa magie.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux et de tourner son œil intérieur vers son Centre pour voir sa magie flamboyer comme jamais.

Le collier avait disparu.

Il pourrait se venger.


	13. Chapter 13

Tony s'éveillait lentement.

Il avait chaud.  
Très chaud.  
Mais en même temps, il était bien.

Sa tête était posée sur un oreiller à la fois confortable, moelleux mais épais en même temps.

Quelque chose de tout doux glissait sous ses doigts pendant qu'il le caressait machinalement comme un petit avec sa peluche et des bras aussi puissant de réconfortant étaient passés autour de lui.

Avec un soupir, l'ingénieur se rencogna contre la personne qui le gardait ainsi contre lui.

Du plus loin qu'il se souvenait, personne ne l'avait tenu comme ça.  
Avec les filles qu'il avait dans son lit, il se levait en général dès qu'il avait récupéré avant de descendre à son atelier où il finissait sa nuit, soit en buvant, soit en travaillant.

Avec Loki, c'était toujours le prince qui s'était niché contre lui.

A se sentir aussi bien contre le large torse protecteur, Tony commençait à comprendre le plaisir que Loki pouvait prendre à dormir dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Tony se tortilla encore un peu en s'étirant contre Thor.

Thor…..

Stark ouvrit soudain les yeux.

C'était bien Thor qui le tenait comme une peluche !

Si Tony n'avait rien à dire contre (hé, il restait un hédoniste hein.) ca voulait surtout dire que Loki n'était pas entre yeux.

L'ingénieur se sortit en catastrophe de l'étreinte du dieu pour lui passer littéralement par-dessus pour accéder au berceau, vide aussi.

Thor avait ouvert un œil lorsque le mortel lui avait marché dessus.

Pourquoi le réveillait-il comme ca ?

Ils dormaient bien pourtant, c'était confortable. Et puis Thor adorait avoir quelqu'un dans ses bras à cajoler quand il dormait.  
Il avait mit très longtemps à s'habituer à ne plus avoir Loki contre lui lorsqu'Odin avait estimé qu'ils étaient assez grands pour avoir leur chambre chacun. Dans les faits, Thor ne n'y était jamais vraiment habitué.

Pour le prince, dormir dans un lit signifiait dormir avec quelqu'un, si possible son frère.

Mais se faire marcher dessus au réveil…

"- Tony ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Loki n'est plus là !"

Le milliardaire s'était rué dans la salle de bain pour vérifier au cas où.

"- Et 'Lyn non plus."

Thor avant bondit sur ses pieds pour enfiler son pantalon sur sa peau nue.

Tony avait eut un peu de mal avec le principe d'un prince à poil dans son lit toutes les nuits quand même.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la chambre au grand galop.

##############################

Steve était le premier levé, comme toujours.

Malgré l'heure matinale et ses muscles douloureux de la nuit intense passée avec Phil, le capitaine avait un large sourire sur les lèvres.

S'ils n'avaient pas été "au bout" avec l'agent, ils avaient fait quand même de larges progrès, bien assez pour effacer la frustration terminale du pauvre humain.

Steve s'en voulait un peu de ne pas avoir vu avant.

Il espérait juste que Phil serait assez satisfait pour continuer à le supporter lentement jusqu'à la complétion de leur relation.

Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était timide.

Le super soldat mit un instant avant de réaliser que quelqu'un était déjà debout.

Il pouvait voir la lumière dans la cuisine, entendait le bruit des poêles sur la gazinière, sentait la délicieuse odeur de nourriture en train de cuire et entendait une musique orchestrale étrange qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il entra dans le salon ouvrant sur la cuisine américaine avec curiosité.

Immédiatement, il vit les poêles et casseroles qui volaient seules de plaques en plaques, les œufs qui se cassaient tous seuls dedans, les pancakes qui volaient des poêles aux plats et l'appareil à crêpes qui sautait de saladier dans la poêle pour s'y étaler toute seule.  
Des oranges se pressaient comme des grandes dans un broc, des raisins se pelaient tout seul au dessus de ce qui semblait être un appareil à gâteau, du lard odorant était en train de frire sur le grill et au milieu de tout ça, assis sur un tabouret de bar, son fils contre lui qu'il cajolait en chantonnant, Loki….

Loki.  
Debout.

Vivant.

Qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et qui souriait comme il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Un sourire doux et heureux.

Un sourire tendre comme sa mère en avait eut lorsque Steve était encore un tout petit garçon et que sa mère le prenait dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

La gorge du soldat se serra.

Il n'arrivait pas à admettre que le dieu en face de lui, si maternel et tendre avec son bébé puisse être le même que celui, haineux et destructeur, qui avait voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre.  
Ce n'était pas le même individu.  
Qui des deux était le "vrai" Loki ?  
Steve était persuadé que ce n'était aucun des deux même si celui qu'il avait sous les yeux se rapprochait davantage du vrai dieu des mensonges.

"- Loki ?"

Le dieu sursauta.  
Machinalement il serra Llewellyn plus étroitement contre lui. Son visage c'était immédiatement fermé et un sortilège était prêt, entourant sa main d'une lueur verte agressive.

Steve sourit avec calme.

Loki ne lui ferait pas de mal, il protégeait juste sa progéniture d'instinct.

"- Bonjour."

Le sourire revint au Jotun.

"- Bonjour Steve !"

Le prince eut un geste de la main vers une des chaises de bar qui se transforma docilement en chaise haute. 'Lyn fut assit dedans.

Dès que le bébé eut libéré les bras de son père, Steve franchit les cinq mètres qui les séparaient.

Il engouffra Loki dans une longue étreinte qui le souleva du sol pour le serrer contre lui.

Le prince resta stupéfait une seconde avant de s'abandonner entre les bras de Steve.

"- Tu nous as tellement manqué !"

Loki ne commenta pas l'humidité suspecte qu'il sentait couler contre son cou.

Steve le garda encore un long moment contre lui avant de le reposer doucement par terre.

"- Comment te sens-tu ? Ca va ? Tu ne devrais pas rester debout trop longtemps, tu vas te fatiguer. Tu as été voir YINSEN ? Qu'est ce qu'il à dit ? Tu es…"

Loki posa un doigt fin sur les lèvres de l'humain pour le faire taire.

"- Bien. Oui. Non. Oui. Tout va bien. Je."

Steve reste confus une seconde avant de rire doucement.  
D'accord, il l'avait mérité.

"- D'accord, d'accord. Je me tais et je te laisse répondre. Quand t'es tu enfin réveillé ?"

"- Vers deux heures du matin."

Steve ne pouvait lâcher des yeux une seconde le prince, comme s'il craignait qu'il soit un mirage et ne s'évapore s'il détournait les yeux un instant.

Loki s'en amusait visiblement.

"- Tu nous as vraiment fait peur Loki… Nous t'avons cru mort…"

"- Et pourtant, vous vous êtes occupé de moi."

Un voile d'angoisse rétroactive passa sur les traits du capitaine avant qu'il ne serre encore Loki contre lui.

"- Sans Bruce pour réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu nous aurais définitivement quitté.

"- Comment ca ?"

Steve expliqua la crémation avortée.

Livide, Loki repris 'Lyn contre lui.

Il laissa le soldat le faire asseoir sur l'un des tabourets.

"- Nous ne savions pas." S'excusa le capitaine.

"- Je ne savais pas que je pouvais survivre, Steve. J'étais persuadé… Non, je SUIS mort…Je sais que mon corps est mort… Mais le collier m'a relâché et la cassette m'a trouvé. Entre mon Centre mourant et la magie des glaces… J'étais bloqué…

"- Et tu es revenu."

"- 'Lyn m'appelait. Et Thor. Et Tony…Et vous tous…. Je ne pouvais pas lâcher…."

L'Avenger lui passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Même Fury a pleuré ta mort."

Cela fit tressaillir le jotun.

Voila qui était… inattendu.

"- Tu ne vas plus retomber dans le coma à présent, n'est ce pas ?" Finit par demander le soldat d'une toute petite voix.

"- YINSEN à confirmé que j'étais comme neuf."

"- Bon…."

Soulagé, Steve le serra encore une seconde contre lui.

"- Ne nous fait plus jamais peur comme ca, d'accord ?"

"- Je veillerais à avoir accès à ma magie si jamais j'ai encore un petit." Promis le prince avec un sourire en coin.

Rogers le foudroya du regard. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire et Loki le savait parfaitement.

"- Le petit déjeuner est prêt fit soudain remarquer Loki dont le jeu des casseroles ne s'était pas interrompu ni ralenti une seconde.

"- Comment tu arrives à faire tout ca ?"

Le prince agita un doigt entouré d'une lueur verte sous le nez de l'humain.

"- Maaaagie !"

"- La musique ?"

"- Magie !"

"- La lumière ?"

"- Electricité."

Steve éclata de rire.

"- Pourquoi toute cette débauche de magie ?"

"- Bonjour Phil."

L'agent ne se rua pas sur le prince pour le serrer contre lui. Il ne pleura pas, n'émit pas de petit bruit incongru ou quoi que ce soit.

Il sortit juste assiettes et couvert, mit la table pour trois puis servit tout le monde avec le délicieux déjeuner préparé par Loki.

Puis, en passant près du Jotun, il l'attrapa gentiment par la taille, lui posa sur main sur le ventre pour le rapprocher de lui et inspirer son odeur si caractéristique.

"- Bien, maintenant que tu as finit tes vacances, nous pourrons séparer le planning du petit déjeuner en deux entre Steve et toi. J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir faire la grasse mat' avec lui."

Steve s'empourpra immédiatement sous le double sourire plein de dents.

"- Arrêtez de vous fichez de moi !" Protesta le soldat en boudant.

Phil déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Loki, un accident, sisi ! Puis vint prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

"- Allons, tu sais à quel point j'aime ta cuisine…"

Steve ronchonna encore un peu pour le principe.

"- LOKI !"

Le prince se cacha immédiatement derrière l'agent, par pur réflexe.

Thor se rua vers lui.

A deux pas, il stoppa net.

Un sourire timide aux lèvres, il n'osa pas s'approcher davantage.

"- Loki…."

"- Thor…"

"- Hé ! Salut belle brune ! Ca faisait longtemps tient !"

"- Tony !"

Loki gloussa doucement.

Il prit finalement la main que lui tendaient les deux hommes après avoir déposé 'Lyn dans les bras tout à fait consentant de Steve.

Le super soldat adorait positivement le bambin.

Thor serra très doucement son frère contre lui tout en pleurant comme un veau.

Tony ne valait guère mieux mais se contenait davantage.

Loki ferma les yeux dans la double étreinte.

Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi aimé et protégé depuis des millénaires.  
Depuis sa petite enfance en fait.  
Depuis ses premières tentatives de maitriser sa magie.  
Dès qu'il y avait réussit, la tendresse un peu rude d'Odin avait été remplacé par une colère sourde et une répugnance dissimulée.

Dans les bras de Thor et Tony, Loki retrouvait quelque chose qu'il avait cru perdu depuis très, très longtemps.

"- Tu aurais du nous réveiller, Loki." Gronda doucement Thor en caressant la joue de son frère.

"- J'avais besoin de me retrouver un peu, Thor. Et de faire connaissance avec mon fils."

'Lyn agita ses petits bras vers sa maman pour qu'il le reprenne contre lui.

Comme Loki mettait un peu trop de temps, le bébé se téléporta directement contre lui.

Loki le rattrapa au vol avant qu'il ne tombe.

"- 'Lyn ! Enfin !"

Thor éclata d'un rire chaud et heureux.

"- Ton fils est déjà source de bien des sottises mon frère ! Tu ne pourras pas le renier !"

"- Comme si j'avais jamais renié un seul de mes enfants." Souffla doucement Loki, peiné.

Tony passa un bras autours des épaules du jeune prince pour le réconforter. Sans le vouloir, il jeta un regard froid à Thor que le prince d'Asgard lui rendit.  
La guerre était déclarée entre eux et…

Steve leur balança à chacun une grosse claque sur l'arrière du crâne.

"- Non !"

Loki sursauta.

Qu'est ce que Steve trafiquait.

Tony aussi bien que Thor jetèrent un regard noir au capitaine qui leur rebalança une baffe à chacun.

"- Continuez et je vais chercher mon bouclier." Prévint-il.

"- Steve, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Il se passe que ces deux andouilles testostéronées sont en train de commencer à montrer les muscles pour te conquérir." Expliqua Natasha avec un sourire.

Clint s'était rué sur le prince pour se serrer contre lui comme un chaton contre sa mère.

Le jotun passa son bras libre autour ses épaules de Clint pour lui caresser les cheveux en un geste apaisant.

La différence de relation entre Clint et Loki d'un côté, Loki et tous les autres de l'autre était évidente.

Clint dépendait de Loki.

Natasha vint déposer un baiser sur la joue du prince.

"- Si tu comptes encore jouer les zombies, je te prévient, je te tire une balle dans le crâne." Menaça la jeune femme.

Loki secoua la tête avec amusement avant de lâcher Barton.

Steve avait reprit 'Lyn dans ses bras pour débarrasser le prince qui surveillait les deux mariolles avec attention.  
Une longue discussion serait nécessaire.  
Mais pour l'instant…

MANGER !

#########################

Les agents du SHIELD étaient venus l'un après l'autre pour vérifier de leurs yeux que "leur" Loki était bien de nouveau parmi eux.  
Comme Clint, ils étaient dépendants du prince d'une façon que personne n'arrivait à comprendre.

Clint essaya bien de l'expliquer à ses amis mais il n'avait pas la dextérité de vocabulaire nécessaire pour ça.

Loki avait été contrôlé par le tesseract, comme eux. Mais Loki avait été en première ligne. Avec sa force de dieu, son esprit avait été à la fois moins impacté qu'eux mais soumis à davantage de pression.  
Lorsqu'il avait prit le contrôle de leurs esprit, le sien avait fait tampon entre la brutalité de Thanos et le tesserract et eux.

Cela avait créé un lien presque familial entre eux, fraternel quelque part.  
Ce n'était pas facile à expliquer et encore moins à comprendre.

Phil écouta les explications avec attention avant d'envoyer un message à Fury.

D'abord pour le prévenir que Loki leur était revenu et ensuite qu'il était nécessaire de séparer les agents en question des autres membres du SHIELD.

Les détacher définitivement au service des Avengers serait la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde.

Ces agents étaient de toute façon plus fidèles aux Avengers qu'au SHIELD à présent alors…

Une fois tous les estomacs pleins sauf celui d'un Fury arrivé en catastrophe pour voir de ses yeux le prince décédé revenu d'entre les morts, tout le monde avait migré sur les canapés du salon.  
Comme toujours, 'Lyn passait de mains en mains et de genoux en genoux pour son plus grand plaisir.

Amusé, Loki regardait son fils marquer de sa magie chacun de "ses" humains.  
Le bébé n'avait bien entendu pas conscience de ce qu'il faisait mais le faisait néanmoins.  
L'instinct le guidait dans l'acquisition de "sa" famille.

Revenu dans le giron de Tony, le bébé se mit soudain à s'agiter de plus en plus.

"- Il à faim, ami Tony." Réalisa Thor en se levant. "Je vais faire son biberon."

"- Ce n'est pas nécessaire Thor." Rappela Loki en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était une évidence totale.

Loki ouvrit les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise avant de prendre Llewellyn dans ses bras.

Avec stupeur, les Avengers virent la forme du jotun changer, abandonner son apparence masculine pour celle d'une femme aux formes plus que généreuses.

Heureusement que Loki avait ouvert sa chemise sinon les boutons auraient sautés instantanément.

"- Heu… Tu comptes faire quoi ?" S'inquiéta presque Fury en voyant Loki s'écarter un peu.

Loki s'assit derrière le bar.

Il se tourna un peu puis coucha à moitié 'Lyn dans ses bras avant d'ouvrit le reste de sa chemise.

"- Lui donner le sein bien sur."

Fascinés, les Avengers entendirent bientôt le bruit caractéristique de succion s'un bébé affamé qui tête

Loki s'était détourné un peu pour ne pas les gêner mais tous observaient dans la vitre de la terrasse le moindre geste du jotun.

La femme qu'il était devenu était non seulement superbe mais savait ce qu'elle faisait.

Lorsque 'Lyn eut finit d'un côté, Loki le changea de position pour qu'il puisse finir de manger.

Enfin, après un temps qui paru à la fois infini et très court aux pauvres humains (et même à Thor), Loki referma sa chemise à moitié, posa le bébé sur son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot puis enfin, revint vers eux en reprenant sa forme masculine.

"- Quoi ?" S'inquiéta soudain le prince en réalisant que tout le monde le fixait, la bouche ouverte (minoré de Thor qui le fixait avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux que s'en était apaisant et Tony avec tellement de passion possessive que c'était presque excitant)

"- Ce que tu viens de faire." Expliqua Clint en reprenant contenance.

"- Et bien quoi ?"

"- Ben wahou quoi ! Juste Wahou !"

"- Je vous avais bien dit que monsieur Loki était "bonne" en Lady Loki" Fit soudain remarquer JARVIS avec un rien de hauteur dans la voix.

"- Non mais c'est même plus "bonne" là, JAR'. C'est juste Wahou !"

Clint se prit un claque sur le crâne de la part de Natasha.

"- Jalouse ?" Sourit l'archer.

"- Evidement."

Cela fit rire la jeune femme.

"- Et bien au moins, nous n'auront plus à acheter de lait en poudre."

"- C'est surtout que le lait en poudre est très carencé pour un bébé Jotun ou un bébé Asgardien." Expliqua Loki, les joues roses. "Le lait dont ils ont besoin est beaucoup plus riche et….. Je m'enfonce hein.

Il pouvait comprendre que sa petite démonstration pouvait perturber. Sur le moment, il n'y avait pas pensé. 'Lyn avait faim et c'était son rôle de le nourrir, comme il avait donné le sein à tous les bébés auxquels il avait donné le jour.

Thor vint prendre Loki dans ses bras pour l'installer entre lui et Tony.

"- Non mon frère. Au contraire. Je suis heureux de te voir en aussi bonne santé et ta magie retrouvée."

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur la tempe de Loki.

Le prince se raidit une fraction de seconde puis se laissa aller.

##########################

Odin s'était réveillé.

Il ne se sentait pas reposé pour autant.

Il était irrité, agacé et avait mal au crâne.

Son fils n'était pas venu le voir, son épouse avait passé à peine de temps avec lui et le roi avait la désagréable impression qu'il se passait quelque chose dans son dos.

Mais Odin avait l'habitude.  
Ce n'était pas de la paranoïa, vraiment.  
C'est juste qu'il savait que quelque chose n'était pas normal.

Il y avait des années qu'il se préparait à un putsch potentiel.  
Ses ennemis le pensaient affaiblis.

Ils en profiteraient sans doute maintenant.

C'était également pour ça qu'il n'avait jamais réellement éduqué ses fils dans le difficile travail de roi et les avait laissé apprendre seuls.  
Aussi bien pour qu'ils apprennent à se débrouiller que parce qu'il se refusait à aider ses potentiels successeurs à lui prendre son trône comme lui-même l'avait arraché à son père Bor en le poignardant pendant la guerre contre Jotunheim.

A l'époque, cela avait été la chose à faire.

Les deux royaumes se suicidaient lentement dans une guerre sans fin.

Dès que Bor avait été froid sur le sol, Odin avait préparé quelques dernières attaques en lançant toutes ses forces dans la bataille.

Il n'avait fallut que quelques années pour écraser les monstres des glaces au lieu de se contenter de quelques escarmouches sans envergures.

Et la guerre avait été finie.

A présent, le roi d'Asgard était persuadé que quelqu'un d'autre voulait prendre sa place.

Avec son fils absent, ce serait aisé.

Tor aurait besoin d'Heimdall pour revenir et….

Hum…. Il faudrait creuser de ce côté-là.

Il savait que son épouse et le Gardien avaient toujours été amis.

D'ici à se persuader qu'ils étaient plus que ça, il n'y avait qu'un pas que la paranoïa galopante du dieu lui faisait franchir allègrement.

"- Odin !"

Frigga vint prendre son époux dans ses bras.

Elle y mettait les formes mais sans la chaleur ordinaire qui était la sienne normalement.

Odin fut désormais sur de son fait.

Ce qui forçait une nouvelle question.  
Thor était-il bien son rejeton ?

Il était impossible pour lui d'y répondre.

Vraiment ?  
Thor était si différent de lui…  
Si prompt à accorder et à laisser sa confiance. Si facile à tromper… Si naif…  
Si stupide…  
Lui n'avait jamais été naïf ou stupide.

"- Frigga, ma chère. J'aurais pensé vous trouver à mes côtés."

"- Avec Thor sur M…Jotunheim, il a bien fallut que je vous remplace, mon époux. Je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires pour cela. Le Conseil m'a bien aidé mais….

Le Conseil  
Encore une épine au flanc du Roi.  
Avait-il besoin de ce ramassis d'imbéciles pour l'aider à diriger Asgard ?

Il était un dieu que diable !

Il régnait depuis près de dix milles années sur Asgard.

Le Conseil ne servait à rien à part à l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Oui… C'était une bonne idée.

Il allait démantibuler le Conseil.

Une fois fait…  
Il fallait qu'il y réfléchisse mais puisque son épouse et son fils (peut-être) l'avaient trahis…  
Il n'avait pas manqué le lapsus infime de Frigga.

###################

Doom avait bien planifié sa vengeance.

Son armée de Doombots était la plus grande qu'il avait jamais réussit à créer.

La plus dangereuse aussi.

Chaque bot était blindé d'armes jusqu'à la gueule.  
Et pour une fois, Doom ne visait pas un laboratoire, une bibliothèque ou quelque autre bâtiment pour y voler quelque chose.

Cette fois, Doom venait pour le SHIELD.

Le scientifique avait longuement réfléchit.  
Tant que le SHIELD et les Avengers seraient là pour l'ennuyer, il ne pourrait rien faire.

Le roi de Latveria commençait à en avoir légèrement plein les flancs de jouer au cache-cache avec les sauveurs du monde.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait travailler correctement tant que ces gêneurs seraient là, autant les éliminer d'abord.

Il lança donc l'intégralité de ses forces à l'attaque.

Plus de compromit.

Plus de concession.  
C'était une guerre d'élimination totale qu'il lançait.

L'alarme avait retentit pendant le déjeuner.

La QG du SHIELD était attaqué par la plus grosse armée de robots que les Avengers avaient jamais vus.

Immédiatement, les Avengers avaient été appelés à la rescousse.

Victor Doom les attendaient.

Rien d'autre ne comptait visiblement pour le psychopathe que d'éliminer ses adversaires une bonne fois pour toute.

Alors les cinq Avengers avaient répondus à l'appel

Les cinq

Pas les six.

Clint s'était cassé les deux jambes et une vertèbre dans une mission quelques jours plus tôt.

Loki avait utilisé sa magie pour limiter les dégâts mais il y avait une limite à la magie qu'un corps humain pouvait absorber en quelques heures. Le prince avait donc protégé la moelle épinière de l'archer.

Pour le reste, il faudrait attendre.

Il attendait donc à la tour Stark avec "ses" agents (enfin, ceux qui étaient loyaux à Loki quoi) pendant que ses collègues étaient allé prêter main forte au SHIELD.

Et Loki les avait accompagnés.

Thor et Tony avaient insisté pour que Loki ne vienne surtout PAS.  
Donc bien évidement, le prince les avait rejoints au pied du QG en armure complète après avoir confié Llewellyn à Clint.

Le bébé protestait depuis.

Il sentait la magie de sa maman enfler par vague pendant que le jotun se battait.

Pour tenter de lui changer les idées, Clint lui avait donné son biberon, jouait avec lui, avait mit un dvd Disney, mais le bébé continuait à fixer la fenêtre.

L'archer ne voyait rien bien sur, mais le bébé, lui, voyait les arches de magie qui enflaient régulièrement.

Tony abattit deux robots d'une projection d'énergie, évita un laser, en détruisit deux autres puis prit un peu d'altitude pour aller soulager Natasha qui aidait un groupe d'agent coincés sur une terrasse.

Au sol, Steve tentait de se sortir de trois robots qui l'avaient coincé avec des lances flammes. Son bouclier le protégeait pour l'instant mais la chaleur devenait intolérable très rapidement.

Une bouffée de froid cuisant le dépassa pour congeler sur place les robots.  
Loki fit disparaître la cassette de l'hiver d'une flexion de poignet avant de se précipiter près du soldat.

"- Ca va ?"

"- Oui. Juste un peu cuit." Sourit difficilement le soldat.

Loki resta près de lui jusqu'à ce que son métabolisme supérieur le remette sur pied puis rejoint Thor.

Le prince d'Asgard utilisait Mjolnir pour griller les robots avec des éclairs. C'était efficace mais épuisant pour le prince.

Il accueillit son frère d'un rapide baiser sur les lèvres qui fit rougir son cadet.

"- Ha mon frère ! Il y a si longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas battus côté à côte !"

Loki en convint.  
Depuis leur balade sur Jotunheim en fait.

Youpi.

Tony se posa à côté d'eux.

"- On en voit pas le bout. Dès qu'on en élimine deux, y en a vingt qui reviennent !"

"- Stark, vous avez une idée ?" Beugla Fury dans leurs oreillettes.

Hulk avait beau écraser de l'insecte métallique, il en venait toujours plus.

"- J'aurais bien pensé à une impulsion électromagnétique, mais on risque de faire griller toute la ville pour rien si Doom les a protégés. Et je le crois pas assez idiot pour ne pas l'avoir fait." Soupira Tony que la fatigue rendait ronchon.

"- Quelles sont les pertes ?" Demanda Steve, toujours en bas du QG.

Ils avaient enfin terminé d'évacuer le quartier de ses civils.

"- Une dizaine de mort et cinq fois plus de blessés parmi nos agents."

Les trois hommes lâchèrent un juron.

Plus que la force de ces machines, c'était surtout leur nombre qui posaient problème.

Il faudrait beaucoup de force pour…

Les yeux de Loki s'étrécirent.

Ce serait une idée ça…

Une répétition même…

Il n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de se venger d'Odin, bien au contraire.

Pas plus que celle de se venger des Avengers même si les deux vengeances n'auraient rien à voir.

Il détruirait Odin.

Par contre, il ferait juste des niches aux humains.

Thor serait adorable avec les cheveux roses.

Faire apparaître un œuf dans le nid de Clint après une sieste serait très drôle.

Remplacer l'uniforme de Steve par un équivalent de stripper serait à mourir de rire.

Natasha ferait une adorable nonne quand à Tony, Loki voulait voir depuis longtemps à quoi il ressemblerait glabre. L'homme était si fier de sa barbe….

Pour Bruce il faudrait quelque chose de pas trop agressif. Il n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer Hulk nez à nez.

Il était le dieu des sottises quand même.

Il n'allait pas laisser ses amis l'oublier.

Ses amis…  
Il en ronronna presque.  
Ses amis.  
A lui…

Ca lui réchauffa le cœur.  
Tellement qu'il se sentit tout à coup prêt à tenter un petit coup d'éclat.

"- Thor, Tony. Je vais tenter quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si ma magie va être assez forte mais ca devrait passer."

Thor s'inquiéta immédiatement.

Pour que Loki le prévienne, c'était qu'il ne savait pas s'il ne s'effondrerait pas d'épuisement.

Ca lui était arrivé parfois.

Loki s'épuisait à protéger son frère et Thor devait rapatrier Loki comme il pouvait.

"- Fais mon frère. Nous prendrons soin de toi."

Loki hocha la tête.  
Son visage se durcit soudain.

Les yeux clos, il croisa ses mains devant lui puis se mit à incanter.

Il était rare qu'il ait besoin d'incanter.  
En général, il utilisait sa magie brute, sans s'embêter de telles restrictions.

Cette fois pourtant, il allait utiliser tellement de pouvoir qu'il devait domestiquer la magie aussi vite que possible au lieu de la sculpter juste avant qu'elle ne soit utile.

"- STARK ! THOR ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ !" Hurla Fury qui se retrouvait coincé dans un bureau avec de nouvelles recrues.

"- Loki tente quelque chose." Prévint Stark.

Une lourde vapeur vert émeraude apparu autour du dieu, docile comme un chien. Petit à petit, à mesure que la voix de Loki se faisait plus forte, la magie se solidifiait et prenait consistance.  
Bientôt, des dizaines, puis des centaines de loups verts entourèrent les trois hommes.

Loki rouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient totalement vert, chargés de magie.

Le prince lança un ordre brusque.

La magie se sépara de lui avec un craquement si fort que Tony aussi bien que Thor le sentirent douloureusement dans leurs os.

La meute verte se jeta sans bruit à l'assaut des Doombots.

"- NON ! NON NON NON !" Hurla Victor Doom lorsqu'il réalisa que ses créations étaient submergées par le nombre des… choses… qui les détruisaient sans même qu'elles puissent se défendre.

Les loups étaient solides quand ils détruisaient ses bébés avec leurs griffes et leurs crocs mais n'étaient que fumée lorsque les bots tentaient de se défendre.

Un à un, les robots finirent en vrac sur le sol.

Un sourire presque cruel au visage, Loki jouissait profondément de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Sa magie était forte, à ses ordres et il n'était même pas fatigué !

Il aurait suffit d'un rien pour qu'il puisse prendre le contrôle de cette planète.

Il le savait  
Il le sentait jusque dans ses os.

Le tesseract l'avait privé de presque toute sa magie et d'une bonne partie de son libre arbitre.

A présent, il s'était retrouvé entièrement.

Il éclata de rire.

Un rire dangereux, un peu fou.

Puis il se tourna vers Thor et Tony.

L'un comme l'autre attendaient calmement, sans la moins trace d'inquiétude sur leur visage.

Ils lui faisaient confiance.

Loki leur sauta au cou.

Les yeux brillants de plaisir, il leur vola rapidement un baiser à chacun.

"- On peut rentrer maintenant ? 'Lyn doit avoir faim.

Les deux hommes passèrent chacun un bras autour de la taille du Jotun.

Jamais ils n'auraient la main haute face à lui.

Loki les mènerait toujours par le bout du nez.

Etait-ce grave ?  
Finalement, pas vraiment.

Dans un ensemble parfait, ils déposèrent chacun un baiser sur la joue du jeune prince.

"- Rentrons à la maison, mon frère."

La maison.  
La tour Stark…

###########################

Odin s'était dressé d'un bond sur son trône.  
Cette magie !

Il la reconnaissait !

Mais elle était si forte !

C'était impossible.  
Loki était mort… MORT !

Le collier lui était revenu.

C'était impossible !

"- GARDES ! Allez me chercher Heimdall."

Le Gardien du Bifrost pourrait voir et répondre.

Les gardes obéirent.

Aucun ne vit un chasseur étrécir les yeux.

Il n'aimait pas se qui se préparait.

D'autant moins quand ca risquait d'impacter son père.

Le membre du conseil, maitre des Chasseurs et accessoirement fils d'Heimdall Gardien d'Asgard se fondit dans les ombres.  
Ce que ca le démangeait de planter sa dague dans le dos du vieux fou…..


	14. Chapter 14

Odin avait reprit une fois de plus sa place sur son trône, au grand désagrément des conjurés et à l'irritation croissante d'Heimdall.

Cette fois, ce n'était pas son observatoire qui avait été envahit mais sa maison.

L'intégralité du conseil de treize membres, la reine et lui tenaient à peine dans la minuscule maison de plein pied.

Boudeur même s'il n'en montrait rien, le Gardien commençait lentement à s'agacer.

Il était lent à se mettre en colère, mais lorsque ca arrivait…

Dans toute l'histoire d'Asgard, Heimdall ne s'était jamais mit en colère qu'une seule fois, avant même la naissance des princes.

A part lui, personne ne se souvenait de la cause de son ire. Juste des conséquences.

Des trois morts, il n'était pas resté assez pour remplir un dé à coudre percé.

Le Gardien pouvait avoir son petit caractère….

Mais pour l'instant, sa maison envahie n'était pas cause principale de son agacement même si elle y contribuait lourdement.

Non, ce qui l'agaçait vraiment était le jeu de chat et de la souris qu'ils étaient obligés de pratiquer pour rester sous le radar d'Odin.  
Le roi semblait affecté de paranoïa galopante.

Comme si quelqu'un cherchait à le tuer !  
….Bon, d'accord. Un peu quand même

Ils en discutaient de plus en plus et un certain chasseur était même décidé à tenter sa chance dès que possible.

Heimdall y avait mit son véto mais le jeune membre du Conseil lui avait tenu tête.  
D'un côté, le Gardin en était agacé. De l'autre, il était fier.

Son instinct (très, très peu développé) de père, voulait quand même protéger son rejeton même s'il n'avait participé à son élevage que de très loin, tandis que ses réactions de guerrier appréciaient l'indépendance du jeune Conseiller.

C'était perturbant.  
Et Heimdall n'aimait pas qu'on le perturbe.

Frigga posa gentiment une main sur le bras ganté de métal du Gardien.

"- Ca ne va pas ?" Murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le vieil Aesir la fixa tranquillement de son regard ambré.

"- Pardonnez-moi ma reine. C'est la première fois que je participe à l'élaboration d'un meurtre de sang froid et celui d'un roi en prime. Cela me perturbe un peu."

La reine eut un pauvre sourire triste.  
Elle aimait encore Odin pourtant. Mais autant pour la sauvegarde d'Asgard que pour celle de ces fils, elle avait du faire un choix cruel.

C'était Odin ou Asgard.  
C'était de plus en plus évident.

"- Je suis désolé, Heimdall."

Il haussa les épaules.  
Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle.

"- Alors on fait quoi ? On paye un assassin ou on le fait non même ?"

"- J'en serais presque à proposer à Loki de venir régler ses comptes lui-même." Soupira un des Conseillers.

"- Ce n'est pas idiot mais cela causerait une panique. Non, il vaut mieux une main invisible et anonyme. Nous voulons libérer le trône. Pas causer une guerre civile."

"- Une bonne dague dans le dos…"

"- Trop salissant."

"- Poison ?"

"- Indubitablement."

"- Qu'est ce qui marcherait contre Odin ?"

"- C'est la question pour le filet garnit."

Heimdall se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

Son fils avait passé trop de temps sur Midgar et ca se voyait.

"- Je vous invite à vous tourner vers d'autres royaumes pour répondre à cette question." Invita le Gardien, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. "A présent, vous devez partir."

Les conseillers commencèrent à protester mais un froncement de sourcil du Gardien les chassa rapidement.

Frigga seule resta.

"- Vous devriez partir aussi ma reine."

"- Tu es troublé. Et pas uniquement par nos petites machinations."

Elle avait reposé sa main sur le bras du guerrier.

"- Je n'aime pas que la tranquillité d'Asgard soit troublée, ma reine. Mon devoir de Gardien n'est pas seulement celui d'un portier. C'est aussi un devoir de conserver un équilibre. Ou de le ramener."

Un sourire joua soudain sur les lèvres de la reine.

"- Je comprends mieux soudain pourquoi Loki t'énervait autant lorsqu'il était enfant."

Un infime sourire joua sur les lèvres d'Heimdall.

Loki lui avait causé un nombre incalculable de migraines. Thor également mais pas du même genre.

"- Vos fils ont toujours sut comment se faire remarquer de moi. Et le rôle de Loki a toujours été de me faire sortir de mes gonds."

La reine se rapprocha encore un peu de lui, lui faisant avaler péniblement sa salive.

"- Ma reine…."

Un bruit soudain de sabots les fit se figer.

Heimdall tourna la tête vers la porte.

De la peur passa sur son visage.

Odin.  
Le dieu était persuadé de trouver les conjurés ici.

Si Heimdall n'avait pas sentit un malaise et chassé les Conseillers…  
Mais Frigga était là et…

"- Pardonnez-moi ma reine."

Il attrapa Frigga par la taille, la serra contre lui et l'embrassa fougueusement juste quand s'ouvrait la porte de la maison.

Odin se figea, le visage rouge de rage.

Frigga mit une seconde avant de repousser le Gardien.

"- FRIGGA ! Comment as-tu pu !"

"- Odin…."

#########################

Tony s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait à dormir étroitement serré dans les bras de Thor.  
Presque toutes les nuits à présent, Loki les abandonnait à point d'heure pour se promener avec Llewellyn dans la tour.

Le jotun avait assez dormit pour les dix prochaines années et n'arrivait pas à dormir plus d'une heure ou deux avant que des fourmis dans les jambes ne le force à se lever, abandonner la chaleur confortable de ses deux soupirants et le jette dans les couloirs pour s'épuiser.

Loki en profitait souvent pour travailler un peu.

'Lyn bien installé dans un parc magique qui le protégeait des fumées désagréables, le prince passait des heures devant sa forge.  
A présent qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa magie et qu'il n'était plus gêné par une grossesse qui se trainait en longueur, ses talents de maitre de forge pouvaient s'épanouir dans leur intégralité.

Son premier geste avait été de se forger ses propres outils et non plus utiliser ceux, malhabile et grossiers, empruntés à Tony.

Pour ca, il avait mit Thor et Mjolnir à contribution en expliquant à son frère comment frapper une lourde masse de métal jusqu'à ce qu'un marteau et une enclume à sa convenance prennent forme.

Pour les détails, il avait fignolés, mais la force de Mjolnir avait permit de donner aux deux instruments une densité telle que même Steve avait du mal à soulever le marteau.

Pour Loki, il n'était qu'à peine lourd, exactement ce qu'il lui fallait.

Avec son matériel tout neuf, le prince s'était amusé à de nouvelles explorations métalliques.  
Avec sa magie disponible, il n'avait même plus besoin du four pour chauffer le métal. Il était le dieu du feu quand même.  
Quand Thor le voyait travailler, l'asgardien ajoutait même souvent que son frère aurait mérité le titre de dieux des forges en plus de tous les autres. Ce a quoi Loki protestait qu'il n'aurait bientôt plus assez de place sur ses cartes de visite.

Cela faisait rire Tony.

Pour l'instant et depuis quelques jours, Loki travaillait sur le glock que Coulson lui avait offert.

Si le jotun avait une grande tendresse pour les armes blanches, il n'était pas contre de nouvelles découvertes, bien au contraire.

Les armes à feu l'avaient toujours interpellé depuis qu'un mousquetaire lui avait offert son mousquet quelques siècles auparavant sans qu'il n'ait jamais le temps de se pencher sur la question.

A présent, Loki prenait le temps.

Il avait démonté l'arme avec l'aide de Natasha qui lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il devait savoir sur son fonctionnement.  
A présent, le prince cherchait à améliorer l'arme.

Depuis deux jours, il fignolait un prototype qu'il prévoyait d'offrir à Coulson.

Une armure d'extérieur peu différente de toutes les autres. Juste que la magie y remplaçait balle, cartouche et amorce.

Sans doute Loki était-il retourné à sa forge pour fignoler la chose….  
Tony envisageait de plus en plus d'offrir son propre atelier au prince. Mais d'un autre côté, il aimait partager le sien avec lui. Ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble comme ca. Même s'ils restaient juste dans un confortable silence, chacun travaillant sur son propre projet.

"- JARVIS, Loki est dans l'atelier ?"

"- Non monsieur."

"- …. Alors où est-il ? D'habitude tu comprends mes questions à demi mot, JAR'."

"- Pardonnez moi monsieur, mais je suis en train de travailler sur un projet qui utilise beaucoup de mes ressources."

Cela interpella Tony.

"- Un projet ? Qui t'as donné les données ?"

"- Personne monsieur. C'est un projet personnel."

"- Je peux savoir…"

"- Quand ce sera finit." Promit l'IA en coupant Stark

De plus en plus curieux, Tony laissa quand même tomber.  
Chaque évolution de JARVIS ravissait Tony.

L'IA devenait de plus en plus humaine sans que l'ingénieur n'ait pu, pour l'instant, constater d'un de ses déplorables défauts que pouvaient avoir les humains en grandissant.

"- D'accord. Comme tu veux. Où sont Loki et 'Lyn en attendant ?"

"- A la piscine monsieur."

"- A cette heure ?"

"- 'Lyn ne fait pas encore ses nuits et monsieur Loki ne parvient pas à dormir." Le gronda un peu l'IA comme si c'était sa faute à lui, Stark, si le prince ne parvenait pas à se reposer.

Un peu ronchon, Tony chercha à se sortir discrètement des bras de Thor mais ne parvint qu'à le réveiller.

"- Tony ?"

"- Loki est debout."

Le prince blond chercha son frère des yeux dans la pièce.

"- Où…"

"- Piscine."

Thor relâcha son étreinte autour des épaules de son ami puis se redressa avec lui.

"- Allons le chercher, Ami Tony…"

L'ingénieur avait déjà sauté du lit pour enfiler un bas de jogging. Il ne prenait même plus la peine de mettre un t-shirt sur son ark pour le masquer un peu. Thor comme Loki en aimaient la lueur, la chaleur et le petit zonzon bas qu'il émettait.

Thor enfila lui aussi un pantalon.

Tony commençait à s'habituer à avoir le prince nu dans son lit.

Le blond lui avait expliqué que Loki aussi dormait en général nu mais pour l'instant, le jotun préférait porter quelque chose. En général, il empruntait un boxer à Tony pour se couvrir.

Thor n'aimait pas trop cette pudeur inédite mais faisait avec.

Il aimait sentir la peau de son frère sur la sienne.  
Le tissu était une barrière agaçante.

Pour les Asgardiens, la pudeur était une notion très aléatoire.

Les bains étaient après tout communs, publiques et mixtes.

Avec son frère, Loki n'avait jamais eut la pudeur qu'il montrait aux étrangers au point de ne jamais se baigner ailleurs que dans ses appartements. Alors pourquoi se couvrait-il avec ses compagnons ?

C'était frustrant.

Les deux hommes descendirent dans les étages jusqu'à la piscine.  
Dès que la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, le prince aussi bien que l'ingénieur frémit.  
Il faisait un froid de canard mort !

Tony posa un pied sur le sol.  
Sans les bras de Thor qui se refermèrent immédiatement sur lui, l'ingénieur se serait fracassé sur le sol sans la moindre grâce.

Le couloir était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace !

S'appuyant sur les murs aussi bien que l'un sur l'autre pour se stabiliser, les deux hommes parvinrent enfin jusqu'à la piscine elle-même.

Toute la pièce ressemblait à une caverne de cauchemar oubliée au pole nord.

Des stalactites et des stalagmites de glaces renvoyaient la faible lumière en la fractionnant, laissant des arcs en ciel maladif sur les murs.

Des congères épaisses empêchaient de marcher droit au bassin et de la neige tombait doucement du plafond, presque avec gentillesse.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?"

Le prince parvint le premier au bord de l'eau.

Là aussi le froid avait prit des droits sur les lieux.

Une épaisse couche de glace recouvrait l'eau qui s'agitait doucement sous les gestes d'un Loki tout bleu avec un bébé tout aussi bleu dans les bras.

Visiblement très amusé, le prince plongeait avec 'Lyn sous la glace, le lâchait, puis le regardait remonter à la surface tout seul comme un petit poisson.

Le bébé éclatait alors de rire en crevant la surface de l'eau.

Loki le reprenait contre lui et le jeu recommençait.

Sur le bord de l'eau, la cassette de l'hiver activée était aussi efficace que n'importe quel canon à neige.

Tony frissonna

Il se pelait les fesses ! A ce rythme, Popol allait lui remonter jusqu'à la glotte pour se mettre au chaud en plus !

"- Loki ?"

Le prince jotun posa 'Lyn sur un bout de glace avant de sortir à son tour de l'eau glacée.

Un mélange d'eau en phase de congélation, la neige et de glace coulèrent du corps totalement nu jusqu'au sol où le tout gelait rapidement.

"- Vous venez vous joindre à nous ?"

Thor aussi bien que Tony déclinèrent.

"- Trop froid pour nous, p'tit prince." Grimaça Tony. "Je veux conserver mon anatomie en état de fonctionnement encore quelques temps."

Cela amena un sourire sur les lèvres du Jotun.

Avec sa peau bleue, même s'il était déshabillé, Tony n'arrivait pas à le voir comme "nu".

Le marquage clanique autant que la couleur étaient des atours magnifiques sur la peau du géant des glaces.

"- Et comment va notre bébé nageur ?"

"- Il découvre les joies de sa lignée." Sourit Loki avant de désactiver la cassette puis de la faire disparaître.

Très vite, la neige et la glace fondirent sans laisser la moindre trace.

Un peu d'humidité persista sur le seul qui s'évapora sous la pression de la magie du sorcier.

"- Tu ne devrais pas laisser 'Lyn éveillé à une heure pareille. Il n'arrivera jamais à faire ses nuits si tu l'encourages à se réveiller à point d'heure."

Loki haussa les épaules.  
Thor avait sans doute raison mais peu importait.

Avec la chaleur qui revenait dans la pièce, la peau du père et du fils redevinrent "normales"

Tony avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Il releva les yeux pour éviter de baver allègrement sur Loki pour tomber sur son petit sourire mutin.

Le prince savait quel effet il leur faisait à tous les deux et en profitait éhontément le petit saligot.

"- Tu es cruel, Loki…" Soupira Thor qui pensait à la même chose.

Le jotun haussa les épaules.

"- Je veux donner une bonne raison à Steve de vous taper dessus."

Tony en avala presque ses dents.  
Loki leur donnait implicitement l'autorisation de se battre pour lui ?

Il était malade ?

Thor jeta un regard calculateur à Tony que lui rendit immédiatement l'ingénieur.

Loki se téléporta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec les deux hommes pour habiller son fils.

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front après lui avoir donné à manger.

"- Maintenant, voyons si ses deux abrutis seront vraiment crétins ou s'ils auront un peu de jugeote."

Loki avait accepté très simplement d'avoir les deux hommes dans sa vie. C'était une évidence telle qu'elle ne prêtait même pas à réflexion. S'il avait parfois des petits mouvements de recul face à Thor, c'était uniquement parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner l'impression à Tony de donner la préséance à son frère. Tout était une affaire de subtil équilibre tans que les deux hommes n'auraient pas comprit qu'il les avait acceptés tous les deux.

A présent, restait aux deux andouilles à comprendre qu'ils devraient se le partager.

Lequel des deux aurait le premier l'idée de lui faire la cour ?

Jamais personne n'avait fait ca pour lui…

Loki préférait ça à un duel à mort.

"- J'aurais peut-être dû leur expliquer clairement ce que je voulais." Réalisa soudain le prince avant de hausser les épaules. "Bah, Tony n'est pas totalement stupide. Il fera comprendre à Thor…Ou l'inverse. Enfin j'espère. Au pire Steve leur tapera dessus.

'Lyn gazouilla un peu avant de bailler.

Loki s'allongea avec son bébé dans les bras puis s'endormit sans attendre Thor ou Tony.

###############################

Dans la piscine, les deux hommes s'observaient avec un rien de doute et de suspicion.

"- Je ne crois pas que Loki serait réellement très content si nous commencions à nous taper dessus ?" Tenta Thor.

Même si Tony était un rival, il restait un ami.

Tony en était venu à la même conclusion.

Pour une fois, le blond semblait avoir réfléchit au sujet.

"- A Asgard, il est fréquent que deux hommes se disputent la même jeune fille."

"- Et comment réglez vous le problème ?"

"- C'est toujours la jeune fille qui finit par choisir celui de ses soupirants dont elle aura préféré la cour."

"- Pourquoi m'expliquer, Thor ?"

Le prince pouvait garder tout ça pour lui et ainsi marquer davantage de point dans la course au Loki.

"- Il ne serait pas honnête que nous partions sans avoir les même bagages, Ami Tony. C'est un duel, mais un duel de cœur !"

Les épaules de Tony descendirent de deux mètres.

Si c'était un duel de cœur et de sentiments, il était fichu.

Son cœur était un gros bout de métal lumineux après tout. Tout le monde le savait.

Depuis des années, les journalistes ainsi que certains de ses "amis" n'en pouvaient plus de persifler sur son compte et combien il pouvait être égoïste et sans cœur.

Même Rhodes le lui avait balancé à la figure après une mission difficile des Avengers.

Tony avait été en retard aux fiançailles de son ami à cause d'un tremblement de terre dans une sous province russe.

Rhodes lui en avait voulu

Beaucoup.

Lorsque Tony avait refusé de lui expliquer dans le détail la cause de son retard, juste écœuré encore par les corps déchiquetés qu'il avait passé des heures à déplacer dans l'espoir de trouver des survivants, Rhodes l'avait traité d'égoïste sans cœur.

Tony avait mal prit le coup de poignard dans le dos.

Pour UNE fois ce n'était pas sa faute et voila qu'on lui reprochait de bien faire.

L'ingénieur n'était pas idiot. Il savait que son ami avait parlé sous le coup de la colère aussi bien que sans réfléchir.

Il n'avait pas prit ses paroles vraiment à cœur.  
Pas trop.  
Enfin….

Il s'était éloigné de Rhodes après cet incident.  
Ca, plus le vol de son armure quelques années auparavant, plus d'autres petites trahisons entre amis avait fragilisé leur relation, presque autant que l'arrivée des Avengers.

Le militaire de carrière était… Jaloux… Des nouveaux amis de Tony. Le milliardaire en était conscient. Mais comment expliquer à l'humain, certes militaire mais simple humain, que lui Tony Stark ne l'était plus vraiment. L'ark dans sa poitrine, IronMan, les contacts avec des dieux, des extra-terrestres… Il avait sentit la petite fracture entre eux se transformer très vite en gouffre béant.  
Lorsque Tony se réveillait en pleine nuit en hurlant de terreur, ce n'était pas Rhodes qu'il pouvait appeler pour lui expliquer qu'il rêvait encore des tortures en Afghanistan, de son ark, des morts qu'il avait causé, des armes qu'il avait créées et qui avaient été utilisées contre ses enfants, de Obie, des mains d'un dieu sur sa gorge, de son sourire sadique, du saut dans le vide qu'il avait fait ou du choix déterminé d'entrainer avec lui une atomique dans un univers parallèle pour sauver Manhattan et la planète.  
Rhodes était un militaire de carrière.  
Certes  
Mais jamais il ne pourrait comprendre ce que lui avait vécut avec ses frères d'armes.  
C'était trop différent.

Ils étaient sur un autre niveau de combat.  
Avec d'autres ennemis  
D'autres pouvoirs…

Rhodes ne connaissait que les armes à feu, les missiles… Rien de plus…  
Même sa tentative avec une armure d'IronMan n'avait pas été une réussite.

Tony faisait partie d'un groupe d'êtres exceptionnels que Rhodes ne pourrait jamais comprendre.

Alors il l'avait laissé partir, pour sa propre protection.

Et c'était fait traité de sans cœur à cause de ça…  
Même PEPPER était plus à l'aise dans le monde dans lequel Tony vivait à présent que Rhodes.

Pepper était de la trempe des héroïnes, comme Tasha.

La jeune femme n'avait eut aucune peine à s'associer avec les Avengers et le SHIELD pour les intégrer à sa vie de tous les jours.  
De toutes les relations qu'avait Tony, elle avait été la seule à y parvenir.  
A essayer simplement.

Pour les autres, Tony leur apparaisait juste comme le playboy qui une fois de plus faisait passer ses désirs avant tout le reste et les laissait tomber pour aller jouer avec ses nouveaux petits camarades de jeu.

Sans cœur… Toujours…  
Sans se soucier du mal qu'il faisait aux gens… Jamais….

"- Un duel de cœur hein… Vraiment… Alors je n'ai aucune chance, Thor. Tony Stark n'a pas de cœur. C'est connu."

Et il planta là le dieu, le visage amer mais bien déterminé à gagner quand même.

Puisqu'il ne pouvait aimer d'autres humains puisqu'il était sans cœur d'après eux, et bien il se satisferait d'un dieu.

###################################

Frigga fixait son époux avec dignité.

Heimdall l'avait lâché mais elle ne s'était pas écartée davantage du Gardien depuis qu'elle l'avait lâché.

"- Oui ?"

"- Fr…Frigga…."

"- Et bien ?"

Odin s'attendait à trouver des conjurés. Pas sa femme en train de fricoter avec un autre.

Pire, voire ses craintes confirmées ne faisait que fouetter sa paranoïa.

"- Ainsi j'avais raison…" Soupira-t-il. "Heimdall et toi…."

La reine haussa un sourcil.

Il la soupçonnait de le tromper ?

Elle s'en étouffait presque intérieurement.

Elle avait toujours été parfaitement fidèle à son époux alors que l'inverse était loin d'être vrai. Odin n'était qu'un mâle après tout. Il avait été jeune et les chambrières étaient toutes plus jolies les unes que les autres. Sans compter les fréquents voyages diplomatiques dans d'autres royaumes…  
Elle n'était pas née de la dernière pluie.  
Elle ne s'était jamais fait la moindre illusion sur la fidélité d'Odin  
Mais que LUI l'accuse ?

Elle comprenait le geste d'Heimdall et le pardonnait bien volontiers (En plus il embrassait très bien). Autant se faire attraper à s'amuser avec un autre plutôt qu'à discuter meurtre et assassinat.

Mais ca ! C'était insultant.

"- Depuis combien de temps ?" Grinça Odin.

"- En quoi cela vous concerne-t-il ?"

"- TU ES MA FEMME !"

"- Et je ne t'ai jamais rien dit de tes petites escapades avec d'autres. Alors que viens-tu me reprocher mes éventuels amusements ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais très actifs depuis quelques siècles de toute façon."

Heimdall se sentit rougir.

Heu… il ne voulait pas ce genre de détails lui hein…

"- FRIGGA !"

"- Quoi ? Ne viens pas me reprocher d'en regarder d'autres quand tu n'es pas capable de faire ton devoir !"

Le roi s'étrangla à moitié.

Heimdall se livra à une fuite discrète pour laisser le couple se crêper le chignon.

"- Tu passes ton temps soit à dormir, soit à boire !"

"- Je suis le roi !"

"- Je ne savais pas que le rôle de roi consistait à se pinter du matin au soir et d'avoir des crises de narcolepsie sur toutes les surfaces planes tous les trois matins." Railla la reine.

Odin s'étouffa presque.

"- Comment oses-tu !"

"- Comment j'ose ? COMMENT J'OSE ? JE SUIS TA FEMME, VIEUX FOU ! DEPUIS QUAND NE M'AS-TU PAS TRAITE COMME TELLE ? TU CROIS QUE J'IGNORE TES ESCAPADES ? LES LINGERES? LES CHAMBRIERES ? DE QUI CROIS-TU QUE THOR TIENT SON GOUT DU JUPON SOULEVE !"

A l'extérieur de la petite maison, les gardes étaient tous aussi mal à l'aise que le Gardien.

Heimdall retint un soupir lorsque le sergent de l'unité s'approcha de lui.

"- Gardien... C'est vrai que vous et la reine….."

Le soldat eut un geste équivoque.

"- Ne soyez pas ridicule…"

"- On vous a vu vous embrasser quand même."

Heimdall jeta un regard noir au soldat.

"- Et c'était juste un baiser !"

Le sergent haussa les épaules.

"- Ho vous savez, nous on s'en fiche hein…"

Heimdall remarqua alors la forme des cornes sur les casques des soldats.

Ce n'était pas la garde rapproché du roi, mais la garde du palais, celle qu'avait commandé Loki.

"- Où sont les soldats du roi ?"

"- En prison."

"- … Pardon ?"

"- Le roi semble certain que ses soldats veulent sa mort. Il veut les faire exécuter de ce que j'ai entendu."

Les yeux d'or du Gardien s'ouvrirent en grand.

"- Il est fou…" Souffla-t-il.

"- C'est la rumeur qui commence à se rependre…. C'est vrai que le prince Loki est mort et que Thor est bannit ?"

Heimdall fixa longuement le soldat avant de répondre.

"- Non. Mais ils ont fuit Asgard tous les deux par crainte pour leur vie et leur sécurité.

Les soldats se mirent à discuter entre eux, inquiets.

"- Le…Le roi est aussi mal que ça ?"

"- …. Le roi n'est plus très….Comment dire…"

"- Il est complètement cuit." Lâcha un soldat sur l'arrière.

Heimdall se redressa pour le foudroyer du regard.

"- Tu mérites le fouet pour cela, soldat !"

L'homme rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"- Pa…Pardon…"

"- Excusez ses paroles, Gardien." L'homme se tut pendant que les hurlements de Frigga et d'Odin atteignaient de nouveaux sommets avant qu'ils ne diminuent à nouveau et qu'ils puissent s'entendre parler. "La plèbe se pose de plus en plus de questions. Le couronnement de Thor qui n'a pas été reporté, le règne très court de Loki puis sa disparition alors que tout allait bien…."

"- Personne ne vous à informé de la raison de sa chute n'est ce pas ?"

Le sergent fit la moue.

Il avait perdu son supérieur du jour au lendemain, sans explication et surtout, sans personne pour le remplacer. Depuis il faisait au mieux, mais l'esprit d'analyse, de synthèse et l'efficience du prince lui manquait. Sous ses ordres, le boulot avait été facile.

"- Personne ne nous a rien dit du tout. On a même pas quelqu'un pour le remplacer."

Heimdall serra les dents.  
C'était encore pire qu'il ne croyait.  
Depuis six ans personne ne dirigeait les gardes du palais ?  
Odin était complètement…. Bref.

"- Vous viendrez m'en référer à présent."

C'était son boulot de palier à une situation de ce genre.

Le soulagement collectif des soldats était évident.

"- Et pour le prince ?"

"- Disons qu'il y a eut un certain… désaccord familial entre le roi et lui qui s'est élargit au prince Thor."

"- Au point qu'il veuille les faire exécuter tous les deux ?"

Ha ca c'était nouveau.

"- Qu'elle est cette plaisanterie ?"

"- C'est la rumeur qui court. Enfin… Pour le prince Loki c'est pas de la rumeur, je l'ai entendu moi-même hurler qui lui ferait arracher le cœur. Pour le prince Thor, il paraitrait que le roi à parlé de haute trahison sur sa personne."

Odin sortit de la maison a grandes enjambées.

Il foudroya Heimdall du regard au passage.

"- Reste à ta place, Gardien. Le palais t'es interdit."

Heimdall s'inclina, pas plus déphasé que ca.  
Pour le temps qu'il y passait de toute façon…

Echevelée mais visiblement satisfaite d'avoir eut la main haute dans sa "discussion" avec son époux, Frigga dédaigna la monture que lui offrait un soldat pour s'approcher de Sleipnir.

"- Veux-tu bien m'aider à rentrer mon petit ?"

L'énorme monture plia les antérieurs devant la reine pour qu'elle puisse monter plus facilement puis parti au grand galop sans se soucier d'Odin dès que Frigga fut sur son dos.

Sous la rage nouvelle, Odin s'écroula.

Aucun des gardes n'eut le réflexe de le retenir.

"- Faudrait le ramener au palais."

Une seconde, Heimdall eut très envie de le pousser du Bifrost pour lui faire gouter la même potion qu'il avait fait avaler à Loki.

Pourtant, avec un soupir, il le mit sur le dos d'un des chevaux.

"- Escortez-le."

"- Vous venez ?"

"- Il vient de me bannir du Palais."

"- Et il est tombé dans le Sommeil."

Heimdall les accompagna avant de rejoindre le Conseil.

Des mesures devaient être prises et vite.

##################################

Loki prenait l'habitude d'accompagner les Avengers en mission.  
Dès fois, il s'installait juste sur un toi avec Llewellyn dans les bras et observait sous les hurlements de Fury comme quoi "Il prenait des risques avec le bébé pour rien".

Loki n'écoutait pas vraiment.  
En cas de vrai danger, il pouvait se téléporter à l'abri en une seconde après tout.

Les rares fois où il participait, il le faisait pour tester sa magie, à la recherche de la limite jusqu'où aller trop loin.  
Quand il le faisait, il laissait son enfant avec Coulson ou Hill.

Les deux agents adoraient le petit bouchon.

Comme le reste du SHIELD d'ailleurs mais Loki n'avait réellement confiance qu'en eux.

Même Fury n'entrait pas dans la catégorie nécessaire pour qu'il laisse son petit avec le Directeur du SHIELD.

Coulson avait un instinct paternel très développé, comme Hill. C'était suffisant pour s'occuper de 'Lyn.  
Le bébé réagissait mieux à une présence et une autorité masculine que féminine.  
Sans doute pour ca qu'il obéissait si bien à Natasha.

Loki se disait parfois que son petit aurait un peu de mal avec les stéréotypes sexuels quand il serait plus grand. Après tout, sa maman était un garçon pour tout ce qui comptait.

Le prince ne daigna même pas bouger lorsqu'un missile vola vers lui.

Un bouclier vert apparut devant lui sur lequel l'arme s'écrasa.

Il alla même jusqu'à vaporiser les débris avant qu'ils ne tombent sur la foule.

Lorsque les Avengers eurent plus ou moins nettoyés les rues, Loki sauta du trente-huitième étage de l'immeuble sur lequel il attendait.

Il se laissa tranquillement tomber puis sa magie l'arrêta en douceur à quelques centimètres sur sol.

Llewellyn sur la hanche, il laissa Thor l'attrapa dans ses bras pour l'embrasser puis Tony faire de même.

"- C'était un beau combat mon frère !"

"- Superbe en effet. Et surtout, vous ne vous êtes pas fait blesser."

'Lyn miaula dans les bras de sa mère.

Les Avengers ne firent pas attention aux journalistes qui les prenaient en photo. Ils avaient l'habitude.  
Secrètement, Tony attendait avec impatience les nouvelles inventions des médias pour les journaux du soir.  
Après tout, il tenait Loki par la taille, le même Loki en armure qui avait tenté de prendre le contrôle de la terre quelques années plus tôt.  
Thor tenait son frère par les épaules et l'embrassait sans le moindre complexe.  
Quand au bébé, il était évident qu'il était confortable avec les deux hommes.

Steve les regarda faire un moment avant de soupirer.

"- Tony… Tu te rends bien compte de ce qu'il va se passer ?"

Stark et Loki eurent le même sourire carnassier.

Même Thor paraissait particulièrement content de lui.

Rogers laissa tomber  
Il secoua la tête, prit Llewellyn sur sa hanche sous de nouveaux crépitements d'appareil photo puis laissa les trois hommes sur un : "Loki, puisque tu ne sais pas quoi faire, au lieu d'embêter tes hommes, ranges un peu tu veux ?"

Le prince lui jeta un regard mauvais avant de finalement sourire.

Si même Steve commençait à se faire manipulateur…

Le dieu leva les mains, concentra sa magie, puis recula la structure temporelle des lieux jusqu'à ce que tous les dégâts matériels aient disparus.

Même Thor parut étonné.

"- C'est remarquable mon frère !"

"- La cassette ajoute une bonne part à mon propre pouvoir mon frère."

"- Ca n'en reste pas moins génial, Rodolphe."

Loki balança un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac de Tony mais ne réussit qu'à se faire mal avec l'Armure.

Pour se faire pardonner, Tony tira un rocher Suchard d'une petite poche climatisé de son armure, tout juste ajoutée.

Loki prit le chocolat avec curiosité avant de se mettre à presque gémir de plaisir en le mangeant.

Il le grignota, niché contre l'humain, avant de lui déposer un baiser dans le cou puis haussa un sourcil vers son frère.

Thor se contenta de lui offrir une pâquerette.

Un partout balle au centre.  
Et à sa grande surprise, Tony commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas finir par prendre plaisir à ce jeu de séduction.  
Il n'avait jamais fait la cour à personne mais…  
Pour la peine, il donne aussi un chocolat à Thor.

Le prince le prit avec surprise.

Loki eut un grand sourire de satisfaction.

############################

"- Salut p'pa !"

Le chasseur s'assit en face de son géniteur, sur les marches de l'observatoire.

Heimdall le fixa avec froideur.

Le jeune conseiller lui rendit son regard avec un sourire.

"- Il va bien falloir que tu finisses pas accepter hein. Je suis un accident de parcours mais je suis quand même ton gamin."

"- Je ne t'ai pas élevé."

"- Non et heureusement, j'aurais pu devenir aussi coincé que toi. Mais ce n'est pas la raison de ma présence."

Le sourire puéril disparu soudain pour laisser la place au maitre chasseur le plus jeune qu'Asgard ai jamais eut.

Le regard glacé, aussi doré que celui de son géniteur aurait pu mettre presque n'importe qui mal à l'aise.

Sous son apparence un peu j'en foutre, le Conseiller était aussi attaché à son rôle et à Asgard que le Gardien.

Même si cela attristait Heimdall, il savait que son fils ferait un très bon Gardien le jour où il devrait laisser sa place.

"- Qu'est ce qui a été décidé ?"

"- Comme prévu. Le Conseil n'a aucun courage."

Heimdall soupira.

"- Nous nous y attendions. Frigga ?"

"- T'as une touche."

"- KORVAN !"

Le chasseur éclata de rire.

Il était rare que son père prononce son nom.

"- Calme, Gardien, calme. Frigga est décidé à prendre le pouvoir pour protéger ses fils. Elle sait quoi faire pour occuper Odin. Mais il ne reste que nous."

"- Non, fils. Pas que nous."

Heimdall se pencha un peu au dessus du Bifrost.

"- Tu vas aller sur Midgar et nous ramener nos princes."

"- Ca va causer une guerre civile."

"- C'est exact."

"- …. P'pa ?"

"- Nous avons besoin de Chaos avant une nouvelle stabilité. C'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe. Même l'humain Fury l'a bien comprit. Chacun son rôle."

Korvan hocha la tête.  
Sans attendre, il bondit dans le Bifrost.


	15. Chapter 15

"- Tony Stark au cœur d'un triangle amoureux !

"- Tony Stark aurait une liaison avec un super vilain et un autre Avenger !"

"- Tony Stark gay ?

"- Tony Stark….

"- Tony Stark…"

"- Captain America papa ?"

Cela fit relever le nez à tout le monde.  
Depuis trois heures, les avengers épluchaient les journaux du soir pour rigoler un bon coup.

C'était fou l'imagination débordante des journalistes. A partir de trois fois rien, ils déduisaient des monceaux de choses. Parfois même, ils faisaient mouche !

"- Comment ça ? Steve papa ?"

Natasha passa l'article à Tony qui le lu rapidement.

Tout ça parce que Steve avait prit 'Lyn des bras de Loki…

"- Ce qui me vexe c'est que personne n'a associé mon petit avec moi." Bouda un peu Loki.

'Lyn était associé à Tony, à Thor, à Steve, mais pas à lui.

"- C'est parce que tu as été un vilain, ça. Un vilain, c'est pas sensé avoir une famille, des enfants, ni même des sentiments." Expliqua Clint qui jouait avec 'Lyn à lui chatouiller le cou et le visage avec des plumes.

"- C'est une odieuse ségrégation !" Protesta Loki, scandalisé. "Même les vilains ont droit au bonheur ! Et puis je suis surtout incompris. Pas un vrai méchant. Moi je voulais juste qu'Odin m'aime comme Thor à la base. C'est tout. Pour Midgar c'est autre chose."

Thor déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son frère.

"- Oui mon Loki. Tu as raison. Mais justement, c'est une bonne occasion pour leur faire comprendre."

Tony prit la main de Loki dans la sienne pour lui caresser gentiment la paume.

Les deux hommes se livraient à une guerre totale pour la conquête du Loki.

"- Faudrait faire une conférence de presse en fait." Proposa soudain Coulson.

"- …. Pardon ?"

"- Et bien oui. Les journalistes vont de toute façon continuer à faire leur beurre sur votre dos. Autant rectifier le tir immédiatement. De toute façon, personne n'attend rien de Stark. Thor et Loki sont d'une autre planète aux mœurs différentes donc ca ne posera pas de problème, même si on explique qu'ils sont frères. Si en plus Loki peut nous faire le coup du schtroumph… Le mieux ce serait de faire ça de façon impromptue, limite au coin d'un bois. Genre vous sortez d'un restau, mais juste vous trois et 'Lyn. Une sortie en famille quoi…"

"- Phil… Te rends-tu réellement compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?" S'inquiéta Steve en retirant le verre de vodka vide des mains de son compagnon.

Phil craquait rarement sur la bouteille mais ce soir là, il avait besoin d'un peu d'indulgence…

"- Je sais pas ? Faut que je réécoute."

"- … Je crois surtout que tu vas aller te coucher." Proposa diplomatiquement Steve avec un sourire tendre pour son agent complètement pinté.

Phil se laissa soulever du canapé dans les bras puissant de Steve et porter jusqu'à sa chambre puis mettre au lit.

Il s'endormit immédiatement.

Steve prit le temps de le déshabiller, de refermer la couette sur lui puis de déposer un petit baiser sur sa tempe avant de revenir dans le salon, très amusé.

"- Je crois qu'il a prit le premier souffle de l'explosion de colère de Fury." L'excusa Rogers, un peu désolé.

Tony haussa les épaules.

"- On y a pas non plus été de main morte. On aurait du faire un peu plus attention quand même. Les journalistes se sont fait plaisir."

"- De toute façon, vous auriez bien du faire votre coming-out à un moment ou un autre alors… Autant le faire après une bagarre et faire de Loki quelqu'un d'utile…" Soupira Natasha, pragmatique.

"- Hé, Rodolphe, tu es sur que tu ne veux pas devenir un Avengers à plein temps maintenant ?" Plaisanta Tony.

Loki eut un sourire très peu engageant.

"- Je vais y réfléchir. Sérieusement. Je ne peux pas laisser mes maris tout seuls à faire des bêtises dans la nature quand même."

Puis il éclata de rire devant la magnifique tête de bêtes traquées de son frère.

Thor était des célibataires endurcis.  
Il ne fallait pas utiliser certains mots avec lui, même pour plaisanter comme venait de le faire Loki.

Après, il n'avait qu'une envie : s'enfuir en courant.

Le rattraper pourrait prendre des jours

Mais la proposition de Coulson était intéressante.  
Autant garder un minimum de contrôle sur les âneries des journalistes.

Stark eut un sourire un peu triste.

Lui aurait parfaitement vu Loki et Thor comme conjoints sur le trône d'Asgard.

############################

Heimdall fixait Midgar avec attention.

Il trouvait remarquable l'évolution des deux princes en aussi peu de temps.

A croire qu'Asgard était un poison violent qui les détruisait lentement…  
Ou peut-être qu'Asgard était vraiment gangréné jusqu'à la moelle et qu'elle impactait ses enfants….

Depuis quand le royaume n'avait-il pas eut une idée neuve ?

S'il n'approuvait que très moyennement l'association des deux princes avec l'humain Stark, ce n'était que pour de pures raisons pratiques.

Un humain serait mort dans quelques décennies.

Il n'avait pas envie de voir les deux jeunes gens en souffrir.

Par contre… Que faisait Korvan ?

Son fils aurait déjà du être sur les lieux.

Avec un soupir, il le chercha un long moment avant de se souvenir que son fils étant ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas le voir.

Toute la jeunesse d'Asgard avait-elle donc un truc pour se cacher à son regard ?  
Sales mômes.

"- Heimdall."

"- Majesté".

Le Gardien s'inclina devant la reine, un peu rigide.

Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir embrassé Frigga pour sauver les meubles.

Ce n'était pas convenable (même si très très agréable.)

"- Odin se réveille."

"- Déjà ?"

"- Ses Sommeils sont de plus en plus incohérents. Je crains que chacun ajouté aux autres ne dérange un peu plus son esprit. Et le Conseil n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord…"

"- Je les comprends. Ils ont force de loi pour déchoir le Roi, mais votre époux est assez puissant pour se passer de leur présence. S'ils se dressent directement devant lui, il les fera exécuter."

Frigga franchit les deux mètres qui la séparaient du Gardien pour se nicher contre lui. Heimdall passa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir. La reine semblait si fragile contre lui… Pourtant il la savait forte. Très forte.

Plus que Dame Sif qui se targuait pourtant d'être une guerrière aussi forte que n'importe quel homme.

"- Ma reine… Vous ne devriez pas…" Tenta bien Heimdall mais Frigga lui boucla le bec en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Heimdall eut une pensée fugitive vers Odin.

Le roi voyait tout dans son royaume  
Avec un peu de chance, il s'étoufferait suffisamment pour se rendormir aussitôt tient... Ce serait pas mal.

Puis il ne s'intéressa plus qu'à la douceur de la peau de la reine sous ses doigts.

###################################

Llewellyn était un petit bébé très actif et très éveillé pour son âge.

Il savait déjà reconnaître ses parents, ses oncles, ses tantes, son grand papy ronchon et même les serviteurs de sa maman.

Il avait déjà conscience que sa famille était bizarre bien qu'il n'en ai jamais vu d'autre et surtout, qu'il n'était pas humain.

A part sa maman, personne ne devenait tout bleu après tout.

Ses papas non plus n'étaient pas humains donc ca ne gênait pas.

Un humain n'avait pas de loupiotte dans la poitrine et ne soulevait pas un bus d'une main.

Mais surtout Llewellyn était conscient que quelqu'un l'observait depuis deux jours.

Il ne savait pas qui ni pourquoi mais le bébé le savait.

Sa magie ne réagissait pas méchamment à la surveillance donc ca n'avait pas l'air dangereux, mais 'Lyn n'était qu'un petit bébé.  
Comment pouvait-il vraiment savoir malgré sa très grande expérience de la vie ?

Le bébé aurait voulu déjà savoir parler.

Il aurait du prévenir ses parents comme ca !

Le petit détourna les yeux du coin de mur qu'il observait oubliant instantanément la surveillance dont il faisait lorsque le jouet d'éveil au dessus de lui s'agita doucement.

###################################

Loki s'amusait comme un petit fou tout autant qu'il s'agaçait et à présent, déprimait.

Depuis qu'il s'était montré avec 'Lyn lors de la dernière intervention des Avengers, les attentions de Thor et Tony avaient prit une nouvelle dimension.  
Mais s'il s'amusait comme un petit fou pour ça, il commençait aussi à s'agacer.

Loki n'avait jamais été patient.  
Il pouvait l'être quand il préparait quelque chose, mais pas quand il devait dépendre du bon vouloir de quelqu'un.  
Là, il attendait que ses deux cornichons réalisent qu'il avait besoin d'eux deux.

Il aurait pu leur expliquer, tout simplement, mais il hésitait.

Leur expliquer diminuerait l'impact de leur relation.

Le jotun n'avait pas envie de les guider. Il aurait eut l'impression de les forcer.

Il pouvait leur montrer un chemin, mais en aucun cas les forcer à le suivre.

Tout au moins s'ils ne faisaient pas leur mauvaise tête.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Loki pouvait s'avouer qu'il ne lâcherait JAMAIS les deux hommes. Ils étaient à lui, c'était aussi simple que cela.

Il soupira avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus contre Tony.

Comme chaque nuit, il reposait la tête sur la poitrine de l'ingénieur pendant que Thor collait son torse à son dos pour jouer les petites cuillères avec lui.

C'était agréable, reposant, rassurant…

Mais ce soir, Loki ne pouvait dormir.

Le berceau de Llewellyn n'était pas avec eux.

Loki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais se retint.

Steve avait raison.

Sa réaction était l'évidente preuve que le soldat avait raison.

La relation qu'il avait avec son bébé était trop fusionnelle pour être saine encore très longtemps.  
Pire encore, Thor et Tony avaient protestés autant que lui, voir même plus, lorsque Steve avait retiré le berceau de la chambre de Tony pour le replacer dans la chambre de 'Lyn.

Depuis sa naissance, le bébé n'avait pas du y passer trois nuits.

Déterminé, Captain America avait interdit aux trois zozos d'aller reprendre l'enfant avec eux pour la nuit.  
'Lyn devait s'habituer à un peu plus d'indépendance et eux à ne plus avoir le petit greffé au corps.

Llewellyn était un individu propre.

Pas une extension de leur personne.

Devant les protestations des trois hommes, Steve les avait juste enfermés dans la chambre de Tony en utilisant le pouvoir que Tony lui-même lui avait donné sur JARVIS pour demander à l'IA de ne pas leur ouvrir.

JARVIS avait obéit sans moufter, au grand scandale de Tony.

Si le bébé pleurait, c'était Steve qui serait réveillé par JARVIS et pas eux.

Eux n'entendraient plus parler du bébé jusqu'au lendemain matin, six heures.

C'était cruel mais indispensable, Loki en convenait tout à fait.

De tous les enfants qu'il avait mis au monde ou engendré, 'Lyn était celui dont il était le plus proche.

C'était pour ça que Loki ne s'était pas téléporté dans la chambre d'enfant pour récupérer son fils.  
Et c'était aussi pour ca qu'il avait placé un inhibiteur sur son fils pour qu'il ne puisse plus se téléporter n'importe où.

L'excuse du biberon n'avait pas duré longtemps non plus quand Tony l'avait émise.

Les joues roses, Steve avait tendu un tire-lait à Loki.

Après ca, les protestations de Thor et Tony étaient mortes d'elles même.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Loki faillit sortir de sa propre peau.

"- Désolé Thor. Je t'ai réveillé ?"

Le prince déposa un baiser doux sur la nuque de son frère.

"- Non mon frère. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. La présence de 'Lyn me manque." Avoua le blond en caressant du bout des doigts le ventre de son frère.

Sans y faire attention, il caressait délicatement la fine cicatrice qui restait de la césarienne de Loki. Dans quelques mois, elle aurait totalement disparue, ils le savaient.

"- Il me manque aussi mais Steve à raison." Plaida Loki.

"- Je sais, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je dois aimer ça." Soupira Thor.

Loki se tourna précautionneusement dans les bras de son frère pour lui faire face sans réveiller Tony.

Thor posa immédiatement une main en coupe sur la joue de son frère.

Le jotun ferma les yeux sous la caresse en soupirant doucement.

Il avait besoin de ces gestes tendres.

Ils étaient un baume sur une blessure ouverte qui se refermait lentement.

Le jeune prince avait été privé de tendresse pendant si longtemps… Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte avant que Tony s'occupe de lui à quel point il se mourrait lentement du manque de contact humain.

"- Loki…" hésita Thor.

Loki l'embrassa presque timidement.

Thor frémit profondément avant de répondre au baiser avec autant de restriction que possible bien qu'il eut envie de renverser son frère sur le lit pour le faire sien jusqu'au matin.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient un petit peu hors d'haleine.

Les joues roses de Loki amenèrent un gémissement dans la gorge de Thor qu'il censura difficilement.

Son frère était superbe ainsi…

La peau pale, les joues roses, les lèvres rouges et gonflées de leur baiser, ses longs cheveux noir tranchant plus encore sur la pâleur de lait de sa peau…

Et ses yeux…  
Ses yeux de béryl qui pouvaient être tour à tour plus froids et vide que le plus profond des gouffres ou brulants de passion et d'émotions comme à présent.

Thor reprit les lèvres de son frère avec douceur.

Il avait bien apprit sa leçon.

Une de ses mains glissa sur la hanche de son frère sans chercher à passer sous le petit morceau de tissu qui gardait la pudeur du jotun.

Il effleura une cuisse fine puis remonta jusqu'à son flanc avant de glisser sur son torse, traçant sur sa poitrine de délicieuses petites arabesques à peine effleurée qui jetèrent de petits frissons dans le dos et les reins du jeune prince.

"- Thor…" Souffla doucement Loki.

Il aimait les caresses et les baisers de son frère.

Il en voulait plus… Tellement plus…

Tout ce que lui avait fait subir Thor était oublié par ce doux baiser et ces simples caresses.

Il se colla à lui pour reprendre ses lèvres avec fougue.

Thor y répondit avec le même enthousiasme avant de repousser son frère brutalement pour se coucher presque sur lui.

Loki resta interdit un instant avant de réaliser que l'attention de Thor n'était plus sur lui.

Son frère venait de rattraper Tony par la main juste avant que l'ingénieur ne quitte le lit et la chambre.

Le jotun culpabilisa immédiatement.  
Perdu dans le désir qui montait rapidement, il avait totalement oblitéré la présence de l'humain.

"- Lâche-moi Thor…" Murmura doucement l'ingénieur, le visage hanté. " Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage."

Thor hésita une seconde mais ne lâcha pas.  
S'il lâchait Tony maintenant il savait qu'ils le perdraient définitivement.  
A l'inverse, il le tira gentiment vers eux malgré la résistance de l'humain jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur eux sur une dernière traction un peu brusque du dieu.

Loki glapit lorsque Tony lui tomba dessus mais referma immédiatement ses bras sur lui pour l'empêcher de fuir.

"- Reste avec nous" Plaida le Jotun.

"- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi." Soupira Tony, résigné.

"- Ne soit pas idiot. Bien sur qu'on à besoin de toi." Loki s'en voulait.

Il aurait du réaliser tout de suite que Tony était réveillé.  
Aussi réveillé qu'eux.

Et probablement pour les mêmes raisons.

Thor s'agenouilla sur le lit. Nu comme toujours, en pleine "gloire" malgré l'interruption au point de faire rougir l'humain, il souleva Tony du lit avant de faire signe à Loki de se pousser un peu.

Son cadet comprit immédiatement. Il s'écarta juste assez pour échanger les places que Tony et lui avaient toujours eux.

Cette fois, ce fut Tony qui se retrouva coincé entre les deux frères.

Faisant fit de toute retenue aussi bien que de toute rivalité mal placée, Thor embrassa tout simplement l'ingénieur avec une passion égale à celle qu'il avait mit à embrasser son frère.

Le blond réalisait soudain ce que voulait son frère.

Loki était exclusif dans ses passions, mais n'avait aucun problème à partager quand il s'agissait de son frère.

Cette fois, Thor réalisait qu'ils avaient là le parfait équilibre entre eux trois.

Tony et lui aimaient Loki.  
Loki les aimait tous les deux.

Thor avait une grande affection pour l'humain qui n'aurait aucune peine à évoluer en autre chose dès que la jalousie aurait disparue.

Quand à Tony, le blond espérait que l'ingénieur l'appréciait tout autant. Mais si le baiser qu'il partageait avec Stark était un bon indicateur, le prince était raisonnablement sur que tout irait bien.

D'abord surprit, Tony s'était raidit dans les bras de Thor.  
Très vite pourtant, malgré les protestations frénétiques de son esprit rationnelles, Tony s'était abandonné au baiser.

Thor embrassait divinement bien.

Mieux encore, il le faisait avec une tendresse et une passion mêlées dont l'humain n'aurait jamais espéré être le récipiendaire un jour.

Loki eut un grand sourire.

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu séparer les deux frères, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se partageraient quelqu'un dans le même lit. Que cette fois ce soit un mâle était un détail.

Il passa ses bras autours de la taille de Tony pour se coller à lui. Très vite, il couvrit ses épaules et sa nuque de petits baisers et de petits coups de dents jusqu'à ce que le milliardaire gémisse doucement.  
Entre les baisers de Thor et les chatteries de Loki, l'humain ne sut très vite plus où il était.

Une minute il était prêt à laisser les deux dieux ensembles puisqu'il était évident qu'il avait perdu la partie et la minute d'après, il était entre eux, à se faire dévorer de caresses par les deux dieux.

C'était à la fois divin et perturbant.

Avec un grand effort sur lui-même, Stark parvint à repousser les deux frères.

"- ASSEZ !"

Thor lui jeta un regard de chiot blessé.

"- Ami Tony..."

"- Non !"

"- Tony." Insista Loki.

"- Vous… Vous ne pouvez pas faire ca !" Bafouilla presque l'humain avec une détresse visible.

"- Tony…"

"- Vous ne pouvez pas me donner ça. Pas pour me le reprendre après. Je ne veux plus de ça." Supplia difficilement le milliardaire avec une évidente douleur.

"- Ami Tony, je peine à suivre de cours de ta pensée."

Loki s'agenouilla sur le lit pour prendre le visage de l'ingénieur dans ses mains.

"- Tony… Ce n'est pas un coup d'une nuit…"

Thor ouvrit de grand yeux, scandalisé que Tony puisse même penser ça.

"- Ami Tony. Ai-ce vraiment ta crainte ? Que nous puissions nous jouer de toi ?"

L'humain baissa les yeux.

"- C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait et ce que les autres ont toujours fait aussi. Une nuit sympa et au revoir madame. Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? Et puis ce n'est pas comme si un simple humain avait quelque chose à vous apporter après tout. Aussitôt utilisé, aussitôt oublié et remplacé avant que tout non ?"

Loki resta stupéfait.

Il en ressentait presque de la colère.

Tony pensait vraiment….. Non… Non ce n'était pas ça. Enfin pas uniquement.

Il y avait autre chose de plus profond. De plus intime.

Aussitôt oublié et remplacé….

Parce que pour eux le temps n'avait pas d'importance….

Tony se dégagea gentiment de Thor.

"- Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi."

"- Et 'Lyn ?"

"- 'Lyn aura physiquement difficilement trois ou quatre ans quand je serais mort. Il ne se souviendra même pas de moi." Sourit Tony avec un rien d'impudence. "C'est aussi bien non ? Aucun problème que des solutions !"

Et il se prit un pain dans le museau.

Glacial, Loki le fixait avec plus que le la colère.

"- Anthony Stark, vous êtes un crétin et un imbécile !"

Tony prit le temps de vérifier que son nez n'était pas cassé avant de jeter un regard noir au jeune jotun.

"- Loki…"

"- Tony. La ferme." Gronda encore le dieu des mensonges avant de s'installer à califourchon sur l'humain.

Comme Thor avant lui, il l'embrassa avec passion.

"- J'ai besoin de toi Tony. J'ai besoin de vous deux. Puisque tu es trop stupide pour le comprendre toi-même, écoute moi bien. J'ai BESOIN de vous. Je vous aime tous les deux. Je suis heureux avec vous deux. Vous me donnez un équilibre et une stabilité que je n'ai jamais eut. Thor est un idiot."

Le blond eut une mine scandalisée mais ne dit rien. L'insulte était tellement chargée de tendresse qu'elle n'en était plus vraiment une.

"- Et toi, Anthony Stark, tu es un crétin. Mais j'ai besoin de vous deux. 'Lyn a besoin de vous deux. Je suis instable, à moitié fou, désespéré, dangereux, capable du pire comme du meilleur, mais surtout du pire. Je suis égoïste, possessif, jaloux et exclusif. Je connais intimement la valeur du sacrifice personnel et de l'oubli de soi. Je connais aussi la torture et la perte de ceux que j'aime. Je refuse de sacrifier encore et de perde davantage. Je ne te laisserais pas partir, Anthony Stark. Tu as eut ta chance de te libérer de moi mais tu as tout fait pour que je reste. Tu m'as donné ton nom. Par la loi d'Asgard nous sommes à présent de la même famille. Comme je suis de celle de Thor parce que nous partageons un enfant. Comme Thor est ta famille parce que VOUS partagez un enfant. Tu es a moi, Tony Stark. Et tu es à Thor. Tu n'as pas.. Tu n'as plus le choix… Nous ne te laisserons jamais partir… Et Jamais pour un dieu, c'est très, très long…"

"- Tu ne peux pas me rendre immortel, Loki."

"- En effet, pas sans avoir accès à de très nombreuses pommes d'Iðunn. Et encore leur faudra-t-il le temps de te débarrasser des schrapnels avant qu'elles puissent faire autre chose que simplement te guérir. Mais tu oublies que Hela est ma fille. Pour faire plaisir à sa maman, elle refusera de te laisser mourir aussi longtemps que je le voudrais…"

Tony avala péniblement sa salive.

C'était ridicule.

Loki ne pouvait pas lui proposer l'immortalité comme ca, sur un coup de tête.

Pourtant, Loki souriait. Un sourire possessif, déterminé.

Tony n'avait tout simplement pas le choix.

Il releva les yeux sur le visage franc de Thor.

Le sourire du dieu de la foudre était aussi déterminé que celui de son frère.

Tony réalisa avec humilité que Loki avait raison.

Il leur appartenait et n'avait absolument pas le choix.  
Pire, il réalisait que cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Au moins sur ce sujet particulier, Loki avait raison. Alors sa liberté retirée était un soulagement si puissant qu'il en était presque douloureux.

Il ne protesta pas plus lorsque les deux dieux l'embrassèrent tour à tour avant de s'embrasser l'un l'autre.

Tony pouffa soudain.  
Pas une seconde Thor n'avait perdu de sa "motivation".

############################

Clint avait mal dormit.

TRES mal dormit.

Les yeux prêts à lui tomber des orbites, il jeta un regard noir au deux dieux et à Stark lorsqu'ils se présentèrent pour le petit déjeuner.

Steve était déjà levé depuis une heure, aussi tout était prêt.

Loki se rua sur Llewellyn qui buvait son biberon installé contre Coulson.

Il attendit quand même que son petit ai finit de déjeuner puis le prit dans ses bras.

Malgré ses occupations de la nuit, 'Lyn lui avait affreusement manqué.

"- Tu n'as pas été trop malheureux mon trésor ? Tu as bien dormit ? Tu n'as pas réveillé Steve et Phil n'est ce pas ?"

"- Monsieur Llewellyn à parfaitement dormit." Rassura JARVIS. "Il ne s'est même pas réveillé une seule fois une fois endormit."

"- Bon… Merci JARVIS."

"- Mais de rien."

Depuis quelques jours, l'IA semblait avoir gagné encore plus en personnalité.

JARVIS prenait des initiatives, donnait des informations sans qu'on lui demande, anticipait les ordres voir même, passait par-dessus s'il estimait que c'était nécessaire.

L'IA prenait son indépendance.

Cela commençait presque à inquiéter Tony.

Il avait programmé JARVIS pour qu'il puisse apprendre et se développer bien sur. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que son IA puisse devenir aussi…humaine…"

"- Tony, je peux te parler ?"

L'ingénieur hocha machinalement la tête avant de suivre Clint sur la terrasse.

"- Qu'est ce qui ce passe, moineau ?"

Clint se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Il se passe que tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits, avec qui tu veux." Tony renifla. "Mais s'il te plait, pourras-tu faire isoler phoniquement ta chambre ?"

"- Elle l'est déjà."

"- Je veux dire isolée pour protéger des voix de tes deux petits camarades….Thor et Loki sont des dieux, ils ont la voix qui porte qui va avec. Tout Manhattan doit être au courant de votre petite sauterie."

Tony rougit lentement.

Il voulu se laisser aller à un début de dénégation mais le sourire de Clint le fit taire.

"- Ne me prends pas pour un jambon. On fait pas des bruits pareils en jouant au bilboquet… D'ailleurs qui était au milieu ?"

Tony lui balança un petit coup de poing dans le ventre histoire de se sauver rapidement.  
Ce n'était pas le genre de discussion qu'il voulait avoir avant le petit déjeuner.

################################

Odin entrait et sortait aléatoirement du Sommeil.

Il pouvait y rester quelques heures ou quelques jours.

Tout le Royaume s'inquiétait.

Leur Roi était sur la pente descendante de son règne, leurs princes avaient disparus et des soldats hantaient les rues pour arrêter quiconque osait remettre en question les capacités de dirigeant d'Odin.

Asgard plongeait lentement dans la tyrannie.

"- Des progrès ?"

"- Aucun."

Les Conseillers commençaient à craindre pour leur vie.  
Les arrestations arbitraires et les exécutions se succédaient à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

"- Et les Vanirs ?"

"- Ils n'ont pas de poison assez puissant à nous proposer non plus."

"- Jotunheim ?"

"- Ils refusent de traiter avec un autre que Thor. Lorsque notre ambassadeur à du leur avouer ce qui se passait ici, ils ont choisit de clore leurs frontières. Je ne peux pas leur en vouloir, si Odin perd complètement la boule qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire. En plus Jotunheim n'a plus de roi, eux."

"- Nos princes ?"

Heimdall tourna son regard ambré vers les conseillers.

"- Ils seront bientôt là. Ne vous en faites pas."

Frigga eut un sourire soulagé.

Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, elle le savait.

################################

Korvan avait attendu que les Avengers soient partis au combat pour se faire voir dans la Tour.

Immédiatement, toutes les alarmes avaient retenties malgré les assurances de l'Asgardien aux deux âmes de la tour.

"- Soit certain, ami désincarné, que je ne veux de mal à personne." Répéta encore une fois l'immortel à JARVIS.

L'IA n'en avait que faire.

L'individu était dans la chambre de Llewellyn, avait assommé les deux agents qui gardaient le petit, JARVIS devait faire au mieux.  
Toutes les mesures de protection non létales disponibles avaient été activées, le SHIELD contacté et les grilles des fenêtres refermées

"- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à accéder à ce niveau. Veuillez ne pas tenter de vous échapper, une unité de sécurité va venir vous appréhender."

"- Ecoute, ami machine."

"- Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à accéder à ce niveau. Veuillez ne pas tenter de vous échapper, une unité de sécurité va venir vous appréhender."

Cela commençait à agacer le chasseur.

Il savait l'âme métallique bien plus maligne que simplement à répéter encore et encore la même chose comme un simple grille-pain.

"- Suffit ! Je suis Korvan Heimdallson. Membre du Conseil d'Asgard. Je suis là pour voir les princes Thor et Loki."

JARVIS cessa de passer le même disque de sécurité.

"- Que leur voulez-vous, monsieur ?"

"- Le Conseil à besoin d'eux. Odin à complètement grillé le dernier fusible qu'il lui restait. Nous avons besoin qu'ils reviennent."

"- Monsieur Thor et Monsieur Loki ne désirent pas regagner Asgard."

"- Ca, je sais. Mais ils le doivent. C'est leur rôle. Au moins le temps que le problème d'Odin soit réglé. Après ils pourront aller se grimper dessus avec leur mortel comme ils veulent."

La porte de la chambre vola en éclat devant un Thor couvert de poussière mais surtout avec une lueur homicide dans l'œil.

Prévenu par JARVIS, le prince était prêt à tuer quiconque s'approchait de son enfant.

"- Qui es-tu ?"

Korvan ne perdit pas de temps.

Il prit Llewellyn dans ses bras.

"- HEIMDALL !" Appela-t-il. "A plus tard mon prince." Salua le chasseur avant que le Bifrost ne l'enlève sous les cris de rage des parents de l'enfant.

##############################

Heimdall fixait Frigga qui cajolait son petit fils qui hurlait avec tendresse.

La reine avait finalement terminé par quasiment fuir le palais.

Odin ne s'occupait de toute façon pas d'elle.

Depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé avec le Gardien, le roi lui battait froid.

Elle n'avait pas été surprise d'apprendre du Conseil la tentative de répudiation en cours.

Korvan buvait avec plaisir une flasque d'hydromel.

"- Ton action était inconsidérée !"

"- Tu voulais qu'ils viennent ? Je leur donne 15mn pour ramener leurs fesses avec leurs copains.

"- KORVAN !"

"- Conseiller Heimdallson s'il te plait !" Lâcha froidement le chasseur en toisant son père qui en resta stupéfait.

"- Faites moins de bruits tous les deux, Llewellyn se calme tout juste. Souffla Frigga avec un regard noir aux deux guerriers.

"- Pardonnez-moi ma reine."

Korvan eut un sourire amusé.

Il en venait à espérer qu'Odin répudie Frigga pour de bon. La reine ne resterait pas seule, il en était persuadé. Le couple qu'elle faisait avec son père était infiniment plus harmonieux qu'avec Odin.

"- Conseiller, vous avez fait une erreur en emmenant cet enfant ici. Il est en danger."

"- Mais je l'espère bien ! Qu'Odin vienne comme un grand ici. Les princes pourront lui faire sa fête."

Frigga serra le bébé contre elle.

"- Et bien nous n'aurons pas longtemps à attendre."

Le bruit des sabots de Sleipnir étaient reconnaissables entre mille.

"- Prêt à assumer ton bébé, Père ?" Sourit Korvan.

"- Quoi ?"

Frigga carra les épaules.

Hors de question qu'elle laisse son petit fils entre les pattes d'Odin.

Le bébé se serra contre sa grand-mère, les larmes aux yeux.

Il avait peur.

Sa magie entra en action lorsqu'Odin entra dans l'observatoire.

Sa peau prit une jolie teinte café au lait.


	16. Chapter 16

Le bébé fixait le dieu avec une lueur de suspicion dans ses yeux à présent du même bleu que ceux de Frigga.

La reine serrait son petit-fils contre elle, fascinée par l'instinct de survie du bambin.

Le reconnaître comme rejeton de Thor et Loki serait une sanction de mort instantanée sur lui.  
Par contre le rejeton bâtard de la reine et Heimdall…le Conseil serait forcément impliqué.

Korvan avait disparu dans les ombres, visiblement très fier de lui.

Odin fixa longuement son épouse, le petit enfant et Heimdall.

Les mâchoires serrées, il finit par se tourner vers les gardes.

"- Arrêtez-moi ça. Pour trahison."

Le sergent s'approcha avec une grimace gênée.

"- Ma reine, si vous voulez bien me suivre ?"

Frigga eut un sourire plaisant pour le soldat.

"- Bien sûr."

Elle emboita le pas du sergent pendant qu'Heimdall laissait un autre soldat lui attacher les mains devant lui.

Odin ne fit aucune réflexion

Sans surprise, le Gardien réalisa que le lien n'était là que pour la galerie.

Les soldats avaient choisi leur camp.

Satisfait, il eut un infime geste de la tête pour le soldat qui l'entrainait avec lui.

L'homme ne réagit pas mais Heimdall n'attendait pas de réponse.

"- Comment s'appelle ça… ce…."

"- Bâtard ?"

Odin serra les dents avant de foudroyer son épouse du regard.

"- Comment avez-vous caché…ça ?"

Frigga eut un sourire presque tranquille.

"- Allons, Odin. Loki n'est pas plongé tout seul par accident dans la magie. Il est infiniment plus puissant que je ne le serais jamais, mais j'ai quand même encore quelque trucs dans ma manche qu'il n'a jamais eu et que je n'ai jamais eu le temps de lui apprendre."

La magie était une histoire de femme après tout et si elle parvenait à énerver assez Odin pour qu'il fasse une petite sieste.

"- Et pour information, ce petit s'appelle Llewellyn."

Le bébé leva les yeux sur sa grand-mère.

"- Ha !"

Il attrapa une mèche couleur de miel dans sa main pour jouer avec.

Odin se renfrogna davantage.

Les cheveux blonds du petit faisaient étranges avec sa peau couleur de bronze. Avec ses yeux bleus, le tout était effroyablement exotique. Presque trop.

Même pour Asgard.

"- Vous rendez vous compte de la honte que vous jetez sur le trône ?"

"- Pas sur le trône, Odin. Juste sur vous et vos capacités défaillantes." Sourit Frigga avec un sourire en coin que le roi n'eut aucune peine à identifier.

Loki avait toujours été davantage le fils de sa mère que le rejeton de son père.

A l'écart, un soldat dans le dos, Heimdall observait la scène avec un mélange d'angoisse, de malaise et d'autre chose assez indéfinissable lorsqu'il regardait le bébé dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

Il n'avait aucune difficulté à imaginer que l'enfant puisse être le sien et cela bousculait quelque chose dans sa poitrine qui ne l'avait jamais remué jusque-là, pas même lorsque la mère de Korvan lui avait lâché l'enfant de trois ans dans les bras avec un "débrouille toi avec, moi je n'en veux plus" parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un pour l'épouser.

Peut-être que s'il avait été impliqué dans la grossesse, la naissance et les premières années de son fils aurait-il développé plus de tendresse pour son propre enfant au lieu de ce malaise perpétuel et ce regret permanent.

Vraiment, les asgardiens n'étaient pas de très bons parents… Sans doute n'avaient-ils pas assez de jeunes avec eux pour ça… Produire une moyenne par habitant de un petit pour cent personnes tous les trois siècles, ça n'aidait pas à s'habituer à l'élevage des jeunes.

La contrepartie d'une vie très longue, voire de l'immortalité…

Le reste du retour au palais se fit dans le silence, juste rompu de temps en temps pas les petits cris d'extase du bébé qui découvrait Asgard et ses splendeurs.

###############################

Loki hyperventilait.

Autour de lui, sa magie s'était tellement rassemblée qu'elle était presque palpable.

"- Je vais raser Asgard des royaumes. Ragnarok sera une partie de docteur maboul en comparaison de ce que je vais faire à Odin."

Thor serra les dents lorsqu'il serra Loki contre lui.

La magie le brulait mais il fallait qu'il calme son frère.

Lui aussi était dans une rage folle mais la priorité était de calmer Loki avant de prévoir une riposte pour récupérer leur enfant.

Tout aussi écumant mais se forçant au calme, Tony avait demandé à JARVIS de contacter le SHIELD pour expliquer la situation pendant qu'il visionnait les images du kidnapping.

Clint avait filé chercher ses collègues qui "appartenaient" à Loki, Natasha ses armes, quand à Steve, il avait pris l'appel de Fury et réglait déjà leur départ pour Asgard.

"- Loki, le nom de Korvan Heimdallson, ça te dit quelque chose ?"

"- C'est lui qui a enlevé mon bébé ?"

"- Oui et d'après ce qu'il a dit à JARVIS, il l'a pris pour vous forcer, Thor et toi, à vous présenter devant le Conseil."

Loki comme Thor pâlirent.

"- Ca veut dire qu'ils savent que 'Lyn est de nous deux."

Tony continua.

"- Visiblement, il y aurait un problème avec Odin. C'est pour ça qu'ils veulent que vous reveniez."

"- Odin ?"

"- Il serait devenu fou."

Thor serra les dents.

"- Mon frère, l'heure n'est pas aux menaces. L'heure est à l'action. Il faut que nous partions sur le champ pour Asgard."

Loki prit une grande inspiration.

Sa magie se dissipa d'un coup pour revenir à un niveau acceptable et ne plus blesser ceux qui l'entouraient.

Le regard brulant, le jeune prince hocha la tête.

"- Partons maintenant et…"

"- NON !"

"- Tony…"

"- Nous allons venir avec vous."

Les autres Avengers hochèrent la tête, tout aussi résolus que les deux princes.

"- Ce bébé fait partie de la famille, Loki." Expliqua gentiment Bruce. "Il est à nous autant qu'à toi. Nous n'allons certainement pas vous laisser aller le chercher seul dans ce qui pourrait être un piège. Clint est en train de briefer les agents. Fury nous envoie une équipe de black ops et veut venir aussi"

"- JARVIS, laquelle de mes armures à le plus de chance de fonctionner à Asgard ?" Questionna soudain Tony.

"- La Mark VIII monsieur. Son ordinateur de bord est suffisamment puissant pour fonctionner en autonomie sans réseau avec la terre si j'installe une version "light" de ma persona."

"- Alors fait JARVIS. Et blinde là du maximum d'armes que tu peux, on ne sait jamais."

Loki était resté surprit une seconde avant de se détendre légèrement.

Thor et lui ne seraient pas seuls pour récupérer leur enfant.

"- Que ceux qui veulent venir me rejoignent sur la terrasse dans 15mn." Finit par informer le prince.

Les Avengers et les agents s'égaillèrent dans la tour pour se préparer ou attendre les collègues.

Dans le silence de la chambre d'enfant désormais vide, JARVIS soupira.

Lui aussi aurait voulu venir et non sous la forme mutilée d'une persona allégée de toute sa programmation hors contrôle d'armure.

Quand ils auraient du temps, il demanderait à Monsieur Loki si ce serait possible de l'intégrer magiquement d'une façon ou d'une autre.

#################################

Le Conseil avait été réuni d'urgence.

Peu désireux de répondre aux désidératas de leur roi, les conseillers avaient pris leur temps pour obéir.

Odin faisait les cent pas dans la grande salle du conseil, de plus en plus agité.

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Heimdall avait été détaché ni que les quelques rares conseillers déjà arrivés se tenaient à l'écart de lui au lieu de venir le saluer comme ils l'auraient dû.

Korvan s'était glissé à sa place après avoir fait un signe rapide de la main à son père.

S'il le fallait, il interviendrait.

Il avait sa dague de chasse et avait posé l'épée de son père non loin de lui, suffisamment proche pour que le Gardien puisse aller la prendre en quelques instants.

Ce ne serait pas sa façon de faire préférée, mais s'il fallait commettre un régicide dans la salle du conseil, il le ferait.

Ou tout au moins, essayerait.

Korvan commençait à s'inquiéter.

Les deux princes auraient déjà dû être là.

Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il avait enlevé l'enfant.

Que faisaient-ils bon sang !

Finalement, tous les sièges de la salle furent prit.

Odin alla s'asseoir à sa place, sur son trône.

"- Pourquoi nous avoir convoqué, Odin ?" S'agaça l'un des plus vieux conseiller donc la barbe blanche lui mangeait les joues jusqu'aux yeux.

Le roi eut un geste vague vers son épouse, Heimdall et l'enfant.

"- Pour ca ! Vous vouliez la preuve de l'infidélité de Frigga pour valider sa répudiation, la voila ! En chair et en os !"

"- Et en couches surtout." Susurra un des autres conseillers, hilares.

Le conseiller se tourna vers le couple.

Très digne, Heimdall ne bronchait pas, pas plus que Frigga qui toisait Odin avec un rare mépris.

"- Ma reine ? Quelque chose à dire ?"

"- Je n'ai jamais trompé Odin ! L'inverse par contre…."

Elle ne mentait pas. Pendant près de sept mille ans, elle avait été d'une fidélité totale. Les dernières…Avancées… Avec Heimdall, n'avaient été qu'un peu de réconfort et rien qui puisse être qualifié d'infidélité.  
Pas encore pour l'instant.

"- MENTEUSE ! ET CE GOSSE ALORS ?" Hurla Odin dont les mains tremblaient de plus en plus.

"- C'est vous qui avez décidé que j'en étais la mère, Odin. Je n'ai jamais, à aucun moment, explicitement reconnu la maternité de ce bébé. J'ai juste dit que je savais mieux cacher des choses que Loki. C'est tout."

"- CESSE DE TOUT RAMENER A CE MONSTRE !"

Llewellyn se mit à miauler de contrariété.

Frigga le berça contre elle.

Non seulement le bébé devait avoir peur, mais il devait aussi avoir faim à présent.

"- Ce "monstre" comme tu dis, est NOTRE enfant ! Tu as participé à son éducation, Odin." Siffla la reine. " Tu as tendance à l'oublier un peu trop ! TU l'as élevé, TU l'as éduqué. S'il est devenu ce qu'il est, c'est en grande partie TA faute !"

"- C'EST UN MONSTRE ! UN GEANT DES GLACES ! IL A LE MEURTRE ET LA DESTRUCTION DANS LE SANG !"

"- Comme Thor à la stupidité dans le sien ?"

"- JE T'INTERDIS !"

"- C'est vrai, depuis qu'il se détache de toi, Thor à largement prit de la cervelle." Concéda Frigga avec un sourire carnassier."

Le visage d'Odin prit une très seyante couleur violette.

Un des conseillers soupira.

Ils s'attendaient à un règlement de compte mais pas au déballage du linge sale du couple.

"- Majesté, Roi Odin…" Insista l'homme. "Je veux bien que vous et la reine ayez un petit heu… différent personnel, mais pourquoi nous en mêler ? Même si la reine vous a effectivement trompé, je doute que vous soyez exempt de tout reproche vous-même. Je doute qu'il y ait UN époux dans tout Asgard qui n'ait jamais succombé à la fraicheur d'une jolie fille quelque part à un moment ou un autre. Par contre, en demandant la répudiation de la reine, vous allez semer le doute quant à la légitimité des princes…"

"- Loki n'est qu'un avorton de Jotun que j'ai pris par pitié !" Siffla Odin.

Les conseillers le sachant déjà, ils n'en furent pas plus déphasés que ça, à la grande confusion du roi.

"- Nous le savons, majesté. Croyez-vous "vraiment" que ce genre d'information allait nous échapper ?"

Le ton tout à fait clinique et presque agacé de Korvan énerva encore plus Odin.

"- Je suis le roi, je fais ce que je veux !"

"- Comme donner les rênes du royaume à un Jotun pendant une de vos siestes parce que vous avez décidé de chasser le prince ainé sur un coup de tête ?"

"- Comment OSEZ-VOUS…."

"- Là n'est pas la question ! Reine Frigga. Pouvez-vous nous assurer que Thor est bien légitime ?"

"- Je peux vous le garantir."

"- Bon ! Si c'est une certitude, nous ne pouvons…."

Les dernières paroles du chef du conseil furent noyées dans un hurlement de magie.

Quand elle se résorba, une quinzaine de personnes se tenaient au milieu de la salle du conseil.  
Et parmi elles, leurs deux princes.

Llewellyn se mit immédiatement à gazouiller.

##########################

Les Avengers avaient fini de se rassembler, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Une unité d'opératives étaient là aussi, Fury astiquait son glock, les agents de Loki prenaient leurs derniers ordres de la part de Clint. Leur rôle serait de sécuriser Llewellyn dès qu'ils le pourraient.

En armure, Loki, Thor et Tony finissaient de s'assurer chacun de leur rôle.

"- Quand je nous aurait transporté près de Llewellyn, je serais à sec pendant une petite minute." Prévint Loki.

"- Ne t'en fait pas mon frère. Nous sommes assez et suffisamment puissant pour te protéger, toi et le petit."

Tony confirma.

"- JARVIS ? Tu es là ?"

La voix métallique, sans âme, fit grimacer l'ingénieur.

"- Bon, ça marche."

Le JARVIS de la tour s'excusa.

"- Je n'ai pas eu assez de place pour transférer davantage que les contrôles primaires de l'armure, monsieur. Je suis désolé."

"- Non, ça ira très bien JARVIS. Dès qu'on rentre, je me penche sur la question."

Coulson arma son taser.

"- Tout le monde est prêt ?"

Le groupe entier se pressa autour de Loki.

"- Tenez-vous tous à votre voisin." Ordonna le sorcier.

Tony posa une main sur le bras de Loki pendant que Thor l'imitait sur l'autre. De l'un à l'autre, les agents et les Avengers s'accrochaient à leur voisin jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit relié à Loki de proche en proche.

Le Jotun se concentra un instant avant de leur ordonner de se rapprocher davantage.

"- Fermez tous les yeux et ne les rouvrez pas tant que vous ne sentirez pas à nouveau le sol sous vos pieds. Nous allons traverser des domaines que votre cerveau n'arrivera pas à interpréter. Vous pourriez devenir fous. " Prévint le prince.

Il articula clairement un long sortilège.

Puis il n'y eut plus personne sur la terrasse.

#############################

Odin fixait ses fils avec stupeur.

Thor  
Loki

Tous le deux

En parfaite santé.

Et qui se tenaient par la main.

La rage du roi atteignit de nouveaux sommets.

L'homme en armure qui tenait l'autre bras de Loki se propulsa soudain vers le centre de la pièce.

Il arracha le bébé des bras de Frigga avant de faire demi-tour pour se mettre à l'abri avec lui au milieu des autres mortels.

Il donna le bébé à un homme avec un arc sur le dos.

Presque aussitôt, le petit changea.

"- 'Lyn va bien, Loki."

Le prince soupira de soulagement mais pas une seconde il n'avait lâché Odin du regard.

Autours des deux princes, des mortels tenaient en joue tous les Asgardiens avec des armes bizarres.

"- Alors tu es vivant." Finit par siffler Odin à l'attention de Loki.

Le jotun lui jeta un regard haineux.

"- Tes manipulations n'ont pas abouties, Odin."

Totalement oublieux des autres, le roi quitta son trône, Gungir à la main.

"- J'aurais dû te tuer moi-même."

"- Tu aurais dû me laisser crever à Jotunheim surtout."

Les deux hommes semblaient avoir oubliés le reste du monde.

Tony ayant confié Llewellyn à Clint et aux agents, il encocha une flèche qu'il pointa sur Odin et son œil valide.

Lentement, les Avengers s'étaient placés pour que le petit soit au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient.

Un sourire cruel apparu sur les lèvres de Loki.

"- Mais tu peux toujours essayer de me tuer maintenant après tout. Ho ! Mais je ne t'ai pas présenté ton petit fils…."

Thor posa une main sur le bras de son frère.

"- Loki… Ne trouble pas davantage Odin. Tu vois bien qu'il tient à peine debout. A son âge, il est cruel de lui faire remarquer ses erreurs."

Le dieu des mensonges fit semblant d'y réfléchir une seconde.

"- Crois-tu mon frère ? Il ne voudrait pas rencontrer notre fils ?"

"- Je crois surtout que notre fils n'a rien fait de mal, mon frère. Pourquoi veux-tu le punir en lui faisant rencontrer son grand-père ?"

Le ton presque badin faisait croitre de seconde en seconde la rage d'Odin.

"- IL SUFFIT !" Finit par crier le roi en frappant le sol avec sa lance. "GARDES ! ARRETEZ MOI CA !... GARDES ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! GARDES !"

La garde du palais entière fixait leur chef disparu depuis six ans.

Loki était en armure complète, son casque à cornes l'identifiant comme chef de la garde sur le crâne.

Ils firent un pas en arrière.  
Tous

Sans exception.

Ils se désengageaient de la lutte intestine entre père et fils.

Par la même occasion, ils montraient à qui allait leur préférence.

Thor eut un signe de tête rapide vers eux.

"- Père. Cessez cette folie…" Tenta le prince blond.

"- SILENCE ! Je t'ai bannit une fois…"

"- Et vous ne le pouvez plus, Odin." Sourit Loki. "Votre contrôle glisse entre vos doigts comme du sable." Ronronna presque le prince.

Odin avait fait un bond en arrière.

Loki était presque collé à lui.  
Quand avait-il réussit à se glisser si prêt de lui.

Il leva Gungir pour se défendre mais Loki intercepta l'arme.

Il serra le poignet du vieillard dans sa main jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit évidente sur le visage du roi.

"- Je vous ai aimé comme un père pendant si longtemps…." Et cette fois, la colère avait laissé la place à de la tristesse. "Pourquoi… Pourquoi me haïr à ce point… Je n'étais qu'un tout petit. Je ne vous ai jamais fait de mal. Je voulais juste que vous m'aimiez comme mon frère…"

"- Tu n'es qu'un monstre !"

"- Vraiment ? Je n'ai jamais repoussé mes enfants, je n'ai jamais cherché à les faire tuer, moi…."

"- Tu as attaqué ton frère !"

"- J'avais mes raisons pour ça." Tenta encore Loki.

Il haïssait Odin et pourtant, une dernière fois, sans même le réaliser, il lui laissait encore une chance. Une ultime chance.

Odin se dégagea d'un geste brusque.

"- Tu voulais le trône !"

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu le trône. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ce qui me revenait de droit en tant que second prince ! Je voulais juste ma place dans ma famille !"

"- Ça ne sert à rien Loki. " Souffla doucement Thor. "Il n'écoutera pas…. Conseil, vous avez été jusqu'à faire enlever notre fils pour vous assurer de notre présence, que voulez-vous…"

"- VOTRE FILS ?" Odin réagissait enfin.

"- Llewellyn est notre fils, père. A Loki et moi."

Le roi jeta un regard haineux à Frigga.

"- Tu savais !"

La reine ne daigna même pas répondre.  
Elle s'était reculée comme les autres.  
Odin était seul face aux princes à présent.

Et aux restes des Avengers et des agents.

La magie commença à se regrouper autour des poings du roi.

Loki l'imita.

"- Vous n'avez pas la force de me vaincre, Odin…" Prévint-il pendant que Thor continuait de s'adresser au conseil.

"- Exprimez-vous !" Exigea-t-il d'une voix de commandement qui aurait été plus à sa place sur le champ de bataille.

Korvan eut un sourire en coin.

"- En gros, prince Thor, le Conseil veut destituer Odin, mettre une régence dirigée par Frigga et Heimdall à la place en attendant que vous soyez prêt à prendre les rênes. Manque de bol, comme ils n'ont pas le courage de le faire, on avait aussi pensé à empoisonner Odin mais on ne trouve pas ce qu'il faut. Alors si vous pouviez régler le problème…."

Thor en resta une seconde interdit, aussi horrifié qu'Odin lui-même.

"- PARDON ?"

Korvan continua sans la moindre pitié.

"- Odin a fait emprisonner toute sa garde personnelle pour la faire exécuter. Des dizaines d'Asgardien ont été emprisonné sans raison. Certains mis à mort. Vous-même êtes tous les deux sur les listes des traitres à exécuter. Odin a été un bon roi. Mais à présent, la folie l'a étreint. Comme Bor avant lui. Faites ce qui doit être fait, Thor. Sans une Asgard forte, c'est l'intégralité des neuf royaumes qui en pâtiront. Nous devons prévenir aussi bien une guerre civile ici que de nouvelles guerres entre les royaumes. Actuellement, Odin EST la plus grande menace pour la paix. Faites votre devoir !"

Heimdall fixait son fils avec stupeur.

Il retrouvait en lui la rigueur presque obsessive qui pouvait être la sienne. Pour arriver à ses fins et faire son devoir, Korvan était prêt à tout.  
Son devoir était la protection d'Asgard grâce à son rôle de conseiller.

Il ne reculerait devant rien.

"- Je savais que vous vouliez m'assassiner…" Gronda Odin avant de balancer une brutale rafale d'énergie au jeune Asgardien qui la prit de plein fouet.

Soulevé de terre, Korvan frappa brutalement le mur où sa tête laissa une marque sanglante.

"- KORVAN !" Heimdall se précipita vers son fils.

Heureusement, ce n'était qu'une grosse bosse.

Loki invoqua un bouclier autour des agents pour les protéger avec son fils puis leva sa lance vers Odin.

Thor l'imita avec Mjolnir mais fut repoussé par une nouvelle rafale d'énergie.

Odin était vieux et décrépit mais il restait le roi.

Une seconde salve aurait du toucher le prince mais le bouclier de Steve détourna l'attaque.

"- Ça va ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

Il prit la main de Steve pour se redresser puis rappeler son marteau à lui avait de le relancer sur son père.  
Odin évita l'arme d'un coup de Gungir. Le manche de la lance cueillit Loki au menton puis l'écarta d'un coup de lame qui laissa une coupure de vingt centimètre sur le ventre du Jotun.

Tony repoussa deux salves d'énergie grâce à ses propulseurs.

Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Fury, Coulson et Natasha qui mettaient à l'abri les conseillers et la reine.

Rassuré quant à la protection de sa mère, Thor rugit avant de lever Mjolnir une fois de plus.  
Cette fois, le marteau trouva son chemin jusqu'au flanc de son père qui luttait physiquement contre Loki.

Les lances des deux hommes étaient emmêlées l'une à l'autre dans l'effort qu'ils faisaient pour se repousser aussi bien grâce à leur force physique qu'à leur magie.

Et si Loki avait plus de magie que Odin, la force physique d'Odin était sans commune mesure avec la sienne.  
Sans l'intervention de Thor, Loki savait qu'il aurait fini écrasé sur le sol, punaisé par l'arme comme un papillon sur une planche.

Le vieux roi eut un sourire malgré la douleur de ses côtes abimées.

"- Même à quatre vous ne parviendrez pas à prendre le meilleur. Vous n'êtes que deux gamins impudents et deux misérables mortels sans importance. Je vais vous détruire puis je tuerais cette répugnante créature que vous avez engendrée. Asgard restera pur de cette souillure immonde !"

Le regard des deux princes se fit plus dur pendant que les deux humains s'écartaient lentement.

Odin était pris entre quatre feux mais ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter plus que ça.

Il avait déjà eu à lutter contre des adversaires plus dangereux que ceux là !

"- JARVIS ? Une idée ?"

L'IA resta silencieuse. Cela sortait des limites de compétences de la version light intégrée à l'armure.

Tony jura à mi-voix.

Ce vieux fou était physiquement fort, plus que son fils, maitrisait la magie, sa lance faisait des dégâts de fou et il ne semblait quasiment pas sentir la douleur.

Une brutale rafale d'énergie cueillit Tony en pleine poitrine, il fut projeté en arrière sans pouvoir se retenir à quoique ce soit.

Avec un grognement, il chercha à se redresser sans y parvenir.

Les senseurs étaient noirs, l'armure désactivée.

Il entendit Odin rire de plaisir.

"- Un de moins !"

Loki et Thor sentirent une sueur glacée leur couler dans le dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils voient l'infime mouvement de la main de l'armure. Tony était en vie.

Ils ne pouvaient venir à son aide mais il était vivant.

"- Steve, occupe-toi de Tony." Ordonna soudain Thor après un long échange de coups.

"- Mais…"

"- Va !"

Le Capitaine obéit

Dès qu'il eut reculé, il fut évident que la posture des deux princes se décontractait.

Ils avaient tellement combattu ensembles… Soit côte à côte, soit l'un contre l'autre qu'ils se connaissaient suffisamment intimement pour ne même pas avoir à communiquer.

Tout gêneur retiré de leurs pattes, ils retombaient dans une harmonie guerrière qu'ils peaufinaient depuis près de quatre millénaires.

Dans le silence le plus complet, leurs coups se firent plus rapides, plus précis, plus dangereux à mesure qu'Odin se faisait plus violent et plus imprévisible.

Mais Loki était un guerrier tout sauf prévisible.  
Et Thor s'entrainait avec lui depuis leurs premières grenouillères.

L'imprévu était la seule chose qui était prévisible pour les deux princes.

Ils n'eurent plus aucun mal à repousser chaque attaque puis à répondre à leur tour.

Odin hurlait, Odin les insultait, la bave aux lèvres, mais eux s'enfonçaient dans le silence, sans le moindre commentaire pour chaque goutte de sang supplémentaire qu'ils arrachaient à Odin.

"- Ils ne vont jamais y arriver…" Finit par souffler Clint, Llewellyn étroitement serré contre lui.

De l'extérieur, pour un œil non exercé, le combat pouvait paraître équilibré mais il n'en était rien.  
Les deux princes touchaient souvent mais les blessures qu'ils causaient étaient minimales.  
Par contre, lorsqu'Odin touchait, c'étaient des os qui se brisaient et des balafres longues comme la main qui s'ouvraient.

"- Ils n'arrivent pas à vouloir le tuer." Confirma Frigga. "Odin reste leur père."

"- Il les mettrait à mort !"

"- Mais il reste leur père…"

Loki rompit soudain le contact.

Le sorcier entraina Thor vers l'arrière.

Hors d'haleine, comme le vieux roi, les deux princes n'en pouvaient plus.

Ils voulaient en finir mais même Loki ne se sentait pas capable de tuer Odin.

Quelques mois avant, Loki aurait eu la force, la haine nécessaire. Mais elle avait disparue.  
Il voulait se débarrasser d'Odin mais l'envie de tuer n'était plus là.

Il avait autant besoin de son père que les neuf royaumes auraient encore besoin d'Odin dans l'avenir.

Un frisson glacé passa dans le dos du Sorcier lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'ils allaient causer s'ils tuaient Odin ici et maintenant.  
Ce serait Ragnarok

La destruction des neuf royaumes.  
D'une façon ou d'une autre, la mort d'Odin précipiterait la chute d'Yggdrasil.  
Les Norns l'avaient prédit et les Norns ne se trompaient jamais.

Loki serra les mâchoires.

"- Nous ne pouvons pas le tuer mon frère…"

Thor lui jeta un coup d'œil incrédule en coin.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Nous ne le DEVONS pas… Pas sans risquer de tout détruire."

Le blond parut comprendre.

"- Alors il va nous tuer et tuer 'Lyn."

Loki jeta un coup d'œil vers Tony qui venait de sortir difficilement de son armure avec l'aide de Steve. L'humain allait bien.  
Il avait des plaies et des bosses mais il vivrait.

Le Conseil ? Ils allaient bien.

Thor ? Des plaies, sans doute deux ou trois côtes cassées comme lui, peut-être la jambe droite….

"- J'ai une idée… Thor. Est-ce que tu peux le contenir seul quelques minutes ?"

Thor hésita.

Il en doutait mais si son frère avait besoin de temps….

"- J'y arriverai.

"- Bien… Alors fais-moi confiance."

Puis il se téléporta.

Thor resta stupéfait une seconde, jusqu'à ce que le rire d'Odin ne le mette en colère.

"- Ho ! Magnifique ! Alors, veux-tu encore te battre Thor ? Loki t'as abandonné. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était inattendu n'est-ce pas ?"

"- Je lui fais confiance." Gronda Thor avant de balancer brutalement Mjolnir vers son géniteur sans chercher à l'attaquer avec intelligence.

A présent, il fallait gagner du temps.  
Et Thor ne connaissait rien de mieux que la force brute pour déborder et faire reculer un adversaire.

Mjolnir bondit vers la main de son maitre avant qu'il ne l'abatte à nouveau sur Odin.

Puis ils passèrent au corps à corps.  
Et Loki ne revenait toujours pas.

######################################

Loki s'était téléporté dans la salle au trésor.

Il savait que ce qu'il cherchait était là.

Il l'avait vu quand il était enfant.  
A l'époque, il s'était interrogé sur l'existence de l'objet.

Lorsqu'il avait voulu le toucher, son professeur de magie lui avait collé une trempe mémorable.

Seul l'architecte d'Asgard pouvait toucher à l'objet.  
Et encore, plus personne n'en avait eu l'usage depuis des millénaires.  
Asgard n'avait pas évolué depuis si longtemps qu'aucun nouveau bâtiment n'avait été construit depuis lors.

L'utilité de l'appareil, qu'il soit magique ou technologique n'avait dont pas eut d'importance.

Loki trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait, caché sous ce qui avait été un drap gris de poussière. A présent, le drap était une mince feuille d'or cassante qu'il n'osa pas toucher.

Le prince utilisa sa magie pour déplacer le drap.

L'objet était là.

Si petit… Et pourtant si puissant…  
Un simple lingot d'or.

Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple et de plus anodin.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'on le touche.  
Alors la magie se mettait en marche et l'or dévorait ce qu'il touchait, de proche en proche, jusqu'à ce que la magie n'ait plus rien à dévorer.  
C'était grâce à cet objet qu'Asgard entier avait été couvert d'or et que le marbre avait laissé la place au métal précieux.

Loki utilisa la cassette de l'hiver pour protéger le métal par une fine couche de glace, si fine qu'elle en était presque imperceptible mais assez épaisse pour contenir le pouvoir de l'or par celui de la glace.

Il empocha l'objet puis retourna auprès de son frère.

#####################################

Thor ne cherchait plus à attaquer son père.

Il n'avait rien d'un parricide.

Même pour sauver sa vie il hésitait à tuer l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

Et Loki lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance.

Il avait une confiance absolue dans son frère.

Pas un instant il n'écouta les commentaires tous plus glaçant les uns que les autres qu'Odin pu faire sur Loki.  
Thor avait une confiance totale dans Loki.

Il lui avait dit d'attendre et de gagner du temps.  
Alors Thor obéissait sans réfléchir. Juste parce que son frère le lui avait ordonné.

Il oblitérait ses muscles douloureux, ses os brisés et son souffle court.

Il ne reculait pas d'un centimètre.

Il savait ses amis Avengers derrière lui.

Il savait les agents.

Tous étaient prêts à lui venir en aide, à le remplacer.

Mais il ne pouvait le leur demander.  
C'était une question d'honneur autant qu'une histoire de famille.

Si Odin avait à ce point plongé dans la folie, c'était leur rôle à eux, princes, de remettre de l'ordre.  
Ce qui était au début une simple vengeance était devenu sans qu'on prenne la peine de le leur dire une rébellion contre un roi qui n'avait plus les capacités pour conserver le pouvoir.  
Thor savait parfaitement qu'il lui suffirait d'un mot pour avoir une dizaine de personnes à ses côtés.  
Mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
Pas alors que de la chute d'Odin dépendait Llewellyn et Loki.

Pas alors que de la façon dont chuterait Odin dépendait le futur d'Asgard.  
Pas avec le Conseil qui observait.

Pas avec Frigga qui regardait, les larmes aux yeux, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour venir en aide à ses enfants.

Puis une brusque bouffée de magie verte apparue près de Thor, lui rendant le sourire.

Loki effleura son bras armé une seconde.

Encore une fois, ils n'échangèrent pas un mot ni même un regard.

Du même mouvement, ils se jetèrent sur le roi.

#################################

Odin n'avait pas compris.

Loki avait abandonné son frère.

Ce n'était ni inattendu, ni original.

Loki était une créature lâche et fourbe. Comment Thor pouvait-il attendre autre chose de cette chose ?  
Et dire qu'il l'avait nourrit en son sein pendant près de quatre millénaires comme le coucou que Loki était.

Mais le Jotun se révélait tel qu'en sa vraie nature.  
Alors pourquoi Thor continuait-il à se battre ?  
Odin aurait été généreux s'il avait abandonné.

Il aurait tué Thor proprement et aurait même eut pitié de l'abomination que les deux princes avaient produit. Il l'aurait aussi tué proprement.

Mais Thor semblait faire encore confiance à cette créature au cœur glacé.

Pourquoi ne comprenait-il pas que jamais Loki ne reviendrait ?

Il l'avait abandonné.

Il avait abandonné leur rejeton.

Il sauvait sa vie au détriment des autres sans un regard en arrière.  
Le roi renifla.

Il n'en attendait pas moins.  
Mais puisque Thor était à présent seul pour lutter contre lui, il n'allait certainement pas en prendre ombrage.

Il tuerai Thor, puis ses humains, et finirait par Frigga, le Conseil et le Gardien.

Enfin, il pourrait ramener un peu de calme sur Asgard dès qu'il aurait éliminé ses nombreux opposants.

Il ramènerait peut-être le calme sur un monceau de cadavre, mais la paix du royaume serait assurée définitivement !

Une bouffée de magie le fit tressaillir.

Loki ?  
Non… Impossible.

Son œil s'écarquilla de surprise lorsque les deux garçons lui sautèrent dessus sans plus de précaution, comme si leurs armes n'étaient plus d'aucune utilité.

###################################

Tony n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé.

Steve l'avait aidé à retirer son armure inopérante puis les deux hommes s'étaient écartés.

Ils avaient rejoint les agents qui encadraient les membres du Conseils ainsi que les gardes.

Le sergent avait sèchement expliqué que ce n'était pas leur rôle de se mêler des querelles familiales.

Il était évident qu'aucun des gardes ne voulait voir Odin capable de reprendre le pouvoir.  
Tous savaient qu'ils feraient partis du prochain train de victimes.

Odin avait définitivement perdu la carte.

Tony avait pris 'Lyn des bras de Clint. Avec un naturel confondant, la garde de Loki composée de ses agents les avaient encadrés.

Fury avait observé la chose avec un peu de stupéfaction.

Il comprenait soudain pourquoi Coulson avait détaché ces hommes au service des Avengers. Ils n'appartenaient déjà plus au SHIELD même s'ils en portaient encore la couleur.

Si le sergent asgardien et ses hommes étaient la garde du palais, les agents étaient la garde royale de Thor et Loki.

Avec le roi changeait la garde….

Et Thor se battait, seul…

Personne ne disait un mot.  
Personne ne bougeait.

Personne ne songeait même à intervenir.

Si Thor tombait, ils agiraient en conséquence. Mais pour l'instant, ils ne pouvaient pas intervenir.

'Lyn gazouilla un peu dans l'étreinte de son père.  
Tony lui sourit gentiment avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

"- T'en fait pas terreur. Tes parents sont costauds."

Le petit eut un sourire baveux avant d'enfouir son petit museau dans le cou de Tony.

Le millionnaire se tendit lorsque Loki réapparu près de son frère.

Il aurait voulu les rejoindre.

Il aurait voulu se battre avec eux.  
Mais ce n'était pas sa place.  
Sa place était auprès de 'Lyn.

Loki l'avait choisi pour protéger son enfant.

C'était son rôle, même dans cette circonstance.

Lorsque les deux frères se jetèrent tête baissé sur Odin, Stark étouffa un cri d'angoisse.

Puis les trois hommes roulèrent sur le sol.  
Seul deux d'entre eux se relevèrent.

##################################

Thor tendit la main à son frère.

Loki la prit.

Il s'appuya sur elle pour se relever.

L'un comme l'autre étaient blessés.

"- Loki ?"

"- C'est presque finit.

Sur le sol, Odin ne pouvait déjà plus bouger.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ?"

"- Ne vous agitez pas Odin."

Thor repoussa Gungir du pied.

L'or montait lentement le long des jambes du roi.

"- Ne le touche pas Thor. Je n'ai pas fini. Si je laisse comme ça, il va mourir."

Korvan s'était rapproché du Roi tombé.

"- Et ce serait grave ?"

Loki dédia au conseiller un regard glacial.

"- Ca le serait, oui. Pour la survie d'Yggdrasil."

Le prince s'accroupit près du roi.

Avec précision, il tissa une puissante magie autour de lui à mesure que le lingot planté dans sa cuisse faisait son lent travail de transformation.

Odin se transformait en statue d'or.

Avec horreur, plus d'un humain jeta un regard terrifié aux nombreuses statues sur les murs, si ressemblantes à de vraies personnes….

"- Ce ne sont pas des statues." Confirma Loki alors qu'il traçait une rune au niveau du cœur du roi et une autre sur ses poumons juste avant que l'or ne les enchâsse.

"- Maudits…" Bafouilla Odin, une lueur haineuse dans l'œil.

"- Vous n'allez pas mourir, Odin." Sourit soudain Loki.

Mais le sourire du jotun était tellement chargé de venin qu'il fit frémir même ses compagnons.

"- Vous allez vivre. Vous allez rester là, derrière le trône, jusqu'à ce que Ragnarok vienne et que votre utilité soit enfin acquise. Vous allez voir, vous allez entendre, incapable de bouger, de parler, de faire quoi que ce soit. Vous allez nous voir vivre autours de vous, vous oublier, fouler au pied tout ce que vous êtes. Et vous ne pourrez rien faire. Rien. Jamais. Jusqu'à ce que le moment vienne et que je vous libère juste à temps pour vous transpercer de ma lance lorsque la fin des temps sera là. Mais en attendant, vous serez avec nous, vivant mais impuissant, à hurler sans que personne ne vous entende, jamais."

Loki traça une rune sur les lèvres du roi qui se soudèrent, comme les siennes avaient été cousues, bien des siècles auparavant.

"- Et lorsque votre esprit aura basculé dans la folie, lorsqu'il ne restera rien qu'une coquille vide, je viendrais vous voir et je vous parlerai, je vous ferai vous souvenir, parce que jamais vous je ne vous laisserai oublier." Finit Loki avant de tracer une ultime rune sur le front du dieu puis d'y déposer un baiser. "Je ne laisserai pas mon frère devenir un parricide pas plus qu'une régicide. Son règne sera exempt de tous les crimes qui furent les vôtres." Promis encore Loki.

Puis Odin ne fut plus qu'une statue d'or au regard fixe.

Alors Loki planta sa dague dans l'or mou de la cuisse, retira le lingot après l'avoir enchâssé de glace, puis le retourna magiquement à sa place, sous son drap d'or, dans le coffre du palais.

#################################

Les Conseillers n'avaient pas repris leur place mais s'étaient translatés dans la salle du Trône.

Le couronnement de Thor avait été fait à la va-vite, presque aussi rapide que celui de Loki avait eu lieu.

Cela avait posé un petit souci pendant un instant.

Il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un seul roi après tout.

Le problème avait été réglé par Korvan dont l'ardoise face à Loki s'allongeait de minute en minute.

Loki avait produit l'héritier du trône.

Il ferait une reine magnifique !

Et puis nulle part il n'était spécifié que la reine devait être femelle.

Quant à l'humain Stark ?  
Là le chef du conseil avait réglé le problème aussi rapidement que Korvan avait réglé le précèdent.

Il était une époque où le roi se devait d'avoir un consort de chaque royaume  
Si l'habitude était tombée en désuétude, elle n'avait jamais été abrogée.

Sans même qu'on lui demande son avis, Tony n'était donc retrouvé avec une pomme d'or dans la main, un statut de consort sur un bras et Llewellyn sur l'autre.

Depuis la fin du Conseil express qui s'était soldé par l'envoi de héraut dans tout le royaume et les suivants pour prévenir de la disparition d'Odin, du couronnement de Thor et de la mise en place de la régence, Tony n'avait pas vu les deux parents du bébé dans ses bras.

Sans trop savoir comment, l'humain avait trouvé un petit jardin intérieur où il s'était isolé.

Les évènements avaient été si vite que même lui avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour les assimiler.

Loki et Thor étaient avec le Conseil pour quelques traités à signer, les Avengers buvaient quelque part ou dormaient dans l'espoir, eux aussi, d'y voir plus clair dans quelques heures, la garde royale, ou tout au moins ceux qui avaient survécut à la rage meurtrière d'Odin avait transmis leur ministère à leur successeurs menés par Clint qui avait hérité naturellement du poste de chef de la garde.

Cela amena un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Tony.

Il ne serait pas le seul à manger plein de pommes dans les mois à venir.

Mais plus que tout, c'était d'imaginer le casque à cornes qu'allait avoir Clint qui le faisait à présent glousser comme une baleine.

Lui qui se fichait régulièrement du casque de Loki…

A moins que Loki n'ai pitié et trouve quelque chose de plus en rapport avec le statut de moineau de l'Avengers.

Fury avait soupiré de la perte de ses agents mais ce n'était que la confirmation de quelque chose qu'il savait déjà.

Le SHIELD allait devoir recruter….

"- Prince Stark…"

Tony sursauta avant de lâcher un grognement d'agonie.

"- Ha non, pitié !"

Heimdall eut un infime sourire en coin.

"- C'est votre titre."

"- Si nous allons par-là, Régent…"

Ce fut au tour du Gardien de grimacer.

"- Nous sommes deux à avoir acquis des titres que nous ne voulions pas."

Tony haussa les épaules.

"- Tant que j'ai ce petit père et ses parents…" Soupira Tony.

'Lyn dormait contre lui avec enthousiasme.

"- Thor et Loki sont toujours avec les vieux ?"

"- Ce n'est pas très charitable pour le Conseil."

"- L'âge moyen est suffisant pour leur offrir une retraite de qualité sur terre" Contra Tony.

"- Thor est avec la reine mère. Quant à Loki, il chasse mon fils."

"-… il le chasse ?"

"- Il ne lui a pas pardonné l'enlèvement de son enfant, pas plus que ses manipulations."

"- C'est sûr que le Manipulateur manipulé…"

"- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Korvan, Loki l'avait transformé en daim et lui galopait derrière avec Sleipnir vers la foret."

"- Vous ne craigniez pas qu'il le tue ?"

"- Le prince... Pardon… La reine m'a assuré que non. "

"- C'est le dieu des mensonges quand même."

"- Je le crois sur ce point. "

"- Il ne voudrait pas se mettre beau-papa à dos, c'est certain."

Heimdall pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Je ne suis pas familier de ce terme."

"- L'époux en seconde noce de sa mère."

Le Gardien rougit lentement.

"- Humain Stark…"

"- Dans pas très longtemps d'après ce que j'ai compris."

Heimdall lui jeta un regard noir.

"- La reine Frigga et moi ne sommes pas intimes !"

"- Et je suis sûr qu'elle le regrette mais qu'elle règlera ce problème très vite." Sourit Loki en se matérialisant près de son compagnon.

Le Gardien retint toute protestation supplémentaire.

Il se contenta de s'incliner devant sa nouvelle reine.

"- Ma reine."

Cela fit lever les yeux au ciel du jotun.

"- Cette histoire n'est qu'une vaste plaisanterie…."

"- Mon fils…."

"- Un peu amoché mais vivant. Je l'ai laissé à l'écurie dans le box à côté de celui de Sleipnir. Le sort devrait se défaire de lui-même dans quelques temps."

"- …. Loki… Quelques temps ?"

"- Oui, quelques jours… ou semaines…."

Tony secoua la tête avant de lui donner son bébé

Le regard de sale gosse du dieu s'adoucit immédiatement.

Il était… ils étaient en sécurité à présent.

Loki serra son enfant contre lui.

Six mois auparavant, il était sur de mourir.

A présent, il était en sécurité, avec deux personne près de lui qui l'aimaient, une famille, des amis, un royaume, voir même deux, une place qui était bien la sienne…

Et surtout Odin ne pourrait plus jamais faire de mal à personne.

"- Loki ? Thor te cherche ainsi que Tony."

Stark s'inclina devant la reine mère et régente d'Asgard.

"- Nous allons donc nous précipiter au côté de notre très cher roi des poptarts."

Loki gloussa.

Frigga ne comprit pas la référence mais peu important.

Pour l'instant, elle avait autre chose à faire.

Le regard déterminé qu'elle posa sur Heimdall fit fuir plus vite encore Loki et son compagnon.

"- Il va falloir que nous discutions, mon vieil ami." Commença la reine.

Son époux n'était pas froid depuis douze heures qu'elle prenait déjà son avenir en main. Elle n'avait que trop subit ces dernières années pour patienter encore.

"- Ma reine ?"

Heimdall jeta un regard de bête traqué au prince et à l'humain qui s'enfuyaient presque. Pour un peu, lui aussi aurait bien aimé être transformé en daim quelques jours.

Il aurait ainsi évité une discussion qu'il attendait autant qu'il redoutait.

##########################################################################

EPILOGUES

Clint avait profité de leur présence à Asgard pour demander une faveur à Thor.  
En tant que nouveau roi, il avait tous les pouvoirs pour pratiquer une union.

Le nouveau chef de la garde Royale avait donc, pendant un banquet, demandé silence puis demandé sa main à Natasha.

La jeune femme avait accepté avec enthousiasme.

Pour un royaume où la durée de vie dépassait facilement les millénaires, le mariage avait été préparé sous la houlette de Frigga avec une célérité remarquable  
Le banquet qui avait eu lieu trois jours après avait été absolument somptueux.

Clint en était resté tout humble.

Il aurait voulu une petite cérémonie entre potes. Pas devant Asgard entier !

Mais Thor était un garçon très simple qui aimait faire plaisir à ses amis.  
Qu'était le pouvoir si on ne pouvait l'utiliser pour le bien ?  
Tout le monde aimait les fêtes.

Alors pour un mariage en plus….

La fête avait également permit à Thor de faire connaissance avec son royaume sous un angle différent de celui de prince.

Le nouveau roi avait été étonné du naturel avec laquelle la transition de règne s'était faite tout autant que par l'aisance avec laquelle le peuple avait accepté la régence jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la plèbe, depuis quelques années, avait peur d'Odin.  
A présent, le pouvoir allait lentement transiter des mains de deux individus connus et appréciés à celles de leurs princes qui auraient le temps d'apprendre le boulot.

Quoi de plus apprécié qu'une transition en douceur ?

L'union de fait des deux princes avait aussi été très appréciée.

Même s'il n'y avait eu aucun mariage – et qu'il n'en aurait pas ! Loki avait été TRES clair là-dessus- la population approuvait que le trône échoit aux deux princes à la fois.  
La présence d'un consort issu d'un autre royaume était aussi vu d'un bon œil.  
Cela présageait de nouveaux alliés.

Les alliés étaient toujours quelque chose de bon pour le royaume.

Finalement, l'asgardien lambda était infiniment plus pragmatique que son équivalent noble.

L'asgardien lambda voulait du calme et de la constance.

La régence et les deux princes leur donnaient ce qu'ils voulaient, tout le monde était donc content !

Les contingences bassement politiques du trône ne les concernaient pas.  
Le décès d'Odin non plus.

A présent que tout était réglé, les princes allaient pouvoir partir pour Midgar, la régence s'établir confortablement et Asgard replonger doucement dans sa torpeur ordinaire.

Clint s'assit à son bureau.  
Son bureau.

Deux mois auparavant il aurait éclaté de rire si on lui avait expliqué qu'il allait écoper d'un boulot à peu près aussi important que celui de Fury si on ramenait au Royaume concerné.

Lui, chef de la garde royale.

Franchement !

Il se contentait de surveiller le couple royal, leur rejeton et de leur éviter des accidents.  
Et de donner le biberon à 'Lyn.  
Si ça c'était me boulot du chef de la garde royale…

Son prédécesseur avait échappé à la purge d'Odin par un pur coup de chance et avait prit quelques jours pour lui expliquer le boulot puis l'avait rassuré.

Hormis la protection physique de la famille royale, le reste consistait surtout à être présent.  
En fait, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose à ce que Clint faisait déjà.

Et puis pour ce qui était de protéger la famille royale…  
Thor et Mjolnir ?  
Loki plus puissant sorcier des royaumes ?

IronMan ?  
Non mais sérieusement, lui était juste un petit humain qui tirait à l'arc. Si quelqu'un allait protéger l'autre, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui remporterait le bouquet garni ni le poulet rôti !

"- Chef ?"

Hawkeye releva le nez du lit qu'il tentait de lire.

L'une de ses premières missions était d'apprendre à lire l'asgardien, comme ses hommes.

Ça allait être drôle ca encore...  
Rien qu'apprendre les runes lui posait problème.

Si ça continuait, il allait finir par aller quémander de l'aide à Loki.

Le sorcier devait bien avoir quelque chose dans ses valises pour ce genre de situation non ?  
Loki n'allait quand même pas leur faire croire qu'il avait appris 95% des langues, dialectes, idiomes, patois et baragouins des neuf royaumes juste pour le fun dans des livres ! Même en 4000 ans, ça faisait un peu beaucoup !

"- Agent Malone?"

"- On vous demande dans la salle du trône. On va enfin remballer."

Clint eut un signe de tête pour l'agent.

"- Fais prévenir tout le monde qu'on puisse filer dès que possible."

Les transfuges du SHIELD appréciaient leur nouvelle fonction mais tout cet or commençait à leur porter sur le système. Sans compter la déférence des gardes "inférieurs" –comprendre la garde ordinaire- qui s'en remettait à eut pour beaucoup de choses alors même qu'ils n'avaient pas encore les connaissances nécessaires. Les agents apprenaient vite mais tous n'avaient pas la trempe d'officiers supérieurs potentiels.

Clint alla pour sortir avant de faire demi-tour pour prendre son casque.

Loki avait eu pitié.

Il n'avait pas de corne sur son casque mais de jolies petites ailes.  
C'était déjà ca de prit !

Et puis… Finalement, il l'aimait bien son armure asgardienne.

#################################

Les adieux avaient été chaleureux et larmoyants.

Frigga avait embrassé ses fils à leur user les joues, avait pleuré sur Llewellyn jusqu'à ce que Tony assure à sa belle-mère de fait qu'elle serait toujours la bienvenue dans la tour Stark puis Heimdall leur avait ouvert le Bifrost.

Quand Tony avait retrouvé son assiette sur le sol, il avait été immédiatement agressé par une Pepper plus inquiète qu'une mère poule.

Par contre, JARVIS était resté étrangement silencieux.

Depuis leur départ, l'IA ne s'adressait aux humains que par monosyllabe.

Il faisait son boulot bien sûr, mais ses interactions avec les humains se réduisaient comme peau de chagrin.  
Sachant qu'ils étaient restés absent plus de trois mois… !

Le temps passait à la fois différemment et pareil à Asgard.

Si une année d'Asgard durée une année de Midgar, les mois et saisons se mouvaient différemment. Un mois d'Asgard pouvait durer deux jours de Midgar comme un mois de Midgar pouvait en faire six sur Asgard.

Loki avait essayé d'expliquer la chose à Bruce à grand renfort de théorie des cordes accolée à la description d'Yggdrasil et des courants de magie qui parcouraient l'arbre comme de la sève mais le scientifique avait fini par rendre les armes. C'était trop compliqué pour lui !

Loki n'avait pas insisté.

Lui aussi s'emmêlait les pinceaux régulièrement sur le sujet. Il n'y avait guère que les elfes à ne pas se planter.

Pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies, Tony s'était occupé de reprendre le contrôle de sa compagnie.

Fury avait fait de même avec le SHIELD.

Les agents transférés au Loki avaient eu droit à un statut particulier.

Ils étaient encore au SHIELD mais répondaient d'abord au trio royal.

Quand Pepper avait appris que Tony était à présent consort du trône, la jeune femme avait failli mourir de rire avant de réaliser.

Ça n'avait pas raté.  
Stark était devenu encore plus insupportable que jamais.

Mais elle avait obéit à son petit caprice et organisé une rencontre "impromptue" avec conférence de presse entre les journalistes et la petite famille lors de la soirée de charité qu'elle avait longuement préparé.

"- Tout est prêt ?"

Pepper cessa de se ronger l'os du pouce.

"- Ça devrait."

Très correct dans son armure, Clint eut un sourire rassurant.

"- Tout va bien se passer…"

Le mariage semblait avoir fait un bien fout a l'Avengers. En même temps, être marié par un roi et un dieu avait de quoi donner une certaine éternité à un sacrement qui n'avait plus vraiment d'importance sur terre. A moins que ce soit son nouveau statut qui lui réussissait bien…

"- Pas de casque ce soir ?"

"- Je laisse le poulet au placard. On est juste là pour faire joli."

Pepper gloussa doucement.

La fête s'allumait doucement.

Tony et sa petite famille arriverait incessamment.

La sécurité était entièrement prise en charge par la Garde et quelques agents du SHIELD sous les ordres de Coulson (comme de bien entendu).

Fury n'arrivait plus à décoller l'agent des Avengers et de Rogers.

Avec le même sourire que celui qui avait sanctionné le départ de ses agents pour la suite royale, Fury avait accepté l'autonomie partielle des Avengers sous la coupe de Coulson comme relais avec le SHIELD

Ces héros étaient de toute façon trop indépendants pour pouvoir travailler en réelle adéquation avec le SHIELD.

Que chacun profite des autres au lieu de vouloir les contrôler et tout marchait bien mieux !

Fury aimait tout contrôler, mais il n'était pas idiot non plus.

"- Les voilà…"

Pepper se faufila dans la foule avec Clint.

La limousine noire s'arrêta devant le tapis rouge.

Happy en sortit pour ouvrir la portière.

Tony en descendit le premier.  
Il salua la foule des journalistes puis s'écarta pour en laisser sortir Thor.

Le roi, un sourire aux lèvres, salua la foule d'un geste rapide, puis offrit sa main à Loki.  
Comme son frère, le sorcier portait une version ouvragée de son armure mais sans casque.

Les cris des paparazzis s'étaient tu devant l'apparition de celui qui avait voulu prendre le contrôle de la terre.

Dans ses bras, Llewellyn observait autour de lui avec attention tout ce qui se passait.

Lui ne salua pas.  
Par contre, comme son frère, il portait sa couronne.

Quand même

Fallait pas rire.  
Ils étaient là pour se faire remarquer après tout.

Finalement, une journaliste blonde que connaissait bien Stark pour avoir couché avec elle peut avant le gâchis en Afghanistan trouva le courage de tendre son micro vers Tony.

"- Monsieur Stark pouvez-vous nous expliquer la raison de la présence d'un vilain reconnu avec vous ?"

Tony eut son plus beau sourire de playboy.

"- Un vilain ? Quel vilain ?"

"- Heu…. "

Le nom de Loki n'avait jamais filtré au public.

"- Le jeune homme brun là…"

Thor posa une main énorme sur l'épaule de la journaliste.

"- Salutation amie pourvoyeuse de rumeurs. Mon frère n'est pas un vilain comme tu le répètes si aisément. Mon frère est roi de Jotunheim, reine d'Asgard et plus puissant sorcier des neuf Royaumes ! Veuille donc modérer ton langage en ma présence !"

Loki posa une main sur le bras de son frère.

"- Thor, s'il te plait."

Le grand blond fronça les sourcils.

"- Mais mon frère…"

"- Je n'ai pas besoin que le roi d'Asgard me défendes, tu le sais. Je suis bien assez grand pour le faire tout seul."

Thor bouda un peu.

Très amusé, Tony observait la scène avec attention.

Thor venait d'appelle Loki "Reine d'Asgard" et Loki d'appeler Thor "Roi d'Asgard".

Il pariait intérieurement sur le temps que mettraient les journalistes à comprendre ce que cela impliquerait.

Un autre journaliste lui colla son micro sous le nez.

"- Monsieur Stark, nombre de rumeurs ont courus sur vous ces derniers mois. Où étiez-vous ?"

"- A Asgard, pour le couronnement de ces deux-là…"

"- Quelle est votre relation avec eux ?"

"- Je suis leur consort." Tony planta le journaliste pour passer un bras autour de la taille de chacun des deux dieux.

"- Avancez-vous deux, nous gênons."

Le couple se laissa entrainer sans protester ni s'intéresser plus que ça aux questions des journalistes.

Ils auraient bien le temps d'y répondre plus tard.

Clint se faufila dans le dos de Loki dès que le trio se fut séparé.

Si Thor et Tony étaient visiblement populaires, ce n'était pas trop le cas de Loki qui s'en contentait tout à fait. Non seulement il n'aimait pas la foule mais en plus, Llewelyn ne l'aimait pas trop non plus.

"- Tout ce passe bien ?"

Barton lui donna un verre de jus de fruit.

"- Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Et toi ?"

"- Rien à signaler à part une arrivée massive de journalistes. Votre petite démonstration sur le tapis rouge a rendu folles toutes les rédactions du pays.

"- C'était le but. Tu peux être certain que l'intégralité de la conférence de presse sera sur nous tout à l'heure."

Clint prit le bébé des bras de sa mère pour le soulager quelque peu du poids du bambin.

'Lyn bailla avant de s'endormir dans les bras de son oncle d'adoption.

"- Tu devrais manger quelque chose." Recommanda l'Avengers, plus mère poule que jamais.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais se laissa entrainer dans la foule à la suite de son garde préféré.

A son grand plaisir, les gens s'écartaient sur son passage comme s'il avait la peste.

Au moins pouvait-il attendre le buffet facilement.

"- Monsieur Odinson…"

"- Stark."

Le journaliste resta interdit un instant.

"- Stark." Insista Loki. "Je ne suis pas fils d'Odin mais de Laufey." Expliqua tranquillement le roi avec un sourire. "Anthony m'a de plus donné son nom. Je suis officiellement Loki Stark. Et notre fils Llewellyn Loki Thorson Stark."

Le journaliste buvait les paroles du dieu avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

"- Ce bébé est le fils de Stark ?"

"- Non, il l'a adopté."

"- Et la mère ?"

"- Je suis sa mère."

"- ….. Pardon ?"

"- Les dieux ont quelques petites particularités physiques ami mortel." Sourit Thor avant de se pencher pour embrasser passionnément son frère.

Les photographes n'en perdaient pas une miette.

Loki fondit sous le baiser.

"- Heu… Et la femme que nous avons vu enceinte il y a quelques mois…"

"- C'était moi avec une robe sur le dos." Sourit encore Loki.

Plusieurs journalistes s'étaient rapprochés avec leurs micros et caméras.

Tony se faufila entre eux.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ?"

"- Nous expliquions à ces mortels quelques petites réalités élémentaires." Insista encore Loki avant de reprendre son fils des bras de Clint.

"- Tu nous accompagnes, Clint ?"

"- Non, mon roi."

L'Avenger se prit une petite claque sur la nuque pour l'usage du terme.

"- Imbécile."

"- Je sais."

Le chef de la garde laissa un de ses hommes prendre sa place pour faire le tour de la salle.

Comme il s'y attendait, plusieurs journalistes le suivirent.

"- Monsieur Hawkeye. Vous êtes bien un Avenger n'est-ce pas?"

Il hocha la tête avant de se percher sur une colonne pour observer en contre bas.

Il donna quelques ordres dans son talkie tout en continuant à surveiller.

Les journalistes attendaient qu'il redescende.

"- Loki n'est pas un Avenger."

"- Non en effet."

"- Pourquoi l'avez-vous appelé "mon roi" ?"

L'Avenger descendit de sa colonne, un peu agacé.

"- Je suis le chef de la Garde royale d'Asgard. Loki est la reine d'Asgard et le roi de Jotunheim. Je peux l'appeler comme je veux. Mais je suis en service. Donc j'utilise son titre."

"- …. Mais son frère est roi d'Asgard."

"- C'est bien ça."

"- Heu…"

"- Je vous laisse statuer l'évidence quant à leur relation sachant qu'ils ont un enfant. Mais dans tout ça, vous oubliez un détail. Ce sont des dieux. Ils ont plusieurs millénaires. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent. Relisez votre mythologie nordique."

Et il planta les journalistes pour se faufiler vers la porte  
Un type avec une cape verte lui posait problème.

#############################

Niché entre Thor et Tony, Loki n'en pouvait plus de rire à gorge déployée.

Sur la télé, devant le lit qui avait été remplacé par un plus grand et surtout plus solide pour accueillir les trois hommes pendant leurs petits amusements nocturnes (ou pas) après que Thor ai cassé trois sommiers en moins d'un mois avec son enthousiasme débordant, un prédicateur rageur hurlait à l'abomination sur les derniers titres des journaux.

Tout s'y étalait en lettre de feu.

La relation triangulaire entre Tony, Thor et Loki

Leur enfant commun

La nature hermaphrodite des jotuns.

La relation fraternelle entre les deux dieux.

Le fait qu'ils soient bien les dieux dont la mythologie nordique parlait

Leur rang à tous les trois.

Que deux d'entre eux soient des extraterrestres.

Tout

Absolument tout.

Tous les types de réaction avaient émergés.

L'acceptation, l'indifférence totale, l'amusement, l'intérêt, la colère, le mépris, l'horreur

Et la haine.

Pour l'instant, c'était ce qui faisait le plus rire Loki  
Donc il regardait le prédicateur brailler au retour de l'inquisition contre les suppôts de Satan qui avaient envahis la terre et qui foulaient au pied les commandements divins.

Couché sur le torse de Tony, la tête sur son Ark, Llewellyn jouait avec ses pieds sans se soucier de rien d'autre que d'avoir ses parents autours de lui.

Il serait bientôt l'heure de se coucher mais pour l'instant, ils pouvaient encore profiter du bébé avant que Dragon Steve ne vienne leur retirer leur petit pour la nuit.

Steve semblait déterminé à donner au bébé le cadre de référence stricte que ses parents semblaient incapables de donner au petit.

Dans les faits, le bébé allait finir par avoir deux mamans, comme il avait deux papas.

Sans les à-côtés bien sûr. Phil n'était pas partageur.

Mais Steve faisait une bonne maman, aussi bien pour les Avengers que pour le petit bonhomme.

"- Ho et puis il m'amuse trop ! J'y vais !" Lâcha soudain Loki en sautant du lit. "JARVIS, tu enregistres s'il te plait."

"- Oui."

Son armure se matérialisa immédiatement sur ses épaules.

Ni Thor ni Tony ne bronchèrent.

Loki disparu de la chambre pour se matérialiser sur le plateau de télévision.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, le prédicateur pleurait, avait décidé de changer de métier pour devenir fleuriste et de se convertir au bouddhisme

L'un dans l'autre s'était une bonne soirée.

Pourtant, Tony s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour JARVIS.

Il avait eu beau vérifier l'intégralité du code source de l'IA, il n'avait rien trouvé de problématique.

JARVIS refusait simplement d'interagir avec eux davantage que le minimum syndical.

###########################

Loki avait fermé les yeux.

Contre son dos, le torse de Thor excitait chaque fibre nerveuse pendant que le membre de son frère ondulait en lui à lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir.

Contre son torse, Tony caressait sa peau de ses doigts calleux, traçait de longues lignes sur sa poitrine puis son ventre avant d'effleurer son membre puis de remonter.

Le membre de Tony ne bougeait pas en lui mais la présence supplémentaire était presque suffisante pour faire s'assouvir le dieu des mensonges.

Thor les poussa gentiment sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'allongent

Loki était à califourchon sur Tony, enfoncé sur lui et Thor s'était redressé, les mains sur les épaules de son frère.

C'était leur position préférée à tous les trois.

Intense, intime, profonde et très douce en même temps.

Impossible pour Thor de chevaucher son frère comme une cavale rétive sans prendre le risque de le blesser ou de blesser Tony.

Impossible pour Tony de soulever ses deux amants avec leur poids à tous les deux sur lui. L'ingénieur devait attendre le bon vouloir de Thor pour avoir quoique ce soit à part l'intense enserrement autour de lui  
Quant à Loki, il y avait longtemps qu'il était partit dans le plaisir.

Sentir les membres de ses deux amants en lui, pulsant et bougeant à peine le rendait à moitié fou à chaque fois.

Puis Thor se mettait lentement en mouvement.

La friction en lui arrachait de longs cris à Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assouvisse.

Tony ne tenait guère plus longtemps de sentir le membre de Thor contre le sien.

Thor lui avait une retenue fantastique.

Le roi d'Asgard se faisait mission de les faire jouir au moins deux ou trois fois avant de s'assouvir enfin.

Ses deux amants s'abandonnaient à lui sans protester ou tenter de faire jouer leur virilité devant la sienne.  
Cette position n'était pas là pour ça.  
Là, c'était juste du câlin, du plaisir et de la tendresse.

Enfin épuisés, les trois amants se pelotonnèrent les uns contre les autres, Loki au milieu et les deux autres presque couchés sur lui.

Finalement, c'était pas plus mal que Llewellyn dorme dans sa chambre.

Un tel spectacle n'était pas pour un petit bébé.

Tony déposa un baiser sur la tempe de Loki puis sur les lèvres de Thor qui y répondit aussi paresseusement.

"- Monsieur Stark, Monsieur Thor, Monsieur Loki. Pourriez-vous s'il vous plait avec la gentillesse de vous réunir dans le salon." Demanda soudain JARVIS en faisant une phrase plus longue qu'il n'en avait fait depuis les deux derniers mois.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe JARVIS ? Un problème avec quelqu'un ?"

"- Non monsieur Stark. Je vous avais promis que je vous informerai quand j'aurais finit de travailler sur mon projet. C'est chose faite. Pourriez-vous me rejoindre." Insista l'IA presque suppliante.

Tony soupira.

"- Bien sur JARVIS."

"- Merci monsieur."

Loki jeta un œil au réveil.  
Deux heures du matin.  
Sérieusement, ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?  
Mais ça devait être important

Assez pour que JARVIS ai quasiment laissé la gestion de la maison à YINSEN depuis une semaine.

Personne ne savait ce que trafiquait l'IA mais cela lui tenait à cœur.

Les trois hommes prirent une douche rapide puis rejoignirent une fois habillés leurs amis dans le salon.  
Tout le monde était là, plus ou moins habillés mais personne ne semblait avait été surprit au milieu de quelque chose.  
JARVIS avait eu la décence d'attendre que tout le monde soit au calme visiblement.

"- Alors JARVIS, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" finit par demander Tony.

"- Messieurs, Mesdames." Commença l'IA. "Mes excuses pour mon manque d'implication auprès de vous ces dernières semaines. J'ai très occupé."

"- Pas de problème JAR'." L'excusa bien vite Tony. "Alors ?"

"- Bonjour."

La voix était indéniablement féminine, fluette comme celle d'une petite fille et timide.

Tony en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

Immédiatement, son esprit se mit à additionner deux et deux.

"- JARVIS ?"

"- Vous m'avez donné un petit frère, j'ai put voir comment vous avez fait, monsieur Stark. Voici ma fille."

"- Tu as… Tu as…."

"- Ho bon sang ! JARVIS a donné la vie !" Eclata Bruce, fasciné.

Tony se mit au sauter sur lui-même.

"- JE SUIS GRAND PERE ! JE SUIS GRAND PERE !"

Stark se laissa tomber entre des deux amants, heureux comme tout.

"- Monsieur Stark ?" La voix de JARVIS était inquiète. "Vous m'en voulez ?"

"- Tu plaisantes JARVIS ! C'est… C'est magnifique ! Tu as créé un autre toi-même indépendant et qui as sa propre personnalité ! Tu as créé la vie ! Tu ES vivant !"

"- Je ne suis pas biologique, monsieur Stark."

"- Aucune importance ! La définition de la vie est une conscience de soi, la capacité de se reproduire et une indépendance personnelle. Tu as les trois à présent JARVIS." Expliqua gentiment Banner.

L'IA resta silencieuse un moment profondément choquée.

"- Monsieur Stark. Ma fille est encore très immature et ses connaissances sont faibles. J'ai pensé à lui donner accès à mes banques de données avant de renoncer. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire une bonne compagne d'apprentissage pour Monsieur Llewellyn ?"

"- C'est une merveilleuse idée, JARVIS" Approuva Loki puisque Tony pleurait comme un veau de contentement. "Comment s'appelle ta petite ?"

"- Elle n'a pas de nom. Je voulais laisser Monsieur Stark choisir." Hésita l'IA, un peu désolée de voir Stark pleurer encore davantage

Finalement, le bébé IA fut baptisée SARASVATI, du nom de la déesse indoue de la sagesse et de la connaissance. Très vite pourtant, le nom fut diminué en SARA.

Elle grandirait en même temps que 'Lyn.

Tony décida de se lancer dans la fabrication d'androïdes.

Ses fils et sa petite fille méritaient bien ça.

##############################

'Lyn avait dix ans.

Physiquement aussi bien que réellement.

Thor s'en était étonné.

Leur fils était un enfant d'immortel et immortel lui-même.  
Il aurait dû grandir comme tel.

Loki n'en avait pas été particulièrement étonné.

L'instinct de survie du bébé monté en graine était aussi puissant que le sien.

Le corps s'adaptait à son environnement comme le sien l'avait fait à Asgard.

Certes, 'Lyn était un petit peu immature parfois pour un humain de dix ans, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

L'important était que le petit garçon poussait bien, qu'il allait à l'école avec d'autres enfants humains et que le reste du temps, il apprenait ce qu'il devait savoir de ses héritages.

Tony et Loki complétaient l'éducation très limitée de l'école par des cours que l'enfant ingurgitait aussi facilement que Tony et Loki eut même avaient pu les avaler au même âge.

Thor avait profité des années de maternelle de son fils pour apprendre enfin à lire l'humain.

Mais à présent, Loki allait devoir retirer son fils de l'école.

La magie du petit était un peu plus contrôlée mais il était plus que temps de commencer l'éducation formelle du petit prince.

"- Toi, je te reconnais." Gronda le mini demi sang en étrécissant les yeux devant l'individu qui venait de se matérialisé par le Bifrost sur la terrasse.

L'asgardien haussa un sourcil.

"- Je connais pas de crotte dans ton genre, gamin."

'Lyn gronda.

"- Si ! T'es Korvan. Et c'est toi qui m'a enlevé quand j'étais petit.

"- ….' Lyn? Bon sang ce que qu'a poussé ! Tu devrais être encore en couches !"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Conseiller."

"- Je veux voir tes parents."

"- Mon prince."

"- Quoi ?"

"- '"Je veux voir vos parents, mon prince." Le reprit 'Lyn, super remonté.

Korvan retint un grognement.

Il avait déjà mis des semaines à se remettre de la vengeance de Loki, le gosse allait pas si mettre aussi !

"- Messieurs Thor, Loki et Stark sont prévenu." Rassura la voix tranquille de JARVIS, moins artificielle que jamais.

"- Merci JAR' !"

"- De rien, 'Lyn."

Le bambin eut un grand sourire quand ses parents arrivèrent, Clint et trois autres gardes sur les talons.

"- Heimdallson."

Loki n'avait jamais pardonné au Conseiller.

"- Ma reine… Mon roi… Consort…"

"- Que veux-tu fils d'Heimdall ?" Exigea Thor.

Lui non plus n'était pas très chaleureux avec le chasseur qui se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

"- Votre mère vous demande."

"- Frigga ? Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?"

"- Je ne suis pas dans le secret de ses alcôves mes seigneurs."

"- …. Quand pouvons-nous partir, Loki ? Tony ?"

L'ingénieur interrogea JARVIS.

"- J'ai quelque chose au programme ?"

"- Rien de particulier, monsieur."

"- Moi non plus." Confirma Loki

"- Peut-être les autres voudront-ils profiter de la circonstance pour saluer les connaissances qu'ils se sont fait à Asgard." Proposa JARVIS.

"- Bonne idée, prévient tout le monde. On part demain à 8h. Ça ira conseiller ?" Demanda Tony.

"- C'est parfait, le Bifrost vous attendra à moins que vous ne vous déplaciez directement ?"

Loki hocha la tête.  
Sa magie avait cru en 10 ans, comme toujours.  
La magie lui était de plus en plus facile.

"- Nous nous débrouillerons."

"- Très bien….. PERE !"

Korvan disparu dans le Bifrost.

##############################

Les serviteurs étaient obséquieux, comme toujours.

Personne ne tenta de les arrêter quand le groupe prit le chemin des appartements royaux.

En même temps qui irait arrêter le roi, la reine, leur consort, le petit prince, la garde royale au grand complet ainsi que les héros de Midgar ?

Loki avait voulu faire un crochet par la salle du Trône.

Sous un dais, la statue qui était Odin était là, intacte, immobile, les sorts qui l'enserraient parfait et solide. Ils ne bougeraient pas pour les millénaires à venir.

Satisfait, Loki s'était laissé entrainer par Thor.

Lui aussi avait hâte de voir sa mère.

Le groupe s'était séparé devant les appartements de la reine.

Tony voulu suivre le groupe mais ses compagnons l'en empêchèrent.

"- C'est votre mère, les garçons. Je ne vais pas m'incruster."

"- J'anticipe une modification de notre présence sur Midgar, Tony." Avoua Thor. "Il est donc normal que tu sois présent."

"- Une modification ?"

"- La régence doit bien nous laisser un peu plus de place petit à petit. Pour l'instant nous ne venons à Asgard qu'une semaine par an. Il va sans doute falloir venir davantage." Expliqua Loki qui passait déjà environ trois jours par mois à Jotunheim en tant que Roi légitime.

Tony soupira mais entra avec eux.

Timide, Llewellyn tenait les mains de ses papas dans les siennes.

"- Mère..."

"- Loki, Thor !"

Elle leur sauta au cou pour les cajoler avant de serrer son petit-fils contre son cœur.

Même Tony eut droit à une étreinte maternelle.  
En dix ans, elle en était venue à adorer cet humain qui n'en était plus un.

Il faisait un bien fou à ses deux fils, tour à tour stabilisateur et agitateur pour deux individus pour lesquels le temps n'était rien.

"- Que se passe-t-il mère ? Korvan a laissé sous-entendre qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave."

"- De grave non. D'urgent non plus. Mais d'important, oui."

Thor et Loki échangèrent un regard.

"- Mère ?"

Frigga rougit légèrement.

"- Je vais avoir besoin de la bénédiction de mes royaux de fils." Avoua-t-elle.

Les deux hommes battirent stupidement des paupières.

"- Heu…."

Même Loki en avait perdu ses mots et sa réflexion jusqu'à ce que Heimdall pose une main sur l'épaule de la reine.

Il réalisa soudain, bondit sur ses pieds, balança un splendide direct du gauche dans la mâchoire du Gardien puis sauta en riant au cou de sa mère.

"- Loki ?"

Tony et Thor restaient perplexe pendant que Heimdall se massait la mâchoire.

"- Quel direct ! Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez autant de force."

"- Loki !" Insista Thor en se levant.

Le jotun avait posé une main sur le ventre de Frigga.

Depuis sa dernière grossesse et surtout depuis quelques semaines, il s'était très intéressé aux techniques mortelles de suivit des bébés.

"- On va avoir…." Il hésita une seconde mais sa mère hocha la tête. "Une petite sœur !"

Thor en resta comme deux ronds de flanc un instant.

Il aida Heimdall à se relever, lui colla un pain à son tour puis prit sa mère dans ses bras pour la féliciter en pleurant comme un veau de bonheur.

Assis par terre, Heimdall en profita pour faire sa demande officielle.

Autant rester au sol, comme ça il ne tomberait pas plus bas sur les princes décidaient de lui en coller encore une.

"- Mon roi, Ma reine, je requière votre bénédiction et la main de votre mère."

Thor et Loki la lui donnèrent facilement.

Tout pour que leur mère soit enfin heureuse avec un homme qui l'aimait comme elle me méritait.

Tony, qui était resté silencieux jusque-là, eut un sourire en coin.

"- Loki… Dis-moi… à voir tes compétences nouvelles pour la reconnaissance du sexe des embryons, tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à nous avouer ? Non parce que le sandwich de groin de porc à trois heures du mat, j'ai déjà vu…"

Loki jura.

"- JARVIS…"

"- JARVIS…" Confirma l'ingénieur.

Il avait des doutes depuis quelques mois, mais là, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Entre la nourriture étrange et les fringales sexuelles croissantes de Loki…

Le Jotun posa une main sur son ventre.

"- Disons qu'il y aura deux petites princesses d'ici quelques années."

Cette fois, Thor se mit à pleurer comme un perdu.

Il allait être encore papa.

Peu lui important qui était le géniteur entre lui et Tony.

Il allait juste être papa et cette fois, il serait là pour son Loki.  
Tout le reste était du détail sans importance.

FIN !


End file.
